


You've Got Monster 2

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Games, Adult Humor, Cards Against Humanity, Cussing, Dancetale, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Japan, Mates, Monster Heat, Psycho, Stalker, Undertale AU, Violence, Yandere, bad language, cursing, pyromaniac, ultimatim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 116,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Two friends, who have only known each other through the Internet finally cross paths, having been unaware for so long how truly close they were all along, unaware that once they found each other that things would never be the same...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Frisk/Sans, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans & Alphys, Sans & Papyrus
Series: Sanctuaryverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

FLCG29: heya. 

  
  


He was in chat, like normal. Frisk got on a couple minutes later to meet up with her friend. They been chatting for over a year and they gotten to know each other fairly close and so it was routine for her to log in when he did. They didn’t know that much about each other, since they’d always been vague and had only traded little “nothings” between each other, so no real names or anything but it could be any topic that they talked about.

Sherlocked4evr: Hey! How are you doing? Survived work?

FLCG29: yeah. it was a tidal wave today. too hot for this guy and you know what they say about gettin’ out of the kitchen if you can’t handle the heat... 

Sherlocked4evr: X3 it means burn them right X3

FLCG29: what about you? 

FLCG29: x3 

Sherlocked4evr: Well… I got to work… and … yeah… I hate it… I mean my boss is a total asshole but I do what I got to do you know what I mean. Mom is still bugging me about what I am going to do this week. 

FLCG29: my bro is the same way. he’s tryin’ to get me to go with him to the idol show this weekend.

Sherlocked4evr: Oh where is that maybe we can finally meet up?

FLCG29: i honestly don’t go to those things. doesn’t stop him from trying to get me to go or sayin’ i need to for my health... i don’t get why he thinks i need it.

Sherlocked4evr: Pfffttt… I hear ya mom thinks I am going to be a person who will own like 50 cats and 1 weird parrot so that I would have a voice to listen to.

FLCG29: pfff. cat lady syndrome right? 

Sherlocked4evr: Well at least I can say I got some pussy right? X3 lol That is my dirty joke of the day! 

FLCG29: kinky sherlocked... didn’t know you swung that way. too bad i don’t dig that beat.

Sherlocked4evr: Pffft… no but I can still tell the jokes.. I think… yeah… this is the internet I can say whatever and it will be fact tomorrow. 

FLCG29: and forgotten by next week.

Sherlocked4evr: Amen!

FLCG29: anyway, what are you doing then? 

Sherlocked4evr: I am planning to go to a anime convention coming up! My friend wants me to go. 

FLCG29: really? hope that’s fun. i’ve been dragged to one of those at least once by my bro... he wanted to see his idol. Mettaton. i figure you know the name.

Sherlocked4ever: Oh! He should go! It is in two weeks and he will be there!!!

FLCG29: nice. i’ll be sure to let him know... provided he doesn’t already

Sherlocked4ever: Well who knows.

FLCG29: whoops. sorry about that. bro came in and i accidently smacked send.

Sherlocked4evr: Hello younger bro! X3

FLCG29: HELLO RANDOM NAME!!!

Sherlocked4evr: Psstt… Mettaton will be at comic-con in LA in two weeks. 

“bro come on now... give me the keyboard....” 

FLCG29: I GOT A BACKSTAGE PASS!!

“Oh Don’t Be Such A Stick! Not Like You Don’t Talk To Them All The Time Anyway. Are You Coming Or Not?” 

“sorry, i have a date that night with some stars.” 

“Okay... Fine.” He set the keyboard back down.

Sherlocked4ever: I got this cute Kagome costume for the convention want to see.

Picture of Kagome outfit

FLCG29: pfff, nice outfit.

Sherlocked4evr: Well your brother seems nice… or are you still the brother… 

FLCG29: no, he left the room. also, if you see a lizard in a mew mew outfit... that’s a friend of mine.

Sherlocked4evrr: I will try to find her. These places can be packed.

FLCG29: yeah, but she sticks out... trust me. not many yellow lizards walk around anime cons geeking out like she does.

Sherlocked4evr: I don’t think you been to an anime con. Everyone can be whatever they want and with monsters mixing in the more the merrier.

FLCG29: never really got into the whole cartoon thing. it’s not that bad though to be at one. kinda fun, but the crowd is red-iculous. i wanted to beat it out of th

Sherlocked4evr: Well I can agree there. The crowd can be a little tense but… okay well I can at least chat with you here still. ^_~ You can can hear me whine about work. 

FLCG29: i think i can swing to your steps.

Sherlocked4ever: Are you dancing around the issue?

Frisk smirked at the computer as she loved how they can pun each other.

FLCG29: me? heh... no way. ain’t my scene.

He loved the puns he could make with her, it was one of the first things she’d done when they had first met and it had always put him at ease really.

Sherlocked4evr: Oh you are so now  **twisting** my arm are you. 

FLCG29: nah, on another note i found some new beats today.

Sherlocked4evr: Really? Fwd it to me!!

FLCG29: not my usual stuff, it’s not upbeat but sure.

[link]

Frisk put a piece of bubblegum in her mouth as she clicked on the link. She downloaded the music and began to listen to it. It was a remix song and while it was pleasant to listen to, it was also kinda on the depressing 

Sherlocked4evr: It kinda reminds of a song I used to listen to. Nice though. 

FLCG29: what song?

Sherlocked4evr: Echo I love it but it depresses me at the same time.

FLCG29: yeah... that one has a weird double view i guess. 

Sherlocked4evr: Like your song it has like … a deeper message… I can feel it.

FLCG29: yeah. not as bad though as secret garden. 

Sherlocked4evr: True… I try to avoid the depressing stuff but I like this song. I will have to figure out how to make this my new ringtone X3 plus once you come super famous I will be like omg… I talked to him once… X3

FLCG29: same.

FLCG29: wait what? famous? 

Sherlocked4evr: Pfftt… yea.. This stuff is awesome. You should be selling it.

FLCG29: pfff.. i don’t wanna get sued! 

Sherlocked4evr: You must never been on Itunes before because remixes are EVERYWHERE…. 

FLCG29: i didn’t say it was mine. someone else did this buddy.

Sherlocked4evr: Ahh… sorry. My bad. Tell your friend it is very good. I likez it.

FLCG29: it’s all good. pff... i found it on youtube dude. 

Sherlocked4evr: … Wow… I am such a dork tonight… okay I am calling it I need sleep. Gnight crazy X3

FLCG29: fair game. g’night beats.

Sherlocked4evr has logged out. 

He sat back in his seat with a sigh. Well, time to find something to eat. He headed off from the computer and went downstairs.  Frisk smirked a little and knew tomorrow she can talk to him again or at least the following day. Unfortunately what she didn’t know was her boss being a total dick decided to volunteer her for later hours which threw the schedule of talking to her friend off for several days four days to be exact. Which made her upset that she couldn’t see her friend.  The weekend came and went of course, he logged in every evening, waiting for her to show, but she didn’t. Night five of just staring at the screen made him sigh.

“maybe paps is right... maybe i am a little too hooked on this.” He muttered to himself as he took a sip of his usual drink. A bottle of ketchup.  Frisk ran to the computer after getting home from work hoping that he would be on. She could kill her boss for making her come in all those evenings. 

Sherlocked4evr has logged in


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlocked4evr: Oh thank the gods… you are on… I am so so so so so so so sorry… my boss is a dick.

FLCG29: so you’ve said before. man, you musta had a helluva time to come on with those 3 words as a way of saying cello.

Sherlocked4evr: You have no idea how much I missed talking to you. I went to work the following day and Jason you know my boss he was like… welll we have inventory… and you don’t seem busy and I was like fuck you … I have my friend I want to talk to …

_ calm down sans...  _ He told himself.

FLCG29: that guy needs a life.

Sherlocked4evr: Tell me about it… but I felt so depressed. I … I like our talks you know what I mean. Even though you are whereever… it is like you are here with me. 

FLCG29: yeah. 

Sherlocked4evr: He tried to make me work during the convention but I told him that if he made me work that I won’t show up at all.

He began typing something but then erased it before hitting send.  _ you can’t say that you numbskull... we don’t know each other...  _

FLCG29: makes sense.

_ okay that was lame. c’mon sans, get your head in the game here... heh... head in the game... that was a good song....  _

Sherlocked4evr: How was your weekend? Did you miss me? ~_^ I bet you missed my jokes.

FLCG29: of course. i’m not one to try the tango without ya.

Sherlocked4evr: It would be awkward and I think people would stare as you hold your arms out pretending to hold someone… X3

FLCG29: assuming there was anyone around to begin with to see. i ain’t like that plus.. tango ain’t my style anyway. 

Sherlocked: I imagine it would be a flash mob… because you can be there and not be there at the same time. 

FLCG29: nah... i don’t like lights. ;3 

Sherlocked: Pffffttt… that wasn’t bright of me.

FLCG29: c’mon beats keep up with me here. don’t loose your rhythm. 

Sherlocked4evr: You didn’t like the bright joke? Boy I have been away too long I can’t even jive right. 

FLCG29: gotta step up the game if you’re playin’ with me.

That was better.

Sherlocked4evr: Oh snap… I think you are challenging me to a dance off. When and where… and … I guarantee… that I will epically fail because I have two left feet.

FLCG29: not my thing.

Sherlocked4evr: Here I was starting to think your user name was Foot Loose Cool Guy X3

FLCG29: it is, smarty. doesn’t mean i’m into that jive though.

Sherlocked4evr: Really? I guessed it right?

FLCG29: yup.

Sherlocked4evr: Well mine comes from the BBC Sherlock tv show… it is based off an episode where Sherlock had to unlock a cell phone and the password was … I am Sher...locked. I just loved it.

FLCG29: clever.

Sherlocked4evr: It is plus the main actor is hot asf ^_^ I bet you might have a different opinion on his looks though. 

FLCG29: i don’t swing that way. 

Sherlocked4evr: I swear to you… I have been so tense… now that I am chatting with you again… man it is like … it is like home. You know what I mean. 

FLCG29: yeah... i’ve been so tired lately without you around.... then you show up and it’s like i’m wired off one of those monster drinks.

Sherlocked4evr: Exactly! *hugs* one day you have to meet me. I don’t care when or where but we should.

FLCG29: in LA? 

Sherlocked4evr: Anywhere… okay… on a fixed budget it might be a while….

FLCG29: i just figured that LA was close to you with as much you talk about it.

Sherlocked4evr: Did I give away where I live? X3 Yeah I live there.

FLCG29: kinda... not that many cities near LA but it’s cool.

Sherlocked4evr: It is there is always something to do. I swear there is at least 20 different conventions happening every day. There is E3 that brings in a HUGE crowd… I kinda sneak in claiming I am a model...

FLCG29: don’t i know it. hot spot for everything... i wish you coulda gone to e3 last year, we coulda met up.

Sherlocked4ever: I did… I pretended to be a model X3 

FLCG29: damn... no wonder i probably missed ya. i don’t know any models.

Sherlocked4ever: Do you want to meet up at E3? It is coming up in about a couple of weeks I think the second week of June it is.

FLCG29: i’ll be there. al insists i go every year if only to show off her newest ‘toy’ that she’s made... i think this next one will be outta this world... she let me take it for a spin after twisting my arm about... well, something.

Sherlocked4evr: I will make some calls and see if I can legitimately get a model job or I will just get in the same way X3

FLCG29: dude, i could always just get you a pass

Sherlocked4evr:....I bet you can hear me squealing… omg… are you positive?

Frisk was freaking out as she was beyond excited.

FLCG29: pff, if i could i might be too damn close. ; 3 

Sherlocked4evr: Least let me help market her product or something… 

FLCG29 is listening for a squealing in his apartment.

Sherlocked4evr: SQUEALLLLLLLLLLLLL… Mom … yelled at me… <_< cough don’t care I am getting in legit this time… 

He nearly laughed, okay... so there was a faint noise in the background, but he didn’t think that was her. He didn’t think there was any way they were that lucky... he hadn’t said where he lived honestly and he figured it wouldn’t matter if he did. In a place like LA... there were so many places she could be... that they were in the same city to begin with, let alone the same state, was a godsend.

Sherlocked4evr: Pffff…..

FLCG29: yeah.... i heard something but that didn’t sound like no squealing... more like a parrot or something. wonder how i can hear that though over the city noise.

Sherlocked4evr: Birds of a feather maybe the sound of my voice traveled through bird to bird.

FLCG29: ha, one can dream. i don’t think birds would do something that crazy.

Sherlocked4evr: Hey don’t knock the birds Snow White whipped them into shape.

FLCG29: i’m just saying they’re either killer or not. they don’t deliver ‘voice mail’

Sherlocked4evr: Hmm.. unless you tape a tape recorder to a carrier pigeon. X3

FLCG29: ha ha... cute one there beats

Sherlocked4evr: Duh that is why you love me crazy 

_ yeah... one of the things i love about ya... you’re a rare soul... _

FLCG29: where have i heard that before?

Sherlocked4evr: Umm… anytime I save your ass with your online dating. X3 

FLCG29: don’t remind me... 

Sherlocked4evr: It is all cool. I mean the one line where you asked if they liked it that way… was funny to me.

FLCG29: speaking of, that last blind date... get this... was a moldsmal. i’ve never seen pap turn that shade of orange before.

Sherlocked4evr: moldsmal… aren’t they the jello like monsters? Why did your brother turn orange? Wait… are you a monster? X3 I finally get to know the REAL crazy now.

FLCG29: yup. pfff... cuz he was so embarrassed that was the blind date he set me up with. am i a monster? what kinda question is that? i mean, you know me by now... i don’t go on killing spress or hide under kids’ beds.

Sherlocked4evr: You know what I mean… geez sorry I used the slang term but I mean creature… or being… 

FLCG29: oh come on beats, i’m pullin’ yer leg here. 

Sherlocked4evr: For once you got me… for like the millionth time… X3

FLCG29: checkmate. x3

Sherlocked4evr: You avoided the question though. Shall I let it go? 

FLCG29: if ya really want to know... no. i’m not human.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlocked4ever: ^_^ It doesn’t change how I feel about you. It just makes it easier to spot you on E3 X3 

FLCG29: well, we’ll see come e3. i’m not exactly a hot commodity. 

Sherlocked4evr: Dude… the one thing I think you are bsing me about is that you are ugly because you showed me pics of those blind dates… and they were sexy so… obviously you did something right or your mama gave you some really really good tips.

FLCG29: i didn’t say that.... and like 75% of those sexy pics weren’t even the girls that showed up. girls will photoshop the hell out of their pics for dates nowadays. then again i don’t have a profile pic so that doesn’t really help my case.

Sherlocked4evr: Shit… why don’t I do that… 

FLCG29: you can’t be that bad... there’s a girl next door to me who thinks she’s a bit plain, but i think she’s kinda cute. for a human.

Sherlocked4evr: Awwww… dude you should hit on her. You deserve someone. 

FLCG29: i never get the chance... she’s always running by me to her job. i think her boss must be like yours. seems to be a thing wouldn’t ya say?

Sherlocked4evr: I get that. Oh I know…. Next time you see her give her like a drink or something and write a post it note and stick it on like “You are cool” or “Chill with me sometime.” 

FLCG29: novel idea. you should write a book about these things. ;3

Sherlocked4evr: Pfffttt…. Crazy… you are crazy X3

He grabbed a nearby post-it-note stack and then a pen: bone apatteti mon cheri, you look nice today

That seemed good. He’d stick it tomorrow.

Sherlocked4evr: I know if I got a note like that I would stop for at least 30 seconds to see whatsup. X3 then you strike.

FLCG29: heh. nice. i’ll let you know how it goes.

Sherlocked4evr: Then I will have to change your nickname to Romeo

FLCG29: nah, too shakes-pearian for a first time thing. 

Sherlocked4evr: Pffff… I know… b-... shit… I gotta go… 

FLCG29: damn, it is late. i have to go too. c ya later.

Sherlocked4evr: That and my boss texted me… apparently I left my wallet there. Dick… can’t even put it aside… demands I come in now...

FLCG29: damn. good luck. hope he ain’t a thief too.

Sherlocked4evr: He is a lot of things but a thief… nah… see you soon. 

FLCG29: well... at least there’s that. talk to you tomorrow. 

FLCG29 has logged out.

Frisk looks at the computer and pressed a kiss against the screen.  _ I am glad you are not mad at me. _

Sans went to the fridge and dug out one of the hot dogs he had been saving for his lunch but decided that this would be his ticket to helping cheer up the girl next door. He could always make another anyway. He put the note on the hot dog and then went to bed, he needed to be up early to catch her....

Frisk grabbed her keys and head out of the apartment and went to the store. That was going to be a long night. She arrived to find her wallet was completely empty of cash and credit cards and apparently no footage to back up what had happened. She got home late after reporting what had happened. 

He was out early the next morning, waiting for his neighbor at the usual corner. He ran a hot dog stand. Frisk got up a little late and headed quickly down the usual route

“hey. got somethin’ for ya.” He says before she can make it past the cart.

“Huh….” Frisk came to a stop. She seen the skeleton before but didn’t talk to her usually.

He handed over the foil, the message was inside the folded wrapper as he hadn’t wanted it to just fall off. He was dressed in his usual navy hoodie. His eye lights shadowed a little by the hood he wore up all the time.

“Really? …. Thank you… I … had a really bad day… and… I really appreciate this...” Frisk didn’t really even know the skeleton as she went around the cart to hug him. Frisk embraced the stranger to show her appreciation for the small act of kindness. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she wasn’t going to cry then and there. 

“no problem. ya kinda looked like you could use a pick-me-up. it’s the least i can do for a neighbor.” He was surprised she had hugged him, he wasn’t sure how to respond aside from a gentle pat... this... was a little awkward. She nodded as she parted with him. 

“Still I won’t forget this… thank you… umm… I never got your name mine is Frisk.” 

“sans. sans the skeleton.”

“Thank you Sans the skeleton.” 

“hope you have a good day frisk.” She nodded and ran off to work with the hot dog feeling her day was turning for the better. 

_ nice girl. definitely looked like she’d had a shitty day.... interesting though... don’t see red souls much ... wonder if she knows. _

She was relieved that the other manager was working. She liked him. Tim at least joked with her and made the job easier on her. She got through the day and at lunch she finally found the note and smirked. It was like what she suggested to her friend. See, it was more common than she even knew. Frisk ate the hot dog enjoying it very much. She knew she had to make it up to that guy. He didn’t need to do what he did… 

Sans found his day pretty boring, unfortunately. Though maybe that was because he had to cut his shift short when a downpour had started half way through the day and ran off everyone. Oh well. Live and learn and it wasn’t like he needed the money anyway. It was just something to do. He used the opportunity, instead, to go to the rooftop, using the small garden’s outcropping to stare out into the rain before... since no one was around, he put the earbuds in and let himself go..... 

Frisk got off a little earlier than usual and went to where the stand was… she was soaking wet and she was hoping to catch him. Unfortunately the stand was gone from the corner, apparently he’d packed up due to the rain. Frisk was determined to make up to that monster but how… 

Lost to the music, he didn’t make it inside until it was near sunset... his brother would be home and the rain had let up. He had almost forgot to log in. He sighed to himself and stuck the mp3 player into his pocket and headed inside.

Frisk was already logged in and was waiting for her friend.

Sherlocked4evr: 187 beers on the wall… 

FLCG29 has logged on.

Sherlocked4evr: Did it work?

Frisk wanted to know if he got to see the girl he talked about.

FLCG29: i almost missed her, she looked like she was in a hurry today, but i gave her the note... she looked like she had it rough for some reason.

Sherlocked4evr: Bad bosses can do that to you… my wallet was picked clean last night.

FLCG29: no joke. glad i don’t have one... no shit? damn.

Sherlocked4evr: Took my credit cards, my cash, SS card and just about everything else.

FLCG29: man... that’s the shits. getting a new ss card is gonna be a pain in the ass... 

Sherlocked4evr: Yeah… but you know… 

FLCG29: you know you really shouldn’t carry that in your wallet around on ya anyway. hmm?

Sherlocked4evr: I was about to give up hope on humanity when… I met this really nice guy. Out of the blue he gives me a small gift and wished me well. He was kinda cute… and I tried to come back after work to thank him but he was gone.

FLCG29: bummer. hope you can catch up to him. so... what’s this cutie look like? 

Sherlocked4evr: Well… I don’t know… you will think I am being like specist or something … 

FLCG29: c’mon now, we’re friends aren’t we?

Sherlocked4evr: Of course we are the best of friends.

FLCG29: so why would i think you were being something like that?

Sherlocked4evr: Because … okay okay… so he is a umm… a bone kind of monster. I mean he looks human in a sense but doesn’t 

_ wait... a skeleton? that’s rare... _

FLCG29: a skeleton monster huh? that’s pretty rare.

Sherlocked4evr: That is it! He ran a hot dog stand. 

_ wow... what are the odds? _


	4. Chapter 4

FLCG29: ya don’t say. huh. nice to know about some competition.

Sherlocked4evr: Yeah and I can’t believe how sweet and thoughtful wait… competition? What do you mean? 

FLCG29: aw... guess i’m busted.... i have a hot dog stand.

Sherlocked4evr: Nice! That is what I got! I didn’t see what else he sold if anything. We hugged and I said goodbye. 

FLCG29: really? you a hugger then? that what you’re telling me? 

Sherlocked4evr: Not normally but… I was very touched by the gesture… and later on I found a note.

_ this is starting to be way too much of a coincidence... i have to test this out... however farfetched... but... how can i confirm it?  _

FLCG29: what did it say?

Sherlocked4evr: Bone-appetit. X3 I saw it and thought it was cute and that I was … well it cheered me up. 

_ no way.... hmmm... maybe... well, i definitely have to test this now. _

Sherlocked4evr: I got several of my friends to go buy several hot dogs from him tomorrow. I want him to have the best day he can ever have!!

FLCG29: heh, leave it to a skeleton to have skele-ton of bone jokes.

_ if i get a bunch of customers... no... that wouldn’t verify it... i need something more factually concrete... something that would seem... out of place any other place to verify this because this just sounds too similar....  _

Sherlocked4evr: Maybe I should offer my modeling to him X3 lol 

He didn’t realize he hadn’t responded for a while to that one as he was lost in thought as to what he could possibly do to verify things...

She ranted about work a little and how it was a good day because she had a decent boss to work with. 

He didn’t notice. He then had an idea... it was a really personal thing... but... there was no doubt about it that it would verify that this was her... that it wasn’t just some wild coincidence. He pulled off a sticky note....

Sherlocked4evr has logged out.

He missed the messages where she talked about being tired and was going to get up early to meet her new friend.

“damn... i guess that wiped me out too much... oh well. it will be worth it.” He crashed in his bed that night, setting his alarm for early... 

That morning where Sans usually had his cart…there was already over 30 individuals waiting for him.

“holy shi... okay uh... morning folks.” He pushed the cart over.

“Dude… this is the skelly that was on Monstergram! He is like you know famous and stuff for being … like tots nice.” 

“heh... actually that’s probably my brother, but nice to know he has fans here.” 

“No, it was by this chick… anyway… can I have two dogs please.” 

“sure.” He began filling orders, of course that meant he missed seeing Frisk. He was a little disappointed at missing her due to the crowd, but he asked various crowd members if they knew her as the line died down... he was in luck. One did. She was in the crowd and was upset that she couldn’t even thank him in person so she had to go to work disappointed that she missed out.

It was during her lunch break that she was called from the break room, saying she had a visitor.

“Oh… okay… who is it?” She usually didn’t get visitors so this was exciting. 

She knew who it was though when she saw the woman standing around, she was holding a small paper bag in one hand. It was one of her apartment neighbors who lived a floor above Frisk and was nice enough to chat her up when they saw each other. Not that they knew one another’s lives, but they were at least what one would call good neighbors. The woman looked a little bored, but then again she didn’t really like standing in one spot too long doing nothing. Raki was your average american, aside from her name.

“What is wrong?”

“Oh, Frisk. Actually, nothing is wrong. I was asked to give this to you as a favor from that skeleton you said made you that hot dog. I had lunch there, soooooooo worth it.” 

“I know really! I am glad the crowd showed up he has over 150k shares on the story. Everyone loves a good help story.”

“Good news travels fast in a city like this. I’m surprised he even had enough for everyone. I see him every day, but I never really considered before that he was a nice guy like that.”

“I know but you get to see them all the time and they kind of blend into the city. So what did he want?” Raki handed over the bag.

“This is for you, that’s all I know. At least it’s nice to know I live near a monster with a good heart even if he reminds me of a Halloween store every time I see him.” She didn’t mean it in a mean way or anything, she just loved Halloween and well... skeletons and Halloween kinda did go together.

“Pfffttt… I shouldn’t laugh but that is funny. I am glad he had a great day. I kid you not the days before the hot dog skelly were shit and … well it was nice to see that someone can take a moment out of their time and just be kind.” Frisk opened the bag and peeked inside. She wondered what her new friend left her.

“I should wait… I mean… damn it I really want to see. Can I look at what it is right away?”

“He didn’t say no. Just said to give it to you.” Frisk opened the bag smiling like it was Christmas.

Inside the bag was a... it wasn’t a hot dog exactly, not like before... it looked like a cat wrapped in plastic bag and the ears seemed to move when she touched it... there was also a note attached to the other side of the wrapper.

“Oh my god… it is one of those enchanted foods.”

“Oh my god that is cute! I’ve heard of those! That’s a rare one! It’s a hot cat! Open it up I wanna hear this!” 

“Here you do that I want to read the note.” She handed the hot cat to her friend as she looked at the note. Raki opened it and there was a cute “meow meow meow” from the hot cat. The note didn’t actually seem to say anything, but when she touched it an image appeared briefly, it was a soft blue music note with a set of cross bones behind it. As long as she touched it, she could see the image. The moment she put it down, it vanished.

Frisk flushed as she saw this and had an idea when she was a kid she used to make her own temporary tattoos.

“what’s with that blush?”

“It… is a …” She flushed even deeper.

“Huh?” Raki took the note... but it stayed blank.

“There’s... nothing on here... that’s weird.” 

“No it is not. It is a message just for me.”

“Huh... okay then. Cool.” She hands it back along with the hot cat that was silent, but still wiggling its ears cutely.

“Go ahead you can have the hot cat the real treasure is this note.” Frisk kissed the note and put it in her pocket.

“Hmmm... how about we split it? I have a feeling he still meant you have the hot cat.” 

“Okay!” Raki smiled and broke half the hot cat off and let her choose which end to eat.

“I think I would feel guilty eating the face so I guess I will eat ass.” 

“Heh, fair enough... it’s almost too cute to eat, but it is just an enchanted dog.” With a laugh of amusement Raki bit off the head first so she wouldn’t have to stare at the cute face for too long or she’d feel guilty too... Of course, since it was just an enchantment and not a live creature, there was no sound and it tasted like the best hot dog in the world. Hot cats were known for that. Frisk ate the back end and enjoyed the taste. She never had one before but it was one of the best dogs she ever had.

“This was so worth doing on my own break. I would stay and chat but my break is up in about five minutes. I’ll see you later okay?” 

“Yep, cya and thank you for being the middle person. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I enjoyed it myself, I hope he makes more for you in the future! I’ll try and catch up when I can!” With a friendly wave she headed out of the store and let Frisk enjoy the rest of her break.

Frisk took the magic note and tried to mimic the symbols on her hand with a pen. She pressed her finger on the magic to see the image and quickly tried to draw it on the back of her hand. It wasn’t a perfect copy but it was close enough for Frisk and with that break was up too. The rest of the day was pretty routine and she headed home hoping to say thank you to the hot dog stand owner.

After a long day of customers, Sans actually ran out of food and had to close a little early... he’d never thought he’d have to do THAT before... man... how’d his little stand get so popular in just one day? 

Frisk could see the crowd disperse as he waved off a couple more who told him they would be back. She smiled excited to see him.

“sorry folks... i ran outta dogs.” 

“My friend ate here earlier and they said it was one of the best dogs they ever had. Make more tomorrow because we will be back!!” The customer was smiling and waved at Sans.

“will have to do that.” He pulled out his phone... his brother was going to hear about this later likely... he put in a back order with his supplier for more.

“Had a good day?” Frisk asked from behind smiling.

“busy, that’s for sure.” He replied automatically before putting the phone away and looking over.

“Got a hot dog?” Frisk smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“oh hey.” 

“Hey yourself. Thanks for the hot cat and the note…”

“sure.” 

“I tried to recreate it… it is so beautiful.” Frisk shows her hand to him.

“wait... wha... “ He was floored for a moment before he regained his senses again.

“It is so… I have no words.” She flushed.

“ah... y-yeah...” He tugged the hood a little, he was starting to do a good impression of a blueberry....  _ oh my fucking asgore! she just drew it on herself!!!! what ... does she not even realize it’s... okay... calm down sans... she probably just... doesn’t know... oh my stars...  _

“I wanted to show my appreciation for making my day yesterday… are you okay?”

“t-that uh... that’s... one way i g-guess.” Yep. Totally oblivious that she’d just drawn his mark on her hand... 

“The magic didn’t react to my friend but the moment I touched it came to life.”

“wasn’t supposed to.” He replies, despite the embarrassment. 

“I like it. I think it is really amazing.”

“i can see that you do.” Okay nope. He was not going to tell her. 

“Anyways… that isn’t the only reason I s-stopped by…”

“oh?” Well, she had his attention... even if he was trying hard to not flush.  Frisk handed him a note. It felt a little childish but she couldn’t say it out loud.

She stood there with a deep flush. Inside the note it said:

Would you like to get a coffee some time?

He opened the note then looked up at her with a small smile.

“maybe a donut instead. i don’t like bitter things.” 

“You sound like my friend he hates bitter things too. Oh shit.. it is getting late…”

“huh, imagine that.... yeah, it is.” Frisk, with immense amount of courage... well she thought it was, kissed his cheek and ran off to the apartments to tell her friend about that day.

He stared after her in surprise... she was cute... but... if she wasn’t who he thought then... it wouldn’t be right. He headed to his own apartment and turned on his computer.

Sherlocked4evr has logged in

FLCG29 has logged in

Sherlocked4evr: Hey!! Guess what?

FLCG29: you won the lottery and are giving me 50 g? 

Sherlocked4evr: I feel like I did though. I kissed the cutest skeleton in the world 

FLCG29: that guy from the other day? 

Sherlocked4evr: Yep 

FLCG29: a kiss huh... that’s pretty bold of ya beats... why’d you do a thing like that?

Sherlocked4evr: … because I like him. He gave me this note and it was magical… it came with a hot cat and I told my friend that she could have the hot cat but we split it. The note meant more to me than the food.

FLCG29: a magical note? what was so special about it? did it sing to you?

Sherlocked4evr: No it lit up when I touched it. I tried to draw it on my hand. 

FLCG29: really? what did it look like?

Moment of truth here... was it really her?

Sherlocked4evr: a musical note with bones it is so beautiful it was a blue. It is currently in my diary. God am I jumping too far...

_ oh stars... it is... there’s no way it couldn’t be.  _

“i don’t believe it... you’re the girl next door...” He muttered aloud in stunned awe.

“and you drew my mark on you... without even knowing what it was...” 

Sherlocked4evr: I mean we just met…and I think I might be falling for him. I shouldn’t right? This is too soon right? 

FLCG29: yeah... it didn’t happen to not light up for anyone else did it? 

He was walking a bit of a fine line here... but he couldn’t NOT say anything either...

  
  


Sherlocked4evr: No my friend tried it and nothing! I wanted to ask him out I was too shy so I gave him a note asking him out for coffee. Things are turning for the better soon I get to meet my bff and maybe by then I can introduce my new bone friend eh?

Frisk waited and waited for a reply but nothing was he upset that she was talking a skeleton monster or his competitor or maybe he liked her that way too.

Sherlocked4evr: Ummm… Crazy you on?

FLCG29: sorry, its just... did you ever consider that was... a mark?

She wanted to ask him out? She wanted him to meet himself? This was too nuts... but he couldn’t help it, he felt like he’d finally had a stroke of good luck. 

_ man...  _

Sherlocked4evr: It is? If it is… oh that is such a beautiful mark. Hope he is not proposing on the first day because then it is WAY too soon but I like it.

FLCG29: well... if he seemed embarrassed about you having it... there’s a good chance that’s what it was. 

_ it was the only way to know... sorry... but stars i’m so happy....  _ He felt almost faint. She liked his mark... wore it even... 

Sherlocked4evr: Now that you mentioned it he pulled his cute hoodie up and it just made him look even cuter. Fuck… I can’t stop grinning…. 

_ and she thinks i’m cute.... hot damn... but what do i do now? _

FLCG29: heh. definitely had to be a mark then. a monster can put their mark on stuff like that.

Sherlocked4evr: I told my friend that I knew the treasure was the note. I knew it. I was so right.

FLCG29: that’s some high flattery from you.

His skull was definitely burning about now... 

Sherlocked4evr: It… just is… I am kind of a romantic… and this… was just so romantic… a secret love note… holy shit that is hot.

FLCG29: i dunno if that was what he was going for... but it’s perfectly plausible.

_ i didn’t even consider that... shit... wow... i can be such a numbskull...  _

Sherlocked4evr: Will he be upset that I am keeping the said mark with my diary?

FLCG29: pff.. unless you tell him how’s he gonna know?

_ though you kinda just did.... _

Sherlocked4evr: Point taken… sorry my brain is kinda… you know that feeling of when you eat cotton candy 

FLCG29: kinda cute seein’ you on cloud 9 beats.

Sherlocked4evr: Now we need to find you your girl and we can double date. If this skeleton doesn’t work and your girl don’t work we can do that promise to date at E3 X3

FLCG29: i dunno about a double date... but i think i found my girl. and i do plan to see you at e3

That was a month away.... Should he wait or... ? He considered this problem. Well, he could always leave little things couldn’t he? Would it be mean though to not tell her? 

Sherlocked4evr: I am glad. Just don’t freak out I don’t know if your brother has found out yet… Mettaton caught a virus and canceled tomorrow’s visit to an exhibit. 

FLCG29: wow, that bites.

Sherlocked4evr: Yeah there is a skeleton family lives by and this one tall skeleton was moping about talking about it.

FLCG29: ah.

_ yeah... he was pretty worried about it... he really cares for his idol. _

“Can You Believe He Is Sick?”

“he is a monster bro. and a robot to boot, it can happen, just not often.” 

“He Needs To Be In A Special Hospital To Get Top Care!”

“i’m sure he’ll be fine. he didn’t look like he was in critical condition when he left. it’s just the nature of his being sick ya know? it’s not like us.” 

Sherlocked4evr: Has he heard the news?

“But He Is A Celebrity…”

FLCG29: i’m hearing about it now.... ho boy.

Sherlocked4evr: Good luck Crazy I am going to make my own mark for my “friend” goodnight!

“i know bro, i know, but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be bad.” 

“It Is… I Mean He Is As Iconic As He Is Beautiful.”

FLCG29: g’night beats.

Sherlocked4evr has logged out


	6. Chapter 6

“yeah... beautiful...” Sans muttered... he wasn’t really listening. He was thinking about her.

“You Think Highly Of Mettaton Too?”

“huh?” He blinked.

“sorry, i kinda spaced out there for a moment.” 

“What Made You Do That? Oh… You And That Chat. You Know That Person Is Probably A Man From Some Foreign Country Trying To Take Your Money.”

“it’s not just that bro.... and i found out today that she’s really real... i tested it today... the only sure fire way you can.... look.” He scrolled up the chat to where she detailed his mark. His brother, of course, would know what it was the moment he read the words.

“...S he Wore It? What, Doesn’t She Know Monster Etiquette?”

“nope, i ran into her today. she was wearing it. shocked me to the core honestly.”

“She Is Lucky That You Didn’t Let Instincts Take Over.” 

“well... it was just ink... not the real mark... but... some day it will be real.”

“Well… WHAT?!” Sans flushed. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud....

“You Can’t Be Serious. You Don’t Know Her. I Mean Other Than She Has A Bad Job.”

“i know tidbits... i know her taste in music... her favorite color... i know she likes anime but she doesn’t geek out like al does... she thinks she’s not a looker... but she is radiant when she smiles... the way her eyes light up like little suns...”

“Oh My Asgore… You Are In Love.” He shrank a little into his hoodie. Embarrassed beyond belief to be called out by his baby brother... the same one who nagged him about not dancing because he knew it was something every monster did to maintain their health but he refused to do... 

“Does She Know… About The Profile?”

“you mean all the failed blind dates i’ve been on? yup.”

“I Mean You And Your Chat. I Didn’t See You Write About You And This Persona Was One In The Same.”

“now why would i involve the column in this? you know that’s more a hobby than anything. besides, i don’t want her figuring out i do that stuff... i don’t need the publicity, that’s your thing bro.”

“Okay! Okay! By The Way I Saw A Commotion By Your Booth Today Something Happened? Did Someone Get Hurt?”

“yeah... not hurt. my girl frisk posted that i gave her a hot dog the other day and a note - the note being her suggestion oddly enough - and today apparently a lot of folks saw her little story about my nice gesture and they all wanted a hot dog.” 

“Your Girl? Okay Then Well at Least She Is Making You Money.”

“this doesn’t get any less crazy pap... that girl from next door, the one always running around like she’s you... that’s her.”

“... No … Really?”

“like i said... i confirmed it with the mark... i gave it to her on a post-it-note.”

“I Just Talked To Her About 20 Minutes Ago…”

“yeah, small world huh?” 

“Damn, Her Mom And Her Live Together. I Never See A Male Figure But He Could Be Military, Divorced Or Dead.

“dunno, we avoid stuff like that in our chats... and i use your nickname when i talk about you. since you like mettaton it’s kinda unavoidable.” 

“Orange?”

“uh, no, not that one. i think she’d ask too much if i called you orange. nah, just the shortened version of your name... she hasn’t caught on though apparently.” 

“She Is Dumber Than She Looks… What Is With That Look.” Papyrus could see a little bit of agitation in his brother’s eye lights.

“or too busy to notice. she kinda has a lot on her mind. she literally lost a shit ton the other night. got an empty wallet back from her work. i seriously doubt the first thing on her mind is about a nickname.” 

“I Am Saying… I The Great Papyrus Would Have Spotted It Right Away.”

“except she’s not you. not everyone can be that bright pap.”

“Ahah! You Admit That Frisk Could Be Just Dim.”

“i am admitting that she is one step below you. don’t twist my words.” 

“You Are Going To Be One Of Those Boyfriends Who Has To Say That She Is Not Crazy She Is Cute.”

“says the skeleton that got all pissy when someone said they didn’t like mettaton.” 

“Because It Is Ridiculous.”

“you’re not even dating the guy and you got all heated like you two were an item. don’t think i didn’t notice.” 

“I May Be But W-when The Time C-comes I Won’t Hide Behind My Computer L-lIke You!”

“oh my asgore... you’re in love with a monster that doesn’t even know you exist! and you’re saying i’m bad for falling in love with my best friend who i’ve been talking to for a year? wow... just wow.” He got up and went to grab some ketchup. Talk about the kettle calling the pot black! They needed to cool down and Papyrus went to his room to just cool his head a little.

Sans wasn’t so much mad at his brother as just befuddled that he’d somehow become such a hypocrite.... How had he not realized this before? He sighed to himself... well, one problem at a time right? He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Frisk, his brother would cool down though... it wasn’t like they could stay mad at one another. They were family. In the meantime, he’d see if there was anything new on the column that he had missed out on after his update during his brief break from the crowd earlier that day.

Frisk scanned the web to read the local newspaper. With the local love guru. She had to post the question to the master.

Dear Marina 

I met this skeleton and I found out recently he gave me a tag with his mark. Is it bad that I like the mark a lot and now I am thinking of tattooing it to my arm? 

Confused4once

  
  


Dear Confused4once,

If you like the monster, no, it’s not bad that you like it. I have to advise against the tattoo however. Monsters can take it the wrong way. A monster’s mark is a very possessive thing, wearing it like a tattoo in ink can be seen as mockery and to some, could be very insulting. Depends on the monster. You’re better off not doing something so rash even if you like it. 

Marina

  
  


Frisk saw the results and felt that she probably made Sans upset and immediately rubbed the ink off her hand. She didn’t want him upset. She actually liked it a lot. She liked him a lot. Frisk sighed missing the ink already.

_ guess whoever wrote that doesn’t know anything about monster marks... although... i can’t say i was insulted... more like highly flattered.... but then again she doesn’t know that i know her. _

Frisk got up early the next day. She had planned to draw something on Sans hand to be her “mark” but finding out it might be conceived as insulting she made a small breakfast which was eggs and sausage. The cart was being set up with a huge crowd again but this time Frisk wasn’t going to be pushed away as she shoved her way though to Sans.

Sans was checking to make sure he had all his supplies, having just finished when she got there.

“Hey! Good morning.” She handed the little to go container to him and he noticed her “mark” was gone. 

“morning.” He smiled.

“uh.. thanks.”  _ what’s this? looks like the ink washed off too... darn...  _

“I am sorry I might have offended you. I didn’t realize having the mark on my hand could be insulting. I really like it though.” He flushed a little. 

“i... um... i don’t know what i felt when i saw it... but... i wasn’t... mad or anything.”

“Oh usually madam Marina never guides me wrong. I guess there is a first.”

“you read the column?” 

“Religiously.” Frisk admits with a flush.

“huh.”  _ so she’s a fan of my work too... omg... you are too cute...  _

“Lady are you going to buy a hot dog or just flirt?” Said the burly looking guy who was waiting to buy a dog.

“cut her a bit of slack, this took some courage. besides, you’re here early.”

“Anyways… I made you breakfast.”

“thanks. I appreciate it.” He almost seemed to say something else, but didn’t. He’d caught himself at the last moment from giving himself away.... 

“Well I gotta make sure my man is happy right?” She was smirking and the flush wouldn’t go away as she gently tapped his arm. She was too shy to even touch him that her hand recoiled almost immediately. He couldn’t help the flush that had crossed his features then. 

“I should get going. The Store won’t live without me.”


	7. Chapter 7

“yeah, i’ll see you around.” 

“Would it be too bold to ask a question?” 

“if that’s the question, i doubt it.” 

“Ummm… pfff no… I was wondering do your kind ummm…” Frisk turned away from him before asking. “kiss because you have no lips.”

“heh, you’re too cute sometimes. yeah... even if we don’t have lips the way organics do.”

“Cool cool… I sh-“ She turned to face him to wave goodbye while trying not to look like a fool as she walked backwards. “Should get going.” Frisk left after a momentary of delays.

_ you never cease to amaze me beats....  _

He finally had everything ready and looked at the clock before he opened the stand.

“Your and your girlfriend looked so cute.” The woman behind the burly guy said as he paid for his dog and left leaving her in front.

“uh... well... i a-actually haven’t had the nerve to ask her yet... um, it’s a wonder she doesn’t just see right through me...” 

“You are a nice boy. She seems smitten by you. Don’t let that go because you fear something.”

“well... it’s just she doesn’t know the whole truth yet... so... things are... complicated. i’m trying to work up the nerve.”

“Ahhh… you have kids with multiple women?”

“heh... no ma’am, nothing like that... it’s a long story... if you wanna listen i’ll tell ya i guess, but uh.... don’t wanna hold up the line too.” 

“I think later on. 1 hot cat if you have it.”

“yup. got some of those in too.” He made up the hot cat as she ordered. She placed a good tip for him.

“Take her out no excuses!” She said with a smirk before taking the hot cat and left.

_ damn… guess i can’t refuse that... and i did mention getting a donut... _

Frisk had a pretty awful day as the other manager screwed up her schedule and made sure she worked at nights now.

When she got back, Sans was sitting on the front porch stairs, waiting.

“Hey… you didn’t wait for me did you?”

“yup. but it’s not like i have anything better to do.” 

“I can think you probably have lots of fun things you can do but… it is nice to see you.” Frisk sat next to him. 

“wanted to thank you for the meal, and find out when you have a chance to get that donut.” 

“Umm… how about now? I just need to chat with my friend for a half a moment to let him know I won’t be on.”

“sure.” Frisk smiled and kissed his cheek before running into the apartments.

He flushed in response and flipped open his phone once she was gone, tapping it to bring up the chat room.

She got on the computer seeing he was logged on.

Sherlocked4evr logged in.

FLCG29: evening. how was your day?

Sherlocked4evr: Good very good! Amazing… okay work sucked but I got to keep this short my boyfriend is taking my out to get a doughnut

FLCG29: got a hot date now huh? you’ll have to fill me in later.

Sherlocked4evr: will do… unless we don’t decide to sleep -_^ jk 

FLCG29: have fun. just not too much now. heh

Sherlocked4evr: I will and there is never enough fun. Pfff… don’t SUCK the fun out of my dirty jokes.

FLCG29: wow that one was definitely up there.

Sherlocked4evr: You love it! X3 

FLCG29: heh... don’t keep him waiting too long.

Sherlocked4evr: I just realize I can have two handsome monsters fighting for my love X3 

FLCG29: ooof, that could get ugly.

Sherlocked4evr: you and himX3 fight 

Jk 

FLCG29: who knows? monsters can be pretty possessive... but you seem like you’re already in deep with him... 

Sherlocked4evr: Yeah… I mean I hope you understand though. I mean I wanted to meet you for a while now.

FLCG29: i understand. i’m still meeting up with you in 3 weeks remember?

Sherlocked4evr: Yep but you know we can’t date. I don’t like to date multiple.

FLCG29: can’t have you bein’ uncomfortable.

Sherlocked4evr: Exactly. Alright leaving 

FLCG29: heh... good, don’t want your date to think you fell into the toilet. x3

Sherlocked4evr: X3 pfff that would be the shits

FLCG29: yup... and that’s my dirty joke for tonight.

Sherlocked4evr has logged off. 

  
  


He chuckled and flipped his phone off, sticking it back into his jacket.

Frisk ran downstairs to meet up with Sans and smiled.

“I am ready. I told my friend all about you. You have serious competition.”

“ah, that explains why it took so long, they probably had a long winded opinion.” 

“Hey don’t say that you don’t know him like I do. He watches my back like I watch his.”

“true enough, but that was a while that you were up there. so i figured it was a good long conversation.”  _ and it’s not a lie... i can’t say i know myself like you do...  _

“Ahh… I still… he is my best friend. I feel like I need to defend him. He is as sweet as you.”

“guess i shouldn’t feel too bad then if he sweeps you out from under me. seeing as you’ve known him longer.”  _ heh... right...  _

“For almost two years. This fall will be the second year. He met me when I felt so lonely and well we started talking and one thing led to another and wham instant best friends.”

_ i remember... i said “cello there... wanna chat a bit.”  _

“I remember the stupid pun cello there and I knew right then and there I met my match.”

“match in puns huh?” 

“Sorta… I had a massive crush on him. I wanted to meet him this whole time and now in less than three weeks he is coming here!”

“so he really is competition... hmm.” He seemed to give it some thought, but he was honestly glancing away to try not to laugh... he was in competition with himself... that was hilarious.... but what would she think when she found out the truth? Would she find it funny or be mad at him for not speaking up sooner? It made him hesitate.

“That would be cruel to tell him I like him online so I told him my intentions of staying as friends. I don’t want bad blood between us.”

“friend-zoned, ouch.” 

“Y-yeah… well I t-think it is because I f-found someone that m-makes my heart pound so fast… anyway about that doughnut.”

“the shop is just a block from here.” 

“Sweet, It is the Muffet’s shop. She is so amazing! She has a stand at the mall I work at and when l go break and Mike isn’t there… I sneak away to grab a unicorn frape and a spider doughnut. Did you know she makes spider doughnuts with spiders and without. I tried the one with the spiders and honestly… I couldn’t tell the difference but it costs a lot more than a regular doughnut so…”

“heh, that’s because those are made with magic and eating one of those means you will be energized and won’t have to worry about using the facilities. that’s why they cost more. they’re magic made.” 

“Oh… I didn’t know that. I know my friends can use their magic… but I never seemed to be able to use my magic. I guess I am magically … disabled.” Frisk smiled as they head inside the small bakery. 

“i don’t think that hun, you didn’t even know you had magic so you shouldn’t count yourself out yet. can’t use something if you don’t know you have it.” 

“Well that is true, maybe it is a gift of gab or something like that?” Frisk approached the stand and Muffet was there with a cute little french beret on.

“Hello Sans! I saw you on Monstergram. You became an overnight sensation. Congrats! Can I get you something miss?” Frisk smiled as she replied.

“A unicorn frape and a spider doughnut please.” Muffet runs off and makes it and returns a couple minutes later.

“It will be $12 dollars or 1200 g.” Frisk gave her the cash and waited for Sans to order. 


	8. Chapter 8

“i’ll take a spider doughnut.” He pays for his. 

“Would you like the special kind or regular?” Muffet asked. 

“regular this time.” Muffet retrieves his and give it to him. 

“Tell your brother thank you for the tip about the sale of Mettaton’s stuff. I got this cute beret and if he hears more about his clothing lines to give me a heads up… oh miss is there anything else you needed?” She noticed that Frisk was lingering and hadn’t put two and two together that Frisk and Sans were here together.

“we’re good, thanks muffet.” Sans replies after a bite of his doughnut.

“i’ll be sure to let him know about that. i told him he shouldn’t yell so loud about stuff, but he really gets into it... i’m just glad that our pal wasn’t yelling with him. ugh... they’d have woken the whole neighborhood with that.” He didn’t think anything of it really as he took the next bite; that had been a heck of a yelling of excitement... but that’s the thing with having someone who was loud to begin with....  Frisk smirked as she looked at Muffet flushed a little embarrassed as she recalled squealing finding out about the sale..

“So who is your pal?” Frisk asked. 

“heh, believe it or not. it was mettaton’s cousin.” 

“Pfff… so does your brother and this cousin dating then?” 

“nah, napsta and i are buds due to the music, my bro doesn’t know him otherwise.” Frisk took a seat on the couch nearby and Sans sat next to her. 

“Oh my friend finds music online for me and lets me hear it all the time. It is so good. Here you have to hear this song.” Frisk pulls out her cellphone and plays the latest song her online friend sent her.

“that sounds familiar, i think napsta played that recently. good song.” 

“Ooohhh maybe that is what my friend heard too. He said he found it online. It makes sense though it is a good song. … Here I am talking about my online friend and I never really explained about him. His name is Crazy… not really it is his nickname.”

“ah, well napsta is good at that. his name on the undernet is spooktuni89. he does a lot of music really.” 

“Alright! I will have to send the username to my friend. I can then brag that my …. That a guy I know… knows the guy who is famous.” She was going to say boyfriend but she didn’t want to rush it for him. She stumbled a little but recovered and flushed a little.

“heh, nice.” 

“Thank you. How is… your doughnut? If you like we can split my drink. I grabbed two straws.” Frisk showed the brightly colored drink with two straws promptly there. One was blue and the other was pink. 

“it’s good as usual.” She hands the drink to Sans to see if he wanted a sip. Frisk flushed because in her mind she saw this as a step closer to actually kissing. Watching too many anime she had heard and learned about indirect kiss which is basically drinking from the same drink either the same straw or area. He gave her a brief smile before taking a small sip from the drink. She was too cute. She got the glass back and smiled before “accidentally” drinking from the wrong straw. Frisk smirked feeling victorious before pretending she screwed up.

“Oh… I accidentally… oops… well I will do better.” The grin on her face was not of someone who made a mistake though as she handed back the drink to him. He knew what she was doing... thanks to al, how could he not? He took a sip, watching her with mild amusement.

“T-tell me about y-yourself Sans the skeleton. Why did you decide to run a hot dog booth?” Frisk munched on her doughnut. She felt like she was in high school all over again. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she was sure that she was blushing still.

“hmm, well, they’re easy to make and i’ve always liked ‘em.” 

“I guess that make sense. At this rate you will probably will be opening up your own little shop.” Frisk retrieved the glass again and she was torturing herself as she waited a little bit before sipping from her side but slowly on his side again. It was worth it as she handed the glass back thinking she got away with it.

“nah, i honestly was never in it for the money or anything. it was just something to do.” This was so worth it... watching her reaction as she thought she was getting away with something he couldn’t comprehend. He was enjoying this way too damn much. 

_ paps is right... i’m so boned... heh. _

“i got a question for you though, if you could do anything, what would it be?” 

“Me? Like career-wise or what?” 

“yeah.”

“Um... I guess I never really thought about it honestly. I mean usually I live for the moment… sorta…” 

“so you never really had something you wanted? something that you dreamed of doing?” He found that a little odd, but he wasn’t going to press if she said no.

“Okay okay… I do but… even my friend says I should do it but… I know I am not good at it. I want to write.” 

“ah. what kind? like books or journalism or movies?” 

“I like to write for journalism or for movies… and maybe a book or two… Can I pick all three?” 

“so... something like the marina column then?” 

“Yeah! She is so amazing. I wrote to her a couple of times and well… some aren’t answered but sometimes I see my question get answered and it is like having another friend.” 

“... um. that’s an interesting take on that... especially considering marina is a guy.” 

“It is… oh shit… pffttt… I always thought it was a girl. The article title is just Ask Marina and I thought it was a girl… Well I screwed that up didn’t I? Pfffttt… well I won’t say I screwed up if you don’t say I screwed it up okay?” 

“heh, well don’t normally women do this kinda thing? it’s just a pen name, there’s no one who works for that magazine by the name of marina. and i won’t tell anyone.” He chuckled a little. 

“How about you? Did you always dream about selling on the corner like that?” Frisk smirked a little.  He shakes his head, glancing up briefly as the past seems to come back to him. His tone is quiet.

“no. i had a dream once.” His eye lights were hazy for a moment, if he thought about it long enough he could almost hear the crowds.... See the lights.... And... then... 

“Hey I didn’t mean to bring up some bad stuff. If you want to tell me it is fine but if you don’t I understand.” 

“maybe some day.” He didn’t think many would remember the brief time of fame anyway... he’d been younger... 

“So does that mean… we will have a second date then?” Frisk smiled nudging him a little trying to cheer him up.

“yeah, or just hang out since you know... i do live next door in a manner of speaking.” He replied with a bit of a smile.

“Oh? I guess… maybe down the road you and I can hang out at e-each other’s rooms and a-apartments.” She flushed deeply taking the meaning way too deep then he intended. 

“yeah, or we could go to the rooftop to star gaze if you want.” 

“I would like that. You know the apartment building about a block from where you have your stand. That is my building. I live in room 205.”

“i’m in room 311 in the building over. i’ve seen ya come out of it once or twice.” 

“We are neighbors! This is so cool.” 

“well yeah, how else did you think you could hear my brother yelling his head off about the mettaton sale?” 

“Well…. I… ummm… wait… I think I am getting confused in my head. I don’t think I knew about that.” He began laughing a bit.

“you told me earlier that you heard him yelling about it and i mentioned napsta was there.”

“Ahhh… you are right. I just remember telling my friend about a tall skeleton freaking about that he is sick and he told me about the sale.” 

“that tall skeleton is my bro. huge fan of mettaton.... like, the biggest.” 

“Yeah but he is like a total sweetheart though. Always trying to cheer everyone on. I can’t help but grin when I talk to him a little.”

“i take it you’ve met then.” 

“Several times. He likes to help the kids across the street.” 

“sounds like my bro alright. he’s the coolest.” 

“You and my friend would get along so well! Oh I know he is going to come to E3 and I will give you my pass and I will sneak in wearing a costume. Here you want to see me in my costume last year?” Frisk pulled out her phone.

“sure, but i won’t need a pass to get in, though I appreciate the thought.” She showed a picture of her in a Laura Croft outfit with rips and tears in all the right places. He let out a soft whistle.

“that’s nice.”

“Thank you. It took me a long time to make it. I am a huge geek. I guess that would be the other thing I would love to do design costumes… or model… see I told you I had no clue.” Frisk chuckled as she put her phone away.

“But you have a friend to get you in then?”


	9. Chapter 9

“well... more like i got talked into helping a friend. so kinda... she insisted it would help me but honestly... i don’t know if i can do it... but... maybe it won’t be so bad.” He glanced at the time.

“it’s gettin’ late, fun as this is we should probably get some rest and i have to take some time to practice tomorrow.” 

“Practice what?” 

“heh... that’s a surprise for e3... only my friend and i know about this one... and well... the people we got to help us set it up to showcase her invention.” 

“Okay… I still had a lot of fun…” She wasn’t sure if he was walking her home or they were parting there.

“yeah, this was. we should definitely hang out again.” He said as he walked back with her to the apartments. 

“I would like that a lot.” Frisk flushed as she got to the doorway. She waited for him to make the first move this time as she stood there nervously. He took her hand and gently brought it to his teeth in a gentle kiss. Frisk felt her face got hot by the gesture.

“g’night frisk.” He smiled and released her hand.

“G-good umm… n-night… Sans…” Frisk had blinked a couple of times before she felt the door and went inside.

Once she had gone inside he teleported to the rooftop, he was full of energy for the first time in a while... and his soul warmed in his rib cage... so he’d practice a bit... 

Frisk went on the computer thinking her friend was going to be on as he wanted a report on the date but was slightly disappointed to not see him on. She hoped he was okay. It made her realize that she wouldn’t know if something bad had happened that she would ever know. He just wouldn’t be on… and she didn’t like the feeling it gave her. She cared deeply for the monster on the other side despite never meeting him in person. She gave him the nickname of Crazy and for her Beats…. It was their thing… Frisk decided not to freak out and would check the next day. It was probably… a one time thing.

  
  
  


It was a warm Saturday night. The event of E3 was now only a week away. With no lights, Sans sat on the rooftop, fiddling with the speaker he’d set up. He still felt a little rusty and he’d been doing this for a while now... As he waited for the music to play he began to go through the simple breathing techniques to help sync himself up so that as soon as the beat started he felt himself flow with the music. Each step as natural as breathing. He hadn’t done this for a crowd in years, but he hadn’t lost his touch either. A dark silhouette in the night, he let the music move him.

During this time Frisk and Sans had been hanging out more and more and her friend Crazy has been getting on less and less. It made her worried. Though he had told her not to, that he was just busy and that he didn’t mean for their chats to be so sporadic.  The song that was playing, that his friend had chose, was kinda old... not classic type old, but just nothing that was recent and after a lengthy talk over it she’d told him it was perfect and he’d just agreed to dance to it.

“Another night… I hope he is okay.” Frisk muttered logging out on the computer.

The song was on repeat as he went through the motions... but he couldn’t seem to decide exactly on the steps. It kept changing... but why? He shook away the notion, trying to just focus... 

Frisk seemed a little distant with him as she kept thinking of her friend. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Sans, that wasn’t the case. She was pretty sure that he was the one… or felt like it. Plus Mike made her life heck and trying to fix up the whole SS card thing was a mess. It seemed someone used her credit cards online and bought Visa gift cards with it. At least thanks to her reporting it they didn’t charge her for it and the police were trying to track down the thief. 

“... more than anything i ever felt before...” He mutters with the lyrics as he continues his practice. She had her window open as she heard some singing as she sat at the computer. Frisk logged out and decided to explore the source of the sound. She went to the rooftop and peered out of the door to find the source of the sound coming from the neighboring rooftop.  It seemed to be slightly higher up, but not by a whole lot really, just an inch or two. The song had just ended only to begin on a loop. It would be a few seconds before her eyes would adjust to the darkness, that it would be clear there was someone on the other rooftop. She didn’t want to be spotted so she stayed by the door and watched the other figure trying to figure out what was going on. 

He closed his sockets as he just let the music flow over him, through him, he felt a spark he had not felt in so long... and moved to the beats as if he’d been doing this for years... it just suddenly became so easy and natural... he didn’t understand how but he didn’t question it either. 

“Wow…” She couldn’t stop watching this figure. It was mesmerizing as he moved.

The song ended and he sighed softly. He walked over to the speaker and then shut it off as it was starting to repeat again. He felt exhausted... but so good. He smiled to himself in the darkness. That had gone better than he could hope. 

She smiled as she saw this. Frisk wanted to clap but she didn’t want him to be scared of her and stop this. Maybe she could see it again. It was like getting front row seats to a dance show. She really had no idea... 

The next night she went back up to the roof and this time recorded it on her phone.  This only went on for another three nights though before it stopped. Three days to go until E3 now. 

Sherlocked4evr: Sorry I got to cut this short… I have plans. 

FLCG29: nah, it’s fine. with e3 so close i don’t blame ya. i’ve been gearing up for it myself.

Sherlocked4evr: Well I have a date with a mysterious stranger ^_^ 

FLCG29: huh? you’re gonna have to fill me in on that one next time we talk.

Sherlocked4evr: Will do cya later Crazy.

FLCG29: c ya beats.

Sherlocked4evr has logged off. 

He sat back with a sigh, a mysterious stranger? What could that mean? Had she met someone else or was that just paranoia talking?  She went up to the roof to watch this dance routine. It was admirable how they danced how dedicated they were… It was a thrill to see but that night they didn’t show up. She moved closer to the edge of the roof and peeked over to see if the speaker was out or not. It didn’t appear to be there. She can see where he moved on the roof as the dirt on top was disturbed showing the steps where he practiced. 

Sans closed his sockets as he relaxed. He’d been practicing so much his brother had complained he wasn’t sleeping enough... that was a first. So he’d told his brother he would stop his “activities” as his brother didn’t know about this either. His soul hummed softly, for the first time in a very long while... he was happy. Genuinely so.

She pulled up a chair that was on the rooftop patio and crawled up on the roof and tried to follow the steps she saw the mysterious man do over and over again. She followed the footprints. Frisk pulled out her cellphone and played the song her friend gave her. Eventually she wasn’t even following the steps she was just dancing to just dance.  Frisk smiled as she slowed down and stopped as she went back the chair wobbled a little but she made it and went to her room. She didn’t put the chair back though. 

The next morning Frisk found herself dancing around. She liked how it felt to do dance it was fun and her mom laughed as she bounded in and spun her around before placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek.

“In two days… I get to meet my best friend and I am in love with a mysterious dancer and the skeleton next door. Life is so good.” Her mother chuckled.

“Young love.” 

Sans was starting to get nervous as time ticked by. He saw Frisk every day at the corner, as usual, just before she’d go to work and he’d had a sign up the last few days that said he wouldn’t be open for E3. It had been on his mind the last two days... and tomorrow was it... he just hoped everything went well... he had no idea how she was going to take any of this... he was so nervous... it was almost noon and he was pacing backstage... 

“S-sans please... y-you’re making m-m-me nervous!” He stopped and sighed.

“sorry al... it’s just been so long...” 

“I k-know but you’ll d-do great!” 

“better get out there and see if your girlfriend found frisk... you know she’ll be looking for her.”

“I k-know. L-look breathe… o-okay relax. Y-you will do g-great and that g-girl will be impressed and s-she will be in y-your arms and eeeekkkk….” Alphys squealed excited.  He nodded. He could do this... He wasn’t doing this to impress Frisk though... he’d told Alphys he’d do this in exchange for being the first to do it... mostly because the prototype had been actually designed to fit best with his dance style... the next stage was to program it to go with other styles too.

Frisk got to E3 and she was wearing her newest costume. It was a siren’s costume from Borderlands 2 and she dyed her hair blue and put her hair up into buns with chopsticks to hold it up and the tights she wore in the game. 

Undyne, dressed as Xena, was holding up a sign near the entrance that said: Waiting for Frisk

“Oh that is me!” Frisk ran over to the fish monster with a huge grin. Undyne grinned.

“Hey punk. Friend of mine who’s flipping out currently said to give you this.” She passed over an all access badge.

“OH MY GOD!.... Wait so Crazy isn’t with you? Is he inside?” 

“I have no idea who you mean punk, but yeah... my guy’s inside already.” Frisk scratched her head and smiled.

“Thank you. Do you know where I can find him?” It was a huge exhibit that took several buildings. 

“Yup! He’s going to be coming out soon though. C’mon! We’ll be in time for the show!” Undyne dragged Frisk through the crowd towards the stage area.

“Ahhh.. Sorry sorry sorry …” Frisk said to those she passed as she was being pulled through the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious about the song FT chose to dance to it's "(You Drive Me) Crazy" By Britney Spears

A man in a suit was walking across the stage with an ear piece on, he checked the small box that controlled the microphone.

“Can everyone hear me?” He says into the microphone piece.

“No!” The crowd said with a chuckle while some said yes.

“Heh, great. Welcome to E3 2019. I want to thank you all for coming out, but you’re not here to see me. You’re probably all wondering about the first act about now, seeing as how this first entry comes with a bit of a light show. It is our privilege and honor, to welcome an old time icon to our stage tonight. Featuring a new revolution in the gaming industry with a new Virtual Reality System made by Alphys, please, welcome our special guest.... Double S.” 

“VR games are so amazing!” Frisk says as she glanced around for Crazy as she wondered where her friend could be.

The man walked off the stage. There was a curtain behind him that parted just seconds before the song started. It was the song Frisk had been hearing from the other apartment building. Sans’ outfit was a sleek silver and the VR headset, which was projected behind him, showed what looked like a rooftop backdrop with starlight with a silver outline for the player and the headset itself looked like a set of sunglasses.

“Hey... I know this song. Oh my gosh… that is the mysterious stranger I saw on the roof.” 

“Yeah?” Undyne asks even as Sans set into the motions. There were quiet murmurs through the crowd. 

“Yeah! I wish we were closer I can’t make out who it is. I wanted to know who it is.” Undyne smirked and tugged her closer to the front to get a better view as the song went on. The closer she got the more it became clear who it was until she gasped knowing exactly who it is.

“It is SANS!” Frisk exclaimed as she watched excitedly as she bounced up and down. Undyne just smirked with pride, watching as Sans took center stage... like he used to. The song eventually ended and there was a lot of cheers from the crowd. Some knew who he was.

“THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND! YOU ROCK!!!!” Some yelled “We love you double S” and other variants but Frisk didn’t think twice about them as she watched him.

With the song over, he gave his signature, cocky salute and walked off stage. 

“I am going to see him.” Frisk says and this time she pushed her way through the crowd without waiting too long for Undyne.

“Fair enough punk.” Undyne went to go find her girlfriend while Frisk pushed through the crowd on her own. Sans pulled off the headset with a sigh. His soul thumping... that... was... Frisk met him in the back and jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his teeth. He was caught completely off guard, flushing deeply with the kiss, but he held her close.

“You are the mysterious stranger I seen every night. You were wonderful. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” Frisk nuzzled against his face kissing him gently. 

“didn’t know i had an audience.” He was flushed, but pleased that she seemed to enjoy it. Frisk could hear some chuckling at her display of affection and she backed up a little flushing deeply.

“I-I umm… should try to f-find my friend. He g-got me this ticket a-anyways.” Sans shot the other a look before he grabbed a water bottle nearby and took a sip.

“sorry i couldn’t hand it over myself, but i was kinda nervous waiting for the cue back here.” He took another drink of water, watching her.

“...Wait… wait… WAIT… WHAT?” Frisk felt a mixture of emotions as she felt the whole range of anger to happy to betrayed and to feeling loved. He have her a bit of a sheepish sort of smile.

“i couldn’t quite figure out how to tell ya honestly...”

“So this whole time… you knew. You knew how I felt… and ugh… I told you… oh my god…” Frisk was pacing back and forth as she was trying to digest all the information. How could he betrayed her?  He figured this was going to go one of two ways, but he couldn’t lie. Not that he’d ever lied to her... she just had never asked... so in a way it wasn’t a lie, but on the other hand it kinda was when he hadn’t really offered the information on his own. He’d thought about it many times... had started to a couple of times in the chats but that hadn’t worked out. She’d either left too fast for one reason or another or he’d just lose his nerve and end up saying something else all together.

“I mean… I was straight with you… and… I think I need a little time.” Frisk muttered feeling a deep hurt take over. 

“kinda figured.” He took another sip of water, if he was honest... maybe this was one reason he’d held back... because he knew... and he just couldn’t lie. He was in too deep for that.

“I still like you a lot. I just... don’t like you… not telling me the whole truth.” Frisk says before heads off from the backstage area. She usually loved these events but she didn’t feel like being there any longer.

When he spotted Alphys, he walked over to her and handed her the VR set. 

“Y-you did wonderful! You s-still got it still. H-how did it g-go with that F-frisk? I h-heard you got a k-kiss or two.” Alphys smirked. 

“glad it went well. i was nervous as usual... anyway, don’t believe everything you hear. i’m going to go see if i can find somethin’ to eat.” He also wanted to get out of the outfit too... he stuck out like a sore thumb in this thing but Alphys had insisted.... So he first got out of that first in a dressing room nearby before heading out. Several girls were nearby trying to flirt with the hot monster who did the dance routine.

“I saw him first.” The one girl said pushing the other one as the other one pushed the other out of the way. Sans ignored them as he headed to where the food vendors were at. Frisk was sitting at one of the tables debating if she should leave or not. It was a confusing moment for her. She had a pop with two straws and couldn’t help but think of their first date.

He was a little disappointed at the various menus... but oh well. No helping that. He eventually just settled on a baloney sandwich and paid for it. He wondered how this day would end... would he come to regret being talked into this? He kept his hood up, trying not to attract attention to himself. He sat right behind her unintentionally. It was a crowded area. 

He hadn’t even really noticed, he’d been too preoccupied with keeping an eye out for others and keeping himself hidden. She pulled the chair back deciding to just go look around and she bumped her chair against his.

“Sorry.” Frisk says.

“ ‘s fine.” He mutters, taking a bite of the sandwich.

“Sans?” Frisk asked as she was sure this was the same hoodie he wore out and about. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a little wave of acknowledgement, it was kinda rude to talk with a mouthful after all. She sighed with a slight smile and sat next to him. 

“nice outfit.” He said after he’d swallowed the bite.

“Thank you… want to split a pop?” Frisk pushed the pop towards him with the two straws. She may have felt hurt but she wasn’t so hurt that she wanted to ruin what they had. He smiled a little and took a small sip. 

“So… umm… I still thought you were really amazing. I am just… surprised.” 

“it’s kinda been a long time since i done anything like that.”

“Dancing or playing as two people?” Frisk was a little icy as she said that. She cursed at herself for being so mean.

“dancing, the second wasn’t intentional.” He didn’t comment further on the other.

“Oh? Why?” She sipped out of her straw and placed the drink back down as she watched him eat.

“accident.” 

“Ahh…” She glanced away figuring that is the most she was going to get out of him. A part of her was telling her that he is no good and if he can lie to her face for a month… than how can she trust him?

“i was only fifteen... something went wrong... burned the stage... almost took me with it.” He said after a long moment. She was caught off guard as she didn’t expect him to say anything and she met his eye lights giving her complete attention.

“... What happened?”

“someone sabotaged the stage... no one knows who. and... after that ... i lost my nerve.”

“Why? What would they gain hurting a kid?”  He shrugged a little.

“i was famous so... who knows? it happened and... i couldn’t bring myself to do anything for the longest time. eventually folks forgot.”

“You were? I guess I never heard of you…. I am not from here originally though. I moved here.”

“doesn’t surprise me.” He finished off the sandwich.

“I see. Well… that sucked what happened to you and it is a shame that you hid your talent from the rest of the world. We moved because my dad up and disappeared and we decided to start a new life without him. So it is just me and mom.” It isn’t the usual thing she just tells anyone. 

“i can’t really remember anyone but my brother. we’ve always been together.”

“Maybe the tragedy of the fire blocked some of your memories… I don’t know I am just guessing.” 

“maybe, but no one ever came to claim me after the fire... so even if they’re alive, they just don’t care. I had enough to get by, even without the publicity... so... i did.” Frisk reached over and took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. It must have been so hard she knew the late hours her mother put in so that they can have a roof over their head, the times she would hear her weep feeling so tired but feeling the need to press on even though it was easier to give up and the betrayal of being so alone. She made a vow that she would help her mom to make a better life for herself but… it just hasn’t happened yet. He didn’t say anything, but he did give her a slight smile at the gesture.

“Foot Loose huh?” Frisk said finally. 


	11. Chapter 11

“one of my favorite songs when i was younger.”

“There is a whole movie you know?” 

“yeah, but i can’t say i’ve seen it. only heard about it.” 

“Hmm… maybe one day… we can see it together.” Frisk smiled slightly as she squeezed his hand. She was going to be strong. She had to be strong. Her thoughts were telling her things and she was betraying those ideas because she believed Sans was a better monster than her father. He lied to her mom and to her saying he would be right back… he didn’t tell them that he had another persona that he had another girl on the side. She wasn’t honest to Sans. Frisk learned about the other after a while after they moved. He was looking for some money and he knew her mom wouldn’t give it to him so she was the next logical choice claiming that they were going to reconnect and be a happy family but that was a lie. It was just another source of income and soon she became indebted with a steep credit card bill her father racked up in frivolous expenses like Victoria Secret and Toys R Us. Which meant that he moved on and he had a new family he was caring for over her. 

“i’d like that.” He hadn’t exactly told her the entire story of all what had happened either... how he’d gotten talked into this because his “ship” buddy al had figured things out faster than he had... and had pretty much cornered him into it telling him she’d never ask him for anything else ever again if she was wrong about who his online crush was.

“I guess I should have known better. I mean the signs were all there weren’t they?” Frisk says with a slight sigh. 

“eh. i wasn’t exactly very forthcoming, but i guess mostly i was too scared of the consequences.”

“... I guess I can understand that. I just have some trust issues. I think I am going to see some of the exhibits you want to come? Or you going to go back?” 

“i’ll come with ya. maybe they’ll have something good this year.”

“Pfff… Oh usually there is always something interesting and first dibs on new games it ain’t all bad.” Frisk says with a smirk as she got up and headed to the Nintendo area. He just chuckled a bit as he followed her. She was oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the male occupants around her.

_ she really doesn’t know... _ It was all he could think really. As they got to the area where they were presenting the newest games a guy came over and stood by her. 

“Love the Siren costume. I think you phased into my heart.” Frisk chuckled softly as she waved him off. He smiled and took a step closer.

“Hey I lost my number can I have yours?” She laughed as she was preoccupied with the new Pokemon game they were showing.

“can ya keep it down pal? we’re trying to listen to this.”

“Kid can you butt out. Can’t you see I am trying to hit on this beautiful lady here?” Frisk stopped listening to the thing and gave him a look.

“just cuz i’m not human makes me a kid? you need your eyes checked mister.” 

“You are small enough. I don’t think they allow kids in the adult section.” 

“so does being that tall mean you can’t see the adults? pretty sure the weather is down here on the planet.” 

“No, it just allows me a better view of the lovely ladies like you.” Frisk was not amused and already left when Sans distracted him. 

“Where the fuck … did she go?” 

“pff, clearly away from you. later douche.” He walked off, he wasn’t going to just stand there and be insulted all day.

“Really?” He grabbed Sans by the back of the hoodie and yanked it back. Sans flipped over into the motion and landed on the guy’s shoulders, sending him tumbling to the ground.

“leave it pal, you don’t wanna tussle with me.” He then began to walk off again.

“Fucking snake…” The human muttered as he stood up wiping the blood off his face.

“speak for yourself. i ain’t the one hitting on strangers.” He tugged the hood back up as he walked off.  _ dick. _

Frisk was at a different booth but she heard the commotion as a couple of the security guards took the guy away. Sans eventually caught up to her again.

“Hey, sorry I ditched you but I figured you would be okay.” 

“yeah. i can handle myself.”

“Or you have a new boyfriend?” 

“pff, no. i ain’t that kinda type. don’t swing that way anyway.” 

“Are you sure I saw you dance you might do the twist too.” 

“there’s only one song my soul beats to and it ain't that idiot.”

“Your brother doesn’t count.” Frisk smirks as she looked at the demo of Zelda.

“who said i was talkin’ about paps?” 

“I know you didn’t mention him but I am trying to pinpoint who it is for sure.” 

“too bad i don’t have a mirror on me then. then i could just show ya.”

“Hmm…. You know a reflection of yourself I don’t need to see because I see your cute face from here.” Frisk set the game down and went over to him and looked into his eyelights.

“Since you are in love with yourself… I think I will run around finding me a boyfriend.” She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before running off.

“wha- hey!” He followed her.

“that wasn’t what i meant!” 

“Yes you did!” Frisk teased as she ran off.

“did not.” 

“Hmm… I am pretty sure you need the mirror to see yourself.” 

“the same can be said for you, beats. c’mon now.”

“C’mon now what?” Frisk wasn’t paying attention as she dived and dodged her way to the slime zone.  He skipped ahead of her around a corner and snagged an arm yanking her close. She was really close to him.

“you really are enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“Y-yes… aren’t you?” 

“maybe a little too much.” 

“Well see you can have a good time in a crowded place.” Frisk got pushed a little closer as several individuals had moved to the next area. He slipped his arms gently around her waist, steadying her, but keeping her close.

“must be the company.”

“M-must be. I d-do like some of the g-guys around here. They are super cute!” She was being a tease.

“some are huh? maybe i should find that mirror then and leave you to it.” Two could play this game... With the crowd moving on, he let go. 

“Oh yeah… there is this skeleton he is so cute and he can be so stubborn but when he dances it is like magic.”

“stubborn huh? what about?” 

“About telling his girlfriend his feelings and about his other id… but there is a Link cosplayer that is super cute too.” 

“ya don’t say.” 

“Yeah, I should go find the Link guy. I can be his princess Zelda.” 

“got that costume too eh?” He replied, though there was some real curiosity to the words.

“Oh yeah. Made it myself and a Sheik and a sexy Zelda costume.” 

“there anything you haven’t made?” 

“Umm…. maybe a…umm… hmm… I mean I made several I bet I missed some if I think about it. I like making clothes though but I am not that good.” 

“says who?” 

“... I guess me myself and I?” 

“you need a fourth opinion.” 

“A fourth option? What is that?” 

“opinion not option.” 

“My bad… so what is the fourth opinion.” There was a costume contest they had every year with a prize that was the winner and a friend got to go to Japan with Mettaton to visit Nintendo studio.

“how about theirs? they’re holding a contest. even if it ain’t first prize that should prove something.”

“... Do y-you really think I s-stand a chance?” Frisk glanced at the poster. “I will need to run home as I need four more costumes.” 

“heh, nah, just go up as ya are.” 

“You think this outfit will be enough?” Frisk looked at her siren outfit. It did take her a long time to make this.

“yup.” Frisk looked at the time and at her cell it was in 15 minutes when the contest started.


	12. Chapter 12

“Shit, if I am going to make it I need to be there in 15 minutes.” Frisk grabbed Sans hand and booked it towards the building it was being held in. It would be really close but she thinks that they can make it. He let her pull him along for the ride. They arrived and there was some stiff competition. Frisk looked at the costumes and looked at her own. She could see all the flaws in her outfit compared to the others.  She was shaking as she signed up for the competition. The one and only Mettaton was judging it as well. Papyrus was as close as he could to Mettaton without security guards tackling him.

“I s-shouldn’t do t-this… there is much b-better talent than me here.” 

“the point is to get another opinion on your talent and to have fun. relax. not like they’re gonna mob ya afterwards.” 

“...” Frisk was breathing heavily as she glanced his way. 

“Y-you won’t l-leave me right?” 

“i won’t take off. i’ll stand on the other side of the stage waiting for ya to get off okay?” 

“O-okay…” Frisk let go of his hand and stood in line.  He smiled reassuringly and only once it got close to her turn did he break off to go to the other side around the back of the stage.

“SANS! COME HERE!” Papyrus yelled as he saw his brother. Seeing his brother, he waved from the other side of the stage, he seemed perfectly content to stay where he was, waiting patiently as the line continued.

“Okay kiddies contestant #146 Fisky” Mettaton didn’t read the name right as Frisk got on the stage as some of the audience started to laugh. Sans rolled his eye lights at the misreading, but he still kept his word, waiting for her to finish her turn.

“Darling, tell me how many years have you been taught how to sew?” Frisk seemed to have lost the use of her mouth as she glanced at Mettaton. He was kind enough to go up on the stage and cupped her face to make her stare at his face.

“Relax darling… you are alright. This is just a fun thing okay? This looks fantastic. Just take a deep breath... and you will do fantastic.” Mettaton said as Frisk smiled. He then went back to his seat. Oh his brother was going to be jealous.... Not that he wasn’t just a bit himself.

“I was self taught sir. I enjoy it very much.” Mettaton smiled and nodded.

“Remember darling you can be worse enemy and your own best friend. Try to stay your own best friend.” He winked at Frisk as she walked off the stage. She grabbed Sans’ hands and squealed. 

“Did you see that? He touched me! He talked to me!” 

“yup.... and i bet my bro is fumin’ with jealous.” He chuckles a little. Lowering his tone.

“the robot is oblivious to paps’ feelings and he hasn’t told him either.” Papyrus was and he made his way through the crowd and went up to Frisk placing his hands on her cheek.

“WHY HER?” 

“hey bro.” 

“Sans… This Human Was Touched By HIM. THIS IS NOT FAIR!” 

“yup, i know. heh... if you’re jealous go talk to him yourself. i don’t think i need to point out why.” 

“N-No … I Can’t….” 

“i think if i can get on stage, you can talk.” Sans replies.

“it’s not as bad as you’re makin’ it out to be.... yeah... it’s scary... but... it’s worth it.” 

“I Just… Okay… I Can Do This.” Papyrus puffed his chest and walked over to Mettaton but the security guards held him back a little until it caught Mettaton’s attention and he waved them off to talk to his fan. Sans smiled a little, watching his little brother.

They talked for a moment and Papyrus left with a deep flush. 

“seems it went well.” Sans murmurs. 

“I think so… he is really nice. I thought for sure as a star he would be a total jerk but… he was nice.” 

“nah, one of his cousins is kinda rough... but metta and napsta are cool.” Papyrus came over and looked at Sans pitfully. 

“I Think I Blew It.” 

“how do ya figure?” 

“I Stammered Like A Fool And He Said “Don’t Be Afraid To Be Who You Are.” I Tried To Tell Him I Had A Crush On Him But Instead I Thanked Him And I Came Back.” 

“heh... okay... c’mon buddy... we’re doing this if i have to puppet ya.” He actually dragged his brother back... which was really kinda comical considering Sans was the shorter of the two and had never usually shown such aptitude...

“Wha-… No NO… This Is Embarrassing….” 

“Hello Darlings. How Can I Help You?”

“hey pal. my brother here is having a bit of trouble saying what he wants to say because he’s a bit afraid of what the reaction will be.” 

“I see. What does the cute tall skelly wants to say?” Mettaton winks towards Papyrus who flushed even deeper. Sans nudges his brother. Papyrus hid behind his short brother crouching down and peeking around him.

“c’mon bro, it’s okay.” He says softly; if this wasn’t his brother Sans would have found this situation hilarious.

“O-okay.” Mettaton patiently waited smiling.

“Ummm… Cough… I Think You Are Really Amazing…. AND-I-WANT-TO-ASK-YOU-OUT.” Mettaton smiled and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Sans winced slightly at the volume, but other than that, didn’t show a thing.

“That is my number darling. I will be announcing the winner and I would love some company.”

“ah, one last thing... my girl’s name is frisk, not fisky.” He says with a slight grin, his hands in his jacket. 

“Oh, is that the cute girl. She is very talented. Her stitch-work is top notch.” 

“yup... though she doesn’t think so, so i got her to enter because she doesn’t think she has any talent for making costumes but i figure you know my opinion there already.” 

“Pfffttt… I understand completely darling. I had a relationship with this rabbit once she felt her bakery was bad but she never realized how good it was until I forced her to open a shop.” 

“sad how life makes the great ones around us withdraw because too many snobs are the ones with the loudest of voices.” 

“Indeed. You have a great brother Papyrus. You should be confident like him.” 

“heh... he’s the great brother actually. i wouldn’t be here without him.”

“Yes! We Take Care Of Each Other.” Papyrus found his voice all of a sudden. Sans smiled a little more, he figured that was the best way for his brother to re-find his courage to speak.

“Well boys I would love to chat… but I still have about about 100 more contestants to judge.” 

“understood. cya around metta.” 

“See You Later My Love….. I Mean Lovely Robot… I Mean…” Mettaton just smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Sans tried not to laugh.

“pap... just leave it at that.” 

“See you later cutie.” Mettaton said going back to the judging table as Papyrus stumbled. Sans had to tug his brother back to where Frisk was... and keep him from falling too, literally.

“He looks… like he is about to faint. Is he okay?” Frisk asked. 

“he got a kiss. so yeah... i think he’ll recover in a few minutes.” 

“Wow. That is so cool so he is legit kind then?” 

“yup.”

“He Is Perfect… Heaven Is Missing An Angel….” He said in a dream-like state.

“hmmm, two actually.” Frisk flushed as she kiddingly pushed him a bit.

“Who? Me? Yeah I Agree… Two Angels.” Sans just chuckles, slipping an arm around Frisk, winking at her. Something his love dazed brother missed.

“Who Is This Human Anyway? You Can Go Miss.” Frisk gave him a look confused. 

“heh, papyrus. this is my date, don’t you remember i said she’d be coming?” 

“... The Neighbor Girl? OH….” 

“yes, this is frisk.”

“Oh…” Papyrus wasn’t sure if he liked her or not. He seen girls come into Sans’ life that would get close but in the end would betray him. 

“She is okay.” Frisk gave Papyrus a look and ignored his comment. Mettaton continued to judge the contestants. 

“let’s find a seat for the rest huh?” Sans had ignored the comment mostly, but had shot his brother a look that said ‘really?’ 

“That sounds good.” Frisk sat with Sans. They found a spot where they can sit. Papyrus sat on the other side of Sans.

“I Can’t Believe You Are Upset With Me. I Am Just Saying You Can Do Better.” 

“maybe cuz she likes me for me for once.” 

“They All Say That… I Just Don’t Want Your Heart Broken.” 

“she didn’t know who i was. she didn’t know i could dance.” He replies stubbornly.

“Fine Fine… But She Is Just … I Don’t Know, Basic.” 

“so? you have your tastes, i have mine. let’s not go over that again.” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Okay kiddies. Let me start by saying all the participants get a $10 gift card to Muffet’s Cafe. So let’s have a round of applause for those who sewed until their fingers bled and made their way up here.” The crowd erupted in cheers.  
“Now that part is over I am going to announce the top three. May Jessee, Frisk, and Monster Kid come to the stage.” Frisk practically jumped out of the seat the moment she heard her name and ran up stage. Sans smiled a little, watching; this was her time to shine.

“I like to say all the contestants the work I have seen is top notch and above the normal stitching I have seen. In fact I … couldn’t decide who to choose between… so I am chipping in and you three are the winners! Congrats my dears.” The audience cheered. He hands everyone pairs of tickets and Frisk hugged Mettaton who pulled Frisk aside.

“Darling… have you thought about fashion as your career?” Frisk shook her head no as she flushed.  
“I would… we will discuss it more on the trip but I think I would like you to be my intern.” Frisk screamed in her head as she smiled. Sans was waiting for her when she got off stage. She pulled Sans in and kissed him deeply. Frisk was so happy. He was certainly caught off guard by it, but he had no objections. He lightly pressed his forehead to hers when the kiss ended.

“i think that was a better fourth opinion.” 

“I think so too. He wants me to be his intern.” This was a little concerning as Mettaton’s main design workshop was in New York but he did have others he did frequent. 

“sounds like you’ll be traveling then likely.” 

“Oh… oh… oh… no. What about us?” Frisk heard about relationships and traveling.

“i think we’ll be fine.” 

“That Is Going To Be A Long Trip.” Papyrus was listening in.

“depends on how ya travel.” 

“You Can’t Seriously Think You Can Do That.” 

“how do you think i went to all your performances across country pap? or mine for that matter.” 

“It Has Been Years Since We Both Performed And You Know How Exhausted You Get.” Frisk was very confused and looked at both of them like she was missing something.

“yeah, but short cuts don’t change.”

“SHHHH!!!! You Can’t Let Others Hear You.” 

“like they know what i’m even talking about. calm down.” 

“What is a shortcut Sans?” Frisk asked curious of what the whole commotion is. 

“i’ll show you a little later.” He mutters, so his brother can’t hear it over the conversations nearby. His brother hardly approved of her and certainly wouldn’t like that he trusted her enough for that.

“Anyway, I got a spare ticket to Japan... I … I should give it to my mom. I can’t afford to get her anything… and she has given me so much.” 

“not yet anyway. that’s a good idea though for a gift.” 

“I See…” Papyrus smirked as if he was pointing out something neither one can see.   
“What About Sans?” Frisk glanced down feeling awful.

“I can’t afford a tick-” 

“AHA! So You Value Your Own Mother Over Sans.” Frisk blinked as she shook her head no.

“papyrus!” Sans was appalled his brother would say such a thing.  
“what has gotten into you?” 

“I Watch Females Being Nice To You Then Trample Over You. No Longer Brother. I Want To Protect You From Those Who Will Break Your Soul.” Frisk didn’t understand what she did wrong but she did feel guilty now that he put her on the spot.

“i know you mean well but i don’t need that kind of protection.” 

“Are You Sure? Look At Her She Has The Face Of Guilt Written All Over It.” 

“because you’re making her choose between two souls who matter to her! what do you think you’d look like if someone asked you to choose me over mettaton? i seriously doubt you would be so quick to have an answer that didn’t cause you to feel guilty.” He didn’t like this one bit.

“I W-Would… Ummm… Split It In Half?”

“you can’t make two tickets from one like that pap. that’s not how this works.”

“Well I Would Ask You To Short Cut There… Oh…” Sans facepalms. Really? His brother was so intent on protecting him from some imaginary threat that he forgot about that already?

“just... stop trying to protect me from someone i don’t need protecting from. things might not be perfect, but she hasn’t ever hurt me. i’d stake a lot of things on the fact that she’d never do so on purpose.” 

“I hurt you?” Frisk wondered out loud looking at Sans.

“nothing i didn’t bring upon myself for bein’ a numbskull in the past.”

“You Didn’t Notice Him For One, Then You Start Dating Him And He Has To Wait For You… That Is Ru-” 

“pap.” Papyrus stopped speaking the moment he heard his brother’s voice.   
“you’re not helping.” 

“I am sorry.” Frisk said after a moment. He wasn’t sure how to really explain this, but he did take one of her hands to try and reassure her.  
“Y-your hand… it ….” Frisk didn’t recall what happened as she collapsed. Sans barely caught her in time.

“She Does Know You Are A Skeleton? It Is Our Thing...To Fall Apart And Stuff.” 

“i told her i was a monster pap... the whole skeleton thing was kinda obvious but i think she might be in a shock... she’s had a lot of firsts today.” 

“Was It True You And Her Shared A Kiss Together? Alphys Told Me.” Papyrus glanced at Frisk. 

“pap, we’re a couple. of course it’s true.” He sighed a little as he held her.

“Sigh… I Just… I Don’t Want You To Dust Of A Broken Soul. You Are The Only One Who Gets Me.” 

“have i done so in the past? c’mon bro. have a little faith.” 

“I Believe In You… Its Them… The Ones Who Get Too Close To You That I Don’t Trust.” 

“maybe she’ll prove herself then if you give her a chance... a chance to prove why i want her to be mine.” His gaze shifted down to her as he cradled her gently, his gaze softened. 

“Is She Really The One?” 

“yeah.”

“Oh Boy… Okay… I Will Buy You A Ticket To Japan… I Saved Some Money And I Think You Should Go.” 

“pap, you know you don’t have to do that. i still have a few connections, but yeah... i’ll go. i think you might want to save your money for when you decide to follow mettaton around.” He grinned a little at his brother. Papyrus flushed as he thought about it. 

“besides, not like we lack funds.”

“Yeah, Why Do You Insist Running That Hot Dog Stand When We Are… What We Are.” 

“it’s just something to do. you kept telling me to find something to do with myself. that’s what i chose.” 

“I Was Hoping You Would Go Back To Dancing But I Was Glad That You Decided To At Least Do Something.” 

“i couldn’t pap... and today al twisted my arm because she knew frisk would be here... i couldn’t not. at least once... even if i don’t hit the stage ever again.” 

“Geez… Okay Let’s Get Her Out Of Here Before We Draw A Crowd.” Papyrus leaned over and placed a hand over her forehead using healing magic.

“a good idea, i’ll take her back. you go see if you can find your own sweetheart and have a good time for once. and stop stressing so much.” 

“I Won’t Stop Because I Love You.” Papyrus said with a smirk. 

“i didn’t say stop stressing, just stop doing it as much as usual.” He replied back with his own smirk.

“Okay I Am Going To Cause A Distraction… You Know What To Do… Be Safe Bro.” 

“always. have fun, but don’t get yourself kicked out.” 

“Always! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus ran on stage and began to sing causing the crowd to stare at the skeleton. Sans chuckled a little and used the distraction to slip behind a curtain unnoticed and was gone back to his apartment. He settled Frisk on the bed, drawing the navy blanket around her and then heading out of the room to let her rest.

“H-hey…” Frisk said after a while waking up in a completely strange place. The room was dark except for some glow-in-the-dark star stickers that were stuck on the ceiling above her in patterns that looked like random constellations. There was also a lava lamp that changed colors slowly, it was sitting on a desk against the wall to the far end of the room next to a window. A computer sat on it, currently not switched on. Near the mouse, barely illuminated by the lava lamp, was a phone charger with a phone propped up in it.

“This… is someone’s house… oh shit… did I get kidnapped?” Frisk hid under the bed not sure what to do. The door to the room opened slowly.


	14. Chapter 14

“hey?” He says softly, not sure if he was hearing things.

“Sans?” Frisk says from under the bed. 

“yeah, what are you doin’ under the bed?” 

“... Um… I thought I was kidnapped.” He chuckled a little and flipped on the light.

“i don’t have a habit of kidnapping others.” Aside from the desk with the lava lamp, there was a dresser on the wall opposite of the window, the carpet was a dark burgundy and the walls were a deep blue.

“I didn’t think you would kidnap me… but you know these conventions have all sorts of weirdos that want sexy young things for themselves.”

“yeah, too true. but you can come out. i think i can control myself on that level.” He teased gently.

“Hmm… but can I control myself?” Frisk laughed as she came out from under. 

“oh, well i can’t answer that one for ya.” 

“You did bring me to your bedroom. I think you are trying to seduce me.” 

“nah, you passed out at the con so i brought you here.”

“I kind of remember… I swore you showed me your hand… in your other hand… and it … whoa…” She felt a little light headed just thinking about it.

“try not to think about it too hard. they sometimes come off, but it doesn’t hurt or anything like that.”

“R-really? I thought something b-bad had happened and w-with your brother y-yelling at me and the g-guilt I thought I really h-hurt you.” 

“no. hun, i think the stress just got to you. i’m fine. it is perfectly normal and non damaging for a skeleton to lose a limb. as long as my soul is okay i’m perfectly fine.” 

“Okay... I am sorry I got so, so nervous.” Frisk took a deep breath.

“nah, it’s fine. feel better now?” 

“A little… but… I might need mouth to mouth… pffff….” Frisk couldn’t stop the teasing it was her self defense mechanism. 

“okay beats, why don’t we go sit in the living room then and talk?” She nodded and offered her hand to him to ask for help up.  He took her hand gently in his, leading her from the room to the living room, which consisted only of a TV and a sofa, behind it was a sort of island counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

“It is... kind of looks like my place.” Frisk mutters as she took in the room. There was some differences like pictures and some decor but the layout was very similar. 

Sans settled on the couch, stretching his legs out before him. Frisk sat next to him and just took everything in. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“sure. i considered taking you home, but then i realized i’d never been there... and popping in on your mom with you unconscious is a very bad first impression to make.”

“It might be… plus I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Frisk leaned over and kissed him gently. He returned the gentle kiss, barely aware during so that his fingers were lightly playing with a few strands of hair.

“I think you are my lucky charm Sans.” She said parting with him.

“like the cereal?” He jokes a bit.

“Oh you are magically delicious.” There was a sultrier undertone to it.

“now how would you know that?” 

“I guess I don’t... for now.” Frisk relaxed back into the couch with a smirk. He chuckled a little and kissed her nose.

“Ahhh man… I thought you would at least flush or be tongue tied. Damn I am losing my touch…” 

“nah, i just am getting a little more used to hearing such things from you. it wasn’t something that i could get used to right off the bat. especially since you never showed any interest before we met.”

“Hmmm… I bet I can still make you flush.” 

“i’ll agree with that.”

“Oh… I… hmm… so… I don’t have to tease you then… You just stopped my buzzkill.” 

“i guess you weren’t ready for me to agree with you then.” He chuckles, leaning back into the couch.

“No I was expecting you to say ‘Nah you can’t’ and then I would be like WHAM… surprised now?”

“hmmm, that would be a lie though... there’s still plenty i’m sure you could do or say that would catch me off guard. it’s something you do naturally anyway... have from the very beginning.”

“It would be a do… and it involved first base but… I should get going. Mom is probably worried. I am sorry I caused you any issues.” 

“it’s not that late and you didn’t cause me problems. it’s actually only five, the con is just winding down about now if i remember right. pretty sure as long as you don’t mention your fainting spell you’ll be fine.” 

“Oh… so I have about 30 minutes. If that is the case…” Frisk smirked as she brought her legs onto the couch and scooted over and nuzzled against his neck giving small little kisses. A flush skittered across his features instantly.

“You do taste good.” Frisk murmured. The flush deepens. She kissed his neck as she took his hand and gently pressed it against her chest. She liked this teasing WAY too much. He quivered, as much with pleasure as with trying to keep himself under control. What seemed like an eternity for Sans as she teased him the door slammed open.

“Oh Dear Asgore They Are Mating In The Living Room….” 

“pap!” Sans squeaked in surprise. Frisk flushed as she moved his hand from her breasts and glanced away. 

“Really? What Is This? Tsk Tsk…” 

“... you know i’d say it’s none of your business, but you’d just argue the point.” Sans managed, despite the deep flush.

“I s-should g-get going… s-see y-you l-later Sans…” Frisk ran out of the apartment feeling so embarrassed. The door closing behind her.

“yeah... i’ll t-talk to you later.” The look he shot his brother was one that said ‘don’t say a word.’ He wasn’t going to explain that to his brother. Papyrus really didn’t need to know that she’d been pushing his self control without realizing what the consequences might be.

“... Okay then… Spaghetti?” 

“sure.” Papyrus went into the kitchen and made supper. 

  
  
  


Frisk got to her apartment and ran to her room feeling so… it was like a kid getting their hand caught in the cookie jar. An hour went by before Sans got online to see if she might be on. He wondered if she was okay as he clicked open the chat. Would she even be on? For the moment, it seemed not. In the meantime he checked the column.

Frisk decided to write to the column feeling that embarrassment was at an all time high.

Dear Marina 

I am in love but… I don’t know when to make the next step. He is such a good guy. He makes me so happy but his brother is kind of a picky being that I think wants to end our relationship. What do I do?

WishingIcanbebraver

  
  


A new one? He read the note, considered it a moment then hit “reply” and began to type:

  
  
  
  


Dear WishingIcanbebraver,

  
  


It’s wonderful that you’re in love! Relationships are things that take time but are worth it, if he makes you happy then you need to talk to him about what the next step is and how to go about it. It also sounds like you need to convince his brother that you’re a good match. You should ask your better half how you can do this. Chances are he might know a few ideas that can help.

  
  


Marina

  
  
  


After he hit send he checked the chat again.

It was a couple of minutes after she read the message that she logged in on the chat.

Sherlocked4evr has logged in


	15. Chapter 15

He felt some relief at seeing her.

FLCG29: how are ya?

Sherlocked4evr: I been…better.

FLCG29: can’t say i blame you. that wasn’t at all expected.

Sherlocked4evr: Yeah, I was … kinda hoping that…

Frisk didn’t know how to even begin talking about taking their relationship to the next step. She really never gotten to the next step before with any other guy.

FLCG29: ?

Sherlocked4evr: Nothin it is nothing. I am just sad that I can’t invite you to Japan with me.

It was a total lie… well what the message was of course. 

FLCG29: i’ll meet you there. it’s not that big of a deal. although i’m sorry i wasn’t able to show you a shortcut like i said.

Sherlocked4evr: Yeah… you were going to explain that to me. I guess if you want we can meet on the roof. 

FLCG29: i’ll meet you there.

Sherlocked4evr has logged out.

Frisk took a deep breath and head to the roof. It probably was easier to say it face to face then to type it down.

He headed for the roof it was only when he got up there and looked around did he notice the chair. Had that always been there? Frisk approached the chair and climbed up it and onto his roof. 

“Hi…”

“hey... has that chair always been there?” 

“No, I … I brought it over… when I noticed you didn’t show up to dance. I tried to mimic your moves…” Frisk flushed deeply. “At the time… I didn’t know it was you…” 

“was kinda the point of doing that up here. no one usually comes up to the roof. at least not in the evening.” 

“Still, I liked to watch you.” She sighed a bit before returning to the topic in hand. He flushed, not that it was evident in the darkness.

“Umm… after telling me about this short cut… thing… I need to talk to you about something.” Frisk couldn’t look at him as it was becoming harder to speak as her nerves bundled up and made it tense for her. 

“well, it’s just kinda something i can do. it’s how i get around usually. it’s kinda like the whole sci-fi thing of teleportation, but not. thing is... can’t really tell anyone i can do it. at least not the general public.”

“I won’t tell anyone Sans.” She was being serious.

“i know ya won’t. that’s why i trust you with it.” Frisk smiled as she wanted to see what this was all about. He walked off a few steps and just disappeared. A few seconds later, whistling a little, standing on her rooftop behind her.

“Wait… how did you?” She turned around and looked at him.

He disappeared again, this time tapping her on the shoulder. She smiled as she turned around giggling. It was a fun little secret.

“pap and i call ‘em shortcuts, because no one would ever think that a shortcut was that.”

“Ahh… so if I told you to shortcut back to the roof of my building you can do that?” 

“yup. as long as i’ve been to a place, i can shortcut there.”

“O-okay… can you please shortcut to the base of this apartment? In front please?” 

“i try not to come out in front, too easy for someone to see, but i can walk out front.” He disappeared again and then walked from a nearby alleyway to the front of the apartment and looked up.

Frisk looked down from the apartment and yelled down to him cupping her mouth as she did so.

“I love you. I love you so much… I want to be your girlfriend and… be with you.” He walked into an alley way and reappeared next to her. She was flushed. 

“love ya too.” He wrapped his arms around her gently. She hugged him back and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. _ I love you so much it kind of scares me. I am afraid you will leave me… I don’t want you to leave me. _

He rested his head on top of hers gently.  _ you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. i love you.  _

“A-according to … umm… the advice c-column I should umm… tell y-you umm… my thoughts are f-for the next s-step… I kind of want t-to get to k-know you better. Like s-seeing each o-other…” He flushed a dark hue. 

“that’s... that’s a big step h-honestly. well... f-for a monster anyway.”

“O-okay. I u-understand. I j-just want to umm… makeout and s-see each other… not g-going all the w-way just yet.” 

“i don’t think i c-can take that step without m-marking you... a-as a mate.” He’d thought about it... hell, he’d even fantasized about it... but he was fairly certain of this particular fact. 

“...Maybe we should we do the mark on the trip to Japan.” 

“y-you...” He was completely floored. Like he’d said earlier... she could still surprise him and make him flush.

“I can’t… see me with anyone else. You are my best friend and … look how we discovered each other. I can’t think of more signs we are meant to be.” She smiled as she relaxed against him.

“yeah.” His soul warmed. After a long silence though a thought occurred to him. She had mentioned the column.

“uh... you wouldn’t by any chance have written the column tonight would you?”

“Yeah why?” 

“there was one tonight i saw just before you logged in... i wondered if it was a coincidence or...”

“Wait… seriously? Another id?” Frisk pushed out his arms. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“You are Marina as well?” 

“i write some of it, it’s kind of a team thing actually. paps works on it too.”

“I am trying so hard… I am in deep with you. Like earlier a part of me is like you will turn out like my dad and most of me is like no… he is good. He is honest… and this is like tearing me apart.” 

“i know i keep a lot of things, but... like you... i’ve got problems with trust... honestly, i don’t want to lie. there’s a lot we haven’t talked about though because of our rule before we met in person - no personal things... remember? we agreed upon it.”

“Yes… I agreed. I didn’t think I would fall for the monster on the other side of the screen. I would kiss the monit-” Frisk flushed a little. 

“that makes two of us. i didn’t think it would happen either... and... i did that too... a couple times...” He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly. He thought it was a ridiculous thing but he couldn’t help it.

“I… I felt like I was kissing you…” Frisk muttered. “I was asked out by my boss… and I refused him and ever since then he has been a giant dick but… as long I talked to you the world seemed to melt away.” 

“i felt that as long as we got to talk... no matter how brief it was... or even with your boss being a dick... it made the day worth it.”

“Is there any other persona I should know about?” Frisk asked.

“none that i keep up. i had a stage name as a performer, but aside from the con... i haven’t performed since the accident.” 

“Did you like it?” 

“used to be my dream, years ago. it was all i was good at... at the time.”

“Is it because you are good at it you liked it or do you just enjoy it?” 

“... monsters like me depend on it. it’s not just a matter of liking or anything... we have to dance to survive. it’s a very intricate part of our magic.”

“What I mean is that you can dance and boogie whenever with me but… if you have a dream that I can help make a reality… I will help you. If it is dancing I will help you to dance… if you want to do hot dogs I will help you achieve that as well.” 

“i didn’t really have one after the accident until i met you. you became my dream.”

“... Fuck… that has got to be the… sexiest thing I ever heard.” Frisk press her lips against his teeth. He returned the kiss lovingly. She was everything to him, his hopes and his dreams. 

“I can’t be your entire dream though love. I should be a part but not the whole…” Frisk nipped at him.

“hmmm, why not? you’re at the center of what i want in life... what i dream of.” 

“I mean I love you so much that I want you to be able to be able to do your thing and know that I can support you as well.” 

“i know you will... my dream is to find a place with you... to maybe... one day, hold a little version of you.”

“You know at this rate that dream will happen very soon.” Frisk was swooned by his words. He nuzzled against her a little.

“J-just... promise me… if w-we get that far… not to completely abandon me. Not like my father... I mean if we d-don’t work out. I am w-willing to be civil if we have kids. I can’t repeat that with my own child.” 

“once i give you the mark... i promise you that it’s forever. for as long as we are alive. i will never abandon you or our children.” He hated making promises, but this one, he could make.

“Don’t make a promise that you are not sure can’t keep.” 

“i never make a promise i don’t intend to keep. no matter what that means. it’s why i don’t make promises often.”

“I am sorry I made you make such commitments at such an early stage. I m-mean I should w-wait until we are about to become the real thing right?” She was flushing fairly deeply. It was such a deep conversation for someone who’ve been together for a month but… technically they known each other over a year as well. 

“when the time is right, i’m sure it will happen. regardless of how much time has passed.”

“I-I well… we umm… said a lot all at once didn’t we?” Frisk smirked as she hugged him again.

“yeah, but i think it needed to be said. there’s kinda been a long time of knowing of one another, but not really knowing each other.”


	16. Chapter 16

“R-really? I Want To Have A Little One Of Me.” 

“tell you what, when you and your mate get that far in your relationship i’ll explain it.”

“Okay. I Trust You.” Papyrus flushed as he smiled.

“So Are You And Frisk Mated Then?” 

“not yet. but we have discussed it. i still have to meet her mom and there’s a lot she and i have to talk about before we go that far.” 

“Here I Thought You Two Were Trying To Be Mated When I Walked In.” 

“no pap... that’s just a form of dating called teasing. we were not going anywhere that far. teasing is somethin’ ya do when you’re not quite ready to be mates but you’re hinting that you are ready for the step. but don’t do that on the first date or anything.”

“Ahhh… But Mettaton Deserves To Be Shown The Best. I Want Him In His Full Capacity.” 

“first you need to spend time getting to know each other better before you take that kinda step. i mean, even if i haven’t been around frisk that long, we have been talking for a full year.” 

“Well I Followed Mettaton For Years So… Doesn’t That Count?” 

“no, it just means you know of him. but you don’t know him personally... like, you don’t know what he’d do if you gave him a daisy instead of a rose. that sort of thing.”

“If He Gives Me A Flower I Can Mark Him Then?” 

“no pap, you’d need to discuss that with him in depth after many dates. kinda like how frisk and i talked about it. for now just concentrate on dating.”

“Okay, Okay… I Just Love Him So Much. I Don’t Know How You Can Stand Not Being With Frisk If You Feel Like I Do. I Feel… Things Happening…And I Feel Weird.” 

“hmmm... well, it’s tough... and i’d like to be mates now, but you know having a relationship is a two way street. i have to consider her thoughts and feelings too. i can’t just do or say anything i want. that’s not how that works.... what do you mean weird?” 

“I Umm… Get Things To Summon Without Me Wanting To Summon.” Papyrus flushed feeling embarrassed. 

“that’s kinda natural pap. it’s difficult to control... and if i remember right, it’s even harder this time of year for you since your heat is coming up... that .. i don’t recommend telling him about when it happens right off the bat... but you will need to stay here for sure.”

“O-Okay… Well I Think It Is Coming Up… Because I Came Really Close To Grabbing Him.” 

“let’s double check the calendar for that.” Papyrus watched Sans to check the calendar. He watched nervously as he can feel things churn again. Sans looked at the date on his phone then the calendar.

“yup. looks like it’s due in.... five hours.” 

“S-shi-... I Mean Shoot… I Mean Shoot… I Didn’t Swear.” Papyrus ran to his room and Sans could hear the door slammed shut. Sans chuckled and walked over to his brother’s room, activating the usual spell.

“you ate supper right?” 

“No…. Sorry… I Haven’t Been Able To Focus On Simple Tasks.” 

“it’s fine. i’ll heat you up some pasta and slip it to ya like usual.” 

“Thank You. You Are The Best Brother.” 

“heh, you’re welcome bro.” He walked off and heat up some of the left over pasta from a couple days ago before returning with the plate and putting it into the small deposit like thing that their doors had to allow for food to pass during these times. Like Papyrus had said earlier... they looked out for each other.

“You Are The Best…” He took the pasta and sat on the bed. 

“g’night pap. i’ll have breakfast in the morning for ya.”

“Good Night Bro. Thanks.” 

“yup.” Sans went back to his room, shaking his head a little. How had that crept up on them? Well, after a week’s time things would be fine and his brother would be back to normal. Then he could start dating Mettaton.

The next day was a thrilling day for Frisk, her and her mom went clothes shopping. They bonded throughout the day and even though Frisk told her mom over and over again that Sans and her were going to have a romantic date she insisted on at least making desert. Frisk smiled as they got home around the time that he was planning to show up. She put on the blue dress and waited for her date to show up.

Sans had made his brother breakfast, just as he’d said. He’d also made some other meals ahead of time too. Including for the picnic he had agreed to take Frisk on. He had text her a few minutes before sundown telling her he was running a little late due to a personal matter, but he’d be there. The personal matter being he had to make sure his brother had supper. After he did that he finished packing the basket and picked up the rose he’d gotten and headed over to Frisk’s apartment.

“He will be here soon.” There was a slight knock on the door.

“knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Frisk’s mother asked as Frisk went over recognizing his voice. Sans smirked a little and answered back automatically. 

“son.” 

“Son who?” 

“son is what my pop called me cuz he thought i was bright.” 

“Pffftt…. Come in Sans.” Frisk says as her mom chuckled figuring that is who it was.

He came into the apartment, he was dressed in a light blue windbreaker, a soft blue polo and black slacks. Under one arm he had the basket for the picnic, in the other hand he had a rose that was dipped in the colors of the rainbow. 

Frisk’s mother looked just like Frisk but just a little older with grey hair. 

“This is my mom, Sarah, Mom this is Sans.” Sarah smiled at Sans.

“a pleasure, i figured right then on finding a colorful flower for a greeting.” He held out the rose to Sarah.

“For me? I thought it was for Frisk…” She took the flower touched. It had been a long time since she received a flower. He smiled a little.

“didn’t seem right not give a little to the flower that has raised the blossom.” Sarah went over to Sans and wrapped her arms around him.

“I like this one. You best not lose him or I might steal him for myself.” She placed a kiss on his cheek before backing up.

“I mean it is not everyday you get to date a superhero.” Frisk flushed as she explained what happened to her yesterday.

“Okay no… he is mine.” Frisk teased as she went over to Sans and licked her thumb before rubbing off the lipstick mark off his cheek. He flushed a little, chuckling.

“Yes, you told me. Will you come and sit down for a minute Sans?” Sarah invited Sans in. 

“sure, we have a bit of time before the stars come out.” He left the basket near the door, so not to forget it. Frisk sat on the couch and like how she mentioned to Sans when she was at his place. The layout was very much the same.  He did notice the similarities in layout, but that didn’t surprise him too much. Most apartments were pretty much the same, provided they were the same size. He settled next to Frisk on the couch.

“So I don’t know how to say this but… Frisk mentioned about how much she cares for you. Is your intentions the same she claims it is?” 

“they are.” Frisk smiled as she entwined her fingers with his.

“I don’t know if I am ready to see her go but… when that time comes I hope I will be ready to be alone.” Sarah seemed a little sad as she said that. 

“i can’t imagine you will be for long. family is rather important to me, to my brother. i imagine that he will want to meet you and will likely be around a lot even when we’re not.”

“Oh you two will start a family and you don’t need the mother-in-law living in your space.” Frisk didn’t like the idea of her mom living alone.

“i think though it’d be a blessing to be close. after all, eventually we’ll need babysitters and who better than family?”

“I am really liking this one.” Sarah was so excited. He simply smiled, he’d kinda had this talk with his brother less than 24 hours ago... 

“my brother is a bit on the loud side sometimes, but i think you’ll get along just fine.” 

“That I can deal with. Is the tall skeleton your brother then?” 

“yes. from what little i remember, he gets that from our dad.”

“Oh! I know him! He is in my cooking class. He is such a doll.” Frisk was thrilled that they knew the two would get along.

“heh, you tell him that he might blush.” 

“Pfff… I might just do that.” Sarah says as Frisk smiled at Sans. This felt like this family might happen. It made her so happy. It felt natural ... oddly enough.

“Look at Frisk’s face. I haven’t seen her smile this much until she thought she was going to meet her friend… What was the name again? Simple? Idiot? I forget?” 

“heh... crazy is what she called me actually. the username was flcg29.”

“You are the same one that she chatted with?” 

“yup.”

“I can’t believe it. Frisk why didn’t you tell me?” Frisk chuckled as she was talking about him all day to her. 

“kinda long story.”

“It is okay. You know… we are going to Japan and Sans and Papyrus are going to meet us there.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“You guys getting married? Are you guys going to surprise me and tell me you proposed to my daughter?” Frisk and Sans were a little unprepared for that one.

“uh... heh... no... i haven’t actually done that... but we have discussed the future.”

“Mom, if we decide that we are getting married we will let you know.” 

“we’ll plan on giving some warning for that.” 

“Oh I also made some blueberry pie. Do you like pie Sans?” Sarah asked as she went to retrieve the pie. 

“sounds like a good dessert to end with.” 

“Mom is slightly in love with you.” Frisk mutters with a smile. Sans chuckled a little in response.

“Here you go.” Sarah came out with the pie in a case and hands it over to Sans.

“I will be going to bed around 10 pm and if you… plan to stay over just make sure to lock the door.” Frisk flushed as she didn’t expect her mom to just be okay with that.

“ah, well i can assure you that i have no such plans yet. monster customs are more strict on such things.” Sans managed to say that without stuttering but he still flushed some.

“I am not crazy. I know the hormones are raging and you two like each other a lot.” 

“nothing of the sort ma’am just that monster custom usually dictates that such an... activity be done only if and when the couple is ready to dedicate their lives to one another.”

“We w-would be m-married mom before that h-happened.” Sans nods. Not that he hadn’t thought about it... but he did have self restraint.

“I am just saying. Anyways you kids better go off and watch your stars. Just be safe.” 

“we will, thank you.” Frisk got up and held the door open for Sans. He followed her to the door, picking up the basket on their way out.

“Oh my god… I swear mom is planning to get me pregnant tonight.” 

“heh, well i have no objection.” He teased lightly.

“Shut up, you know how hard it is to not to pin you against the wall and kiss you until we wake up the next day in your bed.” 

“pretty damn difficult.” He replies sincerely. 

“was interesting though, considering i more or less had a mirror of that conversation less than 24 hours ago with pap.”

“Really? That is funny.” 

“yup. made it easy to have the answers... although the marriage one kinda threw me off.”

“I am surprised too. I mean I said… I feel… that you are the one for me.” 

“that’ll do it apparently.”

“I guess so. I never seen her act like that with guys though. I am serious. She is like a pit bull usually and wouldn’t let some guys even in the house.” 

“ah, well i guess i managed to slide my way into her heart and prove myself, like i did with you.” He produced a second rose, one he’d kept hidden, offering the flower to her. Frisk smiled as she took the flower and went up to him and kissed him lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close for a moment.

“You know my mom is going to bed at 10… and all we need to do is lock the door.” Frisk teased.

“you’re tempting fate now aren’t ya sweetheart?”

“You know tempting fate is those who do something and get disappointed if things go wrong… but in my case… if “wrong” is what I think it is… I don’t think it is a risk at all.” 

“you’re pretty good at this making a case thing.” He replies, keeping a hold on her, he shortcut them both to the area he’d picked out. A blanket waiting for them lit by candles that were letting off a soft, lovely scent that just also happened to keep away unwanted flying or crawling pests.

“Sans… this is so amazing. Thank you…” Frisk sat down as she smiled.  He smiled as he set down the basket and settled on the blanket. He had, for the meal, baked chicken legs and breast with mashed potatoes and corn for the sides.

“Did you attend to some of the cooking classes with mom because this looks amazing.” 

“actually, no. i kinda learned it on my own over the years while raisin’ pap.” 

“Still looks amazing. Pfffttt… I thought to get to a man’s heart is food not the other way around.” Frisk says as she began to serve up the food and took a bite. He chuckled in response to that.

“It is really good...”

“glad you like it.” He smiled as he ate his own portion.

“Where are we?” Frisk asked realizing they were not on their rooftop but what seemed to be a much higher altitude. Sans phone went off with Alphys’ ringtone for her text.

Alphys: I got a surprise for you! I gave Frisk’s mom a sample this morning of a relaxant that we use to help patients relax. I thought it would make meeting the mom meeting so much easier. Did it work out?

Sans didn’t know his friend did this nor did he know that she already figured out where Frisk had lived and would do such a thing. 

Sans: al you know i don’t like you doing that! it went well but... damn it... i wanted to make a good impression under my own merit! 

He put his phone away, he really needed to talk with her about ASKING first before doing such things.

“it’s a park on the outskirts of the city, if you look behind us when it’s light out you can see a mountain in the distance.” Alphys ringtone went off again.

Alphys: But I was helping. I mean I met her and she is kind of stingy when it comes to her daughter dating. I made it eeassiiierrr…

“It is beautiful.” Frisk scooted over and nuzzled up as she noticed Sans had scrunched up his face a little.

“What is wrong?” 

“it seems a well-meaning friend did something i really wished she had not.” 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Frisk wondered what had happened.

Sans pulled out the phone and showed her the conversation he had with Alphys.

“W-what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!” Frisk was beyond pissed. This Alphys drugged her mom? Why the hell would she interfere…

“How? How did she know my mom?” 

“i dunno, but i’m not happy with her for doin’ a stunt like this... well meaning or not. this is unacceptable.”

“Does that mean mom doesn’t like you? She sounded like she liked you yesterday…” 

“i wouldn’t say that. i think the whole thing is likely just keeping her from stressing if she had any issues... i’ll talk to her again tomorrow, once it’s worn off. and after i fry me a lizard.” 

“I just… I thought it was going so well…” 

“so did i... wanna come help me cook?” He smirked a little. It took a moment for her to realize what he meant and she nodded slightly.

“If I can get the tail.” 

“i’ll let you start the fire if ya like... but first let’s finish the date. then we can fry up the lizard.” 

“Wait… I got a better idea…” Frisk smirked as her brain started to churn.

“i’m listening.”

“I imagine there is negative side effects right? Mom was overly affectionate tonight…” 

“hmmm, usually there aren’t, but there might be though i can’t say it’d be a polar opposite... though what are you suggesting? maybe stage something?” 

“Yes, exactly. You text her and say Frisk is super upset because my mom is all over you.” He snickered.

“you mean like it was so powerful that it was like an aphrodisiac?” 

“Exactly! She probably used it on monsters and not on humans… at least according to the text that’s what it is for…” 

“hmmm, yes that does imply she hasn’t tried it on humans... if on anyone at all frankly...” He stared at his phone.

“and her reply makes this too easy... “ He began typing out:

Sans: and on top of making it “easy” frisk is now pissed because her mother almost 

crawled over me like a love-sick puppy. 

Alphys: WHAT!!!! I just g-gave her the s-same dose I gave to… Oh geez did I give her a double dose? Sans she is basically in heat get out of there!!! 

Sans: do you seriously think i’d be texting at you if i hadn’t already left?!

Sans snickers as he shows Frisk the text.

“Oh my god… what the heck was she giving my mom?” Frisk looked at the message not laughing but felt like it a little. 

“Tell her you can’t text as my mom is still on the prawl. God… that is such a gross image.”

Alphys: Good stay away… umm… maybe after a while it will wear off. I never used it on humans. I figured it would work the same way.

Frisk saw the message and now she was raging.


	18. Chapter 18

“WHAT THE FUCK!? What if it had killed mom? Would it be oh my bad?” Frisk got up and was pacing around the picnic. 

“I can’t believe I just read that.” She points at Sans and wasn’t sure how to feel.

“i think it’s time to fry a lizard.” 

“I think I am going to tear her apart.” She was a powder keg about to go off and she wasn’t going to hold back. 

“just leave some for me.” He offered her his hand. She took his hand and held it tightly. 

  
  


Alphys was at the lab going through the formulas on the computer. She was sweating nervously as the texts made her believe something was seriously wrong.

“k n o c k, k n o c k.”

“Oh-... f-fuck…. “ Alphys jumped out of her seat and tried to lock the door but realized he was already inside.  Sans had his arms crossed, he’d actually said that from the OTHER side of the room, but he knew what her reaction would be, it was faintly amusing. 

“O-oh Sans it is j-just you… I-I heard…that y-you had a older w-woman flirted with y-you.”

“not quite.” He folded his arms, the usual casual grin rather eerie.... Frisk came around the corner and the color seemed to have disappeared from the lizard.

“F-frisk? W-what are y-you doing here?” 

“come on al... you know what my intentions are... did you really think i was going to leave her in the dark?” 

“Y-you told her e-everything?” 

“you sent the text. all i had to do was show her.” 

“... L-look F-frisk I am s-so-” Frisk punched Alphys right in the face breaking her glasses as she fell onto her back. After the punch Frisk retracted her fist to her chest as that hurt more than she expected as Alphys rubbed her head. 

“don’t hurt yourself sweetheart.” Sans says as he walks over to her. 

“R-really the b-bitch hits me and y-you are w-worried about her h-hand?” 

“considering it takes only a single hit with the intent to kill to dust a monster... what are you whining about when you could have accidentally  **killed** a human?” 

“I am the b-bad guy? I m-made this whole r-relationship possible remember?” 

“in this case... you’re just the moron. and you didn’t make this relationship, we did. the only thing you did was help me find her faster.” 

“E-exactly! I h-helped…AUGH…. She b-broke my g-glasses.” 

“yeah, you did help, but you also fucked up worse.” 

“Y-you are c-changing… not for the g-good. You w-will want to l-leave monster t-traditions and you w-will turn out like h-her.” Frisk was already on the other side of the room. She wasn’t going to indulge in beating her up.

“really? after all this time and everything you know about what’s happened in the past... about... and you think  _ that _ is going to be the thing that changes me even when all those... didn’t?” It was sort of obvious he hadn’t mentioned that part of his life yet and even in temperament was not very willing to speak of it.

“Y-you are w-willing to let t-this new g-girl beat up y-your best f-friend. How am I s-supposed to take it?” 

“you got exactly what you deserved for screwing up. a single punch is not considered taking a beating. especially when it barely even touched your hp.” 

“T-that is not the p-point though. We c-challenge each p-properly and take t-turns. She ran off like a coward.” Frisk walked over to Sans. 

“this isn’t a FIGHT al... and i ain’t the one dealing out the judgement here.” 

“Come on Sans. I want to make sure mom is okay.” Frisk just felt tired. It was a weird empty feeling she had when she punched Alphys and she didn’t like it. He nodded.

“S-she should be f-fine. I mean m-monsters use it all the t-time…” Alphys was still nervous about the results. 

“and when are you going to learn that monsters and humans are different? huh? how many more times will there be mistakes before that lesson is learned? don’t make assumptions.” Sans took Frisk’s hand and shortcut them from the lab.

“I can’t believe it… mom will be okay right Sans?” Frisk wrapped her arms around him feeling scared.

“i dunno. let’s go find out, worst case scenario i’ll call pap and we’ll have him purge it from her system.” 

“Okay. We should pick up the stuff first.” 

“yeah.” He packed everything into the basket, blowing out the candles. 

“well, this thing aside... it was a nice evening.” Frisk smiled as she cupped his face gently before kissing him. He flushed, putting an arm around her waist. 

“It was.” 

“let’s do this again... without al’s interference i think.” 

“I imagine there will be plenty more of these dates in our future... minus the drama.” 

“i’d like to think so.” He kissed her cheek before he teleported them in front of the front door in the living room. He kinda figured her mom would be okay since she hadn’t reacted like they’d faked to Alphys, but it was still worth checking in on.  The kitchen was roaring with noises as Sarah was in there baking up a storm. The blender, the toaster… anything electronic in there was on as she scrambled all over to maintain this. 

“uh... is this normal?” Sans asked, setting the basket down.

“No, not at all.” Frisk went over to her mom as Sarah pushes Frisk away.   
  
“No time. So much to do. So little time. Must make it all got to do it all…. I can do it all.” 

“Mom? What is going on?” Sarah was ignoring her as she continued.

“oh dear.” He pulled out his phone and rang his brother.

“You Want The Best SO… You Got Me… Papyrus.” 

“pap, where are you?” Food was flying as Frisk tried to get her mom to back away from the blender.

“In My Apartment Why?” 

“i’m coming to get you, we’re going to need your skills in healing magics. i know this is an awkward timing... but i can’t do this thing without you... i’ll be able to suppress the heat long enough for this...” 

“I Am… I Will Be Fine. I Got The Itch Out For Now. Please Don’t Make Me Explain What That Is.” 

“nope. that you can keep to yourself. just be ready for the quick jump.” 

“Yep Grabbing My Kit Now.” Papyrus hung up grabbing his kit.  Sans teleported without even hanging up first, he shoved the phone into his jacket the moment he arrived in his brother’s room as the door was locked from the outside with the spell.

“Ready.” He took his brother’s hand and jumped them to the living room.

“Mom… please I am not a turkey don’t hurt me.” Sarah had a knife against Frisk’s neck.

“I AM VERY BUSY LEAVE ME TO COOK!” 

“woah there! no sharp objects!” Sans gently yanked the knife out of Sarah’s grasp.

“pap, we need you to purge the drug in her system.” 

“Gotcha Hold Her Down. We Need Charcoal And Magic For This.” Sans’ magic grabbed Sarah’s soul next, pinning her to the spot.

“Please help her Papyrus.” Frisk begged as she regained her composure. She knew her mom wouldn’t do this to her intentionally. Sarah struggled against Sans’ magic as Papyrus ran over with his med kit with black pills and shoved it down her throat. Then he proceeded to use his magic forcing the tablets to go down into her stomach. The taste alone makes a human gag but the moment it hits the stomach… Papyrus grabbed a bucket and shoved it under her chin as she began to vomit. 

“What Was She Given?” Papyrus said watching the color of the vomit come out it seemed much different than the usual vomit he had seen.

“a relaxant apparently, friend of mine thought it would be a grand idea to give her a drug never used on humans and at a usual dosage.” 

“No Wonder… Most Of Those Relaxants Are For Monsters For A Reason As Echo Flower Petals Are Used In Them. It Causes Humans To Go Insane.” 

“yeah... believe me we’ve already paid a visit to the monster responsible.” 

“Will mom be like this forever?” Frisk ask as she went over to her mom as she continued to spill her guts out in the bucket.

“i think we got to her in time.” Sans says, keeping an eye on the soul that was captive in his magic.

“Yes, If We Didn’t Act So Quickly At Most It Would Have Lasted A Week But… Some Humans Have Died Either Thinking They Were Paranoid Or Overexert Themselves.” 

“she was certainly in the latter category there.”

“It Is The Petals… For Us It Is Calming For Humans They Can Still Hear The Messages Apparently. I Can’t Confirm That Since I Am Not A Human But Mettaton Did A Big Thing On It.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“yeah... i remember, it was in scientific study a few years back. i was interested, but not enough to partake myself.” 

“F-frisk?” Sarah said weakly as Papyrus looked at Sans figuring it was probably safe as she looked so weak and frail. Sans nodded to his brother and gently lifted her up with his magic and set her on the couch to rest.

“It is okay mom. Sans and Papyrus are here to help.” Frisk took her mom’s hand.

“P-please guys. D-don’t leave.” Papyrus nervously glance at Sans as he would love to stay but...

“i’ll stay, but paps can’t linger it was risky enough bringing him here.” 

“Sorry, I Am Not Trying To Be Mean… But I Should Go Now.” 

“go take care of yourself paps, you don’t want other monsters catching what you have... come to think of it... i will meet you in the hall in a moment.” He realized he would have to teleport them back to Papyrus’ room and back out again.

“Thank You.” Papyrus was just about to leave when the mother looked over to him.

“T-thank you… Paps…” Papyrus didn’t hear that as he already left. 

“i need to talk to him a moment ladies, but i will be back.” He followed his brother from the apartment. He then took his hand and did a quick teleport then came right back outside the apartment, letting himself back in again and locking the door behind him.

“S-she is s-sleeping…” Frisk was unable to contain her emotions as she started to cry a little. 

“her soul color looks good.” He says softly as he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I ...She just wasn’t there… I tried to stop her because I was afraid she was going to hurt herself and then she pushed me against the wall.” 

“i know sweetheart. i’m glad we got here in time.” He held her close, offering what comfort he could. Frisk rested her head against his chest. She glanced towards the door.

“Did Papyrus leave because of me? I know we haven’t gotten along but...” 

“no, it wasn’t because of you. i assure you it was because of something he’s dealing with right now.” 

“Okay, thank you for staying with me. You have no idea how much this means to me to know that I can count on you when shit hits the fan.” 

“i’ll be honest, wasn’t expecting that kinda thing to happen so soon. heh, i mean, usually the shit hits the fan after a couple becomes mates, not before.” He was trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Pfff… here I thought it happened when monsters gets… oh what is the term… time of the month...hot flashes…heat…” 

“heats. yeah... that’s a thing and that is usually when that happens. it’s a personal thing for each monster. it can be different from monster to monster too.” He keeps his voice low so not to disturb Sarah. 

“Your voice is so calming.” Frisk commented as he finished, feeling her eyelids get heavier.

“Sorry, I didn’t get to experience the full date. It was so nice.” 

“yeah, it was fun. maybe next time we’ll try a picnic on the beach or something like that.” He could tell that she was tired.

“That sounds good.” Frisk nuzzled close as her eyelids closed. He gently picked her up, murmuring softly.

“i’ll make sure to plan out the next trip for the two of us without interruptions. that way we can just focus on enjoying each other’s company and learning about one another. there’s still a lot i have to tell you... and i’m sure there’s plenty i have to learn about you as well sweetheart.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see some of the costumes she made. They were made very well some were tasteful while some were very suggestive.

He was sure that would be a good topic for some time later, for now he used his magic to pull back the covers on her bed so he could tuck her in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he settled the blankets around her.

“Goodnight Sans. I love you.”

“g’night sweetheart. love ya too.” He went back to the living room and settled into a chair to keep an eye on Sarah throughout the evening.

The evening consisted of getting water for Sarah and her throwing up. It would go on for a couple of hours until all the charcoal left the system. She shook, it cleanses the body but left her very vulnerable.

Sans used what little healing magic he had to calm her system down a bit, it wouldn’t stop the shaking entirely but it did minimize it and he did have a monster candy on him that he gave to her, it wouldn’t replace the physical nutrients her body would need, but it would help give her some at least so that her system didn’t go into complete shock or dehydration either. 

“D-Daniel is it y-you?” Sarah asked weakly.

“sorry. don’t know a daniel.” He says softly.

“H-he… was my h-husband. I am so sick.”

“i see and yeah, that is one way to see this. don’t strain yourself.”

“Just the way… just for a moment you reminded me of him before he changed.”

“can’t say i can understand someone like that. a partnership is supposed to be until you dust... not until you feel like it.”

“Yeah...I didn’t see it coming. A couple of girls got pregnant and he was the father to all of them. He was close to one particular… anyway one day he just left. I kept the info from Frisk but she is bound to find out soon.”

“i don’t think she knows about her... half siblings, but she already figured out what he did. she talked to me about it one evening.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide her from her siblings but the fact her father was scum.”

“i don’t think there’s any hiding that fact. but knowing there were others and not just one, like she thought... that wouldn’t make her opinion of him any better.” 

“T-true.” Sarah winced as she held her stomach.

“sorry i can’t do more, but that kinda magic is more my brother’s thing... which is kinda funny... considering he once wanted to be a cop... but he wasn’t ever really cut out for it due to the nature of his magic. i never wanted to be part of it... or anything, but my magic definitely has other ideas.” 

“I think a cop with healing abilities is a great combination.” 

“normally, yes, but... well... my brother’s just too nice for that line of work... he’d get himself dusted before he got anywhere.” 

“I see. Maybe… maybe he should come with me to where I work. I work as a receptionist at the animal clinic for abandoned animals. They always are looking for help.”

“i’ll let him know about it after he gets over his... cold.” 

“Heat huh?” She winced as she tried to maintain the conversation.

“guess that one didn’t get by you. anyway, get some rest, you need it.” 

“Well you don’t have noses…”

“heh, just because we’re mostly magic doesn’t mean we can’t get sick... it’s just not in the same way most get sick.” 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t get sick just you and your brother probably don’t get colds.”

“well, we do, just without the runny noses. but we can discuss monster biology after you’ve gotten better.”

“Y-yes… t-thank you… this is a first time I let a g-guy over my house for the n-night since… please I am t-trusting you to do the r-right thing.” He nods a little. Sarah relaxes back onto the couch and points at the chair.

“It is a r-recliner if y-you want to s-sleep.”

“i’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” In no time flat she fell back to sleep.

  
  


As the sun filtered through the air, there was the faint scent of cooking bacon and eggs.

“Hmmm…” Frisk yawned and crawled out of bed when the night’s events all came back and she went to the living room to see her mom propped up a little with some cushions.

“The plates are the cabinet to the left dear.”

“got it, thanks.” Sans calls back as his magic snags the plates while he flips some bacon over.

“Mom, are you okay?” Sarah smiles as Frisk came over and hugged her relieved things seemed better.

“Sans, took good care of me. I don’t know what happened but… I am glad it is out of my system. I kept hearing things.”

He turned the stove off and divided the eggs and bacon onto the plates.

“guess that cements that theory then, hearing that.” He says as he comes out of the kitchen, he’s balancing three plates easily; two on one arm and another in his opposing hand.

“What theory?” Sarah asked as Frisk went over to help by taking a plate to her mom and then grabbing her own plate.

“the thing that made your system bug out is a very peculiar flower, an echo flower. its petals are used for a lot of things, but in this case what it was used for was as a relaxing agent. works wonders on monsters, but there’s a theory that the reason it has such terrible effects on humans is because your magic reacts differently with the plant and you can hear the literal echos of any messages that might have been in the plant before it was ground up.”

“A relaxing agent? I don’t remember taking one yesterday a sweet lizard monster gave me a piece of candy as samples.”

“yeah... that ‘sweet lizard’ was a friend of mine trying to help and pulling a fast one. the relaxant was in the candy you ate.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Great, no I could hear the voices they were like… it was urgent that things needed to be done and it was filled with angst and sorrow….”

“that is one of two reactions usually, the other being intense paranoia... the result of both, if left untreated, unfortunately, tends to lead to problems and - in the wrong person - even death.” 

“Oh my… your friend is not allowed in my house. That is just uncalled for.”

“i’ll be sure to pass the message, she actually didn’t seem to know the effects... despite using it. though since her major is robotic science and not chemistry... still, she should have known to not even try to use a normal dose used on a monster, on a human.”

“I see. That is troubling she is testing a theory like that.” Frisk said shaking her head.

“no, she was trying to ‘help’ that wasn’t testing a theory.”

“What I mean is she theorized because it worked on Monster it thus worked on humans. It is like giving dog chocolates because humans can eat it.”

“well, she wasn’t entirely wrong about it working, she just didn’t realize the ill effect.” 

“Anyway, Mom is back to normal so now I can introduce you two. Mom this is Sans the skeleton. I am going to mate with him one day.” Sarah blinked as she didn’t expect that.

Sans flushed at that wording.

“uh... i think you meant be mates.”

“Didn’t I say that? I guess that too.” Frisk flushed deeply as Sarah chuckled.

“That has to be the weirdest intro I ever been apart of…. hi I am Sarah daughter is Frisk and I am a millionaire.” Sarah started to snicker.

“pff.. well, i can’t say i’m a millionaire anymore, but i still got a bit.” 

“Oh? Well Frisk you will one day… how did you phrase it… mate soon and things will work out.”

“wow... pff... yeah... this is definitely the weirdest intro. anyway, i guess i should ask if you remember anything from before.” 

“I don’t really but I remember a little from last night and to me… it is when no one is watching true character shows and you didn’t know me and you took care of me and I can only guess Frisk as well. So relax I like you. I might even let you stay till midnight.”

“That is the mom I am used to.”

“makes sense, i did want to make sure the worst was over. i don’t really know too much about biology, but i know the common things about how humans are made up of 75% water and so can easily get dehydrated when not feeling well.” 

“Yes, and you were very kind to by my side throughout the night to help me..”

“well, it was the least i could do since paps wasn’t able to stick around.” 

“Yes, I hope he gets well soon.” Sarah replies as Frisk gave the pair a confused look.

“i’m sure he will, with as good as his magic is at healing i’m sure he’ll be up again in no time.” 

“He didn’t even seem sick.” Frisk says not realizing that Sarah and Sans had an understanding of the situation.

“That is because he is a strong monster. Must take after his brother.” Sarah said with a smile.

“I think I am going to take a nap if that is the case I usually kick out the boyfriend out at this point but… if you two act like civil adults you may stay Sans.” 

“i think we can manage that.” 

“Good.” Sarah handed the plate back to her daughter finishing what she could. 

“Thank you that was very good Sans.” Frisk smiled as this was the mother she was used to. Yesterday, she felt so confused why her mom was so okay with things but now she acted more normal. Sarah relaxed into the couch and closed her eyes letting sleep take over.

“Sans, I… thank you.” Frisk said very grateful for what her boyfriend did for her. She took the plates and put them into the sink before making a hand gesture to come with her to her bedroom. He followed, curious, but he wanted to stay in good graces with her mother. Frisk went over to the wall where there was a box like item protruding from the wall. She open the cabinet and with a couple of clicks a fold-able table appeared before them.

“Want to play a game?” Frisk smirked mischievously.

“sure. what kind of game?” She pulls out three board games to allow him choose : Dungeons and dragons, Cards Against Humanity and Beer Run.

“pff... no contest here.” He points to Cards Against Humanity.

“You played? We can make this even more interesting… like if you laugh you lose a piece of clothing. What says you?” 

“now  _ that _ is a challenge... you’re on.” Frisk smirked as she dealt out the cards. She thought this would be lots of fun. As she shuffled the deck.  Sans had to admit he liked the challenge.

“Okay… first card… “ Frisk flushed deeply as she looked at the topic then put it down. “H-how I l-lost my virginity.” 

“Well… starting off strong…” Frisk laid down a card waiting for Sans to do the same. She laid down bitches and he lay down balls.

“Now Sans here is a question if your flush is blue are your … are too?” She was trying her hardest not to laugh. He smirked.

“now that would be telling... wouldn’t it?” 

“True. How you holding up?” 

“i have to say... this is quite the pairing... but it’s a match made in heaven is just one thing to phrase how those two cards pair up together.” 

“Hmm... what would that be?” 

“what would what be?” 

“The phrase that put those two … oh… I get it… brain fart. I was thinking too hard on my question. Pfff… okay your turn to pick a topic.” He drew a card.

“okay, it says “blank”, betcha can’t have just one.” Sans set down his answer first: A super soaker full of cat pee

Then waited for her. As she laid down her card she busted out laughing at Sans’ card. She laid down Extremely tight pants. 

“O-okay you win… I think the shock of seeing that and the thought you going around saying ‘Oh boy I just can’t get enough of super soakers of cat piss.” 

“and you can’t have just one... i’d have two, one for each hand.” He grinned.

“Ewww….” She chuckled nervously as she smiled grabbing from her shirt and working it out her bra and sat it in front of him.

“My turn.” Frisk pulled a card and set it in front of them. “Blank it’s a trap.” Sans nearly laughed as he set down his card: Advise from a wise, old black man. She set down: Child abuse. 

“You handled me taking off my bra better than I expected… or did you even notice?” 

His responding flush told her that no... he had NOT until she announced it. She then held up the blue lace bra that she removed a little bit again. He was rivaling the bra with his flush.

“Okay Sans your turn.” He drew a card.

“okay, this one says ‘what’s the next happy meal toy?’ “ Frisk laid down a card that says: A sad handjob.

Sans snickered even as he laid down his card: necrophilia. 

Frisk snickered at his. She couldn’t help it as she took off her socks.

Of course according to the rules he had to lose a piece of clothing so he started with the slippers.

“wow man... both of those are bad.” 

“They are… they are sooo bad… but they are sooo good.” He nods and waits for her to draw a card. She laid down a new card.

“Fun tip! When your man asks you to go down on him, try to surprise him with blank instead.” 

“wow... this went south even before we played our cards.” 

“Hmm… I could have used it for my first boyfriend.” Frisk glanced at Sans as he gave her a curious look. “Just kidding.” He gave her a smirk.

“glad you didn’t.... especially the way this tip is likely to go.” Frisk laid down her card it says: A salty surprise.

He laid down his next: flesh-eating bacteria. Frisk busted out laughing.

Sans laughed at the one he’d ended up laying down, it really was a nasty surprise and certainly not a surprise anyone would want. There went the socks. She pulled off her pants.

“Oh boy this game will be short if we keep laughing like this…” 

“if we keep getting good ones... yeah it will be.” He agreed.

“I am having so much fun though.” 

“yup, best game ever invented if ya ask me.” 

“Apples to Apples is a close second.”

“can’t say i’ve played that one... maybe we should do that next?” 

“It is exactly this game but cleaner.” 

“ahhhhhh. so basically a game that i’d probably introduce pap to.” 

“Exactly, there is a few dirty words but nothing compared to this.” 


	21. Chapter 21

“fair enough. okay... my turn to draw the topic...” He drew the next card. He was trying not to laugh as he read it aloud.” 

“okay... ah... this one says “I’m sorry professor, but I couldn’t complete my homework because of blank.” and i’m trying not too... it’s just... kinda funny.” 

“Don’t laugh Sans before you put down the card.” Frisk smiles as she added as she laid down the card. Sans laid down his card: Count Chocula. 

Frisk laid her card: Pedophiles.

Frisk and Sans couldn’t help but burst out laughing when he saw hers.

“o-okay that’s a good one!” He took off his shirt next. She took off her shirt and paused for a moment as she flushed seeing him topless. He flushed a little, fidgeting... this was a really great game though the stakes... he had to admit it was worth it though.

“S-so w-where were w-we…” Frisk had to blink a few times before she tried to focus on the cards.

“i t-think it’s your turn to p-pick the topic.”  _ fuck but she’s beautiful.... _ She nodded as she looked through the cards. 

“What’s that sound?” Frisk says as she reads the next topic to go off on. Sans stared at his cards for a while, trying to focus his thoughts. It was really difficult though... he couldn’t lie about that even if he tried. He managed to put a card down, though he was pretty sure it wasn’t that great for this one: an ugly face.

She was having the same difficulty as she put down: Historically black colleagues.

He was having a lot of trouble concentrating period though.

“W-well my card sucks…”  _ He is so hot. I shouldn’t be turned on by a skeleton right? But damn… I can’t stop staring. _

“welp.. n-not sure what to say to either of those... uh... next topic?” He pulled out the next card.

“um... this is a t-two parter... “for my next trick, i will pull black out of my blank”... the bottom card will be the first answer.” 

“Pfff…shit… I can’t help but think dirty… that doesn’t count… does it?” 

“nah.” He was too focused on looking at the cards to consider it... he kinda almost... _ no, no no ... should definitely NOT...  _

“Okay cool.” 

He put down two cards: 72 virgins. 

which was followed by: Police brutality.

She put down Christopher Walken and A bleached asshole. She looked at his cards and put a hand over her mouth and busted out laughing. 

Sans took one look at the choices and completely lost it to a fit of giggles. He just couldn’t NOT after imaging her cards.

“Oh lord… I love this game.” Frisk says as she stood up and took off her underwear. She had lost. He flushed even as he’d tossed his shorts over to join the pile of clothes. 

“Pfff…” She couldn’t stop laughing. 

He flicked his gaze to the door, making sure it was locked, just in case... because honestly, they were just having too much fun with this and he would rather her mother NOT walk in on the pair of them, one naked and the other half way there and giggling like a bunch of drunk idiots.

“Okay, so option one we do this again but… we put on each other’s clothes or option two … “ Frisk points at the other board games and then at herself. 

“So many options.” 

“option two includes another game...” 

“Yep. What game would you like to play?” 

“hmmm... not sure... the blinding beauty in front of me kinda makes it hard to see ‘em.”

“Pfff… shall I throw on some clothes will it make it easier for you?” Frisk teased. 

“dunno... can’t say since i’ve honestly never been put in this position before... but i think another game would be a good way to go.” Not that he cared about the cross dressing so much as that he wasn’t sure about the boundaries he should push with himself that didn’t result in... something else.

“Alright sounds good so first loose the boxers.” Frisk smirked as she reshuffled as a small flush came on her face.

“okay.” The navy blue boxers joined the rest of the clothes. Under normal circumstances, he’d look like a science classroom skeleton... but he was a monster skeleton... and a fairly decently aroused one at that so while the magic hadn’t summoned anything just yet, since he had control for the moment... it definitely was tinting his bones, giving his pelvic bones a soft tint as the magic hummed beneath the surface.

“Ummm… I w-will s-say that y-you are quite h-handsome…” Frisk picked a topic card.

His flush deepened. He wondered what the next game would include.

“W-what’s a girl’s best friend?” She laid down the card.

“pff, i think we already know the answer to that one.” 

“But I haven’t rid on yours before so how do we know?” Frisk made an onry face.

“... wow... except there’s one problem.” He says with an onry smirk.

“Oh yeah?” 

“yeah, i don’t own a dildo.” 

“Well I don’t have your weird brother either.” She laid down her card with a smirk.

“kinky.”

“You know it baby. I like them tall and in charge.” Frisk was trying so hard not to laugh.

“hmmmmm... sounds like a challenge.”

“It is indeed.” Frisk winked. 

“but i wonder what kind of challenge... after all... magic can be flexible...” He grinned.

“Oh snap... you are going to give yourself platform shoes.” Frisk busted out laughing and went over to grab his boxers and put them on. 

“ouch.” He still laughed though.

“okay, what are the rules for this one?”

“See all my clothes that I kindly took off… you have to put them on if you laugh.” 

“guess i’ll start with this one.” He put on the underwear.

“i think this is like wearing a speedo isn’t it?” He paraded around in the underwear like a model.

“It does” Frisk whistles at him and grabs her change jar nearby and threw a couple of ones at him.

“Yeow… damn sexy thing.” 

“nice... but aren’t you supposed to do that when they take it off?” He smirked, gathering it up then putting it back in the jar.

“Yeah… but sexy is still sexy.” 

“no argument here.” He pulled a card.

“this one says “war! what is it good for?” Frisk puts down: Taking off your shirt.

His card: Extremely tight pants.

“wow... what are the odds we’d both get a clothing related answer?”

“I d-don’t know.” Frisk began to chuckle a little. 

“hmmm, ok, next one.” 

“I am putting on one sexy slipper….” Frisk went over and was about to grab it when Sans says.

“shouldn’t you start with the socks? i mean, they do go on before shoes.”

“Good point…” Frisk grabbed the socks and sat on the bed and as sexily as possible leaned forward slowly put each sock on and pulled the socks up while teasing her legs. 

He flushed a dark shade...  _ fuck that is hot...  _ He couldn’t not stare. Completely floored by the simple act.

“Ready for the next round.” Once she finished and came over to sit at the table again. He was having trouble functioning beyond sitting down where he was at, the magic was starting to slip his grasp too.

Frisk laid down a card 

“This is how the world ends\This is how the world ends\ Not with a bang but with a blank” Frisk read it and remembers how sad that poem was but smiled anyway as she picked a card.

It had been a long time since he’d heard or read that poem, so when he saw his own card he couldn’t help but start to laugh as it clicked several seconds after he had put the card into play: The Hamburglar.

Frisk laid down: The female orgasm. 

Frisk busted out laughing at Sans’ card. 

“You are too good at this game.” 

“for both our sakes it seems... because yes... the world ends because a guy steals a hamburger...” He snickered as he picked up the blue bra and put it on next, though not without some difficulty as he wasn’t quite sure how to work the thing.

“Hmmm… but it was the best…. Oh my god… here let me help you.” Frisk went over and helped put the bra on. Her breasts were pressing against his back as she clipped the bra on.

“pfff... never thought i’d need help with  _ this _ of all things... but uh... you seem pretty a breast of the situation there hun.”  _ so soft....  _

“I put these on a time or two.” Frisk couldn’t help but kiss his neck before grabbing a piece of grab of her own. The simple action caused him to shiver...  _ fudge that was a s-sensitive spot... _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> We had a lot of fun with this one. In case you're wondering, there is a copy of Cards Against Humanity on the Internet and we took turns picking random cards through using a number generator to tell us what card page, what row and what column for both questions and answers. It was completely random what we got (which is why there is one answer card that gets used twice... because that's just how the numbers went oddly). 
> 
> We chose Cards Against Humanity because it was something different from the traditional adult games that appear in most stories like drinking games, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven and so forth. We're also both fans of the game and the results were hilarious. I hope that you readers enjoy our game as much as we did!

“So shirt, shorts, or slippers?” Frisk asked. 

“why you askin’ me?” 

“I don’t want to spoil your fun. I will be taking away something to stare at after all.” 

“technically you already did that with the socks....” He trailed off... well shit... he just mentioned his sock fetish didn’t he? He flushed.

“You are into foot fetish… gotcha.” Frisk smirked as she picked up the shirt and slipped it on. It was loose but it smelled like him. 

“that bit with the socks was definitely hot enough to steam up the room.” 

“Well whenever you need a break we can always… take a nap.” Frisk says in a more sultry tone.

“you are way too good at that for your own good.... or mine for that matter.” He felt all those sinful thoughts he’d had crawling all over him.... and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel good... 

“Relax Sans, we don’t have to rush this. I thought it might be fun to see us naked and I can see on your face I am making this difficult now.” 

“there’s no doubt about the fun and the only difficult part is just keeping my skull on my neck.” He jokes lightly. Frisk smiled.

“you know what they say, not good to get a head of yourself.” 

“If you want we can change back to our normal outfits and just play with no bets or anything.” 

“hmmm, i wanna see who wins this first.” He pulls the next card.

“Okay then. I won’t do more flirting if it helps.” 

“helps keep the magic in check ... a little. but there’s no doubting you’re a very lovely thing to look at.”

“You are too… in my bra and undies. You are still the sexiest thing I ever saw.”  He just gave her a bit of a playful smile as he held up the card and then read it:

What’s there a ton of in heaven? 

Frisk laid down: Judge Judy. 

He shook his head a little as he laid down his card: Children on leashes.

“Kinky?” 

“not my idea of kinky.” 

“Heaven is a really really kinky for bad kind of pedophiles.” 

“that kind a kink sounds more like for hell than heaven. ok, moving on, what’s the next card?” 

“Blank that is how I died.” Frisk says as she laid down her card. 

Sans thought this card was kinda weird as he laid it down: Our first chimpanzee president.

Frisk laid down: The glass ceiling

“welp, yours at least seems to make sense....” 

“Yours does too… you put enough chimpanzees to make a play how many to push a button.” 

“yeah, but i can’t see the human government being stupid enough to put one chimpanzee in its system let alone at the head.” 

“Have you heard of Chim Un Une…. The new chimpanse north korean…” 

“uh, no... can’t say i have.” Frisk's joke went flat as she just smiled.

“It is all good. NEXT!” He picked up a card.

“oh man... okay.... i  _ would _ have to pick this one.... it says “what ended my last relationship?” geez...”

“Pffff…… “ Frisk laid down her card : Teaching a robot to love.

Sans facepalmed as he tossed down his card: Overcompensation. 

“i’d say this card actually was what ended one of my relationships like five times ago.” 

“I pfff…. I so want to say a flirt but I am trying to be a good girl.” 

“this is just some wrong type of luck for me. eh... go ahead... at least that’ll be better than feeling exasperated at the card gods.”

“Alright…” Frisk went over and behind him before whispering into his ear canal. 

“Trust me, the only thing you are overcompensating is how you make me feel when I look at you.” He flushed a dark shade in response.... yeah, he’d take her flirtations any day... He felt more relaxed again, if highly flattered. She smiled as she went to grab the slippers and put one on. 

“your turn to pick the card.” 

“Okay dokey! So soft… dang… I can see why you wear them.” 

“not as soft as your skin though.” 

“Is that so?” Frisk flushed. 

“yup, i found that out a little while ago.” 

“Oh when I leaned on you just now?” 

“before then, when i needed help with the bra.” The sly smile he had made it clear he HAD noticed... even if he hadn’t said anything about it at the time.

“I see… I can’t sneak anything past you.” Frisk smirked as she picked a new topic. 

“not when you have my full attention, no.” 

“I want to be the center of your attention at all times. Hmm… okay the next card is … White people like blank. I can tell you what I would like but I don’t think that would help.” Frisk teased as she put down the card. 

“you told me that earlier too.” He smirked as he looked at his cards. He was still having trouble focusing though he hadn’t really been paying attention to the magic that had a mind of its own about now... His mind was faintly amused, but now the magic was making it apparent he was rather quite aroused as well from their game.

“Pffffttt….” Frisk snickered as she laid down: Menstrual Rage

“Yes all white people love menstrual rage… I think most run around screaming it on top of their lungs demanding it.” 

Sans snickered at that.

“i don’t think they’re going to like mine much either unless they’re... what’s the word... ummm...” He seemed to fumble as he laid down the card: 50,000 volts straight to the nipples.

“Into S&M … extreme stuff it looks like.” 

“yeah... even if i had nipples i don’t think i’d go for this crap.” 

“It would be like ooohhh baby …. ZZZZZZ” Frisk did the whole acting part with it with her grabbing her nipple and then pretending to get shocked. Sans went from flushing to giggling and grabbed the shirt she’d been wearing and tried to put that on next, it kinda fit, kinda not... Frisk slipped on the other slipper and laughed at Sans outfit.

“welp, this is attractive.” He says, laughing at himself.

“It is. You look sexy as fuck. Let’s go to the mall.” 

“pfff... next card please, i am not going out in public in your underwear.” 

“Oh you don’t want to do me out in the public in my underwear got it…” 

“nope, i’m a little too possessive for that public stuff... that’d get messy real quick, and not likely in a good way.” 

“What will always get you laid?” Frisk says with a smirk as she laid down the card.

“do you really need to ask?” He says with a smirk that mirrored her own.

“A clown outfit?” Frisk couldn’t help herself as she presented the ridiculous answer to his question. 

“i got a really off the wall one that makes no lick of sense.” His card read: swooping.

“though to answer your question.. i’d say you on that bed.”

“My card says…. inserting a mason jar into my anus but I prefer your answer.” 

“that sounds painful. mine is just what i’d do coming in for a landing on that bed.” He jokes then picks up the next card. 

“hmmm, let’s see... this one reads.... oh what the fuck... my damn luck tonight... okay... it says: how am i maintaining my relationship status?” 

Frisk lays down: pictures of boobs… 

Frisk busted out laughing as she picked up his shorts and realized she had lost again.

Sans couldn’t help but laugh.

“what boobs? damn... that’s better than my answer.” His card read: Not giving a shit about the Third World.

“These boobs!” Frisk flashed him. 

“nope! not putting those on the underweb.” 

“Who says they have to be on the internet it says how are you maintaining your status not online status…” 

“true... but i ain’t takin’ no pictures of those...” He walked over to her and loops his arms around her waist.

“Why not? Then they can go with you wherever you go.” 


	23. Chapter 23

“told ya... i’m a possessive monster... i don’t take risks like that.” He pulled her close for a loving kiss that had some lingering heat in it. She returned it with a smile and nuzzled against him as she kissed him again. 

“W-we… umm… c-could umm… have some … alone time… or should we jump into a cold shower?” His answer was a trail of gentle kisses down the side of her neck rather than a verbal answer. She was so soft.... He loved every moment of it.

“C-cold shower g-got it…” She teased as she caught his mouth and returned the kiss. 

“you get us there we might make steam.” He murmured around the kiss, his hands cupping her bottom. 

“Eep… Why Sans…” Frisk smirked as she kissed him heatedly.

“Y-you have c-control because when I am a-around you I can’t c-control myself.”

“y-you don’t make it easy though. but i’d be a damn fool to not love it.” He murmurs as his hands skimmed her hips, pulling her against him to feel just how far she pushed him.

“F-fuck…” She moaned as she kissed his neck. He gently pushed her to the bed, crawling in after her to claim her lips again. She continued her kisses as her hand went under her shirt, that he was wearing, and teasing his ribs. She chuckled as she did it. 

He groaned from the touch, with a quiver of pure lust he shoved aside the material of his shirt, that she’d put on, sliding his tongue along one breast.

“Ahh…. I …love the s-smell of you… I l-love h-how you… ahhhh...touch me…” 

“i love the t-taste of you.” He purrs, one hand gliding along her thigh. His boxers were wetter than usual as she flushed. He had no idea how much he turned her on. He was about to find out though as he slid his hand beneath the material, lightly trailing his fingers down her core. 

“F-fuck…. “ She moaned as she kissed and traced his ribs with her hands trying to show as much love as she could to him. She loved everything about him. His faults and his best qualities she accepted it all. He purred as his fingers skimmed her folds, teasing her lightly. There was a deep seated pleasure that rolled through him at knowing he was the one to do this to her... to give her this sort of pleasure. 

“Ahhh….” She held the sheets as a wave of pleasure washed over her. The mere touch around the entrance made her squirm with pleasure. It was her first time and to her this was just incredible. 

“i love the way you feel.” He murmurs, nipping lightly at one ear as his fingers slipped further beyond.

“B-be gente… ahhh…” Her breath hitched as she felt him move within her as she whimpered.

“i will.... i want to make sure all you feel is nothing but pleasure.” 

“I-I a-already d-do… I j-just want y-you and y-you alone...I l-love y-you.” 

“i love you too.” He kissed her heatedly even as he slipped the fingers further, seeking out more places to send her waves of pleasure. As he continued she felt a shot of pleasure that was deeper than before that caused her to arch up a bit as she moaned deeply. 

“oh? i guess i found a good spot.” He says as he rubbed his fingers along that spot.

“Ahhh….” Her vision seemed to be fogged over as she moaned deeply and her breathing sped up with the teasing. He shuddered in pure lust.

“definitely... “ He put a little more pressure behind the teasing strokes but not too much more. 

“Ow… ow… okay… a little less…” Frisk says as she could feel his bones digging into the flesh.

“hmmm, highly sensitive then, duly noted.” He adjusted the pressure accordingly.

“T-thank y-you.” She mutters with a flush as she began to moan again. He nuzzled against her neck as he continued to tease her, replacing that flash of pain with pleasure.

“O-oh god t-this feels s-so good…” She was lost in the moment as she grinded against his fingers. A lustful growl rumbled quietly through him as he teased her, pushing her to the edge; he wanted her to fall into that pleasure.

“O-oh fuck fuck. Fuck…. Sans…. Oh god Sans.” She quivered as her body tightened up and then there was a release. As her breathing began to steady.

“that was h-hot.” He murmured, removing his fingers from her. 

“I t-think… you should umm… have a little of me…” His mind was a little slow on the uptake since it was fogged from lust, but after a moment he smiled a little and his tongue came out to lick his fingers. His eye lights hazy from the lust he still felt. 

“Now… that is hot…” Frisk says as she moved over to him and rubbed his pelvic area. 

He groaned at the touch. “I think it is only fair I give you the same treatment. Is this how you have sex just rub each other’s pelvic area?” 

“d-depends on the pa... partner.” He would have to explain that another time, his mind was too fogged really now as the lust took over and the magic collected into a physical part.

“Poor Sans… there is my prize.” Frisk says lustfully as she began to lick up and down his magic. 

“ah!... f-frisk...” He shuddered with the pleasure that jolted through him. She began to suck on his magic and would hold that suction till she reached the top of his shaft and made a small pop noise as the suction broke. He dug his fingers into the material below him as the pleasure had him squirming; his magic already hot from the teasing before hand and from hearing her pleasure. 

“You sound like you are enjoying this.” Frisk mutters as her hand took the place of her mouth as she started to pick up the pace. 

“f-fuck... don’t stop...” He quivered as the pleasure quickly began to build with the rising pace of her strokes. She leaned in and started to whisper into his ear canal.

“I can only imagine you inside me… filling me up… god you are so hard... “ She didn’t lay off the intensity as she sped up even further. A lustful whimper left him as he arched a little into her touch, his eye lights were hazy and even seemed to have a pink hue to them.

“You are so close... and if you say the word I am yours to take.” Of course he didn’t have the frame of mind for something like that... He was too lost in the pleasure to really make much sense of the words now. Frisk placed her mouth over his magic and her hand teased his pelvic area, which was enough to push him over the edge, she felt something warm and sweet even as he shuddered. She sat up and stuck out her tongue to show the blue liquid that covered the inside of her mouth before she swallowed it licking her lips.  Normally he’d be utterly embarrassed, but at that moment he just seemed too satisfied to care. His cheeks flushed with the lustful satisfaction more than anything at that point. She kissed him lovingly, he returned the kiss, wrapping a light blanket around the two of them. She nuzzled against him, feeling… uniquely at home. It sounded weird because she was at home but it just felt right.

“I love you. Fate brought us together and I hope fate keeps us together.” Frisk could feel herself drifting off to sleep. 

“love you too... i’m going to do my best to make sure we stay happy.” He mumbles as he drifted off himself.  After a couple of hours they awoke to Sarah yelling for either one of them to come out. She tried the door but it was locked. Sarah didn’t like this as she didn’t want her daughter to end up pregnant before marriage like what happened to her. Sans was a nice guy but lust makes fools of us all and she hoped they didn’t do anything wild and crazy.

“Frisk?! Sans?! Are you two in there? Why is the door locked? You aren’t … come on you two open up.” Frisk stirred a little as her mind caught up with her and a deep flush came over. Sans motioned for silence as he slipped into his own clothes. He then leaned over to her and murmured into her ear so only she heard.

“i’ll catch you later sweetheart... love ya.” 

“I love you.” Frisk muttered back giving him a brief kiss. He returned the kiss before teleporting out of the room.

“Coming mom. I am just taking a nap. Sans went home already.” It was semi truthful. It wasn’t a full lie really, she HAD been taking a nap... and when she had spoken up Sans HAD gone home.... 

“Oh… ummm… okay then… well come out and you can help me then.” Sarah said kind of surprised. She thought for sure that Sans was in there but when Frisk came out a little bit later there was nobody to be found.

Sans landed on his bed and chuckled to himself, he then grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower. It was probably best, at least for now, that his future mother-in-law did not know about that little trick.

“Sans! Welcome Home Brother!” Papyrus says from his room. 

“thanks pap.” Sans called back, watching the soap spiral down the drain.

“Is That Frisk’s Mother Doing Okay?” 

“yeah, she’s in the clear and back to normal. got it all out of her system.” He turned off the tap and stepped out, grabbing a towel.

“Good! I Figured That Is Why You Were Gone For So Long.” 

“it was a rough bit for a while there, mostly in the early morning as she had to finish getting that out of her system. i made sure though she was able to stand on her own feet though before i left.” 

“Look At You Practically A Doctor.” Papyrus smirked.

“paaaaaaaap.” Even if his brother couldn’t see him, he still flushed slightly as he dressed and walked out of the laundry room, tossing the damp towel into the laundry basket.

“That Should Earn You Brownie Points Though With Frisk And Sarah.” 

“well, it seemed to make accepting me that much easier that’s for sure.”

“Is Frisk Okay Or Did Alphys Give Her Some Too? I Thought About That Last Night But I Figured You Would Have Told Me If Something Strange Happened.” 

“you’re right about that bro. nah, nothing strange happened. unless me making breakfast for a couple of human females is what you consider strange.” 


	24. Chapter 24

“For You Yes… That Means You Had To Get Up In The Morning. Nyeh Nyeh!” 

“uh... actually... i didn’t sleep.”

“Really? Oh… Sorry.” 

“it’s fine bro, but i wanted to make sure she was well again and that meant i couldn’t risk falling asleep... i’m going to take a nap.” 

“You Are Good To That Human Frisk. She Has No Idea The Sacrifice You Did For Her.” 

“i think she *yawn* has some idea.”

“Well She Should At Least Reward You With A Treat Of Some Sort.” 

“heh... she did.”  _ oh boy did she... heh...  _

“don’t worry about that bro.”

“Was The Treat That Bad?” 

“no, but it came in an unexpected form and not one i ever intend to talk about. it’s personal.” 

“... She Kissed YOU?” 

“heh... brother.” He wasn’t going to say yes or no to that... he’d let Papyrus think about that one on his own because as far as he was concerned... their little games were just between the two of them. He headed to his room to take that nap and dream of his future mate.

Frisk couldn’t help but smile as her mother made her do some chores. Nothing she could say would bring her down as she went through the day with such an upbeat attitude it confused Sarah.

“Did he give you some drugs or something because all this smiling and giggling randomly is kind of weird?”

“He kept me company while you took a nap and we played some games. We enjoyed each other’s company.” Frisk says in the most vague answer known to mankind. 

“Good…I see it must be puppy love or something.”

“Nope, I just know that he is the one for me.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Mom, I know dad was a total dick but Sans. He isn’t like that. He even stayed up all night to take care of you, while I rested and you recovered. I mean… if that doesn’t show his dedication to me I don’t know what will.” 

  
  
  


Sans slept only a few hours before he was up again. It seemed that while he felt better for it, the nap he’d had with Frisk had been far more potent and restful than without her.  _ hmmm... seems like it’s already begun. _ He thought to himself as he stretched and headed out of the room. He checked his phone for messages. 

Frisk: Hey cutie ^_~ told mom we played board games and had quality time but nothing else so shhhh….

Sans: well... other than the... something else... it wasn’t a lie. 

Frisk: X3 yes speaking of… napping… If you ever just want to cuddle I mean just cuddle… I wouldn’t be against it if you text me first so I can lock the door. 

Sans: i like the idea. i slept pretty well curled up next to ya. even if it was only a short nap.

Frisk: Well it be the fact we were … very happy at that moment too.

Sans: that didn’t hurt. but i’m pretty sure it was mostly because of you.

Frisk: Awww… I would love to test this theory. I think for the rest of our lives sounds about right.

Sans: yeah... been meaning to ask. when exactly is that trip? i forgot to ask before.

Frisk: In two weeks. I am thinking mom’s wedding thing is what I want too. So you best get to proposing there!!

Sans: it’s a week long trip... you can bet though i’ll have that planned.

Frisk: Plus for me the only person important to me other than you of course is my mom.

Sans: pap will be tickled honestly.

Frisk: Still I expect a ring! I don’t care if it is a dime store ring that is made of dirt I just want something to say me and you are in this forever.

Sans: i already have one.

Frisk: What? When?

Sans: heirloom.

Frisk: Oh… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.

Sans: you didn’t. 

Frisk: I bet it is beautiful. I will give the ring the respect it deserves… umm… when the day comes you propose to me.

Sans: i have a feeling they’d have loved you.

Frisk: I can only hope so. I know mom likes you a lot. 

Sans: yup and i already know bro likes you. so no problems there.

Frisk: Does he really? I thought he didn’t like me at all. He was making all those comments and everything.

Sans: that’s because he was worried about me, but it doesn’t really have anything to do with you so much as just the past i’ve had to deal with.

Frisk: Well I can understand both sides of the story then. He wants to protect you because he is worried for you. 

Sans: yeah... he feels kinda like he has to, since, ya know... i pretty much raised him. he kinda feels like he owes it to me. even if i tell him he doesn’t.

Frisk: Maybe you are taking his intentions a little off maybe he just wants to be there for you as you were for him. 

Sans: i can see that. it’s a weird issue between us, but i think he’s just been a bit harsh because he’s determined to see that i find someone who genuinely makes me happy this time... honestly, i don’t think anyone else ever has.

Frisk: Mom is the same way. You know this is just their way of saying they love us though… sometimes it can be overbearing.

Sans: yup. part of the reason i think they’ll get along just fine.

Frisk: Yep, I think the moment Papyrus comes up with a project they will run off into the sunset.

Sans: pffffff

Alphys: H-hey buddy. Do y-you have a m-moment?

Frisk: I can see it now Paps and mom cleaning up the streets...oh my this could end in disaster. 

Sans: pffffffffff... omg... 

He flipped to the other text when he saw it. He was still annoyed with her but he wasn’t going to ignore a friend, that wasn’t the kind of monster he was.

Sans: what’s up al?

Alphys: S-so… umm…. W-well… d-do you r-remember t-that girl… w-who was y-your other c-choice for a m-mate, Chara?

Frisk: I know right? It is the funniest thought ever.

Alphys: W-well… s-she may h-have found y-you

Sans: heh, definitely.

His next text was to Alphys.

Sans: well fuck... that one never could take a hint.

Alphys: S-she hacked m-my phone t-that is how I know s-she knows…

Sans: how the hell did she even manage that?

Alphys: It is m-my fault I t-took her under my w-wing for a while there t-trying to be a good f-friend.

Sans sighed inwardly. Well this was going to be a lot of fun.... not.

Sans: did you manage a reverse hack to maybe pinpoint their location?

Unknown =D: Hi! 

Sans tapped a few applications onto his phone then deleted the text, he was not going to reply back.

Unknown X3: Shhh… you don’t need to be afraid of me. 

Like hell he didn’t. He finally got one of the encryption applications up, keeping his phone from being tracked.

Unknown X_x: Oh… I will find you… and we will be happy again. 

He also kept deleting the messages. 

Alphys: I a-am trying m-my hardest… she has g-gotten better.

Sans: never mind. She’s scrambling the numbers. the likelihood of tracking is next to impossible. i’ve just managed to hide myself with my own program.

Unknown ^_^: I can’t wait to see you again. Do you remember me? 


	25. Chapter 25

He deleted the message without even reading it. He didn’t care, if he saw Chara again he was going to get the point across and he wasn’t going to be nice about it. He also managed to set up another application, keeping not only his phone from being hacked, but hiding any outgoing messages as well. 

Frisk: X3 I am glad everything is getting back to normal. 

Sans: define normal.

Frisk: Umm… as normal as a human and a skeleton monster can be together?

Sans sighed inwardly, okay, good... Chara hadn’t been able to get into his contacts and find Frisk. He’d put the application up too quickly for that it seemed.

Unknown X-#: You wouldn’t be talking to another girl… 

Again he deleted the message.

Frisk was curious what was going on when he meant all that.

Sans: where are you right now?

Frisk: My room. Why?

Sans: something i need to do. be there in a tick.

Frisk: Ok-

Frisk was about to send the message with her phone started to buzz and then overheated in her hand. She dropped the phone as it caught on fire. 

He teleported straight into the room and nearly landed on the bed with his hastiness.

“well... that’s one way to solve that i guess. though not my intention.” 

“Ouch. What the fuck?” Frisk held her hand against her body. He gently took her hand, sending some healing magic into her.

  
  


Unknown &_&: Did I do dat? It is just me and you … you and me… 

He ignored his own phone for the moment. Sticking it into his pocket. He would deal with that in a moment.

“Frisk? Is everything okay?” Sarah says from the other room.

“Y-yeah mom… I just stubbed my toe.” How was she even going to explain this to her mom.

Sans looked at the phone, or what was left of it. The carpet was scorched around it. 

Sans couldn’t do much about that but at least a bit of magic had kept it from spreading. He thought about this problem a moment before an idea came to him.

“one moment.” He walked out of the room.

“heya sarah.” 

“Oh? I t-thought you went home?” 

“i did, sorry to drop in unannounced... i was on the balcony and kinda hopped over. can i borrow your phone? i need to just send off a quick message to my brother.” 

“Of course dear but please just go around. It is dangerous to jump between buildings. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“sorry, old habits kinda die hard. but i’ll remember that.” Sarah retrieved her phone and hands it to him.

Sans quickly downloaded his encryption file easily from his phone since it was nearby and he knew the password for it... no one else did. He then shot off a message to his brother.

Sarah: paps it’s me. i borrowed sarah’s phone to encrypt this message. do you know where your old phone is?

“It is your age. Youth does that… you think you are impervious to everything.” 

Papyrus: Yes… it is in… that room. She sent… me messages I am sure she is reading this..

Sarah’s phone: no. i made sure to encrypt this message. she can’t read it. i meant the old model, the one before you got, before she came around. the one you said you couldn’t find a replacement cable for.

Papyrus: Good… but on the safe side I will say it is with your sock collection.

He meant the tornado in Sans’ room. 

Sarah’s phone: heh... i’m not even going to ask how it ended up there of all places.

Papyrus: I was curious… if you would even notice.

Sarah’s phone: pff.. nope too many socks in that collection to notice just one extra thing. thanks bro. that should do it.

Papyrus: I h-have to go but g-glad I could help.

Sarah’s phone: stay safe bro. if you see her... you know what to do.

He erased the message history, just in case and then handed the phone back to Sarah.

“thanks.” He walked back to Frisk’s room to talk with her.

“No problem.” Sarah said putting the phone away as Frisk sat on the bed trying to ignore the remaining burns on her hand. 

“What is going on Sans?” Frisk says the moment the door closes.

“you remember what paps said about trying to protect me? well, there was a reason for it. and not the whole broken-hearted thing.” 

“What is it then? I don’t get it… why did my phone just did that?” Frisk gestured to her burnt cell. 

“it did it because chara’s a bitch who learned how to hack from alphys. probably got your phone contact from al too. the short of it is that chara doesn’t know how to take “no” for an answer. i had to have a restraining order put on her.” 

“Oh… OH… What are we going to do? Is she still texting you?” Chara kept sending messages.

“i got a 5 second warning from al that she found me again. she’s been trying to strike up a conversation. i blocked her from tracking my phone so she won’t be able to since my programs aren’t like al’s. mine happen to all be time sensitive and password encoded... meaning if you don’t know the password and can’t type it in during the time it takes to type in that password down the millisecond... you can’t get in. the connection just shuts down automatically. unfortunately i can’t just block her because she’s scrambling her numbers... meaning technically her phone is dialing in from a new number every time she sends off a text.” 

“Wow. That sounds technical. Is she that smart or… just that crazy?” 

“both. to dumb it down... it’s like taking a die with 9,999 different numbers on it and rolling it. the odds of getting the same number twice in a row, let alone at all, isn’t high.” 

“... Wow….” Frisk was feeling she was messing with a serial killer of sorts.

“yeah. there’s even a chance she could dial in using a number that’s in my contact list... though the odds of that aren’t high either. your phone self-destructed because she hacked into it and forced it to function to overheating.

“Why did she do that? She doesn’t know me nor I her.” 

“nope, but if you’re in al’s phone chances are you’ve met al... and the others... meaning you know me. the term most give a person like her... is yandere. familiar with it?” 

“...Oh shit… seriously? She is going to kill us all?” 

“yup. pretty much... or at least those she thinks are threats. anyone who gets in her way of being with me... she was in jail for a while for shoving someone who wanted my autograph down the stairs of a stage once. when she was questioned... her response was that the girl got too close to me and that i was hers. that’s when i ordered the restraining order of 50 miles.” Frisk started to panic as she watched youtubers play games with yandere themes to them and none of them ever turned out with a happy ending.

“We need to get mom to a safe place… we all need to go to a safe place. We are not safe…” Frisk shook as she didn’t expect this at all.

Unknown %_%: Hmm.. if I drink her blood will you like me then?

“i’m thinking at this point... that won’t help. i’m going to have to end this myself.” He didn’t like this idea at all... he wanted nothing to do with this psycho... but it seemed that no amount of trying to change this one was helping. She just wouldn’t let it go... 

“W-what are you p-planning on doing? Sans you murder her and you will give her the… *gags* she will get what she wants…” 

“no... this won’t be murder. i’m going to do what needs to be done but i’m going to have to have you trust that i can do this. it’s going to take a few days.” 

He pulled out his phone and made a face of disgust. He finally sent a reply though.

Sans: don’t be sick. 

“Okay… just don’t get hurt okay. I am willing to do what I have to keep you.” Frisk says as she watched his expressions.

He looked up at her, thoughtful then nodded. 

“then... i’m going to ask you to leave your mark... not a physical one. but humans can leave their own marks.”

Unknown =^_^=: Oh my love I knew you would contact me!!

“How do I do that? I mean we have engagement rings for human to human…” 

“this is how monsters do it, it’s a sort of physical mark, but you can do it too... put your hand here.” He put the phone into his pocket and shifted the collar of his shirt a little, exposing the shoulder and collarbone. He was patient of course. Frisk leaned over first and placed a loving kiss on the spot before replacing it with her hand. He flushed a little.


	26. Chapter 26

“okay, now just concentrate on your soul. think about the magic and your intent to leave a mark. the magic should do the rest.” Frisk concentrated and how much she loved him. How he made her feel when he was around her. How he made her feel even when they didn’t know who they were. It came easily to her as a light glow that warmed that area as she removed her hand was a red heart with a small sewing needle on one side and a computer on the other. Frisk smiled as a flush covered her face.

“I-I hope y-you like it.” 

“i’m sure it’s perfect, just like you.” He smiles. Frisk drew him close to kiss him. It was like they were mated in a way. He’d returned the kiss lovingly, murmuring.

“promise i’ll claim you as mine soon.” 

“Don’t keep a girl waiting…” 

Unknown +_+: Sweetheart love of mine… I am on the corner where you had your lovely little hot dog stand. I think it is a great place to meet up or should I ask around town about where you live? 

Sans: i move the cart around. it’s too popular for it’s own good now. if we’re going to meet it has to be later. i’m currently out of town trying to nab some supplies for the cart. i normally had them shipped but with the new popularity i’m having to run around to find more.

Unknown DX: You know I hate to wait. 

Sans: i know. but can’t be helped. i’m not a miracle worker.

Unknown ^_#: You have ways...

“stay safe.” He teleported into Undyne’s office, he knew she was going to hate him for this, but he wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t serious... it just usually scared the shit out of her with him doing that.

“What the f-” She threw her spear almost hitting him.

“sorry.” Having been prepared, he’d shifted just to the left of where she’d aimed.

“i know what you’re going to say, but do you really think i’d pop in if i didn’t have a good reason for doing so?” 

“Yeah yeah I am just glad I didn’t pop off your head punk. Alphys just called and she wants me to go to the lab. Something really freaked her out. She wouldn’t tell me over the phone.” 

“she got hacked by chara. she wouldn’t tell you by phone because chara would know about it.”

“What the fuck? I thought… damn it…” 

“that’s the reason i’m here... she fried my future mate’s phone.”

“I broke her fucking legs the one time… you think she be like stay the fuck away… wait your future mate’s phone… is that the magic I smell off you?”

“she’s yandere level undyne and yeah... i’m here to put an end to this by enacting the right of the old code. i am not going to let her near anyone else again. once was one time too many. paps is locked up due to his heat and can’t help. i have to do this before she tracks down frisk and does something to her or her mom.”

“I understand. Does she understand this is not… like… I mean congrats! I am happy for you.” 

“thanks. i mean to seal the deal soon, but i needed her mark to bait chara because i want that bitch to know before i send her off that she never had a chance.”

“So you are going to crush her soul? Good that bitch had it coming.” 

“per the old rules of the FIGHT... one winner. one survivor.”

“You are not going to give her the chance to escape are you? I wouldn’t ...” 

“no. no mercy. i can’t afford it.... not this time... it’s time i played my role again... much as i hate it. i’ll fill out the paperwork myself to the royals on this one.”

“You sure. I can just spear her and you can take the blame. I just hate that bitch. She wrecked all our lives. Hell you can’t even remember a bunch of stuff because of her.”

“so... i have her to blame for that fire huh? heh... fitting then that i’m the one to end what she’s started. i knew that was no accident. tell ya what... if ya want.. i’ll leave the body intact and you can use it for target practice.” 

“That will be an amazing treat… and yeah… Alphys… she hoped that you would forget. Forget it all… how you two dated… and … how it became … well this.” 

“yeah... i know... she had to listen to all the nightmares that followed. welp... time to be the nightmare. see you soon.” The usual grin was a little eerie as he left. He arrived back at his apartment and checked his phone.

“Brother, … You Smell Different. Is Everything Okay?” 

“yeah pap... and what ya smell is frisk’s magic. don’t worry. i’m fixing things once and for all.” He headed to his room, looking at his phone. He pulled out an attire he hadn’t worn in... well... it was longer than he wanted to think about, but not long enough. It was a set of blue sweats with a hoodie, but on the back was the royal symbol that marked him as the Judge. 

“... Wait… What? When Did THAT Happen?” 

“i asked her to a few minutes ago. i plan on marking her soon bro.”

“I Know But… I Thought She Is The Type Who Would Do The Whole Ceremony Thing. I Mean I am Happy For You But Wow… This Is Crazy... First Chara Than This...” 

“she is bro and that will come later honestly, she agreed to do this so i can take care of chara once and for all.” 

“Just … Take Care Of Your Soul Okay. Don’t Let This Taint It. I Don’t Want You To End Up Like Some Who Dust Too Many.” 

“i don’t like this any more than you do bro, but it’s the only solution. she’s already proven nothing else works... and this time... she won’t be coming back. just deal with things on your end.” He slipped into the attire and pulled up the hood, shadowing his features and he teleported to a park, found a tree and leaned against it. He pulled out his phone and sent off the text.

Sans: i’m at the west park now, just got into town again. sunset’s nice.

Unknown X3--: I will be there. I am outside the new girlfriends place just checking it out… I want to knock but… I think they might not let me in. 

Sans: she’s not my girlfriend. 

Unknown $_$: Who is she then?

Sans: come find out.

He had left that ambiguous on purpose, knowing Chara hated to be left in the dark about something... she’d come. He waited. Chara came around the corner wearing a blue that matches his magic. It was a dress that was silky and didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Hello there. Long time… miss me? I missed you.” On closer inspection her skin was covered in tattoos with either images of him and his name all over her. 

“i see you decided to mark yourself up.” He replies casually, hands in his pockets. He hadn’t pulled the hood down and he had no intention of doing so.

“I wanted you to mark me but you never did… so I did it myself. I belong only to you.” 

“we never even dated.”

“We did. You just don’t remember because of that stupid fire… if you didn’t break up with me… we would be happy. YOU left me… for … reasons.”

“you only have yourself to blame. i remember that fire... after all. how could i forget? you destroyed my life.... well, a part of it anyway. so you know what i did? i found something better.” 

“I am the only thing you needed. You said you can survive… that I needed to trust you more. That … ugh… I just needed you to need me completely.

“you’re not the only one who has a mark.” He shifted to stand up fully, he tugged aside the collar to reveal the mark there.

“... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” Chara’s eyes looked like they could pop.

“it’s a mark. what does it look like?” 

“Like the ugliest fucking thing I ever saw… I am so glad I laid bombs around that apartment. I am going to blow that fucking place apart.” 

“yeah... i don’t think so.” In the shadows of the hood his eye lit up and the magic snapped to life around them, trapping Chara there.

“I am liking the fact we are trapped together but I hate the fact I can’t seem to use my fucking phone right now…” 

“of course not... basic rules of a FIGHT... you can’t affect anything outside the zone of magic and nothing outside of it can affect us... without having the intent to heal anyway.” He tilted his head, the glow of his magic casting a bit of an eerie shadow over a grin that wasn’t so nice.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing. flowers are blooming. and on days like these... brats like you... s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.” 

“...Than shall we? Together?” Chara smiled almost the same crazed smile he faintly recalled from years ago. He doesn’t respond. A dialogue box had popped up instead:

Sans is not here to play nice.

“Even if I die… it is by your magic. My blood will stain your soul forever. I will be one with you and that… is what I want.” Chara pulled out her knife and licked the sharp part of the blade slitting the tongue a little allowing the blood to drip. 

“heh... nah... i’m not that nice.” Several blasters appeared and aimed at her soul that had been yanked out for the fight. 

“You playing dirty there?” Chara tried to manipulate her soul but it was nearly impossible to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Sans didn’t respond. Again a box appeared:

Sans doesn’t care about you or what you have to say.

The Judge has appeared.

“Ahh… so what says the Judge?” Chara chose attack as she spoke throwing several daggers and keeping the one she cut herself with close in hand. He easily danced away from her attacks with practiced ease that was born from the dance itself. He was born to dance... and this kind of dance, however deadly, was one that all monsters could do if they needed to. This time bones were aimed at Chara’s soul. Sans was still silent, concentrating on weakening the grotesque thing before him that Chara called a soul.

“Hmm… You are making a sick face… kiss me my love… before I part…” She ducked and dived and as the bone pierced her soul she had managed to kiss him and damage two of his ribs with her knife. 

“Ahh… you still taste just as sweet as I remember.” Chara coughed up some blood as she leaned against him. Her soul was severely damaged. He spat at the ground but then pulled out his phone. Tapping at it. A tiny device landed in his hands... It was his brother’s old phone. 

“You… calling someone?” 

A dialogue box pops up:

3

“Three seconds… huh?” 

Sans doesn’t respond, watching her; lightly tossing the old phone in one hand, putting his old phone back.

“... For … what it is worth… I am sorry… I wanted to be … something… with you…” She could feel the ending coming.

Dialogue box: 

2

It is too late for apologies.

“At least… I die seeing you.” Chara smiled as she held onto him. He pushed her away.

Dialogue Box:

1

She tried to crawl over to him. To be with him for the brief moment she had left. 

Sans’ eye light flashed brightly. For a moment she glimpsed a second eye light... it was a deep purple. Whatever it was... it shouldn’t be there... It shouldn’t belong to him.

Dialogue Box:

You feel that you have seen something that few ever have... judgement is at hand.

A massive skeleton hand rose from the ground and grabbed Chara’s soul. Sans threw the old phone at the hand at the same time it closed around the soul. The magic crackled and the soul was yanked from Chara’s body and melded into the phone. The thing falling to the ground. Chara’s body goes limp as if she had passed out but instead she was in a deep coma. As long as the phone remained intact her soul remained. 

Sans picked up the phone as the encounter magic dies away. He put it into his other pocket and picked up the body then teleported to the morgue and laid the body on an empty gurney, this time he walked to Undyne’s office, rapping on the door. He kept the hood up and hands in his pockets. None of the monsters who saw him said a word. Most too spooked to.

“Yes… what can … Oh hey punk. Is the deed done… I guess so… there is a little blood on your thing there…” Undyne pointed at the specks of blood that Chara coughed on him. 

“great.” He mutters, but nods. He still had the hood up, which meant of course he wouldn’t speak aloud. Instead, he used a sign he knew she would know:

Mission accomplished.

“Go… your... you know is probably waiting for you.” 

He nods and teleports back to his house. He strips out of the outfit and tosses it into the laundry and then tosses the phone into the tornado for a while.

“don’t want you gettin’  _ wind _ of anything you shouldn’t.” He says to the soul stuck in the phone, there was only a touch of maliciousness in the joke as he slips into some fresh clothes.

“Brother You Returned! Sorry My Senses Are A Little Off.” 

“it’s all good bro. i’m going to go over to frisk’s place so she doesn’t worry.” Once he was dressed he looked at his phone and deleted the unnecessary messages.

“Alright See You Later....” 

“ah... just in case, i’ll grab your supper first.” He did just that and put it in the usual slot before teleporting to the apartment door and knocking. Like a more normal person.

“... You Going To Sleep... Wow… He Is Gone…” 

  
  


Frisk paced back and forth in her room. Just because she said she wouldn’t do anything didn’t mean she wouldn’t worry a little. The moment she heard the door knocked and ran over to the door. 

When he was there he remembered something Chara had said and pulled out his phone while waiting for someone to open the door.

Sans: hey undyne... you might wanna send a bomb squad over here... that... girl mentioned something about bombs... can’t be too careful.

The moment she opened the door a ticking sound went off. 

“fuck me...” Sans said when he heard it and his magic snapped to life, expanding across the area and just enough to reach Frisk and her mother.

“Wha-” 

“i can’t do this for long... get over here.” Sarah glanced around as Frisk grabbed her hand and dragged her over. Frisk grabbed Sans. The moment she latched on he grabbed her hand back and teleported them straight to his living room. Doing so, of course, released the time magic on the other apartment. In a matter of moments that apartment… that area… was gone.

Sans flopped down on the couch, exhaustion sweeping over him.

“W-what just h-happened?” Sarah said as Frisk went over to Sans to check on him. 

“you want the long version or the short one?” Sans asked.

“Let’s begin to what just happened this moment… where are we and what happened to my home?” 

“my place, just across the street. sadly... your apartment is now a hole. just lucky that this time of day most of your neighbors are out still for work.”

“... My home…” Sarah just fell to her knees. She worked so hard for it. It was never going to be permanently hers but it was as close to having a homestead for her and her daughter.

“i’m really sorry.” 

“Chara?” Frisk asked. 

“gone. mostly anyway. can’t say powering an old cellphone is what anyone calls living nowadays.”

“So what happened in the apartment wasn’t her?”

“Wait so this is about a girl?” Sarah says shocked.

“she somehow planted bombs. told me during our FIGHT. and yeah, it kinda is.. one who couldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“What the hell is wrong with her? She could have killed us.”

“that was the point. she thought i was meant to be hers... didn’t take the break up too well i guess... and apparently started the fire that robbed me of my memory and nearly killed me.” 

“God damn it… I want to kill her now.” Frisk says standing up.

“not worth it. she wanted me to kill her... but she ain’t worth the exp.” Sarah was still in disbelief as Frisk was between angry and despair herself.

“We… I will contact your father somehow and maybe he can… at least send some money. He hasn’t sent any child support so this is the least he can do… jeez… all of our memories gone.”

“pretty sure you can sue over that. isn’t that what you were studying in school pap?” Sans calls out.

“Yes! Though… It Might Be Hard To Get The Money. It Depends What Financial Situation He Is In Currently.”

“considering what i heard about his life style.... i have a feeling he can afford it.” Sans replied.

“come to think of it... could probably track him down... “ That could be interesting... He chuckled inwardly.. He wondered what a human would make of the infamous Judge... though he had no plans to do it immediately.

“Maybe not today Sans… today we need to figure out where we will sleep.” Frisk says going over to her mom and wrap an arm around her.

“no reason you can’t temporarily bunk here. and i imagine it would take al some time to track the guy down anyway. she’s not a hacker, even if she knows how to do it.” 

“Is it truly okay? I mean you barely know me.” Sarah says genuinely surprised by his generosity.

“I think if I scrap my money in my savings we should be able to stay at a hotel for a couple of days… then we can try to find another apartment in our price range.”

“Sans, You Might As Well Tell Her. I Imagine You Already Have Plans Anyways.”

“Plans for what?”

“Umm… well I think we shouldn’t talk about that plan yet…”

“WHAT PLAN? Frisk Marie Savore if you don’t tell me right now I swear to God I will embarrass you so bad that you will hate me for a lifetime.”


	28. Chapter 28

“We were planning to move together.” Frisk says feeling like she had no choice. It was too much for Sarah as she went over to the cabinet and found some monster liquor and started to drink. Since the alcohol liquor is most stronger it wouldn’t take very long until she is sloshed. Sans had to stop her before she drank far too much and hid the liquor from her. It took only a touch of suggestive magic to get her to fall asleep and then he carried her to his room and put her in the bed with a trashcan nearby before he headed back to the living room. 

“welp, at least you didn’t mention the mark...”

“I thought it might be too soon to tell her that besides we are under a lot of stress right this moment. I won’t lie… I am barely hanging in there and I might crack. We lived there most of my life and the reason mom didn’t say much about child support. I don’t know if mom knows how to even approach this issue with him. I don’t even know if she actually has contact with him… it is … a touchy issue.” Frisk sighed as she sat on the couch. During this period the fire department came and there was a primary investigation. She knew, eventually, she would have to go over and tell them that they are okay. At that point, to the investigators, they were either missing or dead. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that at the end of the day; my mom played both as my mom and my dad.” 

“don’t worry about things sweetheart. i’ll take care of it.” He shot off a text to Alphys.

Sans: got a little project for ya. see what you can find on frisk’s dad. i know you got a few connections and the guy has skipped out on child support... shouldn’t be too hard to find... he’s got so many damn kids cuz he couldn’t keep himself under control.

Alphys: D-don’t contact me! I j-just heard F-frisk and Sarah are m-missing on the news and the police are t-trying to find them. It has to be C-chara. I killed them … I am truly a m-monster. I am s-so sorry… I t-think… this is g-goodbye. 

Alphys set her phone down and was eyeing the poisons in front of her. It was her fault she taught Chara how to be a hacker. It was her fault that she couldn’t protect her friend. I was her fault… this all happened. Why didn’t she see the warning signs that this human was nothing but trouble. Was she that blind? She picked up the vial and made a small toast.

Sans sighed.

“okay... looks like i’m doing damage control here. you two just relax while i’m gone okay?”

“Okay… I-” Before she could ask any other questions he was gone. 

“alphys.” Sans says when he appears in the lab.

“S-stay away. I took the f-first vial.”

“god damn it al... “ He grabbed the antidote from his phone she’d given him years prior.

“No, let me e-end it all. I m-murdered your future m-mate. I d-deserve this.” 

“no because undyne would kill me and frisk is alive. now stop being stupid and drink.” He pushed the small vial at her. She took the vial and looked at him shocked and uncertainty. With a sigh he tugged at the hoodie to reveal the mark.

“it wouldn’t be there if i was lying.” 

“... She ma- ow ow …” Her head throbbed as the poison started to take effect. 

“drink the vial damn it.” She drank the vial, it was bitter, but very effective. Sans waited patiently for the antidote to take effect.

“now then, let’s talk shall we?” 

“I-I am s-sorry.” Alphys muttered.

“you can save your apologies for a different matter. you aren’t responsible for what that brat did. you didn’t know. don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I j-just know if I d-didn’t… I mean y-you wouldn’t have to w-worry..” 

“al. you thought at the time that the two of us were going to be something. you didn’t know this would happen, you didn’t know she was off her rocker. we were both duped for a time so stop blaming yourself for the past. leave it. i need your help with that project. i can’t do this without you al and i need to find that guy. let’s just say he’s got some dues he needs to pay and i’m gonna make him one way or another because right now frisk and sarah need the funds.” 

“I-I wish I can b-but as long as s-she exists… does she s-still exists?” 

“al, she’s sitting in paps’ old phone in my tornado. for now. that is the hell i’ve put that soul into.” 

“So… y-you truly do f-forgive me?” 

“there wasn’t anything to forgive. you’re my friend and you’ve always done what you thought was best, even if it kinda wasn’t. your soul is the right place and that’s what matters.” Alphys went over to him and hugged him. She truly only wanted good things for him. He returned the embrace, he knew from when they were kids that she was considered a nerd and “a little goofy” but that’s part of what he liked about her. She was, as Undyne sometimes said, passionate about her work and they’d bonded over putting things together that they’d taken apart themselves or someone else had. 

“Sniff… I b-best not start c-crying or I will n-never stop… now that w-we are good… I want to h-help you in anyway I c-can. F-first… can you d-dispose of the p-poisons and not… tell Undyne p-please.” 

“i won’t tell her and yeah, i’ll get rid of ‘em.” He collected them into his phone. He’d get rid of them properly later. She wiped her eyes as he did this, removing the remaining tears.

“O-okay… so F-frisk’s okay and s-she is looking for h-her dad? Is S-sarah okay as w-well? They p-police are currently l-looking or them. They t-think they are dead.” 

“can’t blame ‘em, but they’ve been through a bit of an emotional upheaval, but they’re at my place at the moment. they’re about as safe as they can be.” 

“O-oh good. W-while I am l-looking up this s-scumbag… Can y-you tell me w-what happened?” Alphys walked to the computer in her lab and began to pull up all the information on Frisk. If Frisk or her mom was there they would be scared on how much information Alphys can pull up within moments of typing in Frisk’s name. Her police record popped up, her school records, medical records, educational records, her ex- boyfriends, potential boyfriends she slept with and details that were so obscene even Sans had to question who would even want to know about that. The medical files opened up with her x-rays,and blood work. It contained her birth certificate where the father apparently didn’t sign his name. Alphys sighed, hoping that she could just use that information but she had to go a different route. She took the blood sample that was on file and started to run it against every blood sample in the area she was born in.

“T-this might t-take a w-while.” 

Not that he said anything about that as he had told her about the incident and had even mentioned a name to help narrow Alphys’ search a little... he only knew the first name however from what Sarah had told him. 

“H-here he is Daniel Wilson. Age 56. Possible children… h-holy shit… b-between 20-50 kids… He has s-several mistresses… S-sans you are n-not going to g-get any money from him. D-does Frisk even k-know him?” 

“oh i think i can. nah, she doesn’t and i don’t plan to ever let him into her life. where’s he at?” 

“He is in B-Buffalo, New York. S-sans, w-what are you p-planning to do? Y-you should r-rest. With all t-that has happened F-frisk and Sarah n-need you.” 

“i’ll be fine al. don’t worry, i have a few ideas. thanks for the help.” He then was gone. It didn’t really take long for him to find the guy... and he was going to get the money one way or another. First... the nice way. He left a letter taped to the front door that asked rather politely that he pay what was owed to Frisk. He didn’t think the man was going to actually do it... which then led to the fun part. First though, he watched the front door from a distance, out of sight. Just to see how the man would react. He hadn’t signed the note of course.

The man looked much better than the apartment he lived in and grabbed the note and glanced around before taking a lighter out and setting it on fire.  _ Bitches, always seem to come around thinking I am going to give them more. Sheesh… they knew what they were getting into when they got with me. It is not my fault that they didn’t take the pill or get an abortion… Let’s see… Frisk? Frisk… that seems familiar… what a weird name for a kid. The mom must have picked it. Sarah… let’s see is it Sarah Savor… hmmm…. oh I think I remember her now. S.O.S. chick thought she could be the one and only. Pfffttt… fell for the whole I will be better because of you. _

He left the apartment and went over to the nightclub nearby. There was a sense that they knew him and left him in with ease. He didn’t feel comfortable there though because he felt like something or someone was stalking him... not that he would know who or even notice Sans who had skipped past security and was keeping to the shadows of the place, but there was just that unease... the one thing humans seemed to have from their more primordial days that let them know not everything was as okay as it might seem.

“Buy a round for my friends.” He says to the bartender. There were a couple of ladies near him and he winked at them who smirked. Sans smirked from the shadows... the glasses, as soon as they were set on the bar, shattered. Bones too small to be noticed had come up from the bar and shattered the glasses.

“Hey! What the hell!” He yells at the bartender. 

“Nothing I did pal... Let me grab some replacements.” 

“Geez… so ladies are you looking for some entertainment?” Something poked the man in the side but when he looked down he couldn’t find what caused it... 

“Well… that was weird anyway you ladies are too cute to be alone.” 

Sans was having far too much fun with this. He did it again... this time with the guy’s foot, and enough to actually be painful this time. He really couldn’t take a hint, could he?

He grunted in pain a little and the ladies looked at him questionably.

“Are you alright?” The one lady asked.

“I just… suffering from a broken heart… because… the last girl hurt me so bad but… I fee-” The next bone poked his ass for that one.

“FEEL… that I am getting a better seat. Can I sit where you are and you can sit on my lap?” The next drinks that came over tipped over onto the man and the tray whacked him on the side of the head.

“Here I thought the drinks were on me… not literally.” The ladies giggled but felt sorry for him and helped him out. Sans was snickering at this point, this guy really was not getting the picture.... So he did something different and summoned a floating skull behind the guy to scare the girls off, at first it was small but then it started to slowly grow and look menacing.

“W-what… the f-fuck… is that…” The ladies and the bartender ran away. The skull popped out of existence before the man could see what had ruined his evening.

“had enough yet?” Sans muttered to himself. He could do this all evening if he had to.


	29. Chapter 29

“This day is so weird… I will just go I guess…” He left looking around the room spotting one other being there. A being in a hoodie. He made his way over and sat next to him.  Sans took a sip of his bloody mary that a waitress had gotten for him.

“Hey there… skeleton type. I never been with… I heard you guys are fun to bone.” 

Sans smirked oh this was too fucking good... He turned to the guy, his eye lit up the shadows of his hood, casting a sort of eerie grin at the man.

“a  **s k e l e t o n.** ” 

“Ooohh… I think I like what you are laying down.” He grabbed the guy’s collar and teleported them to the apartment, dropping the man on his own couch and then stepping back.

“you really are a dick.” 

“Dirty talker I can deal with that.” He began to take off his shirt. A sharp bone appeared against his neck.

“knock that shit off. i ain’t here to cater to your sick, monkey business.” 

“Is this some sort of roleplay… wait isn’t this my home? How did you know where I live?” 

“no pal, you burned my letter.” He smirked. Now the guy was starting to use the head on his shoulders for once.

“... The letter… oh fuck… Who you screwing Sarah or this Frisk? Frisk… yeah that makes sense because Sarah had me and once you had me once you never want anything else.” 

“doesn’t matter, you owe them money pal... and i’m here to collect. one way or another... and there are a  _ lot _ of ways we can do this.” 

“I am right then. Frisk must got my good looks and better techniques.” 

“you realize you can talk yourself into a grave and no o n e w o u l d c a r e.” This douche was trying his patience.

“I think some of those moms would say otherwise.”

“heh... that’s assuming they even found the body. i’ve been at this kinda thing a very long time pal... and someone like you... won’t be missed.” 

“You can try. The government tried to get money from me but they can’t get blood from a turnip.” 

“hard way it is then... let’s start with that pride and joy eh?” Another sharp bone appeared and slammed down, missing his crotch by mere millimetres.

“hmmm, i missed by a hair. i guess i should try again.” 

“...I honestly only have like a grand. You can have that.” He pointed at the picture of a Playboy girl.

“i knew you could be reasonable.” He walked over to the poster, tearing into it carelessly to retrieve the cash.

“considering what you owe them though... don’t expect i won’t be back later. you might only have this now, but it’s time you start taking responsibility... and i’ve got other ways besides personal visits of making sure you do.” 

“I guess I need to find a job… augh… I fucking hate work…” 

“that’s a good start pal. no one likes work... welcome to being an adult fucker.” He teleported away. The bones vanished as soon as he had.

“Time to move again…” 

Frisk was gone when Sans got back to the apartment while Papyrus came out because Sarah opened the door for him.  Sans wondered where she went. Where would she go? Oh, well, he supposed she still did have a job... 

“Sans, I Need To Talk To You.” He seemed jittery. 

“uh, okay... oh, by the way sarah, this is yours.” He handed over the cash without thinking and walked over to Papyrus. 

“What is this for?” Sarah asked as she counted the money. “A t-thousand dollars!” 

“it’s what’s due. or part of it.” Sans replied with a shrug then turned back to Papyrus.

“what’s up bro?”

“I Am Only Going To Be Here For A Moment Before Going Back In. Frisk She Is Talking To The Fire Department Right Now. I Refused To Leave A Lady By Herself So I Asked To Be Released Until You Got Back. They Need To Be Protected. They Are Precious.” He was really jittery now and was trying to stay still. 

“go back inside bro, i get why you came out but you still got another two days and we don’t want any... accidents.” He gently encased his brother in his magic, careful not to touch him otherwise as he escorted him back to the room and closed the door again.

“Thank You. I Know… I Appreciate It…” He was trying to make sense but he couldn’t do it any longer.

“i understand. it’s alright bro.” He murmured back reassuringly. 

“Your brother is very nice. He made tea. I was surprised how restrained he was for what he was going through.” Sarah admitted. 

“he’s got a good strong will... and it wasn’t day three... day three is the worst.” Sarah went up to Sans and places the money in his hands.

“This should be for you. For taking care of us.” 

“eh, it’s not mine to take. it was meant to be yours. anyway, i think once paps’ heat cools it’ll be time to find a new place. maybe... something big enough for us all.”

“...You really love her don’t you?” Sarah says softly. 

“ain’t much i wouldn’t do for her.” He replies with a soft smile.

“May I ask where this money came from?” 

“from the guy that owes it to you both. i have a few aces up my sleeves when it comes to doing the... not family business job. and i’m pretty good at it.” Sarah wrapped her arms around Sans and whispered into his ear canal.

“Thank you. Thank you … for everything… here take this money and do me a favor. I know today was… hell… but Frisk loves to sew and today… she lost it all. Please take her shopping and buy a sewing machine and fabric. I know she will need some sort of… stress relief.” Sans nodded.

“i don’t really need this to do that. i think you might wanna hang onto it for something else, at least for now. and i know the perfect place to take her.” Sarah pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

“You are a sweetheart. I am glad my daughter met a nice monster... “ She paused for a second. “Is that appropriate for me to call you that? Is that like a slur… or is it okay?” 

“nah, only humans tend to use it to mean something else. for us, it’s just what we are. and don’t go spreadin’ around i’m a good guy or you’ll ruin my reputation.” He winked, his grin helping to prove that the last part of that was just a joke.

“i’ll head down and take frisk shopping. i don’t recommend opening paps’ door again for another couple days though unless you feel like your life is under threat.” 

“Maybe I want… I can’t even say that… pfffttt…” Sans chuckles a little.

“it’s at your own peril there and i can’t take any responsibility.”

“I think at my stage. The odds of finding someone who sees me as attractive like that. Is less than likely.” 

“don’t underestimate a heat. you’d be surprised what a monster may or may not find attractive, that’s why i advise against it. age has nothin’ ta do with it.” 

“Yes, I understand. I think Frisk is still at the apartment building. Tomorrow… we will try to reclaim some of our belongings.” He only nodded, though he didn’t think anything had survived that explosion. He headed downstairs and out of the apartment to find Frisk.  Frisk was there with police and a fireman. There was police tape around the building as most of the building had gotten some sort of damage, either fire or just shrapnel damage. Sans patiently waited for them to finish talking.

“Thank you ma’am. We will investigate what caused the explosion and try to find who did this.” The officer says finishing his report.

“I hope you guys find whoever did this.” Frisk said before they left and she just stared up at the building. It was clear she was crying and she was very upset. 

“hey.” He says softly as he walks up to her.

“Hey…” She didn’t look at him as she just stared up at what remained of her place. “They said… there is nothing left… photos, clothes, everything is gone.” 

“hmm, well, not everything. the most important things got out.” He gently wrapped her into his embrace. She pressed her head into his shoulder and she nodded as she tried not to cry anymore.

“I just… I took it for granted. I thought it was always going to be there.” 

“i know the feeling.” He says softly. 

“c’mon, let’s get away from here for a little while.” She nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

“We don’t have much but at least we have each other. That is all that matters. We can make this work. I will pay you what I can at least help with the rent.” 

“no need for that, besides, if you insist on doing something then maybe when pap’s better again you can keep him company while i’m at work.” 

“I still have my job at my crappy job… at the Work’s store.” 

“yeah, speaking of jobs... ever thought of changing?” 

“I would love to but right now. We need to get as much money as possible.” 


	30. Chapter 30

“yeah, i know... your mom has a bit on hand that will work for a little while. you can talk to her about that later though. if you want to make a decent wage though in a few days you can always talk to the owner of the shop.” He’d taken her to a small shop that read: Web Designs

“Web Designs? Is this an internet joint?” 

“heh, not that kinda web.” 

“Hello dearies!” A voice rang out, a spider monster appeared wearing a business suit.

“Muffet? You own a bakery and this?... Wow… you are so talented.” 

“You flatter me dearie. This is my side hobby!” 

“Woah…. this place…” She took in the designs that covered the walls. There weren’t just dresses though, she also sold various scrap material, yarn, patterns for various things, needles and anything else one would need.

“This is so cool… I wish I can work for a place like this. This is the neatest.” 

“Oh? Are you looking for a job?” 

“I would but… I have no samples to show you or designs. They got destroyed but I love to sew and make all sorts of fashionable items.” 

“i still got a reference on my phone actually.” 

“Oh?” Sans dug out his phone and flipped through his photos before handing it over to Muffet who examined the photos he had taken of her in the outfit from different angles. She then handed the phone back.

“Did you take pictures of my costumes?” Frisk took a sneak peak at the camera. 

“just the one you had from the con.” He replied as he showed her one of the photos he had of her on stage with Mettaton.

“I won that contest with a couple other contestants and we are going to Japan. He wants me to intern for him but… I rather work now.” 

“That’s high praise indeed dearie. I have a few commissions that need a good hand to finish up. If you have the time simply drop by and I will see to it that you have what you need to finish off the different attires.” 

“I will get started. Just give me what the designs are and I will make it happen.”  _ Even if it takes the rest of my money to make it happen.  _

“It will be good to have a helping hand again.” She smiled. 

“Well... you know what I meant dearie.” She glanced over at Sans who nodded. Frisk looked at the designs that Muffet needed done.

“When do these need to be finished?”  _ I should ask how much this will be but… I should do this for free so maybe she will hire me. _

“This one needs tucking on the hem, the red needs lace on the bodice, and the green needs a little tuck at the shoulders.” 

“I should be able to finish these in a day or two.” Frisk says like she had all the material on hand. There were small boxes next to each of the attires that needed adjusting, each with the needed materials, even if that wasn’t obvious since each box was closed currently.

“No rush dearie, they aren’t due to go out to mail for another week.” Frisk took the boxes and handed them to Sans.

“Will you please… umm… do that thing that makes stuff disappear?”  Sans chuckles and teleports the boxes next to the front door of the apartment.

“Thank you.” 

“you want to shop a bit while you’re here too?” He asks while Muffet prepares the three attires for travel.

“I would love... no… we better go.” Frisk says as she reminds herself that she was on a tight budget.

“You’re welcome to shop here any time dearie.” Sans went over to the counter and picked up a slip, he jotted some things down on it and then tucked it into a box nearby before they left... 

“Ready to go?” Frisk says. 

“yup.” Muffet handed him the boxes the outfits were in.

“ready?” 

“What are those? Is that more clothes to repair?” 

“nah. just the originals.”

“Originals?” Frisk asked as they left. 

“well you did say you’d fix up three right?” 

“Yeah, I gave them to you right?” 

“heh, nah, that’s not what was in those.” 

“What was in those boxes?” 

“those were material kits. she always does that, puts what’s needed next to the design and has the actual outfit in the back away from the sunlight so it doesn’t bleach if it takes her too long to get to it.” 

“Oh, it makes sense. We need to get a sewing machine next. I have a little bit of money but we will have to get a cheap one for now. We need to budget to make this work.” 

“don’t worry too much about that yet. plus muffet never uses a machine anyway. she does all her stitching by hand. aside from the lace i’m sure you can manage to work on the others before you have a chance to get a machine.”

“I guess that makes sense. So what shall we do then?” 

“we should check the boxes when we get back. see how much thread she gave ya.” 

“I hope at least enough to get the project done.” Frisk teased. 

“let’s hope.” He jokes lightly, as he walks with her back to the apartment. 

“Thank you for taking me out and just … making my day amazing even when the world is crumbling around me.” 

“sure sweetheart.” Frisk took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled, his soul warming.

“Pfff….” Frisk started to laugh as she saw the packages on the front door. “I think I know a part time job you should get. A job at the postal office.” Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it rolling her eyes. She recognized the tone as is a text from her job. Frisk ignored the text as she picked up the boxes and waited until Sans open the door. Once he does she goes inside.

“heh, paps’ never let me hear the end of it if i got another job.” He opened the door after she released his hand, since the other held the outfits. 

“I wouldn’t want you to have another job anyways. I wouldn’t be able to snuggle with you then.” Frisk flirted.

“I just got a text from work… but I kinda want to see what the materials look like.” She opened the box and was looking through the supplies to see what quality it was. From what she saw they were on the high end. It came with everything she needed which surprised her. Even though Sans had told her each box would have what was needed for each outfit.

“This is going to be so much… shit… if he needs me to go to work… I just realized I don’t have my uniform shirt.” Frisk sighs as she sets the items aside and look at the text.

“Is that work sweetie?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, I will be leaving maybe it will be the other boss today.” 

“good luck.” Sans says. Frisk kissed his teeth briefly. 

“I think I can grow to like saying goodbye to you, especially, if I get to kiss you.” He flushed a little. She waved at her mom.

“I will see you guys later.” Frisk left and Sarah smiled. 

“I haven’t seen her so happy in such a long time. I am surprised she didn’t tell them that there was a fire or house damage.” 

“she doesn’t like to worry others, from what i know... and she really focuses on what matters. couldn’t get her to buy anything at the shop i took her to.”

“She is so thoughtful. I wish she would spoil herself just a little. She would rather spend her last red cent on me then herself.” 

“figured as much, so while she was talkin’ to muffet i made sure to order her a basic kit.”

“I appreciate that. You are so good to her.” 

“she deserves it.” He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to a few friends about finding a house big enough for four plus a future... He then put the phone back.

“i think i have a mannequin she can even use for this work.”

“Okay… you didn’t hear this from me but… she can probably use you as a mannequin.” 

There was a snort of amusement, and it wasn’t from Sans.

“oh pipe down pap.” 

“She Could Touch Me All Over Too… Oh That Is An Idea…” 

“papyrus!!!” He flushed.

“What in the world?” Sarah said trying not to get flustered.

“ugh... he thought it was funny because... it wouldn’t be the first time i was put in a dress... for this. it was a part time thing i did before my dancing got me famous.” 

“You were a famous dancer? What was your name? I mean your artist name.” 

“double s.”

“I remember you! Oh my God… the real Double S?” Papyrus apparently made a cheering sound that made Sans facepalm.


	31. Chapter 31

“i’m never going to hear the end of it from him now... but yes.”

“I heard there was a fire and you disappeared. I loved to watch you when you did slow songs. The way you moved it was … just magical.” She closed her eyes as if she could see it again. Well, there was no avoiding this now was there? He settled down on the couch to get comfortable.

“yeah... the fire was supposed to kill me. almost did.”

“Who would do that?” Sarah sat down on the couch next to him.

“chara.”

“Chara?” 

“the same psycho who blew up your place. pyromaniac that she was. she didn’t take it well when i found out about her obsession and broke it off.” 

“Why wasn’t she in jail?”

“she was. went to juvenile for a while. they couldn’t prove she was the one who set off the fire... but they knew she was obsessive over me and i had ordered a restraining order on her after a violent row with her. i didn’t want her anywhere near me or my brother... she broke it and went to jail for that.” 

“She sounds crazy. Did the police get her again? I don’t want her near me or my daughter.” 

“no. the judge took care of that... she won’t be bothering anyone ever again.” 

“Judge? Are you talking about the fabled monster?” 

“mmhmmm.”

“I thought the Judge was like a fairy tale?” 

“that’s what you’re supposed to think.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t use this fairy tale to seek out justice.” Sarah didn’t believe that this Judge figure existed, that Sans used the name just to kill.

“didn’t have much of a choice. she wasn’t going to obey human law... she was clearly off her rocker... threatened my future mate and you... not to mention endangering lives...” Sarah took a deep breath and took his hand.

“We are in this together now. I won’t tell a soul.” He nods, gently squeezing her hand.

“How are you taking this? I can’t imagine this was easy even if she is gone now.” 

“i think it’s sort of a relief. maybe, when i was a kid... i still felt bad, because she was still a living, breathing creature... just like me or you but, there’s only so much i think a soul is able to take and there has to be a line somewhere in which sometimes... those who have the power to do something about a nasty situation, should, even if the law doesn’t approve... and honestly, it’s not like she’s dead... it’s just a matter of what you consider living.”

“You don’t need to make excuses and you did what you needed to do what you felt necessary. You protected me and my daughter. It is the first time I … I can rely on someone.” 

“i’m not going to lie, i mean... her soul is still living. but if push comes to shove... family is everything. it’s all that really matters.” 

“How is it alive?” 

“it’s possessing an object. more specifically, a phone.”

“Wait… I thought the Judge was the only one who can do things like that… are you the…” Sarah asked very quietly. “The Judge?” 

“you’re just as smart as she is.” He replied. His tone was quiet when he continued afterwards.

“it’s a trade secret. even my brother doesn’t know.” 

“Does Frisk know? I think it might be smart to let your brother know as well. Just us four, your family.” 

“it’s not that i don’t want to, but you have to consider that i don’t... because those who know have to keep it a secret... and if it ever slipped out they even possibly knew who the current judge was... it makes them a target.” He kept his tone soft.

“I understand. Poor thing.” Sarah wrapped her arms around him and pressed his head into her shoulder.

“That has to be so hard.” 

“to answer your question though... i plan to tell frisk. there’ll be no hiding it anyway when we bond.” 

“Ahh…” She backed up and looked into his eye lights. “I love my daughter to death… so when I say this. It is coming from a place in my heart that I want only want good things for her but… I find myself really respect you a lot. I know mating is like marriage but bonding… that is permanent. Are you sure this is the one you are willing to die with?”

“yeah. she’s the only one who was able to really get me end up on the stage again after all these years. no one’s ever been able to do that... not that they haven’t tried.”

“Then… I have only one thing... to give you and say. In my safe box at the bank is a ring that has gone down generation after generation. I wore it for a short time but I hoped that it can be passed down on her wedding day. I would be honored if you … *sniff*” She found herself crying as she spoke. He took one of her hands in both of his.

“the honor would be mine.”

“T-thank you. I k-know you will make h-her so happy. I will g-get the ring soon.” 

“no rush on that. i can always use my mom’s as a proposal ring and yours as the marriage ring.”

“... I never asked about your parents. I imagine your family has their own traditions.” 

“i don’t really know... i don’t remember them. you would have to ask my brother.” Sarah wiped away the tears.

“From this point on. I gained two new sons. You understand what I am saying?” 

“yeah.” He smiled at her, his eye lights gleamed like stars with care and happiness that he felt. She hugged him again and gently rocked back and forth a little. He hugged her back.

“Though you will never hear me say that my son is getting married to my daughter.” He chuckled a little.

“i think i technically just did.” He was being onry.

“Don’t make me thump you.” He just laughs.

“You work too right? Tell me when and I will make you lunch like I usually do for Frisk as well.” 

“i appreciate it, don’t work until tomorrow afternoon though. speaking of meals though, i need to get paps his supper.” 

“Just let me know. Let me cook. I can see what you boys have. Can you show me where the cookware is?”

“sure, but i’ll deliver it just to be safe.” He got up and headed into the kitchen to show her where everything was.

“Sounds like a plan. Wow, tomorrow we are going to go grocery shopping in the morning. Do you cook Sans?” 

“uh.. heh... kinda... i’m not that great at it.”

“Come here… we are going to make a chicken parmesan.” 

“uh, okay.” So that was how he spent the few hours before Frisk came home, cooking supper and chatting with her mother over various things. Frisk rushed to the bathroom right away before anyone can ask how she was.

“Frisk?” Sarah asked noticing she rushed by.

“Can you go check on Frisk for me?” Sans nodded, he’d noticed too. He went to the bathroom, lightly knocking. 

“hun? you okay?” 

“*sniff* Yeah… I am fine.” That was a total lie. 

“you don’t sound it. did ya get hurt?” 

“Maybe…” She didn’t want to admit what happened as she already owed Sans so much as it was.

“I just tripped that is all.” 

“what did you trip over?” He already knew she lied but he wasn’t going to press it if she wasn’t ready to talk about it. 

“Umm… a stone…” Frisk opened the door and her arms were bruised even though she tried to pull down the t-shirt sleeves. It was clear someone grabbed her.

“It is nothing… honestly.” He gently took her arm, he didn’t say anything as he shoved up the sleeve. He wasn’t an idiot. He still didn’t say anything though as he sent healing magic into her to lessen the bruises he found.

“I didn’t help… the rock. I just made the rock mad and it was my fault.”  He said nothing to that. He would get to the bottom of this... after supper and only once he was sure she was asleep. She obviously didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t going to make her, but he wouldn’t be a good mate if he didn’t at least heal her to the extent of his ability.

“You looked like you and mom are getting along.” 

“yeah, she and i were talking recipes.” He replied, it was like talking about the weather.

“Thank you… for not pushing the subject.” Frisk muttered.

“i’d never do anything to hurt you. physically or emotionally.”

“I know…” Frisk hugged him and held him. “ I just…you done so much already…”  He held her close, nuzzling against her.

“there’s a lot i still wanna do.” He murmurs softly. His soul warmed and settled comfortably now that it was near hers again.

“I know… I feel better just being with you.” That was true she felt emotionally and physically better when she was around him. 


	32. Chapter 32

“Are you two hungry?” Sarah yelled.

“heh, guess we better go talk to your mom. and i should get paps his supper.” 

“I guess so… before we go…” Frisk backed up and looked at his eyelights briefly before placing a small kiss on his teeth. Then she left to go into the kitchen to grab all that they made.

“Mom… did you really make all this?”

“I had help. Sans and I made supper so if it is good I made the majority if it failed it is Sans’ fault.” Sarah teased.

“well i am the novice here.” He replied back good naturedly as he made a plate for his brother and then left to deliver it.

“Oh My Asgore… This Has To Be… Are You Sure That SANS Helped Make This?” Papyrus tapped on the door almost immediately after Sans was just about to take a bite himself.

“Can I Have More?” 

“yes bro and i did help. she’s a good teacher.” Sans replied. He went to retrieve the plate and get his brother a second helping before sitting down to eat his own.

“Wow mom this is really good. Did you add something new?” Frisk ate her meal with a smile and winked at Sans. Sans only smiled as he ate his own, he was glad he’d put magic into it for his brother... it would help calm his heat a bit and for Frisk it would help her heal faster. He didn’t think her mother knew about “the rock” and incidents like it.

“I didn’t... hmmm… maybe some extra sauce maybe but that is it.” 

“or it could just be the magic of your love for family.” Sans replies with a cheeky grin.

“Oh stop you…” Sarah smirked.

“I Can Eat This All Day! It Is Just As Great As My Cooking!” 

“good to know bro.” Sans replied between bites. Sarah stopped and just smiled as she watched the two eat.

“This is so nice... nothing beats a good homemade meal.” Sans nods in agreement.

“it turned out better than i’d thought it might.”

“It Did. I Thought For Sure I Would Need Ulcer Medication!” Frisk laughed at Papyrus response.

“oh come on pap my cooking isn’t  _ that _ bad.” 

“Yeah Say That To The Fire Department At Our Last Apartment.” 

“i was still learning to cook then and it got stuck in the oven! at least i wasn’t the one who tried to cook pizza on a plastic board and thought that would go over well.” 

“Well I At Least A-”

“Boys, that is enough. Papyrus say thank you for the meal and Sans be polite and just accept the thank you.”

“Okay mom.” They both chimed. Sans blinked and snickered a little.

“Mom?” Frisk asked a little bit with a smirk on her face.

“Thank You Sans. The Meal Was Very Good.” 

“you’re welcome, hopefully we can do this again.” 

“I know it will. I had so much fun. Next time I will do it with both of my boys.” 

“Both of your boys? Did I miss something?”

“Meet your new brothers Sans and Papyrus. They look just like me don’t they?” Sarah says winking towards Sans. Frisk was a little confused but smiled just the same.

“I just didn’t know…”

“This Is Going To Be So Great! Sans And I Can Help Mom Make The Best Supper There Ever Was!” 

“it’ll be an epic dish.” Sans replies, not remarking himself on what Sarah had said. She’d adopted them after his conversation with her and that conversation... well, his brother wasn’t likely to remember after his heat high, at least not most of it and he hadn’t heard half of it anyway... 

“I love my boys.” Sarah pressed her lips on the top of Sans’ skull showing tender affection for him as she put a piece of pie in front of him take the empty plate away. She then did the same thing for her daughter. Sans had flushed a tiny bit.

“Thank you mom.” Frisk says looking at the cherry pie that was set in front of her and began to eat it. 

“thanks.” Sans took a bite himself, it was good. He took a piece to his brother after he’d finished his own piece and took the other plate back that had been the plate with the main meal on it.

“Oh Thank You!” Papyrus returned the plate after a while. It was delicious and the perfect end to a perfect meal. Sans enjoyed the piece of pie as much as his brother did, taking his plates as was usual. As he was doing this he remembered to check the calendar... four weeks... 

“Umm… Sans… I have a question.” Frisk spooked Sans as he was just staring at the calendar concentrating on it. He glanced over.

“sure. what’s up?”

“Where are we sleeping? We don’t have any place to stay.” Frisk flushed as she hoped he say his bed with him. 

“well, unless you wanna bunk with me, the couch folds out.”

“I want to sleep with you.” She said it so fast that it made her flush. 

“okay.” He just smiled a little, he had no problems with that.

“What are you two talking about?” Sarah asked.

“sleeping arrangements.” Sans replied.

“Is there a spare bed?” 

“couch folds out.” 

“I think I am going to use the spare money… no I will deal with it for now until later.” Sarah muttered remembering that Sans planned on getting a house. 

“Alright sounds good. Frisk you are sleeping where?” Frisk flushed deeply as she shyly says.

“With Sans…” Sarah smiled at her gently.

“If you plan on doing something more than just sleeping all I ask is you use protection until you are both ready.” Frisk flushed deeply but at the same time she was just glad she was okay with this. Sans flushed a dark shade.

“n-not before we’re married.” He managed to stutter.

“Uh huh… I am still a virgin.” Sarah says with a smirk. Sans sighed a little. 

“if it wasn’t true i think there’d be a lot of humans who weren’t virgins right after monsters decided that it was safe enough to date outside the species.” His tone was more of a ‘i’ve been over this a thousand and one times’ sort of thing and was just humoring the person.

“I am joking Sans. Relax…you already proved yourself earlier when you were alone with my daughter. Nothing happened then so I know you wouldn’t do it now.” Frisk glanced at Sans and flushed a little trying not to give anything away. He was already flushed, they hadn’t exactly done NOTHING... but... 

“Now, do you have extra blankets?” Frisk just watched her mom who casually asked the question as if nothing was wrong.  _ My mom could be a psychic… or she is just … too damn accurate for her own good. _

“yeah, i’ll grab ‘em for you.” Sans replies and heads off to a closet, his flush was slowly starting to fade away. She took the blankets and made her own bed by then it was already 11 pm. 

“Good night Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk. I love you, sleep well.” Frisk smiled as she went over and said goodnight and kissed her cheek.

“g’night mom.” He kissed her cheek before he retreated to his room.

“GOOD NIGHT MOM!... You Are Just As Nice As … Thank You For Being Our Mom... I Miss Our Mom…” 

“Oh sweetie… I can never take her place but if I can help heal the wounds even a little. I will gladly try to make new memories and giving you the love she had for you.” Papyrus nods inside his room as he pulls out the only picture of his parents he had. It was wrinkled where it was creased shut. He didn’t even know how to begin to tell Sans about him recovering his memory slowly about their past. 

“Good Night Mom.”

“Good Night Papyrus.” Sarah rest in the bed and fell to sleep as Frisk went into Sans room. She saw that Sans set aside a t-shirt for her to sleep in. Frisk began to slip out of the clothes slowly. She figured she could at least tease him a little before getting dressed. He had climbed into the bed and couldn’t stop the faint flush as he watched... she was so beautiful... She wore a t-shirt saying “Boning up in studies.” Sans wondered if she knew how alluring she was. Frisk nuzzled against him and pressed a kiss against his teeth. He returned the kiss gently.

“I love the shirt… but I think it would look cuter on you.” 

“i think it might look better on the floor.” He murmurs, gently teasing.

“Oh you sure?” Frisk returned as she poked his forehead before nestling into the sheets covering everything up to her neck after a moment the shirt was over the sheets and tossed onto the floor. 

“So does it look better on the floor?”

“yeah.” He shifted over her and kissed her lovingly, a touch of heat in the kiss. He couldn’t help it, that was hot... She returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. It was loving and tender as she held him close to her. One hand skimmed along her skin, she was so warm and soft beneath him. 

“You know… technically we are mated so… we are married in a sense.” Frisk muttered.

“mmm, only half way there actually.” He nibbled at her neck.

“i haven’t given you my mark yet.” 


	33. Chapter 33

“W-when do I g-get that?” Frisk stuttered as he teased her further feeling her body heat up by his touch. 

“the night you fully become mine.” He murmurs softly, trailing heated kisses along her neck gently. She returned them and then whimpered out of pain a little. Her side still ached a little.

“It is okay... but… maybe we should just cuddle is that okay…” She hated that she teased him only to deny him them both what they wanted because she was sore. 

“still sore?” He asked softly. He didn’t seem disappointed. 

“Yeah… the no… my boss… he was being a total dick. He was mad because I didn’t have my uniform outfit and he grabbed me and pushed me into one of the shelving in the back room.” Sans just listened quietly as he touched a bruise and sent some healing magic into it before her body even registered pain.

“He shouldn’t have hurt me… but I need the job.” 

“no, he had no reason to.”  _ he’s gonna wish he never saw you or ever laid a hand on MY mate... _ He was gentle with her, though, nothing of his thoughts or anger was there. He wouldn’t take his anger out on her, she had done nothing wrong.

“did i miss any part that hurts?” He asks softly, focusing on that for the moment.

“My back… can you…” She flipped on her stomach that is when he saw the real damage the bruises were clearly along her spine where it took the blunt of the damage.

“yeah.” His soul burned with anger when he saw this. His fingers were feather light as he brushed them across her back, the healing magic easing into it. The magic from their meal had begun to help, but it would be a while longer before it would really fade. That bastard would learn to keep his hands to himself.

“better?” He asks gently.

“Yes, thank you. I am sorry…I didn’t…” 

“don’t apologize, there’s nothing you’ve done that’s wrong.” He gently kissed her cheek and pulled her close to gently settle against him. His soul was warm from a mix of his anger at the man and his love for her. She soon fell asleep as Sans got a text from Undyne.

Undyne: How much do you love me?

Undyne: Punk I said how much do you love me? It best be a lot…

Sans: undyne, what do you want at this hr?

Undyne: I found a house! 5 bedroom 3 bath house. 

Sans: if you weren’t my best friend’s mate and i wasn’t about to get a mate myself... i’d kiss you.

Undyne: Awe… XOX back to you too… 

Sans: say... there’s a guy at my girl’s work who roughed her up good... granted, i can’t do anything about it other than attempt to heal... all because she didn’t have her uniform cuz of chara.

Sans shifted a little and got a photo of Frisk’s back and sent it to Undyne.

Undyne: Tell me where… I think instead of beating the crap out of him that I REALLY WANT TO DO… we set him up instead. I am tired of people getting in our life and messing them up. Since Chara… I really REALLY wished… but I don’t know what we could have done…. Whatever you want we will do.

Sans: try and do it your way first, since i really don’t wanna push my luck. 

Undyne: Send me the details and I will spy the heck out of the place.

Sans did exactly that.

Sans: also, there’s probably general footage of the before and after the attack even if there isn’t one in the back room. should be good proof.

Undyne: Alphys can enhance anything… that might have sound...

Sans: no way to know if it does, but with is as beat up as she was... no way no one noticed or she didn’t show it while she was there.

Undyne: That is so messed up. Why didn’t she report it to the manager... oh… wait… it is the manager… this is so fucked up… just don’t loose your cool… we will catch this SOB

Sans: thanks. i’m just glad i’m not soul bonded to frisk yet or she’d know how pissed i am... and she doesn’t need that right now. she’s currently sleeping. thanks for the help.

Undyne: I will send the address for the house by the way… fyi… I hope you like Alphys… it is like two blocks away from her place.

Sans: i do. don’t worry... if i act on this anger... well... al won’t hear a peep. i am probably a little too good at this honestly... 

Undyne: Between you and me… I won’t shed a tear if that human disappeared.

Sans: i don’t think many would anymore than they would over her douche of an y chromosome donor. 

Undyne: Well lets turn him into… shit… what is the girl version… OO… or something like that… Guys are Y because it shows a penis in the letter see… so girls are like O right?

Sans: pff. actually it’s x, but that’s a good one.

Undyne: I see … X because the lady crosses her leg when they wanted to see her privates… 

Sans: more like because only ladies cross their legs like that when they sit... but sure... that works too. though i think you’ve thought this one through a liiiiittttle too much undyne.

Undyne: Hmm… maybe… Hey I am going to go. Do you want me to email you a picture of the house? 

Sans: yeah, i need sleep too. g’night captain.

Undyne: Sent 3 pictures of house.

He smiled faintly, he’d look at it in the morning. For now, his anger had been cooled and he could rest easy next to his soon-to-be-mate. The next early morning… 6 am… Frisk gets a phone call to come into work.

“Really? REALLY? Okay…” 

“mm.. what’s up?” Sans asks sleepily.

“I guess. I need to go to work.” Frisk mumbled. 

“at this hour? don’t you usually go in later?” He mumbles as he stares at his phone, which was on the charger but was showing the time. 

“Yes much later. He probably is going to apologize… the jerk… he better f’ing apologize.” 

“he better do more than that.” Sans yawned. He wondered if Undyne had anything to do with it...

“Will you walk me to work?” Frisk muttered feeling really sleepy. 

“sure sweetheart.” He pushed himself out of bed and began to get dressed. She got dressed herself.

“hang on before we leave the room.” He murmurs, he checked over the bruising from the other night and eased any pains, but there wasn’t much he could do about the coloration.

“Thank you… it feels so much better.” 

“it’s the least i can do.” He then wrapped an arm around her and short cut them into the hall so that they wouldn’t risk waking anyone.

“Thank you. You are so sweet to do that for mom. I guess our mom now.” 

“yeah, she adopted me an’ paps during our cooking session.” He says as he walks with her out of the complex.

“I never seen her get so close to any of my boyfriends before… I guess husbands too. Though you said we are not … that yet...” 

“guess that means i’ve done well to prove myself then huh? and i said it was half way there.”

“Pfffttt…” They made their way to the mall.

“i believe the human equivalent is fiance.” 

“Oohhh… but you haven’t got on one leg or proposed to me by just grabbing my hand and asking the big question.” He chuckled.

“i said it was equivalent.” 

“Uh-huh... “ She smirked. 

“we all have our own traditions.” He simply smiled.

“Tell me this doesn’t make your heart stop just a beat…” Frisk stopped and grabbed his hand and stared into his eye lights.

“The moment I first spoke to you on the computer… I knew I met my best friend. I didn’t want to log off and there were days I would rush home and log in just to see if you were on. Then… I met the real you… and I knew from that day that I didn’t want to leave your side. Would you marry me?”  He smiled gently, a tender smile that was hers and hers alone.

“heh... here i thought i was the one supposed to be asking that... and while i don’t have a heart, i know that my soul only beats for you.”

“True, this one is a practice one but nice to know I have all your love.” Frisk smirked as she pressed her lips against his hand as they head off to her work still.

“I am going to wait until you propose to me.” 

“i hope that moment is worth the wait.” 

“Sans, it is worth the wait if it means I get to be with you.” He didn’t have any words for that so he just kissed her cheek instead.


	34. Chapter 34

As they approached the mall several cop cars were present. That was unusual. As they went inside and went to Frisk’s job the manager was there and he was looking very upset with the manager Tim. While Kevin rolled his eyes when Frisk came in. 

“huh, looks like some commotion is going on.”  _ boy, you do work fast undyne...  _

“Yeah, some fish bitch…” 

“Hey you need to watch your tone… we need to ask Frisk some questions. You told your side of the story and now it is time we heard hers.” The district manager Rick was there and usually never showed until shit happens.

“a fish huh? sounds like the captain of the police if i’m not mistaken.” 

“Yes, you know of her.” Undyne showed up a little bit in her captain’s uniform.

“she works with my brother, hard to not know her.” 

“Fucking pricks…” Kevin muttered under his breath.

“anyone got any soap around here for that dirty mouth? because i can still hear it.” 

“Sans, glad to see you come this morning. If you like you can come with her I need to ask her some questions about yesterday.” Undyne said trying to stay as professional as she could.

“if it’s okay with her captain.” 

“Yes please.” Frisk was relieved that Undyne would allow this.

“I think this is biased. She is friends with that skeleton freak.”

“You know that kind of hate speech will land you in jail.” Undyne warned.

“so moral support is being biased?” He raised a bone brow at the other guy. Clearly unimpressed.

“I know how to conduct my job. Now if you will excuse me. I think I will take Frisk and Sans across to the Starbucks. If either of you three attempt to come over and interfere. I will arrest you for obstruction of justice. Are we clear?”

“But I wouldn’t…” Rick started off wanting to hear Frisk’s side. 

“i’m sure if you want to know details you can get them from the captain after we’re done.” Sans suggests.

“Exactly, thank you Sans. I will write a report so it will be detailed. Jason… Mark…” Two police officers came around the corner.

“Make sure our guest here doesn’t decide if he wants to go on break. Thank you.” Undyne escorted Sans and Frisk over to Starbucks and rolled her eyes as she found a private booth for the three of them. 

“Finally… Frisk… I don’t care if you have to beg on the street for cash. You quit. This place is the worst. Kevin here is trying to spin the story saying what happened last night was a pure accident. I pulled up the videos and the audio says otherwise. Plus I found evidence that he most likely stole your wallet in the first place. The district manager is standing behind him. He is saying things like my workers wouldn’t do that she must be lying. Either way he is getting arrested. You are getting a restraining order from him and you need I mean NEED to quit. I feel it will just get worse from today forward. I am sorry Sans. A part of me feels I am letting you down but I did the best I could.”

“I don’t think you let me down. Thank you for caring for me enough that you helped me when you barely even know me.”

“Ahh… geez… it is the duty of every officer to protect and serve.” Sans could see Undyne flush from such praise.

“you did what you had to and what you could without pulling in the ... other authority. that’s good enough for me.” He gave her a sincere smile, he needed her to understand that he knew how human law worked and he was grateful that she could do this much.

“Hey we are family it is what we do. We protect those we love…before you go and say ooohhh Undyne loves me I will remind you I have a taser I can use on you bones at anytime.” A police officer came over and tapped on Undyne’s shoulder and whispered something into her ear that made her frown. He raised his hands up a little in a mock surrender. Frisk laughed as Undyne rolled her eye.

“Makes sense. Arrest them both. Geez… looks like Tim just got a promotion.” The officer left as Undyne went and grabbed two coffees and tomato juice for Sans.

“thanks.” He sipped at the juice.

“Seems Rick was on the deal… he deleted the footage. Stupid guy logged in using his id and was caught on camera around the same time he deleted the footage.”

“hence the old saying, crime doesn’t pay.” 

“Indeed, so what are you going to do Frisk?”

“I am quitting but I am going to make sure they pay!”

“sounds fair to me.” He says before taking another sip of his juice.

“Yep, you are going to be a good fit. I will contact you later but this should work out nicely.”

“not to get off topic, but did you get inside pics of that house you found?” 

“House?” Frisk asked wondering.

“Well I did but I know they will be there today if you want to tour the place. I think you know the owners though.”

“i have some time. i’ll get a look at it, see if it’s got everything i’m looking for. not just the space.”

“Can I come?” Frisk asked wondering what was happening.

“sure.”

“You two will love it. Pool and all…” Undyne winked which was kinda funny with her having an eye patch and all on the other eye. Sans just smiled at his friend. 

“Hey want to watch the best part…” Undyne gave a toothy grin. Sans tried not to laugh at that statement, but he glanced towards Frisk to see what she would say. He’d seen it many times, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to. 

“If Sans is near me sure… I really don’t want to be near him.”

“i won’t leave ya behind.” 

“Oh this will do you good. It adds the guilt so much more to see the victim standing up to them... even if it is just to witness them fall.” Frisk nodded and got up and they made their way back with Undyne taking out her cuffs. Frisk didn’t let go of Sans’ hand as she watched the “live” show.

“Rick Jobs and Kevin Horn you are under arrest for…” She started to list them all out and to whom committed what. Rick tried to run pushing Kevin out in front of Undyne as she read the list but with a flick of her wrist a spear went right in front of him tripping him making him face plant.

“and attempting to flee the police… your rights have already been read to you. Say goodbye to Tim.” Tim was just in shock as he didn’t expect any of this that morning. Sans watched the entire thing without a word.

“Good… riddance…” Frisk said as she watched them go so far. She was not brave enough to say it while he was there in front of her. Sans didn’t blame her, it was hard to tell someone exactly how you felt... good or bad. He slid an arm around her waist gently, mindful to keep away from where he knew the bruise was.

“So… Frisk you need hours?” Tim asked looking nervous.

“Tim, I … I…” Frisk looked at Sans wanting to quit but wasn’t sure how to do it.

“i think she’s havin’ trouble admitting that she recently found her passion in life and is considering chasing it.”

“Oh? Wait… are you quitting?”

“Y-y-y-yes…”  Sans took her hand with his free one, lightly placing a kiss on it to try and help calm her down. To reassure her that everything was okay.

“Okay… well. I will miss you. I liked working with you. I am sorry to see you leave and I am so sorry this had happened to you. I wish you and your husband good fortune.” He was a hybrid monster and could smell the magic off of Sans.

“Good luck out there.”

“Thank you Tim. Good luck to you too.” Frisk didn’t correct him as she liked being thought of being married to each other. Sans didn’t bother to correct him either, after all, it wasn’t like it was his business. 

“thanks for lookin’ out for her during the time ya did.” He was sincere with his words, even if the other hadn’t been able to prevent what had happened.

“I would hope that if Captain Undyne didn’t show up at least I can do is blow the whistle myself. I did pull up the videos. I am sorry I got you up so early. I didn’t want to tell you on the phone what was happening to upset you further.”

“you did what ya had to. it’s appreciated.” 

“I got to go but don’t be a stranger Frisk. I will make sure to put you down for 40 hours this week. It is the least I can do to show how sorry I am for this to happen.”

“you’re a good man tim. the world could do a lot with more like you around.” 

“Thank you. Take care of Frisk or I might just steal her.” Tim teased as started to head back. Sans chuckled.

“i’ll keep that in mind.” He made a note to keep an eye on this guy, maybe in the future he could do something to repay him. Even if the other never knew it.

“Isn’t this great! It won’t be earth shattering but we can get groceries… we can get a sewing machine!” She was so excited; it warmed Sans’ soul seeing her like this. He was sure if he didn’t love her already he’d have fallen head over heels right then and there just watching her.

“Come on let’s check out this house!” He smiled and teleported them to the address Undyne had given him that morning.


	35. Chapter 35

The house looked like a mini mansion. It had a wrap around porch and in the back was an indoor pool and hot tub. The house was a baby blue and had plenty of windows to let the light in. A big bonus was the front yard had a white wooden picket fence. 

“Oh look… if we have kids they can play right here…” Frisk squeezed Sans’ hand as they knocked on the door. At the door was a flame monster.

“Hello Sans.”

“hey grillby. didn’t expect to see you here.”

“As a bachelor and having you as a client… I got some extra money to spend.”

“yeah, those were some heavy days... but things are looking up.”

“It is good to hear. Is this the young lady I heard about from Alphys and Undyne.”

“yup, this is frisk.” 

“Hello.” Frisk says as she offered her hand unsure if she should touch him or not.

“frisk, this is grillby, he owns a bar and he and i are sorta friends you can say.” The elemental took the offered hand, his own was warm, but not burning hot or anything; it was only a little warmer than a normal human’s hand.

“Sorta? I am hurt by those words.”

“well... considering i was drunk half the time i wasn’t much of a friend.” 

“That is true and a true friend wouldn’t let you get that far either.”

“yeah, you always knew when to cut me off... even if i protested some days. if anything, this guy was the actual friend in this friendship.”

“Heh… so going to have kids soon? Is that the idea of getting a big house?” Frisk flushed deeply. Sans flushed a little.

“uh... well m-more like needing to accommodate family... we haven’t thought that far ahead into the future.”

“Oh? You both are flushing. The idea must have crossed your heads though.”

“stars grillbz. i don’t think it’s more than a passing thought at this point. we haven’t discussed it.”

“I am just teasing come on in… look around… the house is $750,000 or a wife either way…”  Sans knew he was, but that didn’t stop the embarrassment.

“that’s a good price and i’m not giving you a wife ya bachelor, go hunt for that yourself.”

“Please, at this rate I am too busy to find myself a wife.”

“try online. i believe there’s still such a thing as mail-order brides.” 

“Too many fakes… sure hope the mail order brides get air holes.” Sans, Grillby and Frisk laughed. Sans had never been in this house, so he explored it with Frisk while his old friend pointed out various rooms and added a few teasing jabs here and there. Despite what Sans had said at the front door, the two seemed to be good friends.

“Pffttt… I think I like this flame guy. Sans you keep the house and I take the hot guy.” Frisk teased as Grillby let them inside. Inside was a very classic home feel. The living room was right off the front door and inside was oak floors and surrounded by bookcases full of all sorts of literature. 

“Wow, did you read all these books?”

“Heh… to be honest… no but I thought if I ever did find a female friend that it might look impressive.” The weird thing that became obvious was the fact that there was a bed in the corner and a small cooking area. 

“Why is there a bed down here?” Frisk asked and Grillby’s flame changed a different flame as if he was ashamed.

“he’s always been kind of a simple monster hun. probably one of the reasons he wanted to sell the house. he just didn’t have any use for it.” Sans honestly had no idea, but he figured it was a likely explanation and it was a reasonable one, even if it wasn’t true.

“Yeah... that… and I umm… I didn’t expect you of all beings would be interested in my place.” Grillby admitted. He hid this from everyone. 

“yeah? well don’t worry, i ain’t gonna tell no one.” 

“I don’t have anyone to tell but Sans so… all good.” Frisk tried to be encouraging as Grillby sighed his flames seemed a little dimmer as he had to face his demons. 

“i know how hard it is. though... if it’s hard for me, i can’t imagine how much harder it is for someone who’s supposed to be the brightest thing around.” There was a double meaning with that one, one only Grillby would likely catch.

“Heh… thanks… Okay… follow me and… I am sorry ahead of time.” 

“hey, no apologies needed. we’re not here to judge ya.” Frisk honestly didn’t know what to say or expect as he pushed the one door open and it became clear what was beyond the door. The hall was covered in books. They stacked so high they reached the ceiling, Frisk and Sans had to walk on books to make their way around the place.  Sans was a little surprised to see so many.

“ya ever think about startin’ a library?” 

“... I should by how many I have…” Grillby admitted. The one door Frisk tried to open without Grillby opening it first had magazines toppling out of it. 

“I think you have a couple at least.” Frisk was trying to be as kind as she could.  Sans picked up the magazines and glanced at them.

“or sell them, i heard there’s some humans who will pay handsomely for stuff like this.”

“I can’t part with them… I mean I should but… I …” Grillby went quiet as he guided them upstairs. It was so odd to see this usually cheery monster seem so upset. Frisk didn’t know him so she had no idea what to expect. The rooms … looked from the very little space shown seem like they could be nice. The one room seemed oddly not touched though. It was the only room that seemed like it could possibly be in a livable condition.

“it was just a suggestion, ya don’t have to. though if you ever start a library or somethin’ like it i’ll lend a hand every now and then.” 

“Thanks…” Grillby seemed so embarrassed by his actions.

“sure, what are friends for?” He smiled. 

“This looks like a nice room.” Frisk commented on the only room that could be slept in. There was a feeling that it was meant for someone and not for him.

“Yeah… I was hoping that somehow I could get a friend to move with me but… friends you meet at the bar are usually not the real kind.” Frisk felt awful for even bringing it to light.

“hmm, well i know someone who’s looking for a roommate, though i dunno if you wanna put up with the guy and before you ask it’s not jerry.” 

“... Frisk can you by any chance give Sans and I a moment alone.” Frisk nodded.

“I will just go downstairs.” Frisk squeezed Sans’ hand reassuringly. He gave her a reassuring smile back and let go. Once she was out of earshot he looked at his friend seriously.

“okay, what is this really about?” 

“... I got … so lonely… and I thought… that I met the one a long time ago. I missed my chance with her and I had this grand plan of starting a family and everything… I just let work become the only source of contact and then I come here… and it is so empty… and I realize I am so alone. That those at my bar don’t care about me. That if I dusted… I am so easily replaced…” 

“hey, that ain’t true.” 

“How many years since you last saw me?” He wasn’t trying to sound bitter but it came off a little bit as that.  He put his hands into his jacket and sighed.

“like i said... you’re the one who’s mostly been a friend in this friendship of ours, but mostly that’s because i was just a stupid kid who was looking to drown the demons... but, even if that’s true, it’s not like i don’t care. just maybe i don’t care the way you expect.”

“Don’t worry about… there is others who’ve been in my life for years that you would think would make an impact.” 

“well... i think you do. i mean, if you didn’t make an impact... then why would anyone keep coming back? especially the married dogs who started going to your bar before they got together. why would they continue to come back if it was just another bar?” He had no real answer but it was clear that he was hanging on by a thread.

“i think that what’s going on here is that others don’t really know how to show you that you matter. because let’s face it... when you’re used to seeing someone or something in a place, you eventually take it for granted that it’s always going to be there... i’m about as guilty of that as anyone.”

“I try to be strong but I will admit… I kind of envy you right now. I would give anything to have someone love me as much as I love them.” 

“hmmm, well, i don’t wanna butt into your personal life... and maybe this is a shit idea... but maybe you can help someone who’s lonely like you at least have a friend... maybe something else with time permitted.”

“Don’t tease Sans.” 

“i wouldn’t joke about this.”

“I just… I had to make sure... you know when you mentioned Jerry. I was that lonely that I offered this room to him just so I have some company… and he saw the house and … yeah. Annoying Jerry the same Jerry that won’t leave you alone for like two minutes… said I rather see you at the bar than stay here.” 

“he’s also the biggest douche known to monsterkind. look, the reason i said this might be a shitty idea is... cuz the one i’m talkin’ about happens to be frisk’s mom. she had a shitty bit of luck... ended up with frisk, but... she’s sacrificed a lot and while she’s had frisk to keep her company i doubt that she’s really happy with that. she’s spent years putting frisk’s needs ahead of her own... and when i got her alone to talk and she told me i reminded her of her ex... how he started out anyway, i could see just how much she missed havin’ someone around.”


	36. Chapter 36

“... I can see how that can be so hard… I understand being lonely and putting others ahead of yourself maybe not the degree she did… is she as nice as Frisk? Would she reject me because I am a monster?” The tone showed a bit of hope as he asked. 

“well, she didn’t want to toss me outta the house because i was a monster. i think she’s more wary of men because of the idiot who used her... but she’s not racist. i admit i’ve kinda had to prove myself to be the kinda monster she wants for her daughter... but beyond that she hasn’t seemed to care... heh, we got to talking last night and i told her i didn’t remember my parents. that only pap did, not that he talks of ‘em, and she decided then and there to adopt us.”

“That is unusual.” 

“yeah, but i think that once you get past her defenses... kinda prove you’re worth her time... she’s a rather warm and caring individual.”

“I think… if Frisk would allow it as well… like to meet her.” 

“why don’t you come over for supper then? no reason why i can’t have a friend over. you can meet that way.” 

“I would like that. I can meet her at her place sometime with her daughter and …” 

“well... technically mine. you heard about the fire didn’t you?” 

“The bomb... that is what I heard…”

“yeah... that was their place.” 

“What? Frisk and her mom were involved with that? How did that come about?” 

“chara.” 

“I thought she was in prison?” 

“was. she’s in eternal prison now. sorta.” He didn’t think he needed to explain, after all... Grillby was the only monster who ever got him to talk and one evening, when it had been after hours... Sans had... slipped up. Grillby was the only monster alive outside the royals who knew what he did. 

“Damnit… okay. Does that mean everyone is staying in your two bedroom apartment?” 

“yeah, at least until we find a bigger place. i asked around my buddies to help me find a place... and welp, that’s what landed us here.” 

“If you help me… I will help you. Like your tab… remember how I made you start that hot dog stand and just waved off the tab when I saw you standing on your own two feet again. I think I need your help this time… if you help me clean out this house… you can have it. I might still do the library still.” 

“i can do that, but i think this friendship thing might be worth a shot too. i can’t say for sure, but i know she likes to cook... so that’s at least one thing you both have in common.”

“That is one thing I enjoy. It would be nice to have someone to cook with.” 

“it’s a start.” He smiled.

“i’ve got my own schedule with that stand and most of the other jobs i do... so, when did you want to start cleaning out?” 

“Anytime… I was honestly going to just sell it as is…but… I think this is a better solution.” 

“agreed. though... what do you have in mind for all the books and stuff?” 

“I don’t know…I just collected the items… because I thought I was saving them.”

“hmmm, that might be an interesting thing to bring up at dinner tonight. maybe sarah will have a solution for you, besides selling anyway.” 

“Is that her name? Well… it will be interesting that is for sure… Hi I am Grillby and … I have a lot of literature…” Sans chuckles.

“not like that.” 

“I am just hoping that Frisk and everyone will… just accept me as I am. Like you do. I am glad to see you again. I missed you bud.” 

“i don’t have any doubts that they will. honestly, i missed you too. it’s tough bein’ around others who... don’t know. even she doesn’t know. yet.” 

“Yeah, and you have to keep it silent.” 

“yeah. during the years... after the fire... i kinda... threw myself into it and made a few enemies. chara was just the first.”

“Chara was just crazy from the beginning. At least you still ended up going the right way. You didn’t build a house and fill it with books… and the pool fyi… filled to the brim… with it...” 

“now cut that out. there’s nothing wrong with having a hobby. though... now i’m curious as to how you keep the books in the pool safe from the weather outside.” 

“It is a indoor pool. It has a cover on it.” 

“oh, well that explains that i guess. undyne said there was a pool, but she didn’t say what kind.”

“Yeah, I have a hot tub as well… I had plans to having little ones and teaching them how to swim… You think because I am a fire monster that I hate to swim but it is exhilarating.” 

“considering most assume you’d just fizzle out... i’m sure it is. i think a lotta folks forget we’re monsters first and the other thing second.” 

“Exactly! It is my ultimate pet peeve when kids ask if they can roast marshmallows in me or wonder if I can walk in the rain.” 

“heh. not that i blame kids for that kinda thing, but yeah... it gets old after a while having to explain the concept that it’s the form your magic takes and not the basis of what you are. i can only imagine the shock of several meanies trying to put you out with water only to have it evaporate... heh... i’d have loved to see their faces.” 

“That is still the funniest thing ever… I have assassins who use squirt guns... I am like… really?” Sans starts laughing.

“oh my stars!” He can’t help himself, the image is just too funny... a big badass assassin walking around with a SQUIRT GUN of all things... 

“just as well that they do though... makes it easier for you to get them before the other way around.”

“I grabbed the squirt gun and melted it in his hands and he was stuttering like a fool.” 

“heh, i’ll bet.” 

“Oh, we better go get Frisk. She must think we are talking about her by now.” 

“yeah, oh well. i’m sure she’ll survive that idea... not to mention that’s kinda what we’re doing right now.” He chuckled as he headed downstairs.  Frisk was curled up on the couch with a book in the nook of her knees which were pulled up to her body making a makeshift desk to read easier.

“anything good there sweetheart?” Frisk smiled as she showed the book. It was Wind and the Willows.

“Just reliving my childhood.” 

“ah. don’t think i’ve read that one.” 

“It is such a good book. Mom read this book to me at least 17 times…” 

“ah, speaking of, hope she doesn’t mind some company. i asked grillby if he’d join us this evening for supper.”

“Oh that would be lovely. Did you guys discuss everything you needed to?” 

“Yes, and if you like you can keep that book.” Grillby offered.

“yeah, i think we came to an understanding.” Sans replied about the same time, he looked at his friend then chuckled. 

“heh... sorry.”

“It is alright. I am used to multiple individuals speaking at the same time.” Grillby seemed in a better mood.

“yeah, but i don’t know that she heard what you said. didn’t mean to talk over ya there.”

“Oh… ehem… would you like to keep the book Frisk and… I look forward to getting to know you and your mother better.” He seemed to be shy as he tried to explain his side as Frisk smiled.

“Thank you! I… I lost everything yesterday… and … thank you.” Frisk brought the book to her chest and held it there showing her appreciation. It warmed Grillby’s soul. Sans shot his friend a smile that reassured him that the gesture was a good one, and that it might work to his favor later... Though he wasn’t sure his friend fully would get that last part. Oh well, he’d see first hand he supposed.

“we came to an agreement on the house too. it might be a bit before we can move in but i think it will be worth the wait.” 

“We… have... a home?” Frisk asked making sure that is what he was telling her.

“yup.” She got up from the couch and hugged Sans bringing him in close. It would be a lot of work but… it would be so worth it to have a home again... He could just see in her eyes at that moment that it was more than worth it to clean out a few books to give her, his new mom, and his brother a home. Though if things went well with Grillby he wasn’t sure his new mom was going to be spending too many years with them.

“Should I show you the guest house then?” 

“there’s a guest house? i didn’t hear about that.” 

“Well, I initially was planning to just move in there. That was the idea.” 

“don’t see why you still can’t.” 

“The real estate agent said it wasn’t common for someone to live on someone else’s property and… they are right.” 

“they might be right about that, but you’re a friend of the family. that’s different.” 


	37. Chapter 37

“It wouldn’t bother me. I think it will be nice to have friends nearby to be honest.” Frisk says with a nod.

“and i know pap won’t mind either.” 

“Oh you know what… if you like gardening. You and mom can garden during the summer. She loves to garden but… with our apartment, we had a small portable garden we put on the roof. Here… she might actually have room for a real one.”   
  


“I love gardening myself. I actually keep a garden patch for fresh vegetables for the bar.”  Sans just grinned a little, maybe this would work out better than he had thought.

“i thought it might be interesting to have your mom meet my bestest friend, especially considering she seems to enjoy cooking as much as he does. figured they could swap recipes.” 

“She would love that! There is nothing better than-”

“A homemade meal. I think I will like her.” Grillby says finishing Frisk’s line.  Sans grinned.

“exactly my train of thought. now that we have things settled, shall we head to the apartment and see what your mom is cooking up? i know she went to the store likely while we were gone.” 

“Sounds good and she probably bought a bunch of stuff for us… She never thinks of herself. Have you been with Sans on one of those zip things that make things disappear?”

“You mean shortcuts? Yes… pffffttt… I can see why you like this one.” Grillby says with a grin.

“heh, well she knows not to talk about the shortcuts to just anyone. but no worries hun, he knows pretty much everything there is to know about me... more or less. i think he even once called me ‘the brother he never wanted to have’ on one occasion when i made a nuisance of myself one evening.” 

“As long he doesn’t call you his hot crush we are all good.” Frisk smirked as Grillby busted out laughing.

“No offense… but no… he is one of my closest friends but… no…” Sans snickered. 

“not to mention i’m pretty sure he doesn’t swing that way.” 

“Technically there is nothing there... so….” Frisk was just being a smart ass.

“pfff. can’t say i couldn’t accommodate... but if that was ever going to be a thing i am pretty sure i stopped that in the early days when i made an ass of myself by being so drunk i tried to see if i could put his hand out with a cup of liquor... “ 

“No no no no no…. Oh dear Asgore… how did we get on this subject and how." 

“heh, well you know what they say about single bartenders right? they’re always out to find someone who will serve them once in a while.” He was kidding, of course, it was an old joke he told every once in a great while and the result was often a tolerant, exasperation from his friend. Grillby smirked being on the spot one too many times he grabbed Sans and pin him against the wall getting really close to his face.

“You want to give me a  _ hand? _ ” The one thing he didn’t expect was that Frisk went over and was trying to figure out how to get him away from Grillby. Sans popped off one and held it out with a ‘i’m being a smartass’ grin. Grillby smirked as he thought of some bad things.

“be careful with it, i don’t exactly got a replacement for it.” Sans jokes.

“I been alone… all my life Sans… I might be tempted to take you if your little lady wasn’t right there.”

“not to mention i literally belong to her.” He wasn’t shy about showing off the mark.

“That too…” Grillby backed up and shook his head to clear his mind.

“i got to hand it to ya... that was a little more heated than i was expecting.” It seemed his friend still could surprise him on occasion.

“I think… I need to cool down before meeting this Sarah.”

“fair enough, but can ya return the digits? i’m kinda attached to that hand ya know.” 

“What don’t you want to feel a burning desire?” He tossed the hand back.  Sans caught the thing, but flushed a little in spite of himself; caught off guard by that one. He then popped his hand back on.  Frisk noticed this and didn’t quite like the fact that he was still flirting with her mate.

“ya still got the flirt thing down, but save it for the ladies eh?” 

“Will do. I am looking for the one gal not the boney guy.” He noticed Frisk seeming to be fuming next to Sans. Sans wrapped an arm around her, he had sort of caught on too and he didn’t think she appreciated that the two of them were close enough to joke like that... even if it wasn’t serious, despite how it might have looked. 

“I will meet you at your apartment I have to run an errand anyways.” Grillby thought it would be best to go separate. Especially if Frisk might think there is something else going on other than friendship.

“see you there then.” Frisk turned to face Sans and pulled him down into a heated kiss in front of Grillby. She audibly moaned into the kiss as if she was trying to tell Grillby to back off. That he was hers. Grillby blinked as she didn’t just do that but began to caress him in front of Grillby which he had to cough to remind them where they were. She didn’t care. Sans had been caught completely off guard by this, but he wasn’t protesting.

“You belong to me…” Frisk whispered in a lusty voice into Sans’ ear canal. She glanced towards Grillby and than up to Sans’ eye lights before kissing him again. He returned the kiss this time with a quiet purr. 

“I will just… go then.” Grillby felt so awkward as he moved out of the room. Sans nuzzled against her.

“Sor-... no I am not. I never been so jealous in my life. I wanted to rip him to shreds.”

“i know, but you don’t need to be. he wasn’t anymore serious than i was. besides, i have no intention of ... as some would say ‘defiling the mark’ for lack of better words.” 

“It wasn’t you… it was because he touched you. This is wrong, I trust you but the moment I saw him touch you like that… my blood just boiled. The way he spoke to you and made you flush… augh…” She pressed her face into his chest seeking that relief she sought. He lightly combed his fingers through her hair.

“ya know i never thought a human could be the same level of jealous as a monster... guess i know better now.” 

“Y-you are j-just saying that to make me f-feel better.”

“nope.” 

“...*sniff* I shouldn’t be like this though… I know you love me.”

“don’t apologize for bein’ this way. i’d be the same if the positions were reversed, even though you don’t have my mark yet.” He kissed the top of her head.

“he knew what he was doin’ and if he was anything but kidding then i don’t think the mark woulda had any effect. even if it is a rather taboo thing ta do.”

“But isn’t this… being obsessive or something. I can’t even see my mark on you anymore…”

“as long as you’re obessin’ over me... i don’t really mind and the mark hasn’t left.”

“You can still see it?”

“anyone can. the only thing that gets rid of a mark is death or ... well... the other doesn’t bear thinkin’ on cuz of how painful it is.”

“I don’t want whatever either one is…”

“neither do i.” 

“I guess I made a giant ass out of myself then.” 

“not at all. it was kinda hot really....” 

“Really? Or was it because he is a fire monster. Tell me what was the hottest part?”

“nah, i don’t feel heat when he’s close like that... seein’ that fire in your eyes though...” He wasn’t sure he could put it into words really, because while his friend had embarrassed him, it was seein’ her that had made his soul race.

“Good… I love you and… I just didn’t want to lose you… to anyone… or to anything.” 

“i’m not goin’ anywhere. i love you and you alone like that.” 

“Here I was thinking about hooking him up with my mom… and then I saw him do that… now I don’t know. I just don’t want her to get hurt again.” 

“wow...” 

“What?” Frisk asked.

“i just thought... ya know... they should be friends first.” 

“Great now I feel like a total perv… I just … mom deserves someone special too. I am just getting too ahead of myself…”

“they both do, but these things can take time, especially with how your mom is with guys in general. we’ll just see how well they hit it off.”

“Okay, I am just… okay. I am not trying to find a father figure if that is what you might be thinking… geez now I am sounding like a crazy loon. Let’s hurry home…” Frisk tugged at Sans’ shirt as if she was silently begging him for them to go.

“i don’t think you’re crazy for wanting one, even if you’re not looking for one.” He replies and kisses her nose gently before teleporting them into his room. 

“... He was… just so nice... I imagined… if I did have a regular dad he would have been… it is silly I know.” 

“nah, it’s not.”

“I see you teleported us to your room. Were you expecting some extra fun?” 

“i did and no. it’s just the default i have for shortcuts when i’m distracted.” 


	38. Chapter 38

“Uhuh… sure it is.” Frisk teased with a smirk. She poked then poked him.  He chuckled a little.

“oh if i was after somethin’ you’d know it...” With the last three words his tone had dropped an octave. He smiled a little. 

“Oh really… is there… signs I need to look for…” Frisk’s face flushed. He only chuckled and headed for the door.

“Tease…” 

“says the one who started it.” He replies.

“True, but I would have gone through with it this time.” She said opening the door. 

“hmmm, gives me plenty to think about.” He purrs before walking through the doorway and into the living room.

“Hi guys! I got you both clothes. I got Papyrus’ shirts but I don’t know if they will fit.”

“something smells good in here too. oh? lemme see, i can tell ya.” 

“Yes I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet corn and green beans with white gravy.” 

“sounds lovely, by the way a friend of mine is coming tonight to join us.” 

“The more the merrier… I will make some rolls then and some apple crisp. Here Sans these are the clothes I got.” Sarah hands him several nice shirts that were usually saved for semi-formal dinners and such.

“he’ll appreciate that.” Sans says as he checks the sizes on the shirts. 

“Mom, you didn’t need to get me clothes.” Frisk says going through the bags herself. 

“Oh yes I did.” Sarah says with smile.

“isn’t that what moms are for?” He says jokingly. 

“and these are actually the right sizes... wow... either he told you while we were gone or you’re psychic and should try winning the lottery.” 

“HA! I guessed. I should go for the lottery. He is … suffering a lot today.” Sarah says trying to avoid telling Frisk about the heat.

“i see. sometimes the last bit is rough.”

“Anyway, where were you two up to.” Frisk looked at Sans and recalled the earlier events with work but she didn’t mention anything about the house or Grillby. 

“That asshole. Why didn’t you tell me you got hurt Frisk? I want to strangle him with my bare hands for hurting my baby.” 

“Mom, it is okay. I know I should have told you but… I was afraid with all the stress going on that… it would be too much.” Sarah stopped what she was doing and went over and took Frisk’s hands and with a quick gesture made sure Frisk’s eyes met hers.

“Don’t you ever be afraid to let me know when something is wrong. I am your mom for a reason. I love you and as long as I breathe, I will always love you. Okay? I can’t help you if you don’t let me know and all I want to do is to protect you.” Sarah than hugged her daughter, stroking her hair as if she was a kid again. 

“I love you so much… there is very little I won’t do for you.” 

“I love you too mom.” Frisk replied hugging her back. She felt a little guilty that she didn’t mention it before but she was grateful that her mom was so kind about it.

“things worked out in the end, with that little incident he won’t ever have luck finding a job again... once he gets out of jail anyway.” 

“Good riddance to bad rubbish.” 

“yup.” Sans didn’t mention his part in it. Mostly because Frisk didn’t know.

“I am going to finish the apple crisp and get that in the oven. You two want to make up the table for the guest? Do you know when he will be here? Will someone pick up the living room as well?” Frisk giggled as this felt like she really did adopt Sans as her son as she went into mom mode and started to bark off orders as she went back to cooking.

“I will set the table if Sans wants to clean up the living room.” It wasn’t bad as Sarah pretty much picked it up and rolled up the bed. It just had a couple of glasses in there from earlier.

“sure. also not sure when he’ll arrive, he did mention running an errand first.” Sans began to shift things around to make them look good and deal with the glasses too. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. Sarah already made a plate of food with dessert for Papyrus. She wasn’t going to let him starve while she was around. Sans took the plate she made up and delivered it to his brother.

“T-Thank You… T-today… Really… Bites.” 

“rough day huh? well, at least this is the last one for a whole year.” 

“I A-Always… Feel So… Dirty…” 

“i know, but it’s natural. nothin’ wrong with it.” Sans murmurs in soft reassurance.

“Okay, Thank You… You Know Just What To Say To Make Me Feel Better. Tell Mom Thank You As Well… Sans?” There was a pause as Papyrus glanced at the photo. It was his priceless treasure of his parents and he kept it away from Sans for so long that he felt that if he showed it to him that Sans would be upset.

“hmm?” 

“I-If… I Had Something… Would You Return It To Me If I Let You S-See It… It Is… Something I Am Not Sure You W-will Be Happy With Me.” 

“can’t be that bad. of course i’d give it back.”

“...Okay…” Papyrus kissed the photo before pushing it under the door.  That was ... unusual. What was... was that a photo? He picked it up. He said nothing as he stared at it. 

“I Am Sorry. I Shouldn’t Have Kept It From You For So Long.” It was a simple photo of the four of them. He felt tears begin to well up, because... he knew what this had to be but... he couldn’t remember.  Sarah glanced over and noticed Sans seeming distressed.

“how long have you had this pap?” He asked softly before he knelt, sliding the photo back. He had said he would give it back after all.

“I Found It A Couple Of Years Ago. I Was Going To Tell You But… I Thought It Would Make Things Worse. Here… Just Don’t… Destroy Please…” He could hear the pain in his brother’s voice.

“... what do you mean by that?” 

“I Can Only Imagine How Much You Hate Me For Hiding That From You.” 

“i could never hate you.” Sarah walked over and mouthed to Sans.

“Are you alright?” He nods in answer to the question. He had not been prepared for such a painful reminder. She squeezed his shoulder for a moment and returned to the kitchen area. 

“I... I Am Sorry… It Is My Fault… All Of It Is.” 

“ya have nothing to be sorry for. it’s not your fault things are the way they are.” 

“If Only I Remembered Where Mom And Dad Told Us To Meet Up… I Just Told You … I Couldn’t Stand The Fact That…” Papyrus left a lot of things open as he didn’t say anything.

“pap... you know i don’t remember.”

“Tomorrow… I Will Tell You. When… I Am Better. I Need To… For Both Us. I Just Hope You Still Love Me Tomorrow As You Do Today.” 

“if you think you need to, but you should know i’m always gonna love ya bro.” 

“I Love You Too. That Is Why The Truth Needs To Be Told. I Delayed It Far Too Long.” 

“okay, it can wait another day or so. no pressure. hope you enjoy dessert.”  The doorbell rang as Grillby arrived.

“ah... that’s grillby, i invited him over for supper.” His voice dropped to a whisper. 

“frisk and i are hoping him and our new mom get along...” 

“Getting Her A Mate Already?” 

“shhh! and no! nothing like that!” 

“I Am Sorry Mums The Word. Grillby Is Nice.” 

“yeah. i think they’ll like each other, at least as friends. oh... i also have some news too.. but it can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Okay! Have Fun…” 

“thanks. talk to you later bro.” He walked off, there was no trace of the magic he’d cried earlier as he went over to the door and hit the intercom.  Grillby was outside pacing back and forth. He had two sets of flowers in his hands for Frisk and Sarah.

“you’re gunna make a lava path that way bud. calm down.” 

“Ha… I haven’t been this nervous since… a long time…” 

“it’s just supper. take a deep breath.” He hit the switch to let his friend in through the main gate. As Grillby took a breath his flame waved forward than back. 

“c’mon on pal.” He entered the complex and went to the apartment door and knocked. 

“Knock knock…” Frisk smirked as she looked over to Sans.

“Who’s there?” 

“Turnip”

“Turnip who?”

“I turned up that is who.” Frisk gave a chuckle. It wasn’t the best joke ever but it was cute nevertheless. She opened the door and let him in. Sans chuckled himself, watching his friend; he wanted to try and help reassure him if he found an opportunity to without being noticed by the girls. Grillby handed over a mix of flowers to Frisk and to Sarah.

“Thank you so much Grillby. You didn’t need to do this.” Frisk says smelling the flowers and taking in the sweet smell.

“guess i should find some vases.” Sans left the room to find a couple.

“Oh these are lovely. You must be Grillby. I am Sarah. Frisk is my daughter and Sans is my newly adopted son and his brother is currently sick.” He came back a few minutes later with the vases, carefully seeing the flowers into them before setting them on the counter for now.

“I heard you adopted the boys. They are a handful aren’t they?” 


	39. Chapter 39

“heh, you’d know wouldn’t you? considering you act like we’re related sometimes.” 

“Heh… You spent enough time at my bar I think we basically were.”

“right, the older brother i didn’t ask for.” 

“I am glad to meet you. Please take a seat we are just about to have supper.” Sarah let everyone sit down and get everyone drinks. The food already set on the table.

“This looks amazing. Did you make this all by yourself?” Grillby asked.

“smells like another masterpiece mom.” Sans comments as he settles into his place next to Frisk.

“Oh thank you Sans. I hope you enjoy it. I read today how to add magic to food and so I added some to the mashed potatoes.” 

“really? this should be an interesting meal then.” He wasn’t sure about the amount in terms of that, but he would still eat it... even if there was too much... well.. that would just make the night more interesting.

“That is rare to hear a human using magic. Do you know how much you added or did you just guess?” Grillby asked.

“oh c’mon grillbz, just take a bit of a risk and eat it. i can tell you right now you won’t regret it... even if there is excess.” He took a bite of his mashed potatoes. There was a wee bit too much magic but the mashed potatoes were still excellent with the white gravy.

“told ya.” He replies with a smile before he goes back to eating his plate. Even if no one else could tell, Sans could read his friend like an open book.

“These are … good.” Inside Grillby was enjoying them so much.

“Pfff… really really good.” Sans snickers a little, he could tell the excess was starting to affect his friend... and it was okay. Grillby really did need to relax a little anyway.

“heh... mom... remind me to show ya the correct dosage. but don’t worry, it won’t hurt us.” 

“Okay, well for my first attempt… was it okay?” 

“it’s great for your first attempt. there’s not that much excess and honestly... you can uh hehe... consider our reaction to this kinda like a human kid with too much candy.” 

“So… you guys are going to be bouncing off the walls?” Frisk asked. 

“pfff.. not exactly. depends on the monster, but mostly it just makes us a little less restrict. kinda like alcohol without getting drunk.” 

“Hehe… Sans has no brains… but he talks like he does.” Grillby busted out laughing.

“case in point.” Sans says, pointing at his friend with his fork before laughing himself. Sarah smiled as she didn’t mind either way while Frisk was thinking that ruined her evening plans. 

“Does this last long? Sans… are you playing with your food?” Frisk asked. 

“pff... yes. and the effect only lasts heh... about an hour after the last bite.” He chuckled, he hadn’t felt like this since he was an ACTUAL kid.

“Let them enjoy this Frisk. I am jealous I can’t have this kind of fun.” Sarah says watching them. 

“pff... i think paps is gonna get a kick outta this.”

“I Need More FOODS! MOM!!!!”  Sans couldn’t help but laugh even as he attempted to get up to retrieve the plate, which was sorta more like stumbling but he could still walk straight even despite the case of the giggles.

“Do you need help there Sans?” Sarah asked. 

“pfff.. maybe after i get the plate first.” 

“Okay then.” Sarah loved this. The feeling of being needed and to watch him be so happy. It was a doable thing she can do. 

“pffffffffffff... n-no pap... gimmie the plate through the ... h-handle thingy... not under the door!” 

“NOOOO…. Drop The Food ON The Plate… And I Will Sneak It Under!” 

“it won’t fit that way!” Sans said between giggles.

“It Will Make It Squishy Noise… Pfff Like A Fart… PFFFFFTTTTTT*He makes a fart noise* “

“pff you will not.” He said before sitting down as he cracks up, sending Papyrus into a fit of laughter too.

“I Got An IDEA!!! IF We Take Wings Of The Bird… We Can Fly… PFFFF….. Can You Imagine Me With Those Tiny Wings!” Papyrus was just laughing his head off… literally.

“Ooops… Lost My Head…” 

“y-... you’re gettin’ a HEAD of yourself bro!” Sans laughs... he still doesn’t have the plate, which really can’t fit under the door despite his brother trying.

“I Got A New Idea!” 

“Pff... d-don’t stick your head in there! i don’t want your head!” 

“It Don’t Fit… It Is Tooo Big… “ A tapping noise is heard as he attempted to put the head in the slot mechanism.

“That’s what she said.” Grillby couldn’t help adding... sending both the skeleton brothers into another fit of laughter.

“I Don’t Get It. PFfff….” 

“doesn’t matter!” Sans replied in a sing song voice.

“Oh I Know!” Papyrus stuck his hand through the slot.

“Give Me The Potatoes!” 

“pfff... pap gave me a hand over here... m-mom! ya might wanna bring the potatoes here! he’s giving me parts!” Grillby snickered.

“Sure… Are you sure he isn’t asking you to marry you?” She brought over a small scoop of mashed potatoes.

“pretty sure because that wouldn’t require a whole hand.” He held up the appendage that was currently trying to grab for something that wasn’t in reach yet.

“Pfffttt… You Have My Fingers! That Is Enough… Put A Ring On It!” 

  
  


“pffffff... no! i’m already engaged!”

“To who are you engaged to?” Sarah asked as Frisk flushed deeply. 

“that pretty lady!” He pointed at Frisk using his brother’s hand, which just made Grillby laugh a little at the display. Sans wasn’t making a complete fool of himself... yet.

“I Can’t See Who He Is Pointing At. Is He Pointing At Mom! Mom Is Really Pretty Too.” 

“that’s cuz you’re the one pointing at her... and no it’s not mom! mom needs a... hotter boyfriend.” He then began laughing at his own pun.

“Pffffttt… He means me.” Grillby says pointing at himself. Sarah just giggled at the foolishness of the boys as Frisk was covering her face like she wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“yah... if i didn’t have my frisky angel in my life... that’d be... well, he was even before then... the hottest thing in my life.” He cracked up again. 

“Pffftttt… I think… Umm… I got this … I got this… shit I forgot.” Grillby busted out laughing.

“pfffffff...” Sans moved his hand over so that his brother’s hand grabbed the potatoes he then dropped the hand back into the slot.

“der ya are buddy bro!” He squished the potatoes and most of them fell back out as he tried to get his food back in. 

“don’t make a mash now... pfffff...” 

“Mom… Sans Is Picking On ME!!! Make Him Stop.” Sarah was just enjoying this so much. 

“shoulda gave me the plate then instead of the hand.... pfff... hand. does this count as him gettin’ handsy????” Grillby almost lost it. 

“Or is it a hand job?” Grillby says as the hand finally disappeared into the slot and a slurping noise was heard on the other side. Sans flopped over laughing at Grillby’s words.

“Best Potatoes!!!! I Love Mom… Mom Loves Me… I LOVE YOU!!!!” 

“you’re not marryin’ mom! don’t make it weird... besides... you got a thing for that metal star.” 

“I Can… Love More Than One… Can I? I Love You …. “ 

“i guess pfff... but not like that!” 

“Sans, he loves me like he loves you. It is alright.” 

“besides... you’ve got a pfff... hot date... over there.” He couldn’t help it.

“Hey baby I have a fire burning for you. Pffftt…” Grillby says in the cockiest voice ever. 

“smoooooooottth play broski!” Sans says, laughing.

“Oh my… mom how can you stand this?” Frisk asked her mother who just smiled.

“You need to relax and just roll with it sweetie. Nothing bad is happening.” 

“i’ll roll.” Sans curled up into a ball and started rolling around like a kid. 

“Rollie POLLY!” Grillby got on the ground and joined him after Papyrus announced that line. Sarah went into the living room and moved all the breakable items away so if they bumped into anything then no one will get hurt.  Sans literally teleported around obstacles that he got too close to... so in short order he worked off most of the excess first and rolled out of his ball.

“BUMPER CARS!” Grillby yells bumping into Sans.

“pfff... oh man... he’s gonna take longer to work that off..” He chuckled, standing up.

“Feeling better?” Sarah says smiling.

“yup. shortcuts take a fair amount of magic... so i tend to burn off my high faster than most if i end up doing a bunch.”

“I am glad you had such a good time. You deserve it.” 

“heh... i haven’t done anything  _ that _ ridiculous since i was an actual kid.” He seemed relaxed, but not as much as Grillby who was still rolling about.

“I am going to marry that gal… and we will have soooo manny kids… she is so pretty.” 

“don’t forget to invite us to the wedding first pal.” 

“Of course not… oh my Asgore… you will be my son…” Grillby busted out laughing.

“son-in-law.” 

“Nuuh…. She adopted you…” 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: monsters with just a bit too magic = hilarity

“yes huh, it’s called relation by marriage, even if she adopted me.” 

“Still… you will be my son… so pfffft….” 

“pfff, you already act like my big brother... can’t imagine you actin’ like a dad is any different.” 

“What is with him saying he is going to marry me?” Sarah finally asked curiously to Sans as he seemed sober enough now.

“i think the sugar high is gettin’ to him a bit more than it did me.” He replies, he was not about to tell her that everything the three of them had said was basically their pure thoughts and not just a result of being “sugar high.”  Grillby stood up and grabbed Sarah pressing his face against hers. It took her by surprise as she didn’t return the kiss because she didn’t expect this at all.  Sans wasn’t prepared for this either.

“whoa pal.” 

“...Wait… no… I shouldn’t have done that... but it was so much fun…” He was coming down now. 

“you should know ya gotta ask first before you have others join in on your fun.” 

“Sorry, beautiful lady with… pfftt… with such a pretty smile… can I have a kiss? It was super duper scrumdelicious...” 

“is... that even a word?” Sans quietly asks Frisk.

“I don’t think so though you were just as goofy as him.” 

“can’t say i didn’t give everyone a fair warning.” He replies back quietly.... he’d tell Frisk a little later about the truth of the whole “sugar high” effect. For now, it might be best to keep it to himself. 

“You… are really really pretty.”

“Thank you Grillby but like I said… I am not going to kiss a… whatever state you are in. That wouldn’t be right.” 

“a sugar high monster.” Sans replies.

“P-P-PLEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!” Sarah cleaned out her ear as the pitch was slightly higher than she expected.

“pfff... c’mon pal, don’t beg.” 

“One kiss…” He gave a puppy smile. 

“heh... you already got one kiss pal. don’t be greedy.” 

“Yep, maybe next time okay…” Sarah felt her hand being grabbed as he glanced up at her like a soaked kitten. She glanced at Sans unsure what to do.

“grillby. c’mon now.”

“If I give you a kiss will you go with Sans to go home and go to bed?”

“Uh huh…” Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek briefly. Sans walked over to Grillby, his friend was gonna be so freaked out when he fully came down... 

“She… kissed me… did you see that? She… kissed me!” 

“yes, yes... now i’m gonna take ya home pal.” He took his friend’s hand and tugged him to the door.

“Are you going to be okay Sans? I can call a taxi.” 

“nope, i’ll make sure he’s fine don’t worry... a shortcut should help with his little excess anyway.” 

“Alright, be safe and call me or text me when you get there.” She really did take the adoption seriously. 

“will do mom.” He replies, giving her a smile before teleporting the two of them to the house’s front porch, the void... which he had to go through, always sapped a little magic and it took enough to finish sobering his friend.

“Ugh… it is like… a ton of bricks just hit me... OH MY ASGORE!” Reality was like a ton of bricks.

“shhh.”

“Sorry… please tell me I imagined everything.” 

“no, but i also didn’t tell sarah that what we said and did was our inner thoughts either. she’d have fainted probably.” 

“Shit, that is the only blessing. Damn it… the moment I saw her… I never saw someone so beautiful.” 

“i don’t plan to tell her, so you’re safe.” 

“Thank you… I can’t believe I said… and did all that…” His flames turned a pinkish hue as he recalled kissing her. 

“It was so worth it…” 

“yeah, i imagine it was. though next time i’ll make sure the dosage of magic is correct.”

“What you don’t want me making out with your mom?” Grillby smirked.

“not that, more like i think next time you ask for a kiss it should be as who you are normally... and not that.” Grillby flushed as he thought about the idea of him kissing her… in his usual state. 

“at least then she’ll take you seriously.” 

“I doubt that can happen now that I made a fool out of myself.” 

“i don’t. remember that all three of us did and she doesn’t know the truth of the high. so she thinks it’s like we weren’t in control of ourselves as a result. she won’t know, unless you tell her, that you knew what you were doing. that magic drunk, isn’t the same as a human being drunk or drunk on alcohol. i’m sure as heck not going to tell her and i’m pretty sure pap is going to be too modified himself tomorrow to talk about it.”

“I think… I will wait until we know each other better if there is a next time.”

“we’re gunna be neighbors pal. of course there will be. though not sure if she’ll feel guilty or not over the incident with the magic. you’ll just have to come over to our place again to find out. maybe sometime next week?” 

“I can’t imagine she enjoyed this but sure I would like to.”

“oh you didn’t get a chance to see her while you weren’t influenced. she was tolerating it... it’s my mate who was having trouble dealing with the ridiculousness. drop by when you like. door’s always open.” 

“Really? I thought with Frisk being younger that she would be okay with it. I guess I kind of recall Sarah bringing over mashed potatoes to you to give Papyrus now that you say that… pfffttt hand job…” He laughed and then glanced over to Sans. “You might have a long night ahead. Some mates don’t like this state at all.”

“yeah... i’ll talk to her about it. heh... you really did have to just say that one didn’t ya pal?” He couldn’t help the chuckle even now, even with the magic out of his system.

“She is just perfect. Damn this is too fast I shouldn’t like anyone this fast.”

“maybe your thoughts on it are, but you know... it was kinda like this for me too... only difference is i had the buffer of the internet. just take it slow like we talked about earlier.”

“I will try but I imagine still it is going to be awkward.”

“i’ll help you if you need it. it doesn’t have to be awkward.”

“Just give me a scoop of her mashed potatoes.” Grillby smirked.

“pff. grillbz, i think you got this even without that. you’re a good monster, ya just got to have a chance to create that first step towards friendship and then beyond.” 

“I like that. Even if this doesn’t work out just to be friends… will be nice.”

“i think she’d like that, no matter what the turn out. she needs someone she can talk to and connect with.” 

“You know despite her not being your real mom… your starting to act like her real son.”

“well... after the trip to Japan she’d be my mom-in-law anyway... so... it kinda just started happening naturally, even before she adopted us.” 

“It must be weird still. I mean she is still like a stranger to you.”

“hmm, yes and no... sometimes i feel so at ease with her it’s like she was always there... kinda like the same i had with being with you that started our friendship.” 

“I see what you mean now. She is a kind soul… and I don’t need the Judge to see that. She really just loves…” Sans just chuckles, nodding.

“Goodnight Sans, Thank you for inviting me to your home. I really needed this. I haven’t felt so… relaxed in years.”

“yeah, come by again soon. it was fun really.”

“You can count on it. I think I will be cleaning house.”

“i’ll drop by tomorrow to give ya a hand for a while.”

“Thanks. I will see you then!” Grillby walked inside with a wave.

“yup. g’night pal.” Sans replied with a smile, once the door closed he shortcut back to the apartment, landing near the front door this time, in the living room.

“Relax Sans is fine.” Sarah reassured her daughter even though she was nervous herself as she hoped he would at least text Frisk.

“hey girls.” He realized he’d forgotten to send the text.

“You could have texted me!” Frisk scowled as Sarah sighed.

“sorry... i got a little caught up with handling the then-sober monster.”

“Thank you for taking Grillby home.” Sarah said as Frisk rolled her eyes.

“yeah. not exactly the first impression i’d had in mind, but it was fun... in a way.” 

“I don’t know what you mean. I enjoyed every moment of it. Except for the end it just reminded me of a drunk date a little but 97% of it I just enjoyed it.”

“yeah... that can happen, sorry about that.” She shook her head.

“No need to apologize. I didn’t put the right amount of magic and I think it just made things a little more interesting.”

“yeah... that’s kinda what i had to tell him, i didn’t think you’d be too mad about it or anything like that.”

“I can’t believe you are so cool with this mom. They acted like a bunch of kids.”

“Frisk, chill. If they were driving drunk, doing illegal stuff or just being complete jerks that would be different.”

“i think she and i need to talk this over.” 

“Okay, goodnight Frisk and Sans.”

“g’night mom.” He headed off to his room to wait for Frisk to join him so they could talk. She joined him after a moment and sat on the bed with her arms crossed. He’d closed the door behind her gently.

“What is it?” She seemed tense and embarrassed.

“why are you so tense about this? i mean... i get that you didn’t like it. but still.”

“It is the fact… look I want to have a more… than kiss relationship and I see you like this and I am thinking to myself… nobody wants to have sex with a 12 year old boy. Then Grillby kept throwing himself at mom…ugh… I was just exhausted watching you three.”


	41. Chapter 41

“saw through it huh?” He asks quietly after a moment.

“Saw through what?” Frisk didn’t understand.

“your mom tolerated it because she thought that it was just something we couldn’t help doing... that we weren’t really conscious of it... but that’s a lie. to an extent.” 

“Wait… so you all intentionally acted that way? I was just embarrassed in just general.”

“yes and no. like i said, it’s like a sugar high... but it’s effects are actually a little more akin to being drunk in that it removes the inhibition filters we normally have up as adults... therefore we act... childish. the parts of us that feel pain and negative emotions are supper suppressed... so some monsters who experience this, get really depressed afterwards. paps is one of those who can crash horribly if he has too much, though there wasn’t enough in tonight’s dish to do more than probably embarrass him into silence.”

“I guess what Grillby said and did was his true feelings…”

“yes, but things he would normally never say or act upon; he was very close to mortified when he became sober.”

“Your inner inhibition didn’t involve kissing me or anything?” 

“no, and the reason for that is because that isn’t what i suppress beneath the surface. the extra magic reveals what we hide, under normal circumstances. in law enforcement, if it’s believed a monster is lying... they’re given excess magic on purpose to reveal the truth... like a sort of giggly truth drug.”

“Yeah… I see.” _ I felt left out of the fun you had.  _

“the reason you saw that side of me is because... well... that was who i was on stage years ago. you can ask your mom. when i told her my stage name, she knew who i was. back then, i didn’t have many inhibitions on stage... i was a literal goofball... which you pretty much saw tonight.”

“I mean I didn’t mind it… I just… didn’t expect it. Plus the idea that I was going to have m-… and it made some bad moments where bad jokes went everywhere and food while mom catered to the lot of you laughing and joking.”

“yeah. this kind of thing can escalate quickly, unfortunately. i’ll teach her to do it properly so it doesn’t get out of hand again. if i had any idea she would try something like this it wouldn’t have happened at all. even so... i know i encouraged it... but... grillby really needed it. he needed to feel a part of something tonight or he was going to break. Even if this was unplanned... it was exactly what he needed to try to get himself back together. he’s been alone for a very, very long time.” 

“It is fine. I think I am going to turn in for the night though. He seems nice and mom seems to like him so all good.” Frisk started to strip and putting the clothes into the pile.

“I mean he will be our neighbor soon”.  He didn’t really expect things to be 100% okay right away, but still he felt something was off, he just wasn’t sure if it was just him though or if something really was. Even if something was, he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He changed into his own sleep clothes for the evening and settled into the bed.

“I really was hoping that… never mind.” Frisk muttered.

“if it’s important, don’t leave it unsaid.” 

“Between being exhausted and all that has happened I am so mentally exhausted. To see you and everyone else just having a good time when in reality we should be worried and trying to figure out what to… It is just… I wanted that… but I can’t.” Frisk felt like she had to be the adult while her mom got to relax. She had tried to bare all the weight of everything that has happened and now it is starting to show through the cracks.

“I am just… tired sorry.”

“i understand that you’re tense about things, but try not to worry so much. i know things aren’t perfect, but they aren’t the worst either.” 

“I can’t help it. I don’t know how things always work out for you but for me… it doesn’t.” He put his arms around her and gently pulled her against him.

“i wouldn’t say they always do... things happen sometimes that i wish they didn’t... things i can’t always do something about.” 

“I guess.”

“earlier tonight... before supper... paps showed me a photo i’ve never seen before...” He says quietly.

“A photo? What photo?” Frisk missed this interaction.

“you guys didn’t really see it from where you were at likely... but... it was a picture of my family... before the accident. but... even seeing them... seeing my parents... i couldn’t remember.”

“I am so sorry. To be honest I was kind of jealous of how nice mom has been to you and… I guess I got drunk one time and came home and she lectured me all night about having a stranger take me home and how I acted.”

“well, i think things are different because she loves you and while yes she did adopt me and pap... we’re not her real kids. we never will be. we might love her and she might love us, but we didn’t grow up around her... she didn’t spend her life taking care of us like she did you. so she’s always going to love you more than us.”

“I-I forgot that… I am being really unreasonable like mom said.”

“it’s okay, no one is perfect. i’d probably go out of my skull if you were.” 

“Pfffttt… I think you are pretty darn perfect. You made me flush so hard when you said that you were engaged to this pretty little lady. I am still waiting for the question… I guess that might be it?” He chuckles softly and nuzzled against her. 

“time and place sweetheart.” 

“Time and place for everything. Do you think… Grillby will be good to mom.”

“even if they’re nothing more than friends... yeah. he will be.” 

“Good. I honestly wish I got to know my real dad. I wonder if… maybe he was decent or not.”

“well, according to your mom... she said he started that way. i can’t say i know him anymore than you do aside from that.” 

“I like to think that dad still cares for me. That every so often dad thinks of me. I doubt it is true… but I want to believe it is.”

“nothing wrong with that.”  _ guy’s a prick though. _

“I am sorry I shouldn’t even talk about that since you don’t even remember your parents.”

“it’s fine.” He replies, gently hugging her close.

“Are you going to let me know one of the signs when you are in the mood?”

“well the first one is kinda obvious. i’ll want to be pretty close.” 

“Okay… anything else or is that it?” Frisk asked curious.

“Or is this a wait and see type of thing.”

“hmmm, well normally there’s a fluctuation too in my voice, but anything else... that i don’t know myself.”

“Fluctuation of voice? So earlier…”

“yeah, my tone kinda drops slightly.”

“So I missed the moments or I think the call it the golden hour.” He chuckled.

“i dunno about that, but the last time the timing was off anyway so it was best to not act on it.” 

“I may not know much about magic and monsters but isn’t the mark only temporary if things don’t happen?”

“yeah, but there’s a month’s grace period with that. and it doesn’t have to be physical rejuvenation for the mark to continue to exist. just a replenish of the presence of the magic that made the mark.”

“I see. Oh I know… I can sell the tickets to go to Japan and take that money for things we need.”

“nah, those kinda things don’t work that way. i looked into it once outta curiosity when i heard a group complaining about the airfare. turns out unless there’s a rare exception, they don’t refund ticket prices and selling them off isn’t legal in most places. they usually have a credit based system that allows for someone who doesn’t want a certain flight to take a future flight somewhere of equal value but that’s normally it.” 

“Just great… well at least the check we will get from my job will help and mom will go to her job tomorrow.”

“yeah, that will help. she isn’t complainin’ too much about the money she got that someone owed her recently.” Frisk turned to face him giving him a curious look.

“Who owes her money?” 

“she wouldn’t tell me. guess it was a personal matter.” He wasn’t going to straight up say it. It wasn’t really his to tell anyway... he was just playing the errand boy in getting the money. 

“I guess so. I will have to ask her, maybe it is a friend or something. She works at a diner as a waitress. I swear she is too nice sometimes.” He simply smiled, he had to agree with that sentiment. 

“Tomorrow do you want to… try it again, maybe, if things are not crazy we can both be in the mood?” 

“we can always try again if things aren’t crazy.” 

“I would like that…I been thinking of… since… anyway… I should go to sleep.” She kissed him gently and nuzzled into his chest. He wondered about that but she was right about the sleep thing, so he just settled into sleep, his arms gently holding her close. They slept in that day and it was well deserved. While that happened Papyrus was gathering everything he had of his parents. It wasn’t a lot but it was some things. He waited in his room as he waited for Sans to release him. 

_ He will hate me. He will find out the truth and remember what happened. I can just go… and he will be happier. _

The next morning Sans got up as usual, dressed and then headed over to his brother’s room. 

“morning.” He mumbled and summoned his magic to turn the spell off as he opened the door.

“Morning. Want To Just For- Want A Seat?”

“sure.” He walked into the room, yawning a little as he was still waking up.

“Sleep Well. Yesterday Was Kind Of Crazy.” Sans sat on the bed and saw a small pile of papers with articles and pictures with a key resting on top. 

“yeah, i did. despite the crazy meal.” 

“That Was Embarrassing… I Can’t Believe The Mess I Made. It Took Me Hours To Clean Up All The Potatoes… They Were Everywhere. Plus, I Probably Shouldn’t Call Sarah Mom It Isn’t Right Even Though I Really Miss Having A Mom.” 

“i don’t think there’s anything wrong with it pap. she kinda adopted us, not like i started it cuz of just some whim. i think, in a way, it makes her happy.” 

“... She Wouldn’t Want Me As Her Son. I Caused A Lot Of Problems.” 

“don’t say that pap. you know i love ya regardless and i don’t think she’s the type to do anything less.” 

“I... Okay… I Trust You Brother. I Guess I Should Tell You What Happened. If You Want You Can Look At The Little Things I Have. It Involved The Day Of The Fire.” Sans nodded a little, he had only asked his brother once about this... years ago, he hadn’t asked since. He didn’t know why now of all times Papyrus wanted to talk about it, but he was going to listen to what he had to say.


	42. Chapter 42

“We Were Really Happy… You Know. The Four Of Us. You Were Dating Chara And Were Starting To Be Something Big. Mom And Dad Come To Your Performance That Night. It Was A Packed Place… Then The Fire Happened Mom And Dad Went To The Car Hoping That I Would Join Them Soon And Chara Got There First… We Never Saw Them Again.” Papyrus fidgeted with a letter that he a couple of days ago.  Sans took the letter and unfolded it, reading it, but not saying anything.

“I Was Wrong… I Thought They Both… I Took Us Away From Our Parents Sans. I Ruined Our Lives. I … I Presumed Because Chara Wrecked The Car They Died. They Ended Up Going To The Hospital And When They Came Back For Us We Already Left. I Thought I Was Doing The Right Thing.”

Dear Sans And Papyrus Gaster 

To whom it may concern, I am Detective Mark Shawn. I have been on an investigation for Marsha Gaster and W.D. Gaster. The recent footage of Sans Gaster has surfaced on Youtube and I believe he is the same biological child of Marsha and W.D. Gaster. If you would kindly contact me I would like to arrange a meeting between the both of you.

Fair Wishes.

Detective Mark Shawn. 

He folded up the letter and handed it back to Papyrus.

“pap... you didn’t ruin our lives. you were just a kid... we both were. and... considering all you had to put up with those first few years... “ 

“B-but… Y-you Could Have B-been Happier.” Papyrus was clearly crying now. 

“pap, i can’t say that’s true anymore than you can. all these years i haven’t remembered anything any more than the night the fire happened. i don’t regret what happened honestly because... if it didn’t, i wouldn’t have met the most wonderful of souls... i don’t blame you for anything.”

“So You Truly Are Not Mad And Want To Get Rid Of Me?” 

“i love you pap. i’d never get rid of you. i want you to be around to be an uncle when the time comes.”

“Oh Geez… Kids A-already?” Papyrus was trying to stop himself from crying like a baby as he rubbed his eyes.

“heh... well i’m practically mated to her already... and i want you to have a place in our lives... which is why i want you to be out in the living room when i tell everyone about yesterday.” 

“You Mean The Photo Or The Potatoes?” 

“i mean before frisk and i got back. we have some news and i think you’ll understand a bit better when you hear it.” 

“Alright, Should… I Write Back?” 

“i think that’s up to you. you’re the one who remembers them.”

“It Should Be Up To Us. Mom Is As Sweet As Sarah But Dad… He Tend To Push You Too Hard I Thought. He Wanted So Much From You.” 

“kinda comes with bein’ the big brother.” 

“I Guess So But I Still Didn’t Like It. I Think… We Should … Tell Your Mate First And See What She Says.” Papyrus couldn’t decide to be honest as a part of him feared what his biological parents might feel about him. Sans nods.

“come on, or ‘mom’ is going to be wondering what’s taking us so long to get to breakfast.”

“I Still Like Her As Our Mom. Is It Possible To Have Two Moms?” 

“yup.”

“Boys? Are you coming for breakfast?!” Sarah yelled as on cue. 

“see?” Sans chuckles and helps his brother put the stuff away before heading out of the room to go eat.

“I made a huge breakfast for my favorite boys and welcome Papyrus!” There was waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, bagels, omelettes and french toast with fresh fruit. 

She went over to Papyrus and hugged him and had to tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He instantly flush at the affection.

“Nice to see you join us.”

“M-mom…” Papyrus whined for a moment and then quickly says. “Nice To See You Too. Thank You For The Amazing Food Mom.” Frisk was already sitting down at the huge buffet of food. Sans chuckled a little.

“wow... you really went all out. looks and smells great, thanks.”

“I wanted to celebrate Papyrus getting better and what better way than an amazing breakfast.” 

“good point, i should say, before we eat that frisk and i had an unexpected bit of luck the other day.”

“You Are PREGNANT?”   


“What they are?” Sarah asked looking at Frisk.

“pff... oh stars no pap! let me finish!” 

“Oh?... That Would Make Sense Since You Two Were Intimate With Each Other.”

“not like  _ that _ we haven’t.” Sans flushed.

“No, we haven’t had sex mom…” Frisk had to explain as Sarah was just sipping her coffee trying to contain all the emotions that were going through her.

“stars... yes she marked me but no... we have not been physically intimate yet... wow.. well, i guess we all know what paps is looking forward to in the future.” 

“I Want To Be An Uncle And Then Mom And I Can Be Really Mother And Son.” 

“can’t fault ya there... pff... but no. we were not  _ that _ sort of lucky.” 

“What kind of lucky are you talking about then?” 

“we found a house that’s big enough for everyone.” 

“...” Sarah dropped the cup of coffee and it shattered into pieces as she was just stunned. Papyrus was smiling so big that it didn’t seem his smile could even be contained.

“now my earlier statements make sense eh pap?” Sans hadn’t quite been quick enough to catch the cup.

“Yes, It Does.” 

“Mom? Are you okay?” Frisk asked as she looked at Sarah. She was just taking it all in.

“um... i know this is all kinda sudden... but... i figured it was the best thing for everyone. i kinda asked around for a place.”

“I see. Well I knew this day would come and you two would… finally move on… I just thought that maybe I had a couple months left. I love you both and I only want the best for you two. You know that don’t you?” Frisk looked over at Sans understanding why she acted the way she did.

“yeah, i do, but i also know it’s not right to split up a family either. the place has enough room for you and pap.” Sarah got up and went to the sink pretending to do the dishes as soft sobs came from her. She had never expected such a kind act. Sans withheld a sigh and looked over at his brother, he motioned that Papyrus should clean up the cup while he went to talk to Sarah in the kitchen. When he got close to her she grabbed him and hugged him close. He put his arms around her gently.

“You truly are the son I never had. You never cease to amaze me… this is the kindest thing... thank you.” 

“sure. it will be a while to move into it, since i have to help clean the place up, but beyond that... it has lots of room. it’s actually got five bedrooms.”

“Five bedrooms? Enough for a couple of grand kids.” He flushed slightly, again.

“Don’t you worry. I don’t want you to have kids as early as I did. I was 17 when I had Frisk. You lose a lot of things when you have a kid. Not that I regret it one bit..” 

“maybe... but i think i have more to gain than to lose... not counting losing sleep.” He joked lightly.

“That is true. Plus you have me and Papyrus. The moment my parents heard I was pregnant they kicked me out. I worked as many jobs as I could and I made sure Frisk was always safe.” 

“yeah... and... that’s a shame honestly. family is supposed to be forever.” 

“It is… it is supposed to be. My parents were very religious and I made the mistake that led to the greatest gift but they saw it as a failure. To be truthful I see a lot of my crazy loving side in Frisk and I see my caring and responsible side in you. That could be why I like you. Pfftt.. Papyrus I just like because he is my cooking buddy from the cooking classes we were in together.” 

“heh, it’s great you get along so well. why don’t you come back over because there’s kinda some more news for this morning.” 

“Alright, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just don’t cry in front of others very often.” 

“i understand why. and maybe you can have some insight to help my brother with this.” He considered that she would have more sound advice, likely than Frisk on this particular matter.

“Sure, I would be glad to help you boys.” He gently hugged her before letting go and then heading back to the living room where the ‘feast’ was still waiting.  Papyrus looked at Sarah and saw she was okay went over and hugged her.

“I Am Glad You Are Okay. I Was Worried That The House Thing Was Making You Upset Mom.” Sarah gently patted his back and returned the hug. 

“pap... why don’t you tell them what you told me about that letter.” He didn’t think the insecurities or anything needed to be brought up as he got a plate of food, he got a little bit of everything because... why not?

“What If…”

“Whatever it is. It can be solved. I am not going to be mad. Ask Frisk. Have I ever gotten so mad at you?” Frisk paused as she ate the bacon.

“No, I can’t really say you ever gotten too mad except that time I got drunk.”   
  
“That is because you drove your friend’s car home. I mean drinking and driving. You could have died! I would be so lost without you.” 

“whoa, um, let’s not get into that. look, pap, it’ll be fine. just tell them about it, like you told me.” He then took a bite of a waffle.

“Okay, The Other Day I Received A Letter From This Detective… See Ever Since The Fire Sans Forgot His Past And I Thought Mom And Dad Were Dead Because Their Car Was Destroyed By Chara That Night. In Reality… They Are Both Alive And Been Searching For Us. The Detective Saw Sans On Youtube From The E3 Performance And Sent Us A Letter Wanting To Know If We Want To Meet Our Parents. I... I Just Think… That Mom And Dad Would R-Reject Us… Or Be M-mad At Me Because I T-took Sans Away Trying To H-help Him.” Sarah went over to Papyrus and wrapped her arms around him.

“You poor thing. If your parents were rejecting you would they have a private detective looking for you? Of course not. They care for and love both of you and the moment they see how amazing you two turned out they will be proud to be your parents. Heck, I am not your biological mother and I am so proud of you both.”


	43. Chapter 43

“B-but … If M-mom comes b-back that means you c-can’t be our mom…”

“Sweetheart, I haven’t even told this to Frisk so this will be a shock to her too, but when I told my parents that I was pregnant with her they kicked me out of my home. I realized then and there that I wanted something different. That I will make a family even if it ended up just me and Frisk. Family could be blood but it could be those you keep close. To me… you and Sans are my sons. I meant what I said and I keep my word. You will just have two moms and a dad.” Sarah smiled as Papyrus held her close. It was exactly what he needed to hear. That at the end that he would still have support from the woman that adopted them the other day. Frisk was in shock as she glanced over at Sans wondering how he was feeling about this whole thing.

“So You Won’t Be Mad I Contact Them?”

“Of course not. I think you should. I think it would do both of you good to contact them and get the closure you both need.” 

“Sans, are you okay?” Frisk asked quietly as she glanced over at her mom comforting Papyrus. 

“yeah. pap told me some stuff earlier this morning, including about the letter.” He replies softly.

“Are… you alright? You are taking this remarkably well for finding all this out.” 

“well, it’s not really hard when you don’t remember those in question.” Frisk took one of his hands and squeezed it.

“I will be with you whatever you choose.” He smiled and squeezed her hand back gently.

“thanks sweetheart.” With a small exclamation from Sarah both Frisk and Sans glanced over wondering what the big deal was.

“Did you see how many views you have on your dance performance Sans?” Sarah asked looking up clips on Youtube.

“actually... i’d no idea anyone recorded the thing. so... no.” 

“Here look.” Sarah says showing her cell to Sans. Sans was curious enough to look.

Over 300,000 views.   
“This is so good right? Maybe…?” 

“huh, more than i thought i might get. considering how long it’s been.” 

“Isn’t that exciting you can be a dancer again if you want.”

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT… He Can Dance With Frisk But… No…” 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up … such sour memories.” 

“calm down pap. you know that isn’t going to happen.” 

“Sorry, I Didn’t Mean To…” Papyrus reflected on the dark times they had been through and he couldn’t even bear trying to go through that again.

“it’s okay, i don’t blame you for having that reaction, but you know me bro. i don’t want the limelight anymore than you wish it. i might still dance, but i don’t think i’ll ever do performances again. it’s ... just not in me.”

“That is too bad. I really enjoyed your dances.” Sarah said.

“i think... after chara... i just... can’t. there’s something about what happened before the incident that keeps me from really wanting to. something that made me... i guess... self conscious.” Frisk whispered softly enough just that Sans could hear.

“I thought you danced beautifully but I understand. We can always just dance together.” He flushed a little and gave her a loving smile in return.

“It Was A Really Bad Time Mom. I Really… Really Don’t Want To Go Back To Those Days.” 

“yeah... honestly, things were tough for us. mostly because i didn’t remember things. i didn’t even know i had a family outside of paps for the longest time and... it never occurred to me i did.” 

“I apologize. I really didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I didn’t know.” 

“it’s fine with me, it might have been tough but... i had paps. i wasn’t alone.”

“And I Had Sans… I Knew He Would Have Done The Same If The Roles Were Reversed And So I Tried To Make Him Proud And Supported Him As Long As I Could. It … Was Really Hard.” 

“yeah, he did do a lot to help... little jobs here and there since, ya know, he was still pretty young at the time. i eventually found a job selling papers, that was the first one i got before i figured out who i was and found out how to tap into my bank account without going through a lot of red tape to prove who i was.”

“I Am Glad You Had That Savings It Helped Out So Much.”

“yeah, it paid for rent and such for a long time before we both could manage decent jobs due to how young we both were.” 

“It Was Touch And Go And We Had To Pay Some Adults To Pretend To Be Our Parents So We Didn’t Get Taken.”

“yeah, mostly because we were school age still... paps is only four years behind me really. he was pretty mature about the whole thing for a fourteen year old... and i had another year before i could pretend to have graduated from high school... so there was that too.”

“You didn’t graduate either?” Sarah asked.

“nope, took a g.e.d. test on my eighteenth birthday.”

“You still have a high school diploma. I didn’t go through with it.”

“kinda, it’s not really from any school so much as just the local education district where we were at the time. but it functions like a high school diploma. it was enough for employers to hire me.”

“Sans Supported Me… He Wanted Me To Quit To Focus On School.”

“yup, i made sure he did. and that if he wanted to go to college, there would be funds for it.” Frisk was impressed on how a couple of boys could survive the way they did.

“though, it wasn’t until pap told me about youtube that i discovered some of my past. i was skimming for music when I accidentally found a video... and i asked pap about it.” 

“Are you okay with all this Sans? I can’t imagine what is going through that skull of yours.” Sarah asked as she sat back down to eat.

“the video or the meeting thing? or both?” He asked as he finished his breakfast.

“Everything? This has to be overwhelming.”

“hmmm, maybe for someone else. i don’t really feel overwhelmed.” 

“I am glad. I don’t want you to suffer.” Frisk said.

“Let’s focus on the house as we don’t know how long it might take for us to meet the family right?”

“That Is Very True Indeed!”

“agreed. thanks again for breakfast, this was great.”

“No problem. I would do anything to keep my family happy.” Frisk had to admit she was really lucky to have a mom like her. Not only was she kind and considerate but she loved unconditionally.

“I am just glad I have three healthy adult children who will gladly now clean up the apartment after eating such a big breakfast before doing whatever they want.” Frisk smirked as a knock came at the door.

“I got it.” Frisk volunteered and got up as Papyrus gleefully started to clean up the apartment. As Frisk opened the door a box was sitting there it was unusual because she thought she had to buzz to allow others in but sometimes other tenants did hold the door for postal workers so that might be the case. On top in webbing was a message.

“Thank You For Your Order! Sorry For The Delay! Please Enjoy!” Picking up the package it had some weight and she took it to the coffee table. It had her name on it. Did Muffet forget to give her something? Inside the package was a basic sewing machine, some thread, several needles, material samples, zippers, buttons, fabric scissors, fabric ruler and a threader. Frisk smiled broadly as Sarah came to the living room to see what was happening.

“Where did that come from?” Sarah asked as Frisk immediately set up the sewing machine and started to sort the items to begin on the projects.

“I don’t know but… I have never been happier. Mom may I please work on Muffet’s projects pretty please. I promise I will clean up in a little bit.” There was a slight chuckle from Sarah as she nodded.

“If that is what makes you happy then there is only one thing to say. Have fun sweetie.” Sarah kissed Frisk’s forehead and left Frisk to work as she went back to the kitchen. Sans was washing the dishes, Papyrus was drying dishes and stacking them on top of Sans’ head. It was pretty hilarious to watch as Sans’ skillfully kept the dishes balanced.  It was part of a skill he’d gained as a dancer that had never gone away.

“How you boys doing with the chores?” Sarah asked.

“Frisk got some sewing gear so she is going to be sewing for a while.”

“about time that came in, we’re almost finished in here!” 

“She Should Be Cleaning Though. It Is Only Fair! Sans Never Cleans And He Is Cleaning Which In Itself Is A Miracle.”

“Papyrus, Frisk enjoys sewing and it relaxes her. You had some time to yourself and now it is time to allow Frisk the same time.”

“She Has Her Heat Too! I Didn’t Know Humans Go Through That. I Am Surprised Sans Is Being So Calm With Her Like That.”

“She is not in heat. She just needs some down time.”

“Down Time… She Wants To Lie Down Then?”

“No, just relax.” Sarah was very patient and sorta amused by how Papyrus' mind worked.

“I Can’t See How Sewing Is Relaxing But Okay!” 

“each to their own bro.” 

“But There Is So Much Better Ways To Relax Like Cooking Or Go On A 15 Mile Run!”

“pap.”

“Fine... She Doesn’t Know What She Is Missing.”

“everyone has their own ideas of what’s relaxin’ ya know that.” 

“You Just Lax… All The Time…” Papyrus smirked thinking he was being witty. Sans just shrugged, this was normal for them.

“You should tell Frisk you got it for her. She thinks it is from Muffet.”

“nah, i’ll let her think what she wants. not really important that she knows so much as just that she got it.” 

“Are you sure? You made her very happy at the very least. Take a peek and see for yourself.” Frisk was contently working on the projects. Her mind seemed to be miles away from where she truly was.

“yeah, i’m sure. seeing her happy is enough for me.” Sarah smiled and patted his back gently.

“You are a good soul.” He just smiled and made sure the plates were put away before leaving the kitchen.

“Sans! We Should Go To This House That Needs Cleaning! It Shouldn’t Take Us Long To Do It.”


	44. Chapter 44

“longer than ya think pap, and yeah, i agreed to help so i’m going to head over there. also, i think you should contact your boyfriend. it’s been a few days, maybe see if you can manage a small chat before the trip to japan.” 

“... I W-Will See…” Papyrus flushed as he wiped his hands.

“i’m sure mom can help ya if ya need it.” He smiled and headed for the door.

“Aren’t You Going To Take Me To The House With You? Wait For Me!” Papyrus scrambled as he saw Sans leave as Sarah smirked.

“nah, you stay here with mom and discuss things. if i need help i’ll come back and pick ya up okay?” 

“I won’t be here long so I can help you until then. I have a couple of shifts to work. I picked up a triple so I won’t be home till 1 am. You guys will have to make supper yourself.” Sarah says explaining the situation. While they talk, Sans went out the door and teleported to the house.

“That Would Be Great Mom. How Many Hours Are You Working Then?”

“About 13 today but we need to get some money ahead.”

“That Is Too Many Hours At Once!”

“It might seem a lot but I need the hours to get us by.” Papyrus wasn’t sure if he should mention about their financial situation or not.

“Can You Help Me Write This Letter Mom.”

“Sure dear, go grab some stationary and we will write it together and when Sans gets back we can also send a picture of both of you as well.”

“Do You Think Mom And Dad Really Miss Us?” Sarah wrapped her arms around Papyrus.

“I would, if I was your real mother, miss you like crazy.” Papyrus flushed as he went and retrieved the materials to write a letter and the two of them proceeded to write the message.

  
  


Sans landed on the front porch and knocked.

“Coming!” Grillby answered the door a moment later. It smelled like fresh grilled hamburgers. The living room was now chaotic as it seemed that Grillby attempted to clean up.

“heya grillby. smells good.” 

“Hi! Thank you. Would you like one?”

“might have to do that during a break from the cleaning.” 

“I got through some books. I… got through 30 books… to be honest.”

“do you have a category system for all these?” 

“Yes! I have them alphabetized and by the genre and by the year. It is very organized.”

“so... year... type and letter of the alphabet... okay. are they currently that way or do we need to sort them?” 

“Sort of… See in the halls they are by numbers while in some rooms they are ordered by who I got them from and there is a room that is just full of magazines that I still need to organize.”

“in other words they do need to be sorted.” 

“Yes…” Grillby’s flames turned a pinkish hue.  Sans just chuckles and walks into the room.

“it’s fine, i just wanted to clarify what i was doin’.” 

“I did find a warehouse I think I can possibly make into a used book store or a storage for my books.” 

“i’d say storage for now. you can decide what to do with ‘em after we get ‘em all sorted and boxed up. speaking of, you do have boxes right?” Grillby pulled out the cell to show a picture and it was a small shed that needed a lot of work and no way hold all the books.

“I got a couple boxes.”

“hmmm, yeah... no way that place is fit for storing anything other than rats i think. eh, first let’s get these boxed and then worry about storing them elsewhere, they’ll take up less room in boxes.” 

“I got beer boxes so that should work.” 

“yeah, but that unit ya got has holes in it, rats would just chew right into it and ya don’t want that. so until it’s fixed up we can keep ‘em in one of the rooms here.”

“You are so right! Yes that makes sense. Here follow me I will take you to the boxes.”  Sans nodded and followed his friend so they could get started on setting the books into the boxes. He had to admit all these books and magazines made for a daunting task but considering what he was getting in return he didn’t mind really. He guided Sans to what appears to be an indoor porch. It would be beautiful if it didn’t contain thousands of boxes that were flattened and stored there.

“Will this be enough?” 

“we’ll just have to see i guess. though i imagine this is a good start.” He picked up one and reshaped it and then walked off with it to find a room to begin. Grillby joined him a few moments later with a handful of boxes.  With a help of his magic, Sans had made several piles of books all around the room that were organized as his friend wanted before he started putting the first of what was half a dozen stacks into a box.

“Wow, you are really fast. I- I had trouble doing this. It is weird I am organized at work but here… I just can’t.”

“nah. you just haven’t had the time or motivation to do this, you put so much into work that i can’t really blame you for not having these as organized. anyway, it helps when you can levitate things to sort things as you want.”

“That is true. I guess the older I got the more I realized the dreams I had of a family was coming less and less of a reality. I just filled it in with things that won’t leave me.”

“don’t give up on that dream just yet pal, but i can understand about the whole filling the gap thing with other things.” 

“I am pretty sure I blew it with Sarah. Besides that she has one kid and I am almost positive she doesn’t want another one with having an adult child around.”

“don’t be so quick to judge. that’s my job.” He grinned a little at the jest.

“seriously though, i don’t think that first night destroyed anything. ridiculous that it might have been, she took it all pretty well.” 

“How did Frisk take it? You said she seemed upset.”

“she was, but that was because she felt left out. it was just the stress of everything.”

“I see. I have a drink that has a similar effect if she wants to see. I don’t know if she wants to be like that or not really.”

“she just needed some way to relax and that’s what she’s doin’ at the house now actually. dunno about that drink though, you’d have to ask her yourself.” 

“I will. I want to see Sarah again and… Frisk of course. Both of them are important.” Sans chuckles.

“no need to justify it to me pal.” The flames were a pink again.

“Geez… can I ask you a very embarrassing question?”

“sure.”

“When you ummm… first kissed Frisk did you think how soft she was because that was my thought and how cool to the touch it was too.”

“not that last part... but uh... yeah... i did... for me.. since i’m not fire... it was soft warmth that just... kinda fit... and honestly... i found i couldn’t get enough of it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, only slightly embarrassed at the admission.

“I can’t either. It has been consuming my thoughts and I barely slept.”

“geez, you’re in deep already huh? guess i’m one to talk... considering i was willing to move even before i had met frisk in person or even knew it was her.”

“In the end it worked out and she loves you too. Maybe I can have that same ending… well it is more of a beginning really.”

“yeah, yeah it is.” 

“How are you feeling? We been at this for a couple of hours and we cleared… half a room. Man… I really made a mess haven’t I? This is one of the smaller rooms too. What was I thinking?”

“you needed this hobby, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Sans replied as he set another stack of boxes off to one side. At least now half the room was cleared even if there were still some stacks to go and there were only about six boxes in the room so that said a lot about packing.

“honestly, i feel okay... i think i needed to work off some nervous energy from this morning. m- er sarah ... tried to encourage me to take the stage again. it kinda riled me up and definitely riled up pap...”

“You can call her mom. I was thinking about it and you know what… she seemed to genuinely care for you. You deserve that kind of spoilage.” Sans flushed a little. 

“um... speaking of moms... paps got a letter from a detective a while back... and dropped a bit of a bombshell on me this morning before breakfast... turns out... my folks are alive... and they’ve been lookin’ for me and pap.” 

“... What? Are you serious?” 

“yeah. chara really fucked things up... making us think they were gone...” 

“She really did a number on you guys in so many ways.” 

“yeah.. i’m taking that phone i put her soul in... and i’m going to drop it into the bottom of the first body of water i see.” 

“I don’t blame you. Except you have to go over a body of water.” 

“not really going over one... frisk managed to win over metta at the con... she and two others won the prize. a trip to japan. i’m going to meet her over there with pap. it’ll be a long jump.” 

“That sounds like a lot of fun. She won a single ticket?” 

“hmm, i think so... wait, no. she won two. she’s going to take her mom with her. i still have my jump point. it’s been a while... but i’m sure the temple is still there.” 

“Why don’t we see if we can sell some of these books. I know there is a few first editions that has to be worth some money.” 

“you sure you wanna do that?” 

“For my closest friend? Of course.” 

“ya really don’t have to do that ya know? i mean, i guess if i wanted to be on the plane i could afford the ticket... i just figured it would be easier to make the jump... i’ve got some time to practice to make sure i can do it without any trouble too. i know the last time i did a jump close to that range was a couple years ago when i moved into the area here.” 

“Yeah, well I just want to make sure you get there safe. I think you four will have a great time doing whatever it is.” 


	45. Chapter 45

“no doubt about that, there’s a lot to see. metta wanted her to intern for him, but she’s a little uncertain about it due to how much he travels. i dunno if she could handle that, traveling, even if you aren’t famous, can be stressful.” 

“It can be is she good with crowds as well? Can she take getting criticized or all the fanatic fans? It is kinda of crazy how many follow him around like he is a god.” 

“i don’t think she’d handle the criticism too well and i’ve no idea how she’d handle the fans... but we’re kinda gunna find out in a couple weeks.” 

“Are you going to see if you can get your brother hooked up with Mettaton. If I remember correctly, he is obsessed with him right?” 

“heh, did that at the con actually... i literally had to push him into it... not once, but twice. metta is a cool guy, despite everything. he handles the fandom well, whether it’s the ones who worship him or hate his guts... not that he has any guts. heh.” 

“Pfffttt… I can honestly say I have no idea how he is. It is nice to know that his TV personality is like his real personality.” 

“yeah, he’s a hundred percent legit. i knew the guy even when i was on stage cuz he did some of my outfits. insisted on it really, and that was before he was a household name. he really hasn’t changed a bit since those days.” 

“Hey you remembered that! Your memory is getting a little better. I think one day you will remember a lot more. Whether it is good or bad memories that is up for interpretation.” 

“or up to fate. and yeah... it’s kinda the only thing i remember honestly. but maybe that’s because when i woke up he’d sent some flowers to the room. i kept them and the card, though eventually the flowers died. i still have the card. he’s a decent guy.” 

“Hey either way. Is there any other special thing you and Frisk going to do on vacation? Maybe making that mark official on you?” Sans flushed a deep shade, which sorta answered the question on its own.

“Ahhh… so you plan to seal the deal then? Congratulations! Did you guys plan on it?” 

“yeah... but uh... that’s all she knows... she uh... doesn’t know i’m... proposing too.”

“... Oh… my…” 

“her mom knows about the proposal... but not the... other thing. i told her i’d pass down her mom’s ring as a marriage ring, i still got mom’s old ring... so i’m using it as the proposal ring.” 

“That is so amazing. She will love it for sure.” 

“yeah.” 

“I am surprised you got that ring back from Chara. That night of the fire… you guys broke up and you demanded the ring back. At least that is what you told during one of your drinking episodes though a lot of it didn’t make sense as you kept switching subjects and really didn’t want to talk further about it. You didn’t remember your parents so it made sense you thought you inherited it somewhere along the line.” 

“i think she was pissed enough to throw it at me... so yeah, i got it back. i wasn’t gonna let her keep grandma’s ring. i... don’t remember being engaged to chara though.” 

“I don’t know how long or even when you got engaged to her. It must have been one of those last minute gigs. Who knows. I know your brother said one time that you two were really serious and there were talks but that is about it. Back then you kept to yourself then again… I didn’t get to really know you on a personal level until after the fire.” 

“hmmm. guess i didn’t have much of a reason to hang around the bar until after the incident.” 

“Most don’t. You were depressed that you couldn’t remember, money that you had was suspended and you barely even remembered Papyrus. To expect you to remember how things came to be is like asking a toddler to reconstruct the Eiffel tower.” 

“heh... yeah... i guess so.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. I would focus on holding a bundle in your arms sooner than what Chara did in the distant past.” 

“grillby!” He tugged his hood over his head in embarrassment.

“Come on. Let’s be honest. The big house is not just for Sarah and Papyrus alone... you already have plans for kids in your skull but you just won’t admit it.” He didn’t respond, he was too much a blueberry and trying to hide in his hood now.

“It will be nice… you can teach them how to dance… it is the dream I always wanted but at least I can see my best friend have it at least. I know you say keep the faith and maybe it can happen… but at this point I know for certain it will happen at least for you. It is a guarantee while for me… it is like 10% at most.”

“you need to g-give yourself more credit... i mean... sarah  _ knows _ what i’ve done... and... she still adopted me. i did the same thing you did when i first met her... gave her flowers... so... i think if she can handle having a feared legendary monster for a son-in-law... i think she can put up with you.” He smirked a little with that last bit. He wasn’t entirely serious about the “put up with” since he knew his friend better than that.

“Pffttt… I should give myself some. I am just better at being the friend everyone relies on and not the other way around. If you are proposing to Frisk over at Japan does that mean the wedding will be here then? I … I want to attend if possible.” 

“of course, i’ll have invites sent out to everyone after we settle on a date.” 

“Good, maybe by then… I will gain enough nerve to ask Sarah to go on a date. I should ask is Frisk’s dad completely out of the picture or is it a divorce thing? I kind of want to size him up a little...” Grillby pushed up his glasses that he had floating on his face. Talking helped moved the task a little faster as it distracted Grillby from what was happening and it made him focus on the important things like the future.

“that guy? i think you’d probably fry him to a crisp if you met him... the only reason i didn’t stake the guy myself after watching him a few hours was because he never paid child support... so i kinda did a stick up thing and took what he had to give to sarah.” 

“He WHAT! He made my precious Sarah take the brunt of all the expenses. I will fucking burn him!” Grillby was furious as flames sparked to life.

“saying he’s an asshole would be an insult to behinds everywhere... calm down okay? like i said... you’d probably crisp him before he paid his dues... and well... you know i’m  _ good _ at what i do... he’s gonna pay every last cent.”

“I will… I just… ugh!”

“believe me... i have a bone to pick with him for insulting frisk... i could have crucified him in that damn apartment... but i took the money instead because they need it.”

“I am afraid to ask… that asshole… said.”

“tell ya what... even if things don’t pan out the way you wish... i’ll set a date where the two of us can give the guy his last rites. sound like a deal?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Grillby took Sans’ hand and a bit of crackling sound in the mist of the shake. The skeleton grins as the two friends clasped hands, their magic mingling in that moment. A deal had been struck between them and there was little doubt to any monster - had there been any other to witness it - that it would be a deal that would be fulfilled in future times to come.

“Wheew… I think that is enough cleaning for one day.”

“yeah, let’s take that lunch break eh? i’m nothin’ but bones here.” 

“Pfffttt… doesn’t your mom make you breakfast or anything?”

“yes... but it goes right through me.” 

“Pffftttt… you are all bones.” Grillby grabs a couple of hamburgers and hands it over to him with ketchup.

“maybe that’s why you called me a bonehead the first time i stumbled out of the bar.” He jokes, taking the hamburger and ketchup gratefully.

“I remember that night. You were already pretty sloshed when you came in.”

“yeah... but it never dampened my sense of humor.”

“Nope, just made it more goofier.”

“speaking of humor... i think it’s probably best to keep our more inside jokes to ourselves... frisk got really hot over the whole flirting thing, even though i knew you weren’t serious and even after explaining it to her she still didn’t seem okay with it. so maybe not do that around her again.” 

“You know how to cure that doubt don’t you?” 

“yeah, but it wasn’t so much doubt really as just that she didn’t like it... she got really jealous.... kinda like i would have if the roles were reversed honestly... it was kinda why you got me to blush so easily... it was kinda - oddly - a bit of a turn on seeing her get jealous to that extent.”

“I understand, I will back off… maybe… hey if it helps you get laid…” Grillby jokes.

“pfffff... no... it did NOT do that. not that she hasn’t tried to tempt me on a few occasions... but i told her that was only going to happen the night i gave her my mark.” 

“She doesn’t want the mark?” Grillby ate his hamburger while listening. 

“it’s not that at all. it’s just what i told her when she asked when. because ... well i don’t have to explain the significance to you... but humans don’t see this the way we do.” He took a sip of ketchup.

“I get it. Humans are more spontaneous and don’t think too far unlike most of us.”

“well... more like they don’t feel it means anything than beyond the moment, unlike us. the act itself means something. even to monsters who have more than one mate... there isn’t a single species of us that is that.... um... hmmm... frivolous? is that a good word for it?” 

“Chaste? Might be a good word and I think I know what you mean. When the heat hits all bets are off and it is just hormones hitting you so hard…”

“no... i meant the complete opposite... where they just go at it like there’s no meaning behind the act at all.” 

“I think I know where you are going but I don’t know if I would use the word frivolous as usually I guess the first image to come to my head is holding back or a penny pincher but I see what you mean now. You are saying to act on sexual thoughts without the intent to be with that partner beyond that satisfaction. I believe all of us there is a part that is just primal. Over the years, however, we have been taught by our parents and other authority figures how to act. While most of us apply that to daily life, some, choose to go against the grain and commit this taboo. Age plays a significant role as a young human or monster in their teens are more likely to act on hormones without thinking of the consequences unlike an adult. It is when we become an adult that is when the real taboo kicks in. At a certain age things should be clear with what happens with certain actions and it is then that if you proceed to just follow instinct and just do what you want then you stay the same animal as our very first ancestors that came out of the ooze. Ironically, even though it is taboo it is now a sense of accomplishment in the humans. They are cheered and praised for having sexual encounters. The concept of staying a pure individual is out of the question and to be known to be sought out are now being pressured to lose that for “experience” and those who missed are being isolated or being told they are inferior because they made that choice. Oh… I kind of ranted there. I apologize.”

“eh, english never was my best subject ya know. but yeah and don’t worry about the rant. at any rate, that _g_ _ uy _ is definitely goin’ for the “taboo” bit like a kid in a candy store. even with me pokin’ him with bones he didn’t get the message to knock it off... just kept right on going until i scared the shit outta his would-be-victims with a small blaster.” 

“Is Frisk his only kid.” Grillby’s tone was already changing sounding like a low growl knowing the truth already.

“no. not by a long shot.”

“Why haven’t you skewered him yet? Scum like that doesn’t deserve to breath yet alone breed.” 

“because i want him to pay, literally speaking. i’m going to make his life hell right up until he’s paid the exact amount he’s supposed to have done right up until she turned 18.” 

“Good luck, he probably has a secret stash of cash. Most do.” 

“he did... i got it out of him... a full grand.” 

“That doesn’t sound like you got the real stash but the fake stash.” 


	46. Chapter 46

“probably, but i’ll get the rest when i find him again... i thought it was a good start. it covered a few months worth of payments, but that’s about it. i’ll find him again for more later.” 

“I think it is seeing as the lowest I heard was $14 a month. Which I still think that is just nuts some still don’t even pay that.” 

“yeah... well the total of that is only about two grand total. i just took the first grand, but i bet i can find out how much he was ordered to pay and make the proper adjustments. pays to know those who have skillz.” He grins. 

“I still hate the fact that a man can’t take responsibility for bringing life into this world.” 

“i’m with ya there.” 

“I think… we might need some help… this project might require more monsters. Should I ask Undyne to help?” 

“definitely need the help and definitely  _ not _ undyne. your books would suffer.” 

“Papyrus?” 

“yeah, he could help and i did say i’d let him know if i needed it... i didn’t think i would honestly.” 

“Again, I like to apologize. I should have been more focused than I was and didn’t let get so… like this…” 

“grillbz, stop apologizin.”

“Easier said than done.” 

“look, we’re friends and this is kinda big deal really, but that don’t mean you need to apologize.” 

“Okay, alright go ahead… call your brother. The faster this is cleaned up and moved out, the faster it is out of my flames.” Sans nodded and pulled out his phone, calling his brother.  Sarah had helped Papyrus write the letter and had already left by the time Sans’ called. 

“You Got Papyrus. The Great And Powerful Amazing Papyrus!” 

“hey bro.” 

“Hey Sans! Admitting You Need My Help. Mom Helped Me Write An Amazing Letter.” 

“yeah, it’s kind of more of a mountain of a job than i previously realized... barely made a dent really and there’s two of us.” 

“Would You Pick Me Up? Or Shall We Do This Tomorrow?” 

“i’ll pick you up, that will be faster.” 

“Alright, See You Soon. Paps … OUT… Nyeh Nyeh… All The Cool Kids Are Talking Like That! Ain’t I Cool?” 

“the coolest bro.” He replied with a smile and ended the conversation. 

“i’ll be right back.” He short cut back to the bedroom to see Frisk half naked pressing material against herself. She was making a new dress for herself. Sans flushed and shortcut a second time, landing himself in the bathroom’s shower this time... fortunately no one was in the tub. 

“Sans? Why Are You J- OH MY ASGORE! FRISK PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!” Papyrus walked in on Frisk who then yelped in surprise and dives behind the bed.

“papyrus! knock before you just walk in!” Sans yells as he walks out of the bathroom.

“B-But… She… Is … Oh My….” 

“the door was closed for a reason!” He was flushed.

“I Thought I Sensed Your M-Magic A-and… “ 

“you still shouldn’t do that!” 

“H-hi Sans…” A hand comes over the bed and waves nervously as the door was still open.

“hey sweetheart. hang on.” His magic closed the door. 

“Don’t Kill Me. I Know The Old Laws And I Didn’t Mean To Look Upon Your Mate.” Papyrus seemed genuinely sorry as some scrambling noise was heard in the room as Frisk frantically put on some clothes. She then came to the door fixing her hair. 

“it was an accident pap, i’m not going to kill you over an accident. besides, that only kicks in if you do it deliberately. accidents don’t count. and you’re my brother, i have more faith in you than that.” 

“Oh Good. I Didn’t Even Know She Was Doing A Strip Tease In Your Room.” 

“she probably was trying something on pap... she has been sewing today.” 

“I was going to make myself a new dress for when we go to Japan.” Frisk says joining the pair.

“see? now let’s get going so we can get to cleaning.” His flush had lessened mostly at this point. 

“Do you want to see the design? No… I will keep it a surprise. Tell me what color shall I make the dress?” 

“sounds good to me.” He replied.

“It Should Be The Same Blue As Sans’ Magic. It Is Because You Are-” Sans covered his mouth as he began to explain that Frisk was his. Sans flushed again.

“come on bro, we really should get going and that doesn’t need explaining yet.” 

“Have fun guys.” Frisk pressed her lips against Sans’ cheek. He smiled at her.

“I hope everything goes well.”

“It Will With Me There!” Frisk chuckled as she backed up as Papyrus made a face of distaste as Sans’ took his hand. He hated shortcuts. Sans chuckled a little and took the two of them to the front door of the house.

“Sans… Between You And Me… Can I Tell You Something?” 

“sure.” 

“Frisk Is Really Pretty…” 

“can’t fault ya for that.”

“You Two Are Going To Have Really Pretty Kids.” 

“just means you’ll have to be a very protective uncle when they get to be of age then eh?” He puts his fist to his chest making a thump noise as it hit his ribs.

“Yes! All Those Who Try To Hurt Them Or Try To Take Them For Granted Will Pay!”  Sans grinned and opened the front door. 

“HELLO! I AM SORRY BUT I AM UPSTAIRS… UMM… STAY WHERE YOU ARE WHOMEVER IT IS… DON’T GO BEYOND THE LIVING ROOM!” Grillby yelled.

“just us grillby.” Sans called back.

“Oh… IN THAT CASE COME ON UP!” Sans chuckled a little and motioned his brother inside ahead of him.

“This Doesn’t Look That Bad. It Is Kind Of Weird To See A Bed Though... In The Living Room.”

“you haven’t seen the rooms yet.” Sans replies and closes the front door behind them. He then maneuvered around his brother to lead him to the room where Grillby was. Papyrus was in stunned silence as he tried not to freak out as his OCD kicked into overdrive. He couldn’t believe his friend’s place could be so … messy.   
  


“Hey, Papyrus!” Grillby says friendly enough. 

“so, this is the room we’ve been working on, but uh... it’s not the only one like this sadly.”

“H-How… M-Many … M-More….” 

“pretty sure all the rooms, except the kitchen and the living room... even the pool has books in it. he’s got quite the collection going here.”

“I See… Does He Have Plans For All This… 'Collection?' ”

“we’re going to pack it all up first and store it in this room until he decides what to do with them. not like we need five functional bedrooms anyway since there’s only going to be the four of us... and after japan pretty sure frisk will be with me. so that leaves two open.” 

“This Will Not Do. Hang On A Moment. I Got To Call In A Few Favors.”

“A few… Papyrus what are you doing?” Grillby got nervous as Papyrus left the room on the cell. 

“Yep, Thank You! Spread The Word!”

“What was that?” Grillby asked as Papyrus put his hand in the air silencing Grillby as he made several calls and apparently calling in several favors he done for others. 

“Okay Most Won’t Come Today But Alphys Says She Is Bringing A Couple Of Friends And Mom Says She Is Coming As Well With Frisk.”   
  


“S-sarah is c-coming here… No, call her back and tell her it is fine and that I don’t need the help.”

“No, That Would Be Rude. She Is Helping! I Told Her It Is An Emergency. It Is Look At This Chaos.”

“uh... i don’t think i’d call this an emergency bro... but we can use the extra help pal... though i hadn’t planned on them coming here... wait... pap, how do you even know the address to this place if you came with me?” 

“I Don’t…. I Guess… I Forgot That Detail...”  Sans sighs.

“of course. i’ll go back to the apartment then and explain it to the two of them while i give al the address so she knows where she’s going.” 

“Mom Is Leaving Work Earlier. I Just Told Her This Is Urgent.” 

“you really shouldn’t have.... next time don’t do that. i don’t think she’s gonna be happy with ya bro.” 

“Y-yes, Sans, c-call her and t-tell her to g-go back to w-work.” Grillby seemed frantic about having her there. 

“i’ll tell her when i get to the apartment about it and she can make the call.” He then shortcut back to the apartment, this time aiming for the living room couch, landing to one side of it. Frisk was pacing in the living room.

“Is everything okay? Mom just called saying there was an emergency.” 

“yeah... paps panicked when he saw the place... is she here or still at work?” 

“No, I think she just left. Oh dear lord… her boss is going to be miffed.”

“well... we just don’t tell the boss what it was then.” There was rapid knocking on the door. Sans opened the door.

“heya.”

“You are alright!” She had taken Sans’ face into her hands and was checking his skull for cracks or sores of any kind. 

“yeah... paps kinda panicked.” Sarah hugged him. 

“Oh thank goodness… is Paps alright? Frisk?”


	47. Chapter 47

“yes, c’mon, you guys can chew him out in person over it....” 

“I lost my job this better be a real emergency.” Sarah said, admitting what the consequence was in the end.

“that’s a shame. but well... maybe if paps faces up to this he’ll learn to think before he does somethin’ like this again. i’d be lyin’ if i said this was the first time. i told him already you wouldn’t be happy.”

“What is this emergency?” 

“not what you’d think, let’s get goin’ eh?” 

“Where are we going?” Sarah asked not sure as Frisk took Sans’ hand. She didn’t understand what was happening. The last time he grabbed them they got transferred to this apartment. He shortcut them into the hallway in front of the door.

“not exactly the first impression i wanted to make of this place... but paps did insist. paps!” Sarah not prepared for the jump threw up on the floor in front of her.    
  
“Mom, are you alright?” 

“Mom’s Here!” Papyrus came down to only make a disgusted face for a moment before going over to help Sarah. 

“sorry mom.” A little bit of magic sent the mess into a trash bin nearby.

“Those Shortcuts Of His Cause All Sorts Of Trouble.” Papyrus settled his hand over Sarah’s stomach to settle it.

“you’re one to talk, you’ve never been sick. this was a first.” Sans replied.

“It is okay. It is fine. Boys… please... “ With that the two stopped arguing as Papyrus helped her to the couch with Frisk. 

“What is it I am hearing about this is not an emergency?” 

“Oh… About That… This House Is Dirty And I Want It Clean Now So I Said It Was An Emergency That Needed You Right Away.” Sarah stayed as cool as calm as she could as she collected herself. Frisk knew from years of experience of that sigh that came from her mom that Papyrus was going to get it.

“I see… so instead of waiting until I had a day off to clean. You decided to call me at work taking the very little money I could be earning today to clean?” Sans decided that this wasn’t a lecture he wanted to hear himself so he headed off into the room that Grillby and he had been working on to get back to work.

“I am coming too…” Frisk says following close behind, she didn’t want to get stuck there listening to this conversation.  Sans showed her the various piles and told her about the system that Grillby had him sort the books into and a box that was half full of books. Grillby was in the room too. The yelling was heard periodically and it lasted for like 15 minutes.

“She… is slightly upset.” Grillby says.

“yeah... i would avoid talking about work with her for a while... she told me that they cut her loose cuz she decided to come here instead of ignoring paps call... so yeah...” Sans replies.

“On one hand that is amazing she is willing to drop anything for family… on the other hand… you have Papyrus.” 

“that’s what the yelling is about... she’s talkin’ ... well, probably lecturing by now actually. i didn’t wanna stick around for that. i’ve tried to tell him not to do things like this... but he hasn’t learned... maybe this time he will.” Papyrus quietly enters the room with Sarah. He seems so defeated. Sans had been putting away several books into a box between what Frisk was putting into the same box, when the two reached the room.

“i was thinkin’ grillbz that to make this faster... maybe i should just go from room to room organizing everything into piles so that the help can just put them away.” 

“I think that will work great. Thanks Sans.” Grillby says before waving at Sarah.

“Hello Grillby. Nice to see you again.” Sarah says with a small smile. Sans nodded, glancing briefly at his brother before he left the room; he kinda felt sorry for him, having heard some of the yelling... but he had warned his brother before on several occasions that there were consequences to this kinda thing. Papyrus followed Sans hoping to find some comfort as Sarah started to help clean up.

“Sans, Can… I Talk To … You?” 

“sure, just follow me to the next room.” 

“Okay…” Sans left the room and walked to the next one so he could get things sorted, there were, at least it might seem so, twice as many books in this room as the first.

“Mom, Was Very Upset. It Was Weird Though. She Yelled At Me But… She Wasn’t, She Said Things Like How Worried I Made Her And How Hurt She Was To Find Out That It Wasn’t What It Was. That She Thought The Worst Had Happened.” 

“yeah, she was pretty worried about me... bro... i think i should tell you why she was worried. i’ve been keeping it secret for sometime now... because... well, i was told i wasn’t supposed to tell anyone unless they were my mate or... if i had to. you have to keep this secret too because knowing can be a problem.” 

“What Is It? I Won’t Tell Anyone I Promise… Frisk Is Pregnant I Knew It… I Saw A Little Bump And That Is What It Is.” 

“no, it’s not that. i dunno what you saw bro cuz honestly... we haven’t... “ He flushed a little.

“i swear on my soul it’s not that.” That was a very serious thing, he wanted to make sure his brother understood that wasn’t the case.

“I Believe You. I Am Still Surprised But I Believe You.” 

“it’s... the job that i do, that makes her worry. not the hot dog stand, not the comedian thing... the one i told you i can’t tell you about.”

“Yeah… I Figure You Must Just Take Naps Somewhere. Is It Really A Job?”

“grillby knows... sarah knows... frisk doesn’t yet. i plan to tell her.”

“Wait You Told Mom But You Haven’t Told Me Yet?” 

“because this is a very serious thing... and i didn’t tell her, she figured it out. she’s pretty smart pap. the thing is... the reason i didn’t tell you before is because i didn’t want you to worry... and knowing puts ya in danger if you accidentally blurt it out. or even just hint at it.”

“That Serious?” 

“yeah... you remember one evening i left to talk to the king right?” 

“Yeah… He Didn’t Make You A Spy Did He?” 

“no pap... he offered me a job that was more covert than even that.” 

“What Is It?” 

“... he asked me to be the Judge.”

“... No That Is… Why Would He… Sans… This Isn’t…. How… Then I… Oh…” Papyrus was wrapping his head around this as he recalled every so often Sans would have to leave but couldn’t tell him why exactly or where he was going. 

“yeah. so when you called... mom thought the very worst had happened.” He shuffled some books into a pile, adding another to the pile in the place it needed to go in one of several small stacks he’d made since they’d come into the room.

“as it happens... i’m pretty good at my job.”

“Do You… Enjoy Dusting Others?” Papyrus looked at Sans for the first time with a little bit of fear, true fear. 

“no.” He replies quietly, he wasn’t looking at his brother but he could hear the fear in it... It hurt, even though he knew it was a perfectly legitimate response.

“So You Are Still More My Brother Than The One Who Would Protect Me?” 

“yeah. i haven’t changed over the years have i? i mean... this happened a few months after the... accident. but it’s why life was easier for us after i took the job. i took it because it paid well.” 

“I Wondered What Happened. I Thought It Was From Your Music Career… And Then You Started to Drink Fairly Heavy After That.”

“it took me years to figure out how to tap into that source bro. that job was why i started drinking. it was how i met grillby.”

“You Did It So I Could Have A Better Life. T-Thank Y-You…” 

“Yeah. it’s what big brothers are for.” He looked over at him with a small smile.

“I Am Sorry That I W-was So S-spoiled.” Papyrus was wiping his eye lights. 

“i’m just glad i could do it long enough to help you get what you wanted outta life. i gotta admit though... it’s been a long time since i’ve had to answer the call. things are pretty peaceful really.”

“I Am Glad. I Understand Why Mom Was So Scared… Actually No… She Barely Knows Us And… She Treats Us Like Her Real Children. Is It Possible To Love Someone That Deep In Such A Short Time?” 

“she’s a soul of kindness pap, it’s possible.”

“She Genuinely Loves Us?” 

“yup.” 

“I Love You Sans. I Am Glad You Are Okay And… I Won’t Tell A Soul. I Make A Soul Vow To You.” 

“i know ya won’t. i love and trust you... unlike the captain who has a big mouth... heh, i thought about tellin’ her once, but after several rumors came from her... yeah.” He smiled. 

“Yeah She Spread A Rumor Once That You And Alphys Were Dating. I Didn’t Believe It For More Than Three Days.” Papyrus smiled as he went over and hugged his brother.

“Thank You For Looking Out For Me Brother. You Are The Best Brother.” Sans flushed a little, but hugged his brother back. Papyrus let go of Sans and began to clean and not just any clean but really clean. Sans thought he was fast with his magic but Papyrus utilizing his magic was three times faster. The room was clean within two hours and Papyrus didn’t pause as he just went into the next room.  Sans did the organizing, leaving his brother to fetch boxes to put the books in. Keeping with the order that Grillby had told him. After a couple of hours Frisk went downstairs and rested leaving Sarah with Grillby alone. 

“You like to read Grillby?” Sarah asked looking through the books.

“I do.” He had read a portion of these books, if not all of them. There were still several he hadn’t read, mostly those he had gathered in the last few months.

“I think that is really cool. Most don’t take the time to read. I made sure as Frisk grew up to read to her and have her eventually read with me. I think it is important to read.” 

“I agree that it is. It helps clarify thought, invoke imagination, even sometimes allows us to find help... whether or not we knew we needed it.” Small talk. He could do this, he was a bartender. He’d done this every night of his life just about.

“It does. You seem so different when you are not drunk on mashed potatoes.” Sarah chuckled. 

“That was so fun. You know I haven’t laughed so much since… I can’t say. I hope to make supper again for you again.” His flames flickered a pink hue.

“Despite that... unexpected event... I enjoyed the meal. I hope that I can have that pleasure again.”

“Sans says you also cook. I would like to make food for my boys and I want to surprise them.” Sarah looked over at Grillby and saw the pink flames and found herself curious.

“I like your flames. Are they hot to touch or is it more like you control it. What I mean it is like an illusion of sorts. I know a little bit of magic because I get bored and look up all sorts of things on the internet… It is my way from not getting bored other than work… Which now I need to find a job as a waitress somewhere.” 


	48. Chapter 48

“Ah, well I run a bar as my job and no, my flames are controlled. They won’t burn unless that is the intent.” 

“I thought so. I m-mean the kiss … didn’t burn. It caught me off g-guard but… it didn’t burn…” He wasn’t prepared for this topic, the pink hue darkened a little.

“A-anyway… umm… books, books are really really awesome aren’t they?” She found herself flushing and trying to change the subject trying to deflect her embarrassment she caused to herself.

“I wanted to go to college but I didn’t because I had Frisk at 17. I shouldn’t have spouted that. I don’t regret Frisk for a moment. S-shit… Oh… I know I am just going to be quiet and start putting books away. That sounds like a good idea. Yes smart.” Sarah began to clean up a little feeling her face get hot.

“I understand. Family is important. Sometimes dreams are put aside for family, or on hold.”

“Indeed, I thought I met the guy of my dreams and… the miracle that came out of it came with a high price. My parents and he left. I … I am sorry I didn’t mean to whine or complain…” 

“You have no reason to be sorry. It was a grave disservice you were done.” He felt his anger spark at the mention of  _ him _ but he managed to keep himself from saying something stupid or from the flames doing anything but crackling a little more loudly than before.

“It is nice to just to be able to speak of it. Frisk used to ask about her grandparents eventually I just told her they were gone. It was easier than tell her the truth. I didn’t want her to think for one moment that she wasn’t loved.” 

“A necessary sacrifice. The world is cruel enough.” 

“A-anyway… do you have a M-mrs. Flame monster o-out there?” 

“No. I never really found someone who kept my interest more than my work.” It was the sad truth, yes.. He’d had a chance once, but as he thought about it now he realized that his work had meant more... rather than the other way around. 

“It’s a dream of mine that has never become reality.” 

“I know the feeling. I always dreamed of meeting the man of my dreams. Having a couple of kids and getting a home but things happened and now… at this rate I will be a grandma. Funny what life brings you. Who knew my daughter would give me most of what I dreamed of having a son of my own and having a home.”

“Ah, the twists of fate. Such a fickle thing.” 

“You can say that again. You know… it has been a long time since I met someone that I feel comfortable talking to. It is really nice. I can see why Sans likes you.” 

“I can say the same.”

“You can see how Sans likes you too?” Sarah giggled joking a little bit. 

“Heh, cute. I meant that it is nice to talk to someone and I can see why Sans seems to have taken a liking to you so quickly. He’s generally more reserved than that.” 

“I can see that. Both of the boys are so sweet. I knew Papyrus for a while. He is such a nice skeleton…” She sighed as she let herself daydream for a moment. 

“Do you think we might… that is just silly. Don’t listen to me. If you need help at your bar I could help waitress. If you want the extra help that is?” 

“I’d be delighted to have some help.” 

“That is fantastic. Thank you Grillby for letting me have this chance. I really appreciate it. I can work all sorts of hours. In fact I was going to work a 13 hour shift today.” 

“That is silly. You’re starting to sound like Sans.” 

“I want to help my family as much as I can… and all my funds burned up with my apartment.” 

“I can understand that, but working that much isn’t good for you. You need to remember to take care of yourself or you won’t be any help at all if you get hurt or worn out.” 

“I know. I also know as the mother of the bride to be that I should pay for the wedding.” Sarah rubbed her arm, feeling a sense of shame if she didn’t fulfill that role. 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. At least no time soon, I can’t imagine they would have a wedding soon and you’ll have time to work to gather funds to set aside for it.”

“Do you really think so?” 

“Yes, and knowing Sans as I do, it wouldn’t be a very big one either. He has a distaste for crowded places now. I’m not sure where he picked that up though.” 

“I can imagine. He… is a truly remarkable young man.” 

“Yes, he has to deal with a great deal of things. More burdens than any monster really should. Especially at such a young age.”

“I really hope and pray that Sans and Papyrus’ parents are good. I know that Sans can’t remember them but… I just want them to be happy.” 

“I agree. For once it would be nice for something like that to be true. He’s had enough disappointments in his life that he needs something like that. Something that is helpful. Now that I think of it... he often talked about Frisk even before he moved to this area.”

“He did? How is that possible?”

“Yes, well, he knew her through a chat site apparently. After I told him I wanted to settle into this city he said he would follow.”

“Did Frisk tell him or…” Sarah was confused as this was the first time she was hearing this. 

“In truth... I do not know. After they met and started being together... I lost touch with Sans as he didn’t come to the bar as often as he used to. Come to think of it, I don’t think he’s been to the bar since he finally found her.”

“That is good but still… I thought they met in real life and all this happened. This is… different.” 

“Hmm, well love at first sight is a very rare phenomenon... while it would be nice to think that it happened to them, I am certain it did not.”

“I guess so. She is far smarter than I was at her age.” 

“That seems to be a trend. The generation prior not being quite as smart at such age as the generation coming after.” 

“Yeah…” Sarah seemed to quiet down a bit as she shuffled the books around. 

“I thought I knew her better, maybe I was more oblivious to Frisk than I thought.” Frisk didn’t hear the conversation as she peeked through the door but was happy to see Grillby and Sarah getting along so well. She snuck back to find Sans and grabbed his hand taking him over to show him the interaction between the two. Sans followed her, curious as to what she had pulled him away from heading to the pool room for; he had Papyrus had finished at least three other rooms... 

“I can’t believe how well they are getting along Sans. You have to see.” 

“i figured they would.” He replies with a slight smile.

  
  
  


“Ah, well that is what I thought when I found out that Sans was going to move anyway because his “friend” lived here.” 

“How come I never heard this that Frisk told him where we lived. I thought it was a coincidence now… I don’t think so.” 

“Perhaps because she only mentioned the city. This is a very large city after all, the chances that he would end up in an apartment so close was a very large coincidence. Sans is rather intelligent, he probably just picked it up.” 

“No, I know odds and this… this is too odd now.” Frisk looked at Sans as she heard this. 

“Well, you would have to ask them that I suppose. I do not know the full story myself.”

“Sans… I trust him… I just… don’t want Frisk to go through what I went though…” 

“I wouldn’t want that for her either and I am certain he will do his utmost to ensure it doesn’t happen.” Sarah was struggling with this. 

“Sans… she found out… about how you got here.” Frisk mutters. 

“looks like.” He mutters.

“not that we could honestly hide it forever, but it is kinda weird that we happened to end up so close. i didn’t exactly track you down like that, but i was planning on finding you eventually. i just wanted to get into the city first and talk... i’d no idea we were neighbors until that fateful week.”

“It still was fate that we found each other.” Frisk muttered as she leaned up and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss with a smile.

“Her father… was such a charmer. We were both young and… I thought he wouldn’t hurt me, he loved me. The moment things got serious he just poof and than I was alone.” Sarah sighs as she sat on a chair in the room. It looked like she was exhausted mentally and physically. 

“I just dread the thought one day it will happen again but with my daughter rejecting me. She is … she is my whole world. I h-honestly don’t k-know what I am g-going to do. I am glad I have Sans and Papyrus in my life. I know Frisk keeps pushing me to get out there again but I am so scared. Not that many would look at a 38 year old and would think much of me especially when they find out that I have a 21 year old daughter.” Frisk never knew that her mom’s life was that complicated. That she had wants and desires.

“Then they don’t know you do they? They aren’t worthy of your time if they think so little of you just knowing that much.” He moved over to stand next to her, gently resting a hand on one of hers.

“I don’t think the world is ready to be so nice, but... that doesn’t mean there aren’t those who will hear as much and want to know more.” With her free hand she placed it on top of his as she looked up at Grillby with a loving smile. 

“There should be more individuals like you out there.” His flames turned pink again.

“We should go on a double date with mom and Grillby then ditch them.” Frisk mutters to Sans. 

“carnival?” He asks quietly, he was all for the idea. 

“Sounds perfect and while they have fun… we can have our own kind of  _ fun. _ ” Frisk says in a sultry tone. A flush skittered across Sans’ cheekbones as he tugged Frisk away from the couple.

“Your flames are pink again.” Sarah says with a gentle tone as she smiled. 

“Ah... w-well that is *ahem* my sort of monster’s indication of a blush... it is as close as I get anyway.” 

“It is cute.”  _ Oh sweet Asgore...  _ He thought. 

“Just don’t catch me on fire there.” Sarah teased gently. 

“Hmmm, well I’m not normally a hot-head.” He replies back, he really had to thank Sans for that reply.

“He he… nope you are as cool as a cucumber.” She had a slight flush on her face. 

“Speaking of... do you know where that saying comes from? I’m curious because it never made much sense to me.” 

“Umm… we can ask the experts of technology…” Sarah took a step away from Grillby before yelling.

“FRISK! SANS! PAPYRUS! CAN ONE OF YOU GUYS HELP ME?” She backed up and tripped a little only to be caught by Grillby. He had his arm wrapped around her and was inches from recreating the kiss he had with her the day before. She had a deep flush. His flames were a very deep pink, it had been an instant reflex.

“A-are you alright?” 

“Y-yeah… I t-think so m-my heart is r-racing though… I d-don’t know w-why I just said that out loud.” 

“I’m sure more foolish things have been said.” He couldn’t think of any just then, but he knew he’d heard more foolish things before. 


	49. Chapter 49

“Mom what… oh my … should I come back later?” Frisk says as Sans and Papyrus walked in.  Grillby helped her up and let go when he saw the three.

“N-no, no need!” 

“Were You Trying To Mate With My Mother?” 

“C-certainly not! It was just an accident.” 

“If he was that is … our business… right?” 

“i am inclined to agree with that.” Sans remarks, not helping the situation. Grillby gave Sans a look that made the skeleton just shrug in response, but the fire monster KNEW that grin he had was just a little more than the usual... 

“Were you two making out in here?” Frisk smirked.

“No… we w-were just g-getting to know each other. I t-tripped he c-caught me…” 

“Precisely. Nothing l-like what any of you have come up with. As it is... we have a question.”

“I Don’t Know… You Are Trying To Throw Us Off Something…” Papyrus gave them a look like he could see something going on. 

“Don’t be silly. I’m not the deceitful type.”

“can’t argue there bro. it’s not really in him.”

“Exactly, besides, Grillby is far too young to want to be with an old lady like me.” 

“Flattering as that is, I’m a lot older than you might think.” 

“yup... he’s 42.” Sans remarks.

“Yes, thank you for the reminder.” Grillby remarks dryly.

“I thought you were in your 20’s.” Sarah flushed deeper now as she aged him much younger than he really was. 

“W-well it’s really hard to tell with elemental types of monsters how old they are after a certain age.” 

“Mom? Grillby? The question?” Frisk asked as the two seemed to involved with each other. 

“Oh, yes... we were wondering if you know where the saying came from: cool as a cucumber.” Sans shrugged, he’d no idea.

“I Shall Ask The Second Most Powerful Being Other Than Myself… Google.” Papyrus typed it into his cell the question. Sans chuckled a little.

“So According To The All Powerful Google It Says The Inside Of A Cucumber Is Usually 20 Degrees Cooler Than The Outside Air Thus It Is Cooler… So In Essence Does It Mean When You Tell Someone Than That To Reduce Their Body Temperature 20 Degrees Less Than The Outside Temperature… Humans Are Weird.” 

“welp, that’s interesting to note.”

“Indeed.” 

“I guess I think you are 20 degrees cooler than the outside air then hottie.”  Grillby chuckled. Sarah winked. 

“So it seems.” 

“How did they figure this out? Did someone get so bored that they cut a cucumber and was like… hey… by the way… it is like 20 degrees less than the outside temperature.” Frisk, Sans and Papyrus missed out on the flirt Sarah gave Grillby.

“probably. basic science.” 

“Oh, before I forget. Sans and I want to do a date.” Frisk nudged Sans as to help her out as she initiated it. 

“an outing actually, we thought it’d be cool if you could join us. unfortunately paps won’t be able to because of his date with metta.”

“Oh… That Is A Shame Maybe I Can- No… Mettaton Deserves The Best.”

“maybe next time huh? sometime after you two are more acquainted.”

“That Is The Dream…” 

“so it would just be the four of us at the carnival that’s coming up.” 

“Like a d-double date?” Sarah asked feeling her face heat up.

“i wouldn’t call it that, but you can if you want i mean... unless i missed something here...” He left that open on purpose, Grillby rolled his eyes at that.

“Well Grillby just held mom for the purposes of catching her only right?” Frisk didn’t make this any easier for him. 

“That was the idea, yes.” Grillby replies, eyeing her... where was she going with this? 

“I mean… oops…” Frisk pretends to fall into Sans arms.

“Still, I have not been to a carnival in a while.” He replies, ignoring the whole dramatic thing and what it was suggesting though Sans couldn’t help the quiet snicker as he held Frisk in his arms.

“I kind of like this…” Frisk mutters softly to Sans that no one can hear.

“so do i.” Is the very quiet answer.

“Ehem… you two quite finished?” Sarah says cocking her eyebrows at the two. 

“hmmm... nah.. it’s missin’ something... oh, i know.” He grins before kissing Frisk. She held him close as she returned the kiss lovingly. Grillby nearly facepalms.

“W-well… umm… that d-didn’t happen to u-us.” Sarah says flushing, kind of wishing it had. 

“Young love and no, it did not.”  _ Not that I didn’t think about it... but it’s far too soon...  _

“You taste like hamburgers Sans.” Frisk teased. 

“heh, grillbz was nice enough to treat me to lunch.” He replied as he set her back on her feet again.

“That Was Very Awkward For All Of Us.” 

“you’re just jealous it hasn’t happened to you.” Sans says with a smirk.

“That and it wasn’t awkward for me at all. In fact I quite enjoyed it.” Frisk adds to his comment, smiling. 

“me too.”

“Alright alright… we have several rooms to clean so-”

“just two actually... the pool and this one.”

“What? How is that possible?” Sarah was shocked.

“paps.” 

“Color me impressed.” Grillby replies, he had not expected this either, but his surprise was less obvious.

“I Am The Master Of Cleaning.” 

“yup.”

“I Even Found An Old Bookstore If You Want To Start Selling Your Books And An Actual Warehouse To Put The Books In.” 

“yeah... and if i recall right, the pool is being handled by pap’s group that he called in. they’ve been clearing that out. we were going to check in on them.” 

“Yes, That Place Was Far Too Humid For A Skeleton Like Me.” 

“you just don’t like the heat.” Sans replied. 

“That Too. Hey Don’t Judge Me.” 

“pff, right. like i’d ever do something like that bro. you’re too cool for a place that hot.” He joked.

“That Is Right Besides I Am Already Hot… I Don’t Need To Be Hotter.” Frisk giggled.  Grillby snickered along with Sans. Sarah shook her head a little as she smirked. 

“... You Know… This Is Really Nice. It Is Like We Are A Family. A Real Family. Does That Sound Weird?” 

“nope.” 

“... Not really. I’ve been around Sans too long for that to seem weird.” 

“I like that idea myself.” Frisk says as Sarah really took in the room and smiled.

“i’m gonna go check on the pool group, see if they’re treadin’ water or in over their heads.” 

“Good Luck! I Am Going To Make Snacks.” Sans chuckled as he walked off. Grillby shook his head at that one.

“I am going to join my fiancee to be… one day.. IF HE EVER DECIDES TO PROPOSE!” Frisk yelled the last part. 

“Hinting much?” Grillby remarks.

“Yes, I want him to propose to me and it… will be magical.” 

“Heh, have some patience. He’s already told me all about it.” 

“He told you he is proposing when?” Frisk went up to Grillby wanting the details.

“Ah ah... that would ruin it.” The fire monster says in gentle admonishment.

“I will tell you a tip if you give me a clue.” 

“Nice try.” 

“You’re no fun…” 

“I’m a bartender Frisk. I’m not an easy one to simply bribe.”

“Then you are perfect for mom because she needs someone to stop her from going and doing things for others.” She teased her mom as Sarah made a motion like ‘go away.’

“That is what I get… years of pain and she just breaks my heart.” 

“Hmmm yes, well that happens when they evolve a mind of their own.” He jokes lightly. She ran off to the door and pretends to make out by wrapping her arms around her for a moment. 

“You’re not fooling anyone over here young lady, that is the oldest trick in the book.” 

“I am just showing you what it will look like when you are making out with my mom. So there!” Frisk teased as she winked running away as Sarah sighs. Grillby shook his head even with the slight pink tint to the flames.

“I swear t-those kids are g-going to kill me. I m-mean the idea that you w-want to make out with me is j-just crazy.” 

“Well, they haven’t yet and the saying goes what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. Though I am curious, why would you consider that idea crazy?” 

“Because you deserve someone who is right for you. I am pretty sure a single mom is not the most interesting prospect for you.” 


	50. Chapter 50

“Shouldn’t I know what constitutes as being ‘right’ ?” He counters gently.

“Philosopher as well?” 

“I’ve dabbled a little, yes.”

“Uh huh… so you are saying you want to deal with all the craziness that I am?” 

“I bought a five bedroom house didn’t I?” He points out.

“True, why did you buy a five bedroom house? Are you super rich or was it an investment?” 

“The dream was to fill it with the future... but it did not happen and no, I wouldn’t consider myself super rich as you put it. I do well enough though.”

“Let me ask you again… in a different way… Do you want to… p-possibly… I can do this… go out?” 

“I’d like that.” He had waited patiently for her to finish before he had responded. She smiled as she heard the reply but a part of her was warning her all the same of things that could go wrong. She pushed that doubt aside as she nodded, flushing, pushing her hair back. He smiled back.

“I umm… I s-should… umm… what are we doing?” She wanted to be close to him but wasn’t sure how to even begin this as it has been so long. 

“Perhaps we should take a break from moving all these books.” They’d cleared about half the room.

“I think that is smart… You are smart very smart… yeah smart…” There was a squeal from one of the other rooms. Likely the pool room. 

“What in the world…”

“That would be Alphys. She does that sometimes.” 

“Just squeal for no reason?” 

“No, normally it’s because she’s excited about something.” 

“Like what?” 

“With her, it’s hard to know; she’s one of those easily excitable types from what Sans has told me.” 

“Oh dear… I swear drama is probably her middle name.” Grillby chuckles.

“Wouldn’t know, I’ve never really known her and only saw her once or twice when I lived in Ebbot City.” 

“That is where umm… King Asgore and Queen Toriel lives right?” 

“Correct.”

“Good old internet and the many facts that I never needed to know.” 

“Indeed. One can find anything and everything there... it’s a bit dis-concerning at times really.” 

“Yeah, when Papyrus was on his heat. I found out all the nitty gritty stuff about that.” 

“I wasn’t aware such.... detail... was on the web.” 

“There is videos…” 

“Oh dear Asgore....” 

“Can I tell you a dirty little secret?” 

“It won’t leave here if you do.” 

“I think some of the videos are kind of hot. Shhh… don’t you dare tell my family that I watched that stuff. I don’t want them to think I am a pervert.” 

“Mums the word. As they say, curiosity is a powerful thing.” 

“I didn’t know how certain beings become you know… and plus… I haven’t been with someone for so long… it was … kind of anyway…” He was rather flushed at the idea, but he was sure trying his hardest not to imagine... 

“Yes, well, you probably are not the first human who was curious about... that.”

“True, I imagine but it is not like I can act upon these feelings, especially in a stranger’s house so… this is way too much info…” 

“I seem to have that effect on others. So Sans has told me many a time when he’s said something he did not mean to.” 

“I tend to stay quiet but you really do have that affect where I can’t keep my mouth shut. That came out wrong…” 

“I know what you meant by it. I’ve enjoy talking with you so it’s not a bother.” 

“I like talking with you too. It is nice.” 

“It is. I don’t get a chance often to talk with someone who understands things the way I do.” 

“Same, or actually listens. It drives me nuts when I speak and it goes in one ear and out the other.” 

“Yes, it’s sort of like ‘what’s the point’ when it’s not so much a conversation as someone just using you as a sounding board... I don’t tend to say a lot at work because of such things. Sans was one of the very few who actually held a conversation with me rather than just ranted.... Even when he was drunk.”

“As a waitress, I used to talk a lot but I knew not a single word meant a darn thing to them. I am pretty sure I could go topless and doing cartwheels and get the same reaction.”  _ Except from me... stars woman...  _ He flushed a dark hue.

“That... was a rather vivid example.”

“Pfff…. Don’t go flushing on me now.” 

“I’m 42, not dust.” 

“Pffttt… point taken.” Sarah went up to him and was testing the waters so to speak as she put her hand against his cheek unsure if it would be hot or not. He was warm, but not burningly so. It was more like the same warmth of sitting just far enough from a fire on a cold winter’s day to not be burned, but close enough to not be chilled either. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. That didn’t help lessen his flush any.

“Thank you for making me feel desirable again.” He put a hand over hers.

“I don’t think you were ever any less.... You just hadn’t found someone who could appreciate it.”

“You either are the sweetest being I ever met or the hottest. I haven’t figured it out.” 

“Can’t be both?” He teased gently.

“Sure, sweet and hot Grillby.” 

“Heh, makes me sound like something you put on your steak.” Sarah leaned in close.

“You already are tasty enough to eat. I don’t need a steak as I could lick you all up.” He didn’t have a ready comeback for that. He hadn’t been prepared for that kind of flirtation.  She winked at him and moved towards the door. He followed her before his mind even caught up to what he was doing.

“If you’re hungry I still have some hamburgers left over.” He was sorta grasping at straws here as a reasonable excuse to head to the door and not just simply be following her around.

“Oh… look a bedroom. With a bed… probably not on the first date.” He had absolutely no idea what to say to that... this woman was sharp as a tack... but he was hooked.

“I am joking relax. You are going to drive me crazy with the lustful looks. I am getting heated just by half of them.” 

“Really? Here I thought it was the other way around.” He said before his brain filter kicked in... Well shit. Sarah looked in the hall before pulling him into the nearest room and closed the door.

“Look, I really… really… like you… but I miss… the feel of someone...and…” She was stuttering a little again and it was cute really... but with a door between them and the rest of the house... He took the chance. Whatever else she might have said didn’t get out before he’d gently pressed her against the door and kissed her. She returned the kiss with a slight more passion as she whimpered into the kiss. He took the opportunity she presented, deepening the kiss slightly; it was passionate, heated. He felt only... because his thoughts had scattered. She couldn’t think as she held him close rubbing her hands over his shoulders and through the slight flames that made up his head. It was, quite literally, a heated experience; though the warmth was certainly there, it still wasn’t burning. Just slightly more intense than usual. 

“Oh… this… you… are a ...really good umm… kisser.” Her face was beyond red from the flush but she seemed to be struggling for words. He just simply smiled in return.

“You make me feel like a young monster again.”

“Ditto… I mean a young human… I mean a young woman… that is what I mean.”  He chuckled softly, he found it endearing really.

“Shut up.” She gently smacks his chest. It was more like a pat. In response he took her hand in his and brought it up for a kiss.

“As the lady wishes.”

“You didn’t as you just spoke.” She teased. He simply smiled back this time.

“Okay Grillby you can speak.” She giggled as she waited a whole 30 seconds for him to speak and he didn’t say a word. 

“You were expecting something?” He asked a little jokingly after almost a full minute had passed.

“Umm… a million dollars?” He chuckles and leaned back a little. 

“That was really intense. I haven’t… that was amazing.” 

“An amazing woman deserves no less.”

“You keep flirting and I might try to recreate those videos I spoke of earlier.” Sarah flirted as she pecked his face gently.

“I’d no idea they had one of fire. That would be a hot video indeed.”

“It was. It was between a fire monster and water monster and they made steam.” He chuckled. That was good. She winked as she laughed.

“I’m certain that had to be the quickest birth ever.” 

“Pfffttt… It’s a … shoot… I am so sorry it evaporated it is gone to a better place living in the cloud…” 

“Heh... sorry I mist it.” She busted out laughing resting her head against his chest laughing. He gently wrapped his arms around her, a smile on his features; this was nice.

“Oh boy… you are funny.” She returned the gesture holding him as well. 

“Helps when one of your best friends does stand up comedy.”

“He is not as lazy as Papyrus says then if he can stand up for that long.” 

“Heh... no. If anything he works too much. The reason he seems lazy is due to insomnia.”

“That is an interesting disorder.” 

“Yes, he’s always had it from what he told me. Listening to Papyrus, you can believe that it might very well be true.”

“I know this is off topic but… don’t you have a heartbeat? I can only hear crackling and like a humming noise.”

“Ah... well no... but what you do hear is my soul...” He flushed slightly.


	51. Chapter 51

“Ahh… I guess I didn’t read about that. You found where I stopped on the internet on that kind of information.” 

“Yes, well there’s a lot of different biologies of monsters. Each varying with different kinds so that is not really a surprise.” 

“Do you know much of a human than? I am guessing the reverse is true with probably not knowing too much about humans as much as you know your own kind.”

“True, I don’t really know too much. Just a few basics I believe.” 

“Then we can learn from each other. What do you know about the human body or would you like a hands on approach later on…”

“I’m curious enough for both.” She took his hand and gently guided it down her chest.

“Those are my breasts and this is my belly my thigh and my butt…” He was complacent, keeping his eyes mostly on hers as he listened, soaking up everything she said like a sponge.

“How was your first lesson in anatomy? Did you like it?” He flushed a little.

“I believe it was good for basics, but there’s that want for more... in depth.”

“That is dangerous talk there Grillby because you know you can’t just thrust into situations without commiting.” He met her gaze, though he was flushed.

“Too true, but since when is playing with fire ever really entirely safe?”

“Touché and I have been burned before… so hopefully I don’t get my ass baked.”

“I won’t roast you.” He replies with mild humor, but serious at the same time.

“I meant what I said earlier, about love at first sight not happening to them...” He trailed off, waiting to see if she would pick up on what he had not said then or now.

“So you love me? You said it didn’t happen but to the far few. Not in those exact words but you mentioned it was very rare.”

“Indeed... but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. This rare feeling is more common in monsters.”

“I can’t deny there is something there that I can’t put my finger on and when we kiss… it is like fireworks. That drunk night when you kissed me it… was… I dreamt about it. I thought it was the thoughts of a desperate woman but to be here right now…”

“It wasn’t. I’ve waited a long time for you... I’m a patient monster. I’m in no rush.”

“You would wait… I still have hopes to maybe having another kid. Is that possible?”

“It is quite possible.”

“But with my age and you probably are going to be busy. Is it physically possible?”

“Age has little to do with this. Monsters in the past have had such relations.”

“What if my body… is unable to…”

“If it comes to that, a surrogate could always be found.” 

“You love me that much to allow that?”

“I have little doubt there.”

“I think… you should come with me to Japan and you and I will make it official. I haven’t felt this strongly since I adopted Sans and Papyrus.”

“I look forward to it.”

“You understand what I am saying though… being your mate and wife…”

“Yes.”

“Unlike my daughter… you don’t need to propose… No this is too quick… is this too quick?” He gently put a hand to her cheek.

“Don’t second guess what you feel.”

“If I went by instinct… we would be standing horizontal right now.” He chuckled a little.

“Not instinct, I meant what your soul feels. Which is a little different.”

“That I feel safe. That I feel loved and I like being this close to you and being able to talk to you like a close friend.” He nods a little.

“What do you feel?”

“Secure, like we’ve been friends forever. That waiting was more than worth it.”

“Same, still. I think I am rushing this just a bit. I don’t want… Frisk is my blessing but I taught her to be better than me. What kind of example I be if I just sleep with someone without making it official?”

“I understand.” 

“...That doesn’t mean we can’t make out still.” Sarah says as she nuzzled up to his face and began to make out with him. He was more than content with that idea.

Papyrus went into the room that Sarah and Grillby were and was surprised by it vacated. He glanced around and texted Sans wondering if he by any chance saw them. 

Paps: Mom And Grillby Seemed To Have Disappeared. Do You Know Where They Can Be?

Sans: nope, but i imagine they’re around here somewhere.

Paps: I Will Go And Try To Find Them

Papyrus wandered through the hall and heard some noises from the one room and opened the door. Sarah and Grillby fell forward. Grillby landed on top of her, but braced himself in time so that she didn’t get the full impact.

“Well... that was... unexpected.” He says as he pushes himself up to get up and give her a hand up.

“Oh My Asgore! Mom! Grillby! What Were You Doing?” Sarah was pretty flushed.

“We were leaning on the door until you opened it.” Grillby replies, it wasn’t exactly a lie, they had been.

“Why Would You Lean Against The Door?” Sarah couldn’t find the words.

“We were relaxing.” He shrugged, that wasn’t a lie either even if it wasn’t a detailed answer as to what they were doing.

“We decided to take a break after nearly cleaning out all the room.”

“Relaxing? Couldn’t You Do That On A Couch.”

“Well, we don’t have your stamina Papyrus.”

“We got exhausted heading that way.” Sarah supplemented, trying to help.

“You Guys Are Less Superior Than Me So… Maybe… Still Try Not Leaning On Doors For Rest In The Future.”

“T-that sounds l-like a plan.” Sarah says.

“Anyway I Am Going To Help You Clean Up The Last Room. Tomorrow We Will Get Some Furniture And Mom… You Will Get The Home You Deserve.” Sarah flushed and smiled at her son.

“You are so sweet but we need to watch our pennies.”

“Why Watch Them They Are Just A Penny?”

“You make a good point but I mean to manage our money.”

“We Have Quite A Bit. I Think… I Really Never Had To Worry Too Much. I Sell Stuff Online.” What Papyrus didn’t notice was Sarah smirking up towards to Grillby. 

“Uh huh… okay. Why don’t you go ahead of Grillby and I on the cleaning and we will catch up with you as soon as we can. Okay?”

“What Are You Going To Do?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t decided yet. I might break a few of my own rules or just rest. It depends how things go.”

“What? I Am Confused.” 

“Don’t worry about it Papyrus. I am sure Grillby will keep me in line.” Papyrus looked at the pair confused before walking away. 

“That was aptly done.” Grillby comments with a quiet chuckle.

“Thank you hot stuff. I haven’t felt this… I don’t know the best way to describe it but… I feel like a teenager again. Does that make sense?” 

“I don’t know if it does, but I get it.” 

“If you could hear my heart… it is pounding so fast. I think if Papyrus didn’t open that door I would just let you do whatever to me and you wouldn’t hear me complain one bit.” 

“Tempting as the idea might be, I believe that can hold until the trip.” 

“You are truly one of a kind. I think this is the beginning of what can be a beautiful relationship.” Sarah leaned up and kissed him. It was kind of awkward as she really didn’t know exactly where his mouth was but she guessed the approximate location. 

She wasn’t far off really since it was a just a bit of magic anyway that made up his mouth, rather than having an actual location... but he wasn’t really thinking on that.

“Shall we go help Paps or should we practice our kissing technique? I mean … we both… should make up for lost time…” 

“We should, but I have a feeling that if we do then the others are going to come find us.”

“True, you know, if I come to work for you. There is bound to be some down time and then we can practice some more.” 

“There’s always that for sure.”

“We will pretend there is nothing going on between us until later on. The kids get so wrapped up into things.” 

“I think I can manage that for a few days.” He chuckled a bit. It would be fun to fool his young friends.

“Pffttt… A few days? Is Sans going to drag it out of you?” 

“He can be tricky to fool.... comes with the job... but as long as I don’t outright lie I believe I can slip by.” 

“You do that. I know you can.” Sarah laughed as she went to join Papyrus noticing how clean the area was. 

All the rooms were rather clean now and all the books and magazines were in the first room, neatly tucked into boxes that were marked in black marker what was in each. Papyrus seemed to still be looking for the others.

“Wow, Papyrus… if you ever want a career… this is the one.” Sarah was very impressed. 

“Oh, Well Thanks? It’s More Of A Hobby.” 

“one you’re pretty good at though.” Sans says as he joins, Frisk was behind him along with Alphys and the others. Who turned out to be the group of ladies that he cooked with in the cooking class. They varied in ages and the oldest being in her early 90’s. Papyrus shouldn’t have called that individual up.

“Very good at. I haven’t seen my house this clean in such a long time.” Grillby says.

“not sure if there’s just a compliment there or also a backhanded insult to yourself.”


	52. Chapter 52

“A little bit of both. Thank you guys. From the bottom of my soul. As promised…” Grillby went over to the end table to grab the deed.

“speaking of that though... do we need to clean out the guest house too?” Grillby looked at Sans, embarrassed as he didn’t want to admit it was just as bad. 

“i forgot to ask earlier if you had books there too. just now occurred to me, sorry.”

“It is not your fault. The deal was to clean the house, not my house now… so here. A deal is a deal.” He passes the deed to Sans. Sarah noticed his voice changed and the flames seemed to dim just slightly. 

“appreciate it.” He stuck the deed into his phone for safe keeping for a bit.

“don’t worry about things. i have a feeling they’ll work out.” He knew his friend better than anyone and knew what those slight changes meant. He was simply trying to cheer his friend up.

“Thank you. I still am just amazed how different this place looks…” 

“It is a really beautiful house.” Frisk says just taking it all in.

“Ladies If You Want You May Leave. Thank You Ever So Much. Like I Promised I Will Pay A Year Of Cooking Classes For All Of You. Plus Papyrus Special Pie.” 

“T-that is r-really good but I w-want to stick around f-for all the gushy r-romance.” 

“alphys.” Sans nearly rolled his eye lights at that.

“O-oh come on! Y-you know I l-love it!” 

“ya need a hobby there al... and shipping me and frisk is  _ not _ a hobby.”

“It is t-too.” Frisk laughed. 

“no, it’s called matchmaking, that’s a job... not a hobby. and it’s not a job we’re paying you for.” 

“I am w-willing to pay to w-watch.” Alphys joked. 

“al you’re missin’ the point.” 

“And this is one reason I don’t get close to her.” Grillby whispered to Sarah.

“I can see that.” 

“I’d never hear the end of it with blind dates if she found out I’d been looking.”

“Are you sure she wouldn’t squeal her way into your soul?” Sarah teased. 

“Quite.”

“She is adorable Sans. It is good to have a fan of our relationship.” Frisk glomped Alphys who was in high heaven thinking that she had the perfect way to spy on this relationship now. It wasn’t like she already knew everything there was about Frisk anyways.

“S-see F-frisk is cool with it.” Sans gave his friend a tolerant look that sorta said ‘just don’t.’

“O-oh p-please!!! I a-already m-made an app w-where I took y-your magic and m-meshed it with her d-dna to see the p-potential children will look l-like.” 

“That is slightly creepy as heck.” Frisk says as Alphys shook her head. 

“N-no it isn’t it is f-fascinating. I c-concurred that the b-baby has about 23.89% looking n-normal.” 

“What are you saying about my future grand baby?” Sarah was shocked and moved over to see what was going on.

“you mean looking human al. come on, don’t mesh words. especially not in front of the future-in-law. that’s a good way to get whooped.”

“W-well .. of course and there is 15% percent that it will be b-both s-skeleton and human… and about 10% it… “ Alphys went quiet for a moment as Frisk was having a mental breakdown hearing all this. 

“I m-mean y-you two are v-very different so… there is a-always a chance that the b-baby… j-just won’t survive.” 

“al.” He gave her a hard look at that last one. Frisk began to weep as she thought of the possibility. He put his arms around Frisk.

“W-what there is a-always a risk?” That earned her a smack over the head by Sarah though. 

“yeah, but do you  _ really _ think you should be talkin’ about this?” He’d gone from being amused to annoyed in less than 2 seconds.

“A little knowledge is a good thing… but it can also hurt.” Sarah says with a slight frown. 

“You are not an expert on this sort of thing either, as I recall your expertise is robotics, not biology Alphys.” Grillby interjects.

“I d-didn’t mean to m-make everyone upset. I t-thought you all w-would be fascinated by the s-statistics.” 

“Not particularly, no.” 

“we kinda have different tastes al and that kinda thing is less fascinating and more things that we worry over.”

“Frisk And Sans Haven’t Even Marked Each Other Yet And You Are Putting A Lot Of Pressure On Frisk To Be As Perfect As Mom Is. That Is Not Cool.” 

“not to mention what about other human and monster couples? you’re talking about information they worry about, things that are usually not spoken of in polite company no less.” 

“I a-apologize F-frisk and Sans. In any c-consolation… the percentage is r-really low.” 

“not helping.” 

“W-what will h-help?” Frisk kept close to Sans as she thought that her future might be chaotic with worry. 

“maybe find somethin’ else to talk about.”

“Umm… I k-know…M-mettaton says he m-met some cute m-monsters and w-… no umm… h-how about a-anime?” 

“You’re not much for small talk are you?” 

“I u-usually do b-better behind a k-keyboard…” Alphys felt so shy as a flush rose to her face. She didn’t mean to hurt her friend’s feelings. It wasn’t her intention at all. 

“touche.”

“I t-think I s-should go. G-good l-luck with the h-house. I w-will… see you a-around.” She was going to say that her place is about two blocks away but she felt that would make things worse as she left. 

“I can’t believe she just said that. Is that possible? Should we look into this?” Sarah wanted to make sure that Frisk was going to be safe. She didn’t want to put her daughter into any danger.

“let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.”

“Sans is correct. I believe Alphys was, as the saying goes, putting the cart before the horse.” 

“Will it be alright?” Frisk whispers to Sans. 

“of course it will be.” He reassures her quietly.

“What if… I don’t…” 

“hey, don’t think about it. we’ll talk to a specialist before we attempt it okay? don’t let her words get to ya.” 

“Alright… she seemed really hurt. She is your best friend right?” 

“yeah, i’ll talk to her later... but she did kinda stick both feet in her mouth.” 

“Or her giant tail.” Frisk smirked a little wiping the tears out of her eyes.

“probably all three i think.” He says with a bit of a chuckle.

“She is… a bit much but she is sweet. When she is not telling me the odds of the survival rate of my child birthing…” 

“yes, well she is a nerd.”

“That makes sense. Nerds stick together.” She took his hand and squeezed it as she stood by his side to show that she was alright now. He chuckled a bit. 

“Alright Then. That Was Enough Drama For One Day. I Need To Meet Up With Undyne And Begin My Exercise Regiment.” 

“Papyrus, It is almost 10 p.m. It is too late. You will just have to do it tomorrow.” Sarah says with an amused tone. 

“It Is Never Too Late To Keep My Best Shape.” 

“You are an adult, so I respect your decision, but would you do me a favor and call me when you get there and when you are heading home. I would appreciate it.” Papyrus beamed as he missed being cared for. It was such a nice feeling someone cared for him.

“Yes Mom, I Promise And Frisk… I Wouldn’t Listen To Alphys I Mean You Should… But What I Mean Is That When The Time Comes… Everything Will Be Okay Because We Will Make Sure It Will Be Okay. Does That Make You Feel Better.” Frisk smiled and nodded.

“Yes it does.” Sans smiled at his brother.

“have fun bro.” Papyrus left with a wave.

“Shall we go back home. I think I hear a pizza calling my name.” Sarah teased. 

“Grillby would you like to come?” 

“If that is okay with everyone that we be great.” Grillby looked at the company and Sans and Frisk had no problem with it. 

“I can call the delivery to come to the apartment and maybe Grillby you can bring some wine since it will be just the four of us.” Frisk suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea. I will do that.” 

“it’s settled then. pizza it is.” 

“Time to get drunk.” Frisk says as Sarah rolled her eyes. Sans snorted a bit in amusement while Grillby shook his head a little.

“I will see you at our place then Grillby.” Sarah says softly to Grillby. He nods in agreement before the group leaves.

“Man today was exhausting.” Frisk says as they got home. She flopped on the couch.

“yeah, but the result was worth it.” Sans replies before he takes out his phone to order a pizza.

“It was. You guys did pick a winner. He … I mean the place is perfect.” Sarah had a slip of the tongue just a little. Frisk didn’t seemed to have noticed as she relaxed on the couch. Sans glanced over at her though, giving her a rather brief smirk before ordering the pizza. It hadn’t slipped by him.

“It is perfect mom. I can’t wait until we get some more money aside and we can get some furniture in it. It seems everything costs some money.” Frisk had her eyes closed as she relaxed on the couch. She was exhausted. Sans let her rest while he put his phone back into his pocket after ordering the pizza for supper. She’d had a long day, so she deserved to relax. Soon enough she was fast asleep.

“so, you and grillby got along pretty well eh?” He says in a quiet tone so he doesn’t disturb Frisk’s rest.

“He is friendly enough and he is quite a joker like you.” Sarah was trying to stay witty with Sans as she too stayed quiet for Frisk.

“uh huh, this i know.”

“What are you getting at?” Sarah asked, looking at Sans, with a knowing glance.

“I think he is nice, maybe I can see if one of my friends will suit him.” She was setting the table as they spoke and unconsciously she placed the silverware down a little harder than usual. 

“some how i doubt that.” 

“Hehe… I mean… he has better things than to want to hang out with me.”

“exactly who do you think you’re kidding here?” 

“My son???” She says in the most innocent voice she could muster. He chuckles in response.

“nah. gotta do better than that.” She sighed as she took a seat at the table.

“Fine, you win. Just… I don’t know how this will play out. I’ve been burned figuratively… I guess now it can be literal. I don’t want an Alphys making things awkward. I am pretty sure I made a fool of myself already. I just don’t want to be seen as desperate or a floozy that version of me is way in the past and that is where I want it to stay.”

“i don’t think that’s how others are going to see, at least not other monsters.” 

“Maybe, I hope so. I already… I need you to keep this between us Sans. At least for now Okay?”

“i can do that.” 

“Alright, Grillby and I made out a little. Does that make me a horrible being? A slut? I enjoyed it but… we really don’t know each other and he is your close friend… I was even tempted to go even further but he stopped me. I taught Frisk not to give her body so easily and here I am basically throwing myself at someone who makes me feel smart and sexy.”

“sounds like something a soulmate would say... nah, i’m kinda happy for ya.”

“Don’t say soulmate… they don’t exist.”

“why do you think that?”

“Because I thought I met mine a long time ago and… that was a bust.”


	53. Chapter 53

“well, to be honest... it’s a rare thing to happen, even to monsters, but it always happens instantly.”

“Is it really like that? I just figured I was so lonely.”

“yup. the magic between two souls sync up so perfectly that there’s never any doubt.”

“I will be the first to admit that… it felt so right to be in his arms.” Her face flushed as she recalled that heated moment.

“i’ve heard stories of it... how it’s a feeling that never fades. and that two soulmates, once they find each other... will always find each other every single time.”

“That sounds impossible. I mean I doubt he lived in New York for a while and all the places I have been.”

“to be honest, there’s a lot of ‘impossible’ things in the world. he might not have lived in all the places you’ve been, but he still found you didn’t he?” 

“I guess. I just… I don’t want… to get hurt.”

“it’s hard to have faith when fairy tales and reality are so far from one another, but sometimes... every once in a great while, one of those tales turns out to be true.”

“I rather Frisk have the dream over me. She deserves it more.”

“i can’t say i agree that she deserves it more, everyone deserves a chance at a n‘happily ever after’ honestly.” 

“I agree. I suppose I focus so much on her that sometimes I forget that I deserve the same things. It is a weird thought to have to be honest. I really never thought I would find someone that would make my heart flutter as it does around him.” Sarah thought about how he felt. 

“it’s kinda easy to not think of yourself when ya spent so much time thinkin’ of some one else’s well bein’. i get it. i was the same way for a long time myself.” 

“With Papyrus? I can see how you both benefited from each other.” Sans nodded.

“Do you think I would be a hypocrite… if I did something with Grillby?” 

“no... and the only ones who’d notice anything besides a mark would be me an pap. cuz we can sense the magic... that’s why pap thinks frisk and i have... because he can sense my magic on her even though we haven’t... just being close to a monster during a time of... intimacy, can have the ‘scent’ rub off onto the other even if nothing actually happens.” He flushed at the admission.

“Ahh…I can understand. I umm… “ 

“there’s enough of it to ward off other monsters, which is kinda the point, but since humans don’t detect magic that way... that’s kinda what the mark is for. or was back in ancient times.”

“That does make sense. Is that the thing she drew a while back? She said her boyfriend was very surprised to see it.” 

“yes actually, that’s what my mark looks like. i dunno why she drew it on herself, but doing that kind of thing when you know what a monster’s mark looks like is like telling the entire world you’re ready to be theirs... so... yeah... i was pretty shocked.”

“I bet it was a big shock to the system.” 

“kinda like an equivalent of you walking up to someone you don’t know and saying “would you like to get married soon?” sorta thing.”

“I k-kinda… umm… did that t-today.” Sarah admitted. 

“hmm, yes and no... they say soulmates are two souls that know each other... even if not on a mental level... but on a deeper level and recognize each other in a way that transcends all other communication. first time soulmates are said to take time to happen... but those who have met before are instantaneous... and if you can believe in it... then it means you two have met before.”

“I only… hmm… no the odds that he is the same monster I met in my high school days are like one in a billion right?” 

“you could always ask... but what i meant was more like in a previous lifetime. not necessarily just younger days.” 

“Oh… yeah that makes more sense. I am sorry. I am just… I am trying to tell myself that… I don’t know what I am trying to explain to myself.” 

“nah, it’s fine. and who knows? maybe you could have met early on... it’s quite possible.”

“I looked much different in my younger days… pfff...I used to have pink hair spiked.” 

“i think most of us do look different, but that wouldn’t have mattered. since soulmates recognize each other’s magic.”

“How would I recognize his magic?” 

“by proximity, i think.”

“I see…” Sarah felt a sinking feeling as she didn’t feel anything so special. 

“i’m no expert though, i don’t think anyone is.” 

“I appreciate-” There was a ring down below as Grillby arrived with the pizza delivery guy close behind. 

“looks like it’s supper time. he really has a knack for that timing thing... man.” Sans hit the button to let them both up.

“Pizza delivery… I umm… this is like $19.99… with tip…” Sans hand over a twenty to the delivery guy who then handed him the pizza.

“Here is like the penny and stuff.” Sans waved the penny off, he didn’t want or need it.

“keep the penny, i just want the food.” 

“Here you go man… it smells so delish…” He hands over the pizza as Grillby waits for him to move out the way and comes in with a couple of bottles of wine. Sans moved out of the way with the pizza and went to the kitchen with it to grab some plates. Frisk was still asleep. Once there was pizza on every plate Sans went over to gently shake Frisk awake.

“heya hun, time for supper.” 

“Mmmhhhmmm I had the greatest dream… it involved you and me… and oh my gosh everyone is here...” Frisk shot up a little as she saw Grillby and her mom just right there. 

“yup. you can tell me about the dream later.”

“You will want all … the details…” Frisk teased as she sat up and stole Sans’ plate from his hands. 

“maybe.” He chuckles.

“H-hello S-sarah.” Grillby stuttered a little as he cleared his voice and poured the wine for everyone.

“I hope you guys like red wine.” 

“It is a very good wine. Ooohhh we should watch a movie while we eat pizza and drink!” Frisk says totally oblivious to Grillby. Sarah flushed as he gives her a glass of wine. 

“sounds like a good idea to me.”

“I t-think that would be great.” Sarah says sipping the wine.

“I think… umm… hang on a moment. Sans… can I speak to you for a moment?” Grillby asked as he gave a special glass of bloody mary to Sans. 

“sure.” He followed his friend with the glass in hand.

“I am having a very interesting day.” He wasn’t sure if he should say what was going on or not since he agreed not to tell Sans. 

“You ever meet someone and think to yourself that you met them before?” 

“unfortunately not, but sarah seems to think that.” He murmurs that last part quietly.

“... She too…” There was a light pink hue in his flames. 

“i kinda got it out of her earlier, while frisk was asleep.” He admits quietly.

“How much did she tell you?” 

“let’s just say she slipped up and i noticed... but frisk didn’t.” 

“So much for the plan not tell anyone. I guess I can talk about my issues freely than… I umm… really like her. I just want things to go well.” Grillby glanced around making sure that no one is around.

“Is it possible that we can be … soul mates? She kind of reminds of this girl I used to have a crush on… but that was in high school and she was way out of my league.” 

“i think it’s likely. she and i were talking about that very thing before you and the pizza showed up.” He murmured quietly.

“What do you mean? She thought that we were soul mates too?” 

“more like she described it and i came to that conclusion.”

“This… is such good news. Be still my beating soul…” 

“heh, okay romeo, no need to talk the shakespeare to me.” 

“S-sorry. I just never been this happy before… a-anyway… I am glad you clarified somethings. I … I want to mark her… on the trip to Japan with you guys.” 

“that’s between you two then.” He smiled a little.

“i’m happy for ya pal, i really am.”

“Thanks… if she was made out of water we would have made steam in the room earlier today.” 

“whoa... way too much info pal.” 

“Isn’t that guys do? I mean that is all I ever heard at the bar. I thought it was normal talk.” 

“nope, bar talk is usually way too descriptive. especially after a drink.” 

“True, I guess I shouldn’t have said that. Hmm… so cop a feel is too soon. I am joking of course. Let’s go back… I think I am just delaying this because I know I won’t be able to cuddle next to Sarah and I am just nervous…” 

“at least not until later, when frisk and i head off to bed. after that... it’s up to you.” 

“W-what do y-you think we are going to do? W-we just made out earlier… nothing more.” Grillby’s flames turn a pink. 

“hey, i ain’t judgin’. i just meant you could be... ya know, more yourselves.” 

“... *cough*... Well… let’s go back…” The pink was almost neon in his flames. Sans chuckled, taking a sip of his drink before heading back. 

“no one makes drinks like you do grillbz.” 

“I figured you appreciate it. I don’t see you as a big wine drinker.” Frisk set up a Mel Brook’s movie “Young Frankenstein.” 

“Mom says this movie is funny. I never saw it myself but what the heck.” 

“It is.” Grillby replies with a slight smile.

“This is a classic.” 

“It is. I love his movies!” Sarah says with a smirk.

“A Gene Wilder fan?” He asks as he grabs a plate of pizza before sitting down to watch the movie. 

“He is good. Charlie and the chocolate factory was a movie I had to get an extra copy for Frisk. We watched it too many times.” 

“I ate the candy from the factory when I first saw it.” 


	54. Chapter 54

“The gobstoppers, nerds, and even the candy bars!” Sarah was ecstatic that someone was a fan like her. Frisk just sipped her wine and just watched them interact. Grillby seemed just as pleased that she was.

“I always thought it was a shame that they didn’t recreate the place and do the same contest. At least the candy part of the movie, that would have been neat.”

“I know… but can you imagine all of the kids getting so fat…” Frisk slipped off the couch and went over to Sans and pulled him over to his room. She wasn’t so blind to not see there was something going on. 

“well, one doesn’t get that fat in a day. so recreating a small amount of it for a couple of hours worth... i think it wouldn’t be too bad.” 

“You are so right Sans… Frisk, Sans are you guys going somewhere?” 

“No… no…. I just… umm… never mind.” Frisk gave Sans a look that said great going.

“just grabbing some pizza before i settle down for the movie.” Sans replied and headed off to the kitchen now; he wasn’t going to give it away though that he knew anything but he gave her a glance that said ‘wha?’ Apparently he’d missed something. 

“So… I will just sit here…” Frisk was trying to figure out what to do not to look so out of place. She couldn’t believe that Sans would not notice that Grillby and her mom were flirting. 

“Okay sweetie. Anyway Mel Books is pretty amazing…” Sarah says as they began to watch the movie. Grillby sat next to her on the couch, Frisk sat on the recliner and sighed. Sans settled on the other side of the couch with his pizza. The movie was really good and by the time the movie was over Grillby and Sarah were cuddling and sharing kisses randomly throughout the movie. Frisk enjoyed the movie but felt like the third wheel. Papyrus had sent Sarah several texts throughout the night indicating everything he was doing. 

“Stop it you are tickling me.” Sarah muttered as Grillby kissed her neck. 

“But you taste too sweet.” 

“No, you do.” She turned to face him and started to make out with him. Frisk felt her face flushed in embarrassment for the pair. If she did something like that her mom would freak out and here she is ... making out like no one is even around. Sans had shifted from the couch by that point and before the movie was over had decided it was best to retreat... Frisk wanted to do the same but wasn’t sure if she could make it out without being spotted.  _ So much for a fun evening together… it is more like watching two teens trying to see how far they can get before they get caught…oh jeez that makes me the old maid.. _

Sarah heard her phone go off notifying her but she ignored it as she just continued making out with her new love interest. Sans opened the door and while the two were too into a kiss he used a little magic to “rescue” his fiance with a bit of gravity magic. 

“A-about time…” Frisk felt so awkward. Her face was beet red as she recalled it. 

“sorry sweetheart, had to time it.” He murmurs as he shuts the door behind them, gently setting her on the bed before releasing her from his magic. 

“It should be us making out not them… this is so awkward…” He went over and sat on the bed next to her.

“i try not to think too much about it myself.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him gently.

“It… is … slightly disturbing…” 

“so don’t think about it then.” He kissed her forehead gently.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Frisk resting her head against him. 

“hmm, well try thinking about something else.” He shifted a little to kiss her nose then her lips in a loving kiss. She returned the kiss and held him there.

“It is so… gross… though… m-” He stopped her from complaining by making out with her. She flushed as she kissed him heatedly. He dove into the kiss to distract her, enjoying the kiss as he held her against him, his soul warming as his love shone through. She moaned into the kiss as rubbed her hand against his shirt feeling his ribs. He shivered beneath the touch, his soul warming more with the pleasure that sparked from it. A groan pulled from him as he pressed into the kiss. She was thoroughly enjoying this as she scooted up on the bed to get comfortable as she heatedly kissed him removing his shirt. His hands skimmed beneath her shirt as he nipped at her neck, enthralled in her. Frisk kissed his ribs and was thoroughly enthralled by this moment as she felt his hands tease her. 

“MOM! GRILLBY! W-WHAT…” There was some noise in the living room as it appeared that they were caught. Sans broke from the kiss and began laughing, he couldn’t help it.

“guess they weren’t as smart as us to leave the living room eh?” He murmurs.

“Nope… and I am not letti-”

“Frisk? Sans? Are You Guys Okay? They Stopped…” Frisk could kill Papyrus as she was in more of the mood to get some than to deal with him. 

“Please…” Frisk begged softly. Sans locked the door instantly so that they couldn’t be interrupted like that, instead motioned for silence. 

“I thought they were here.” Sarah said looking around.

“Could be asleep.” Grillby said, gesturing to how late it was.

“Oh… my… we were … umm… very occupied.” Sarah stuttered. 

“Er... yes...” 

“Yes Mom Had Her Tongue In Your Mouth… That Is Just Gross… Mom’s Shouldn’t Be Making Out With Others.” Sans gave Frisk a sort of shit eating kinda grin.

“Shh…” Frisk whispers as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Sans used a pillow over them both to help muffle their laughter beneath the conversation that was going on outside.

“I wasn’t … the only one….” Sarah says trying to defend herself. 

“I imagine you consider it that way, but perhaps you should consider the opposite is true had the roles been reversed.” 

“That I Would Make Out With You? That Is Gross. Grillby I Am Not Interested In You No Offense.” 

“I meant with your own love.” Grillby replied, trying not to laugh or be modified by that thought at the same time.

“OH…I Would Be Mated And I Wouldn’t Let Him Out Of My Room… Ever.” 

“Still, do you think that anyone else would wish to stumble into that?” 

“No, But I Didn’t Expect You To Grope Mom Either. Sorry. It Was Just The Initial Shock.” Frisk was flushed for her mom who had the same flush and a resounding sound of a slap resonated in the space.

“that didn’t sound good.” Sans mutters quietly.

“Should… we check on them?” Frisk mutters back. 

“hmmm, nah, they’re adults. they can handle it.”

“Y-you S-slapped Me M-mom.” 

“I think you’ve said enough this evening Papyrus.” Grillby says after a moment.

“B-but All I S-said Was The T-truth.” 

“I am sorry… I never raised my hand to a child of mine before… I just… it is…” Sarah felt so awful. 

“You have heard about the saying about too much information no? Think before you speak. Truth or not.”

“It Is A Dangerous Thing. I Am Sorry.” 

“It is alright. I forgive you. I think Frisk and Sans had the right idea though… I think I should go to bed. Thank you Grillby to a lovely evening… I hope to get … closer to you later.” 

“Gro-... Goodnight Mom… Grillby.” Papyrus went to his room leaving the two alone. 

“Goodnight Sarah, Papyrus.” Grillby watched the other go before turning back to Sarah.

“Well, this has been a small adventure.” Sarah looked around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“This adventure… has only begun…” She kissed him lovingly before breaking the kiss. 

“Agreed.” He murmurs softly.

“Goodnight my love. Drive safe… I... I wish I could go with you… but it is too soon.” 

“Goodnight dearest. It will be soon enough when it happens.” She nods as she backed up and letting him go.

Frisk glanced back up to Sans, who smiled at her. 

“Well that was interesting.” Frisk muttered.

“Mom is head over heels for Grillby…” 

“mmhmm.” 

“How about you are you head over heels for someone?” Frisk nuzzled against his neck and gave him soft kisses.

“Because all I ever think about… is you… I can’t wait till you see my dress for our next date…” She mutters.


	55. Chapter 55

“mmmm, i’m so head over heels for my mate to be.” He murmurs.

“Who is that? I don’t know… I marked mine but I have no clue…” She teased as she nuzzled up to him. Tomorrow… she will finish the dress… and in a week... she will show him her surprise for him. 

“the one, amazing human girl that managed to worm her way into my soul. that i can’t live without.” 

“Ewww… sounds like you need to see a doctor to get that out of your soul. It could be fatal.” He chuckled.

“she also has the best sense of humor too.” 

“Damn… I want to date her, unless it is my mom… than I think you are out of luck… I think she has other ideas…” Frisk smirked. 

“you want to date yourself?” He says teasingly.

“I am that kind of person. I will go get a mirror and strip tease to myself…” She joked back.

“I believe they call it masturbation though.” 

“yeah, they do. that’d be a very hot show.” 

“Would that be something you like to see?” Frisk moaned slightly into his ear canal. He shuddered.

“i think i would.” He murmured.

“You know… knowing me… I would fantasize… about how you would take me. ” 

Frisk smiled as she knew that had to torture him all the right ways.

“i love it anyway. it’s sweet torture you know.” He murmurs.

“I know… because you consistently torture me with your sexy self all the time.”

“that so?” 

“Have you ever seen yourself? God… half of the time I swear I have to hold myself away from you because if I set free… let’s just say we wouldn’t be clothed very long.”

“gotta save that for the marriage.” He chuckled a little.

“I know… I am trying… you are making it so hard sometimes…”

“you don’t make it easy either ya know, but you needed a distraction.” 

“I know… maybe I will get a boyfriend? That can be a distraction… I am working on a surprise as well.”

“can’t wait to see it.” He kissed her nose.

“Who says it is for you? It is for the future boyfriend…” Frisk teased as she nuzzled up to him and wrapped her one around before closing her eyes. 

“Goodnight ex-boyfriend…” 

“tease, g’night sweetheart.” He murmurs back, settling into sleep.

  
  
  


A few days later... Sans got a text from Frisk to come to the roof. Things seemed to calm down as Papyrus had been fairly distracted with decorating the new place and buying furniture. Sarah practically lived at Grillby’s bar, Sans and Frisk were getting along very well. It would be a matter of time when they will be leaving their apartment and moving into the new house leaving this place behind. He honestly didn’t know what was going on but he could hear some music playing when he got to the roof. The next door building had become officially condemned. Frisk had been working hard with Muffet to make her dress and it required a little extra skill that her basic sewing machine couldn’t do, but, between the two of them it was achieved. 

As he opened the door, he saw it was fully decorated with lights, lawn chairs, a small children’s pool and fake trees. That is when he spotted her. She was putting the final touches of fruit on the stand when he saw her dress. It was the same blue as his magic and the pattern was of his mark throughout the dress. It was backless and was knee high. 

“Oh, there you are… surprise! I got you your very own vacation. I got a cooler full of drinks and music to dance to and a pool… to dip our feet in.” He’d flushed a dark shade of blue the moment he saw her, he was at a loss for words really.

“Do you like it? Muffet helped me make it. She said not to wear it in public until you marked me because it is like a sign of a challenge or something for monsters… I don’t get it… so for now… it is for here and your eyes only.” 

“yeah, she’s right about that. so far it’s definitely the second best thing i’ve seen today.”

“What is the first?” Frisk smirked as she wondered what it could be.

“seeing you this morning.” 

“Aww… you are such a suckup…” Frisk went over and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“doesn’t make it any less true.” He replies.

“I got a secret… this dress is actually a two piece…” Frisk turned around and pointed at the back where there was a zipper.

“Go ahead… this is where it gets really cool.” As he gently pulled on the zipper the bottom part fell off leaving a two piece bathing suit, the straps for the top had simply been hidden beneath her hair. It was the same pattern and she turned to face him.

“i’m speechless really.” 

“I made it for you. I wanted to make you happy. Did it work? You worked so hard… you deserve this.” 

“just being with you makes me happy sweetheart. i’m touched that you did all this.” He drew her close for a loving kiss. She returned it lovingly. She loved him so much. If he knew how much she loved him… they wouldn’t wait till Japan to be married that is for sure... or at least it would be even harder. 

“Come on love. I got you ketchup and blood marys. Plus I got jazz to listen to as well.” 

“you know me so well.” He chuckles, following her to where the drinks were. They were beside the beach chairs, under the fake trees, making natural shade and giving it a more nature-y vibe to the roof. 

“Our own private island on a budget.” Frisk mutters as she sat on one of the beach chairs and reclining it. She grabbed a strawberry margarita she made for herself and put on some sunglasses while the music played. This to her was the perfect day. 

“works for me.” He said as he took a sip of his drink, reclining in the chair next to hers.

“It is so nice. The only thing better would be... pfffttt… yeah that is not going to happen.” Frisk joked to herself.

“would be what?” He was curious.

“Wouldn’t it be fun to actually get to lay on the grass together… next to a lake or something?” 

“yeah, it would be. i think there was a lake back in my home town, come to think of it. no privacy though.” 

“Was there? That is so cool. Did you swim? 

“don’t remember.” 

“I.. pfff… I forgot… that you forgot…” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of her statement. He chuckled as well, not bothered by it.

“I been to the ocean one time… it was salty but it was weird. I could kind of float but without really even trying. I heard one time that the dead sea is so condensed with salt that one could walk on it. I am not sure if it is true or not just a weird topic.” 

“I’ve heard that too. we should try that some time, might be neat to walk on water for a change.” 

“I would like that. I would also love to dance with you. Ever since I saw you dance… that is what I dreamt of the other day. You took me into your arms and held me close as we did a tango like dance. You never left me to fall or trip over myself.” 

“been a while since i’ve done tango.” 

“Not in my head…” Frisk says smart alec tone but she did wish she could dance with him at least once. She knew he didn’t want to dance anymore so she wasn’t going to push it.

“pff, dunno what you mean by that. but my brother excels at the tango, he and i danced together when he was younger.” 

“I guess I will just have to ask your brother to dance with me.” 

“only if you want an expert, although i think it might be easier to go slower than he would.” He set the drink aside.

“As long it is with you… I can go as fast or slow as you please.” He chuckled a bit as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

“Really? You… will do it for me?” 

“yeah.” She took his hand and set the drink down before joining him. He led her a little ways away from the chairs before pulling her close, the hand not holding hers gently rest on her hip. She didn’t realize how close she would be to him as he held her and began to lead her. He became entranced into the dance, the rest of the world didn’t really exist as he led her through the dance. It was like her dream and she couldn’t stop watching his feet as they swiftly and expertly stepped in time to the tune. She made several mistakes but he didn’t let her fall or trip. He’d led her at a slower pace than the dance usually called for since he didn’t think either of them, honestly, could do that pace; her because of inexperience and him because he was out of practice.

“Y-you… are so g-good.” Frisk whispered as her chest felt like it was pounding out of control. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the dance or because of him.

“takes a lotta practice. but it can be worth it.” He replies with a smile.

“Y-yeah… it is.” She flushed. The way the sun hit him at that moment she couldn’t help herself. 

“But… haven’t you just danced just to dance. No pressure not for any reason but to feel that rhythm and just go with it.” Frisk was free of her partner so she did a kind of a demonstration by spinning around.

“that’s kinda what my style usually is.” 

“You know… I just want to dance… so…” She then silently says something that he really couldn’t even hear. He wondered what it was, watching her. She flushed a deep red as she did a little twirl again wishing she put the skirt back on. He didn’t seem to notice that, he was too busy watching her.

“It is foolish right?” Frisk asked a question to a statement that he couldn’t hear.

“why should it be?” 

“Because… I can always hug you. I don’t need to dance with you to be super close right?” 

“true, but dance is a form of expression of who we are as much as the tune we dance to.” 

“You are so smart too. I am so surprised that you didn’t have a line of girls waiting for you to come out to date you.” 

“probably because i kept my place a secret. i didn’t want that kinda thing and it kinda seems shallow really to want that sort of attention when it’s not going to be genuine.” 

“No, but to be wanted… is pretty natural.” He moved over to her and took one hand, gently spinning her into his embrace and then dipping her slightly. She flushed deeply. 

“as long as i’m wanted by you... i couldn’t care less what anyone else thinks.” He kissed her adorantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kisses. He truly was the only one for her. 

“W-wow…. M-my head… is slightly… s-swimming…” He pulled her up from the dip, but held her close, gently swaying to the music in a simple two step. She rested her head against him and just enjoyed the moment.


	56. Chapter 56

“kissing you does that to me too.”

“You have no idea…” She could die that moment and not regret a single thing as long as she was in him embrace. He was everything… hope, future, love and happiness wrapped in a sexy bony figure. What more could she ask for? 

“I will say this… when they day comes you propose. I don’t think you will get a no.” 

“might be awkward if i did.” He says with a soft chuckle.

“Pfff… I might just have to implement a 'no' in there now just to keep you on your toes. Like maybe say… No… way would I ever turn you down.” He seemed amused at this, nuzzling against her as they continued the simple dance. They danced for hours. Most was just simple but some twirls here and there. They talked to each other whispering little flirts. Frisk wanted to surprise him with a little vacation, instead he returned the gift, it seemed though that he was enjoying himself regardless. 

“This vacation… is so nice… I wish it can last forever. Though… I think we should soak our feet in the “massive” pool.” The pool was made for toddlers and it was perfect to swim in.

“i agree with this idea.” Frisk sat on the lawn chair and set her feet into the pool.

“Best day ever… except for the apartment… being with you has made every day the best day ever.”

“i agree with that statement.”

“Did you like our little date? The only nature item I can’t give you is the stars but… eh 2 out of 3 ain’t bad still.” Papyrus comes upstairs and breaks the brief illusion and comes over to Sans.

“Sans!... What In The World Is All This? Is This All You Been Up To? You Two Should Be Helping Decorating The House! Don’t You Want To Move In! The Landlord Also Says He Needs A 30 Day Notice Plus He Thinks There Will Be Extra Fees Since There Is More Than Two Tenants… Mom And Him Are Currently Arguing Right Now.” 

“It was a nice little vacation…” Frisk mutters as she got up to go downstairs to only see a small fat man opened the door and seeming to freak out at the scene.

“What the fuck is going on up here? Do you really think you have permission to do whatever you feel like it? That is it… I knew my brother was wrong letting filthy monsters up here.” 

“Excuse Me?!? Where Is Mom?” The man didn’t reply as Papyrus glared at the landlord. 

“She ain’t your mom you filthy monster. Are you that stupid to think a human can even give birth to a freak like you?” Frisk was livid as she was about to go up to him and punch him. Papyrus held out his arm and held back Frisk and just glared at the landlord.

“You Didn’t Answer My Question. Where Is Sarah? Why Isn’t She With You? What Did You Do TO OUR MOTHER?” The cute loveable Papyrus looked frightening as his magic sparked to life. 

“She attacked me and I gave her a love tap.” 

“YOU PUNCHED MOM?” Frisk yelled.

“She went down like a bag of rocks after a couple of punches. She can’t talk to me like I don’t know what I am saying. She was spouting off that she wants me to treat you two bozos with respect. Where is my respect? When do I get it?” That is all Papyrus could take he was beyond frustrated but he was taught all his life that if he acted out and used his magic that the humans would start to fear them again. 

“C-couple… of punches... mom…” Frisk ran past the landlord to go check on her mom while the landlord rolled her eyes.

“Oh what are you going to do tall freak? If you touch me I will report you so fast that your head will spin.”

“I Don’t Need To Do Anything. The Judge Will Find You. He Will Do All That Needs To Be Done.” 

“That is a threat. I am calling the cops.” 

“Go Ahead. I Am Not Afraid Of The Police But You Should Be For Assault On A Woman.” 

“It would be my words against the bitches so there.” The landlord really had a death sentence waiting for him as Sans silently judged him.

“THAT IS STILL MY MOTHER YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!”

“Again tall freak show… She ain’t your … mother.” Usually Sans and Papyrus dealt with his brother. His brother was kind and seemed to be in good nature this guy was just an asshole.

“Speaking of freak… that hot chick must have something wrong with her to be with a freak like you.” He was now referring to Sans. 

“I will be adding an additional fee for using the roof like a party room…” Sans’ magic sparked to life, grabbing the man’s soul and weighing it down. An eerie grin replaced the easy one he’d had moments before.

“you know pal... i’ve been nice since we got here... paying rent ahead of time and everything.. never making trouble... but you just barge in here, ruining a perfectly nice day like you got a stick up that huge butt of yours and you  _ insult _ my brother... not once... not even twice... oh no, you simply don’t know when to quit. do y o u ?“ 

“Go ahead freak… who do you think they are going to believe me or you? Typical…” 

“oh it doesn’t matter if they believe me or not... see, they won’t have any proof, plus guys like you who hit women don’t need to be around... and you know.... i’m pretty good at my job... so no o n e w i l l f i n d t h e b o d y.”

“L-look man… let m-me go… “ 

“Now He Is A Coward.” 

“you know what they say, brother. you can’t hide your true self from the Judge. and those who cross the Judge... never live to see another day.” 

“Judge is fake. It is made up thing you freaks came up with one day. Ugh… I hate my brother for taking you guys in…” 

“actually, no. i’m for real. and your time is up.” The man was lifted up into the air, yanked forward so Sans could grab him and the two were gone. They landed on a very tiny island. It was pretty new, so new that it was still mostly just a cooling volcano, there was plenty of place to stand without roasting alive, but not more than about twenty feet.

“W-what… where are w-we… My brother will m-miss me!” 

“dunno, and you don’t have a brother. save the lies pal. your day of judgement has come.”

“Fuck off… you know my brother… Dave… he was the one that fucking insisted you live in our apartments… I hate my brother…” 

“you mean the guy you don’t share a drop of blood with... yeah, i know him.” 

“Fucking… going to take the inheritance…” He mutters.

“yup. but tell you what... i don’t really like killing... so i’ll give you a sporting chance. since i’m a fair Judge and all... if you think you can beat me in a fair fight... i won’t kill you.”

“Really?... that seems… too fair... alright…” 

“unlike you humans, we monsters don’t play dirty because it’s not in our nature.” Sans smirks a little as the magic swirls around the two of them on the small island.

“i’ll even let you take the first turn.” As the magic settled around them a dialogue box popped up:

  
  


The Judge is offering to let you go first. 

“Stupid monster… you know I will just use my best move first…” He pulls out his gun out of his pocket and points it at Sans and shoots towards him. 

Sans sidesteps the shot.

“c’mon did ya really think i was just gonna stand there?” He smirked.

“my turn.” He snapped his fingers and a ring of blasters circled the man, they were as large as cars, all of them firing in a circle in quick succession. The circle of firing went around three times before two other blasters appeared and shot diagonally from two different directions. Somehow… someway… he dodged it… it was pretty hilarious as he stumbled all over himself. He soiled his pants and was curled up in a ball crying. 

“not bad, for a human.” 

“Oh… god… what have I done?” 

“your turn pal.” 

“I-is it p-possible to j-just… lay here?” Sans shrugs a little.

“i guess that counts as an ‘act’ why don’t you check the menu?” 

He looked at the menu and it appeared the menu was almost tampered with as the act had slashes through the original words.

Chicken Out Cower Hide Act Like A Baby

He clicked on cower and begin to cower. He basically gave up. Sans didn’t see this as much of a fight really now, but he had said the other had to beat him in a fair fight and if anything, he was a monster of his word. He kinda had to be. Integrity was just one of the main traits in his soul. He sent out a barrage of bones towards the man. It was over in a matter of seconds. With the landlord destroyed, Sans gained 10 EXP. Sans sighed.

“what a waste.” He summoned another blaster and made it pick up the corpse and toss it into the shrinking pool of lava. He had said the body would never be found. He then teleported back to the rooftop. He really hated this kinda bullshit, but the guy had hit his mother, insulted his brother... and then insulted him on top of everything and just made things much worse by trying to extort them... well, at least the other renters would be happy out from under the thumb of that greedy moron and only Papyrus would likely know what happened. Even if it had been just a “myth” said stories warned strongly against angering the Judge... and for good reason. Sans considered he was usually a fair one, but with filth like that... maybe he was too lenient sometimes. 

Papyrus and Frisk were by Sarah in the living room of the apartment. Papyrus healed Sarah and when Frisk asked what happened. Papyrus said he was sure that Sans would handle it and that everything would be alright. 

Sans sniffed at his clothes on the roof. Lovely, they smelled like ash. Welp... He teleported to his room and changed. He did not want to smell like volcano all day; once the clothes were in the laundry, and with some freshener to mask some of the muffled smell now, he headed out of his bedroom. 

“She Will Be Fine Now. She Is Just Resting Now.” Papyrus reassured Frisk who wiped her mom’s brow.

“hey.” 

“Sans, you are all right.” Frisk ran over to him and hugged him. 

“there a reason i wouldn’t be?” He returned the embrace.

“I don’t know… he did a number to mom. He did more than a few punches… she was really hurt.” 

“got what he deserved then.” 

“What does that mean?”

“He Took Him To The Police.” Papyrus looked at Sans to cover his story. 

“yup, bet the captain is probably happy to be bookin’ his ass about now on assault charges, exploitation... paps ya know how excited she gets about that kinda stuff.” He hated lying, but at least without the soulbond it wouldn’t be obvious. After they did something like that... it’d be impossible to lie.

“Yep, We Won’t See Him Again.” Frisk returned to Sarah she appeared to have some bruises left on her face as she slept.

“Good, see mom. Sans took care of it. You just get better okay? We are getting the heck out of this building. I don’t want to stay here where they are willing to hurt mom.” 

“I Will Start Packing. Sans, You Can Call The U-haul Truck. By The Time Sarah Wakes Up We Will Be Moved Into The Place.” 


	57. Chapter 57

“Thank you Papyrus.” Papyrus glanced at Sans wanting to ask if he was okay and how things went but decided against it only because Frisk was there. Frisk glanced at Sans and Papyrus and focused on her mother who needed her the most at that moment. She had a small nagging feeling something was off but she didn’t know what it was or if there was any truth to it or not. Papyrus could see how worried Frisk was for her mother and looked at Sans.

“Sans… Maybe You… Should Umm… Talk To Frisk For A Bit. I Can Pack Your Belongings.” 

“you sure about that bro?”    
  
“There is only a handful of items me and mom have… we were going to wait until we moved before… I am going to call Grillby and let him know what happened. He should know.” Frisk got up and clearly this was getting to her as she her eyes seemed puffy like she was about to cry again. She left the room as she called Grillby.  Grillby picked up the phone on the second ring. 

“G-grillby… mom… s-she is hurt…” 

“What happened?” 

“T-the landlord. He b-beat up mom b-because she was d-defending Papyrus and… Sans s-says he took him to j-jail. She is a-asleep…” Frisk sounded like she was crying on the phone. 

“Just as well.” He said after a brief moment of silence. He knew Sans pretty well.

“Do you want me to come over?” 

“Y-yeah… can y-you take me and mom to t-the new home.” 

“Of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“T-thank you G-grillby.”  While Frisk was talking to Grillby, Sans had headed to his room to pack up things. He hadn’t missed that his brother had followed.

“Are You Alright?” 

“yup, barely put up a fight.

“Such A Coward.” 

“yup, nasty thing to look at honestly. cowardly, violent, greedy... that was just to name a few.”

“Frisk Was Very Worried About You… I Told Her You Were Going To Deal With It.” Papyrus felt so awkward telling it to Frisk like it was a lie… almost.

“well, i did. so you weren’t lying. not even when you said that we wouldn’t be bothered by him again.” 

“Okay, I Am Not Going To Say Much More Since I Don’t Know When Frisk Might Get Back.” 

“fair enough, but thanks for the concern all the same bro. love ya.” He smiled as he put some stuff into a box in his phone.

“Love You Too.” He smiled back as he went to his room and packed up it didn’t take long for Papyrus to pack everything. Frisk returned to Sans’ room and started to pack slowly. She was not feeling it… her soul was heavy with concern and it weighed her down as she packed her things. 

Sans had finished with most of his stuff, except the bed, when she came in. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was worried, he didn’t blame her; he’d be worried too if someone had hurt his brother or her, even if the culprit was out of the picture.

“I couldn’t do anything for her… Grillby is... umm… going to pick me up… with mom… I… I just wanted a day to relax…” She had nothing left from her old life. She barely had things in her new life. 

“i know, this day was going well until that... other than that, thanks.” He nuzzled against her gently. She gently pushed at him as she felt that she didn’t deserve praise at a time like this.

“I should have been here if I was here mom would be okay. I was being stupid. Thinking that I can relax. This is… just a bad omen… or something… and he will probably get out on parole and make our lives hell. I just want to be okay and just… to have some normalcy.” Frisk packed up the little belonging she had in two moving boxes and looked at Sans. 

“he won’t be back. trust me.”

“Fine… I trust you.” Frisk says, feeling she being told something that she didn’t understand.

“if i’m lying and he ever comes back... then i have to spend a day doin’ whatever you say.” Yeah, he was pretty sure the bastard wasn’t coming back after having his soul shattered and his body burned beyond recognition from molten lava, but he figured this was something to try and cheer her up.

“Too soon Sans. I know you are you trying to cheer me up… but I am scared for mom and just to have a days activities does not make me forget what he did. Heck Chara activity still gives me nightmares. I live next to a constant reminder… my old apartment…” 

“yeah, but not much longer. i’ll talk to dave to get things figured out here. won’t be a big thing and we’ll be at the new place.” He pointed his phone at the bed and tapped a button, the thing disappeared into the last slot he had, the only thing left now was the trash tornado with nothing but an old cellphone in it and the dresser.  The door buzzed waiting for Grillby to be allowed up.

“That will be mom’s and my ride.” A part of her wanted Sans to beg her to come with him. A part just wanted to get out of there to get someplace safe. Frisk allowed Grillby up and opened the door. The first thing he did was check over Frisk.

“He didn’t hurt you? Are you okay? Where is Sarah?” 

“I am fine Grillby, mom is lying on the couch, and I am not…” Frisk couldn’t hold it in any longer as she began to rub her eyes.   
“Please help me move mom.” Frisk says as Grillby went over to Sarah. He gently picked her up like she weighed nothing.

“I got her. Sans…” 

“yeah.” He understood what Grillby was asking. He also knew the fire elemental was a better healer than his brother. He could likely do more to lessen the damage. He shot off a quick text to his brother to grab the rest of the things into his phone and to meet them at the house. After he’d done that he gently embraced Frisk and teleported them to the living room of the new home.

“Y-you… “ Frisk was surprised that he just took her like that. She was originally going to go with Grillby and was surprised to be there.

“T-thank you. I am just… feeling lost… like I am missing something. Do you know the feeling?” 

“i might not understand completely, but i know the feeling. it’s okay.” She nodded and wrapped her arms around Sans and just wept. She tried to accept everything that just happened. It was so much and it happened so fast… how was she supposed to take this all in? He just held her and let her get it all out, gently rubbing her back softly as he held her against him. It had been a lot that had happened in a very short time, he knew this and it was hard enough for most to adjust to change, let alone so quickly when it came with such violence.  After a short period a knock came at the door. It was Papyrus and Grillby. Grillby was carrying Sarah and took her to her new room upstairs to settle her down.

“I Will Bring Her Things Up Shortly. Frisk Are You Okay?” Frisk wiped her eyes and just shook her head no and walked to her room. She was a shadow of what she was this afternoon. The man not only hurt Sarah but it seemed to break Frisk’s will with it. 

“Frisk?” Papyrus watched as she just walked off. He looked at Sans with deep concern. 

“she’ll be okay pap, she just needs time to heal. it’s to her how you’d feel if ya heard i was hurt. just give her time.” 

“I Am Just Worried She Might Try To Hurt Herself. She Seemed So Hurt… Already By People And Things She Should Consider Safe. Her Dad, Her Home, Her Job, Now Her Second Home… I Just Want Her To Feel Safe.” 

“yeah... i know. i’ll keep an eye on her and help her out. i’m sure you can help her out with that too when she’s around but i’m not.” 

“Sounds Good. Have A Good Evening Or Good Night… It Is Getting Late.” Frisk made her way to the door with her name on it. Now that there were five rooms, Papyrus gave Frisk her own room. She didn’t want to be separated from Sans but she wasn’t going to argue as she flopped on the bed. Grillby did insist that the next room over was Sans and that room had a conjoined inner door to the other room. Sans thanked him and went into his room, set some stuff up then went to Frisk’s room through the joined door.  She waved a hand up not sure who just came in but just a lazy hello.

“Just… finish me off… I am ready.” Frisk mutters as her words were muffled by the pillow she laid into. 

“death by snuggles, got it.” He climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her. He was kidding about the first part of it, but the snuggles clearly not.

“Pfffttt… yup that is how I want to go... God what is wrong with me… mom is in pain and all I can think about is making out with you. There has to be a screw loose I swear up there.” 

“well, let’s fix that.” He shifted them both so he could kiss her lovingly. She returned the kisses holding him close she felt so helpless. She couldn’t do much but stand by and just watch as her world changed. 

  
  
  


Grillby, meanwhile, was sitting with Sarah, doing what he could to heal her... he swore if Sans hadn’t already done it the culprit would be a dead man. It didn’t matter who you were, you never raised a hand against a woman. Sarah slept soundly for a couple more hours than she began to stir slowly then very suddenly as if she remembered what had happened to her.

“H-hey… is Papyrus alright? W-where did that landlord go?”

“Don’t worry, Papyrus is fine. Sans took care of the landlord.”

“... I see. Okay…” Sarah relaxed a bit and looked around a little as she realized she was in her own bed.

“It was decided that it would be better for everyone to be here.” 

“Good, I don’t think we were going to be there much longer anyways.” 

“No, I imagine not.” 

“Did you take care of me this whole time?” She asked curious. He nods.

“I know this is such a whirlwind… but I am so … I should do something for you…” She didn’t like owing someone a favor. Sarah sat up a little bit to find herself being gently pushed back down.

“Relax.” He says and Sarah smiled softly.

“You are as stubborn as me…”  _ I love you… Thank you… for taking such good care of me. _

“I suppose I am. On some things, besides, you don’t owe me.” 

“I know… that is why…” She didn’t know if saying ‘I love you’ would make him nervous or not but she took his hand squeezed it gently.

“I care deeply for you. I just wish I met you in high school instead of… but if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have Frisk so…”

“Or perhaps Frisk might have been different. Who knows? I found you now and I am not letting opportunity pass by.” 

“That is true… she could be hotter than she is today, maybe I could have had my dream of having three kids.” 

“I like that dream.”


	58. Chapter 58

“It was…” Sarah smiled softly.

“I would love to have more kids but… I don’t know if we are in the stage to still have kids.” 

“I am sure there is someone we can talk to about it.” 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying? I m-mean…” Sarah flushed a deeper red than before but the smile was soft and it just made her look radiant. 

“With you… I wouldn’t mind trying…” 

“I’d like to try too.” 

“You know there will be days they will drive you up the wall and most likely test your every nerve. It isn’t sunshine and roses like they show on TV. Throw up, temper tantrums, late nights, lies, yelling, they will break your heart several times over, and in the end you hope and pray you prepared them enough that when you release them into the world that they can fly… but sometimes they can’t… I am still wondering if Frisk is ready to leave the bird’s nest. Do you think you can handle all that?” Sarah looked at him with hope that he would say what she was thinking.

“I think as long as I have you, I can deal with all of it. I can’t say I’m much for TV anyway when there’s too much else to do.” Sarah beamed as she cupped his face and kissed him lovingly and then it quickly got heated as she loved him so deeply that even no words can describe how she felt. No words needed to be said between them to describe it.

The next few days were filled with a bit of excited anxiety as the date of the trip grew closer and closer. Before they knew it, they were bustling to the airport. Grillby” was going with the girls while Sans and Papyrus would meet them at the airport in a few hours in Japan, but they weren’t going to leave until Sans had something to eat after seeing the three off onto the plane.

“I think my nerves are getting the better of me.” Sarah admits as they get ready to go on the plane. 

“Mom, it will be okay. It will-”

“Be FABULOUS!!! Hello kiddies and handsome…” Mettaton says the last part to Papyrus causing him to flush deeply.

“H-hi M-mettaton. You Look H-handsome.” 

“okay let’s get this show on the road before the plane takes off without ya.” Much as he loved his brother he knew they’d be here for hours if those two started flirting.

“Yeah… I think I am feeling sick. I got such heartburn…” A quick peek Sans began to laugh a little as he could spot a tiny spot around Sarah’s soul. He gave his friend a knowing smirk but said nothing really. He didn’t think now was a good time to tell them but he was pretty sure Grillby would get the idea... or at least have a hint.

“It is probably nerves mom. It will get better.” Frisk had no clue as she helped her mom onto the plane. Grillby may have not have known right away about her being pregnant but he had felt he should be near her and was becoming more protective of her. A guy accidentally bumped into her and he about grilled the man.

“You will apologize to the lady, this very moment.” 

“It is okay Grillby it was an accident.” 

“he’s just on edge... a little sparky if ya will. it happens.” Sans tried hard not to laugh at his own pun. Especially the hint of the tiny soul. Grillby gave Sans a glance unsure what he meant but didn’t say anything as his focus was all on Sarah. 

“I am sorry sir, I still think you should apologize.” He said to the man but there was an undertone of a growl even though he apologized. The guy went over and apologized to Sarah who seemed embarrassed but accepted the apology gracefully and held Grillby’s hand. Sans and Papyrus saw the group off to the plane before leaving for lunch. It was a long plane ride but when they did arrive in Japan Sans and Papyrus were waiting for them. Sans was idly sipping on some ketchup. The two were the only monsters in the entire building currently so they kinda stuck out. Not that anyone was paying attention to them though. Due to the late hour there weren’t really that many people around side from a skeleton crew of staff and a handful of those waiting on flights here and there around the airport.

“Sans!” Frisk ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and her lips met his teeth instantaneously. It was like they were separated for months as they held each other. While Grillby walked up to them slowly with his arm wrapped around Sarah. They might as well be newly mated the way the two were nuzzling each other. Grillby just chuckled a little at the two.

“How Was The Flight?” 

“c’mon, let’s go get the bags sweetheart.” Sans says, gently tugging her with him to where the baggage area was.

“It was horrible. I was sick the whole time…” Sarah complained as Grillby rubbed her back gently. 

“Didn’t They Have Sickness Pills On The Plane?” Papyrus asked, concerned now.

“I tried all kinds of heartburn pills and nothing worked.” 

“My poor dear, are you feeling any better now?” Grillby asked.

“I always feel better when I see my whole family again.” She smiled up to to him.

“heh, that kinda burn you can’t cure with a pill.” Sans replies, but doesn’t elaborate as he tugs Frisk to the baggage area.

“Sans, darling, enough with the puns for one evening please.” Mettaton says, coming up behind the group with the others.

“He Can’t Stop Even If He Wanted To.” 

“aw c’mon bro... i try not to on your birthday don’t i?” 

“That Is True. Usually He Keeps It To The Minimum. It Is Almost Eerie…”

“well, it is your special day and it only comes around once a year.” 

“True, Speaking Of Special Day… Umm…” Papyrus took out the “How To Talk The Talk” book and flipped to the page with a flirt. “Everyday With You… Insert Name Here Is Like Insert Holiday Here.” He closed the book after saying that.

“What do you suppose that book is about?” Grillby mutters to Sarah as Papyrus flips through the book, trying to find something...

“uh pap... pretty sure you’re supposed to substitute the “insert” part with your own stuff.” 

“Everyday With You Your Own Stuff Is Like Your Own Stuff.” Frisk giggled. 

“no bro... i mean like this.” He looks at Frisk.

“every day with you frisk is like gryftmas to me.” Frisk flushed and smiled at him. Sans returned the smile.

“Why Would I Say That To Frisk? I Want To Flirt With Mettaton.” 

“you wouldn’t. i mean those “inserts” are where you fill in the blank.” 

“AHHHHH….. I Get It Now. Everyday With You Mettaton Is Like My Birthday. No Puns.”  Grillby shook his head a little. Sarah giggled as she watched him flirt with Mettaton.

“Well, that is something special.” The fashionista really was intrigued with this whole thing. He’d never met anyone quite like Papyrus for sure. Sarah came up to Mettaton’s side and whispered.

“That is my son. He is sweet as can be… and if you break his soul I will break your legs.” She said with a soft smile.

“Assuming his brother leaves you that much.” Mettaton muttered back before saying aloud.

“I’m sure we’re all tired from such a long trip. I have a limousine waiting for us all to take us to the hotel so we can get to our rooms and have a good night’s sleep.” 

“That’s my boy…” Sarah said softly to herself as she looked at Sans with pride. Sans caught the look and just smirked a little before picking up the two bags with his magic that belonged to Frisk and Sarah. Grillby got his own, of course Mettaton didn’t travel with bags, everything he needed was already waiting at his hotel room. The other two contestants grabbed their bags and the group followed Mettaton outside to the waiting limos. There were two of them. 

“I can carry my bags Sans.” Sarah says following Sans.

“yeah, but what’s the point of having sons if they don’t carry stuff for ya every now and then?” He says with a bit of a cheeky grin, causing Grillby to chuckle. She moved to his side and wrapped an arm around Sans’ shoulder before pressing her lips against his cheek. 

“Thank you. You are so good to me. I gave Mettaton a little talk to make sure he treats my boy right.” 

“heh, i think he knows better... even if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. i don’t honestly think he knows how to handle pap anymore than the reverse. despite his popularity... the guy’s never been on a single date.” 

“That is really weird but … each their own.” 

“well... honestly, it’s his personality. he’s as shy as he ever was before he got that body. he can act, no doubt... but when it comes to himself and being in relationship... the poor ghost flat-lines pretty hard.” 

“I still want him to treat my son properly. He is too sweet to be treat anything but the way he deserves.” 

“he won’t hurt pap intentionally. he knows how to treat others. i’ve known the guy a while... he and i were on the same bachelorette show a couple times actually. it was how we first met honestly. i was sixteen at the time.”

“Wait? Bachelorette? You get picked? You didn’t sleep with the clients... did you?” She seemed to have turned on Sans crossing her arm. 

“yeah... it was a paid gig. we both only made it usually to the last three to four rounds. wha... no!”

“Are you telling me the truth?” She eyed him as Frisk didn’t seem to care as she figured they came before her. 

“yes. though it’s not like i videotaped my entire life. look, if you really don’t trust it then you can ask your daughter at the end of the trip.” That was all he was saying about that. Although that did hint to Grillby that Sans was talking about a soul bond...

“No, I trust you. I believe you. I just can’t believe you would do that kind of show. You are too good for that show.” 

“like i said, it was a paid thing. i was paid to show up, it was never meant to be serious like they portray it to be. it’s acting, like anything else. the show is about as fake as plastic surgery.” 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. My heartburn… it has made sleeping last night impossible. Please forgive me.” 

“nah, i get it. and it isn’t heart burn like you think. if you want to know i’ll tell you later.” 

“What did you give mom some spicy food?” Frisk asked.

“nah, nothing like that... and it wasn’t me who gave it to her.” Grillby stared hard at Sans for that one.

“Anyway, sweetheart I think if you drink this… this might help.” He hands her a bottle of water that he added his magic to it. He had an idea what was going on now. 

“good thinking.” Sans says, he could sense the magic in it. That would help, not that he was going to point out that it was the magic that was going to do the trick. She drank the water as they rode to the hotel, Mettaton had gotten into the first with the other two winners, along with Papyrus, and the second had the rest of them piled in. It was pretty roomy even with all of them in there. Soon enough the chauffeurs were opening doors to the vehicles as they had arrived at the hotel. It was a rather lavish place. 

“I felt like a movie star.” Frisk says to Sans. 

“heh, i know the feeling.” He replies as he “carries” the bags behind him while they all head inside.

“I am thinking all that medicine is starting to kick in, my heartburn is subsiding.” 


	59. Chapter 59

“That’s good.” Grillby says, though he was looking at Sans suspiciously, not that the skeleton was paying attention just then. Mettaton was leading the group to the registry desk.

“Mettaton, I am going to give my room to my mom and her boyfriend. I already called in advance and got a room for me and Sans.” 

“Fine with me dears.” He got the keys and handed them out, the room numbers were stuck to the card keys with post-it-notes so that each would know where they were staying. They were all on the 14th floor in various rooms. Sans handed Sarah’s bag to Grillby before grabbing Frisk’s bag.

“Sans, before you go… can we talk for a moment?” Sarah asks. 

“i’ll meet you and grillby at the room. we can talk then. i’m sure frisk is about ready for bed.” 

“Alright, sounds good.” 

“I am so exhausted.” Frisk yawns.  He nods and puts an arm around her, shortcuting them to their room. He’d been there earlier in the morning and had the card key for her on the nightstand. He then left the room and walked through the hall looking for the number he’d seen on the card Grillby had been holding.  Sarah was sitting on the edge of the bed feeling her stomach but shook her head tossing the idea out of her head. The moment they heard the knock Grillby opened the door for Sans.

“Sans… welcome.” Grillby says.

“you look like you kinda already have it figured out.” He says as he walks in.

“I t-think I did. I j-just… want to make sure.” Grillby says a little shakily as Sarah looked over at Sans.

“of course.” His magic gently surrounded Sarah’s soul and brought it forth.

“Sans what are you… w-what is t-that?” Sarah pointed at the little soul. 

“that is your little one.” 

“My… little one?”

“unlike humans, hybrids and monster souls don’t start with a body. but with a soul, when the soul matures enough that it is big enough to have a body then it forms one, but until then it draws magic from its mother parent, when it moves on, it draws from both parents to form the body.” She took Sans’ hand and Grillby’s hand as tears came to her eyes.

“Sans, what do you think of your little brother or sister?” 

“i’m happy for ya, really. it’s been a while since i been a big brother, but they’re cute.” He smiled gently at the little soul.

“Grillby, we got our wish.” She leaned against him. 

“Sooner than I had thought, but yes.” He held her close, his soul was radiating happiness.

“Is that why I had heartburn and why Grillby insists to be everywhere I went?” 

“yup, your magic reserves were getting low. you needed a boost from him and father monsters generally have a natural instinct to protect their mates... it gets more aggressive when their mates are carrying.” 

“I guess you should have marked me the other day.” Sarah said with a smirk.  Grillby flushed.

“We were going to wait for the mark until this vacation… but we kinda… well you know. Do you think Frisk will think less of me knowing we … and now I am pregnant.” 

“nah. i don’t think she’d think any less of you than if it were reversed.”

“That is true. I would love her still and be there for her.” 

“that’s why i can’t see her bein’ any different.” 

“Grillby, I don’t know how you feel about the boys being my boys but they come with Frisk. That is just how it goes.” 

“I don’t mind it. I’ve known Sans for a long time anyway. Might as well be official family at this point.” Sans nods in agreement.

“This is officially the best day ever.” 

“glad i could help.” He pushed her soul gently back in again.

“i’ll leave ya to rest now. have a good evening and... i won’t tell anyone until you both are ready to spread the news.” 

“Goodnight Sans. Have a great night. I will see you in the morning and I will tell Frisk and Papyrus. I can’t wait to see their faces.” Sarah was almost giddy with joy. He nods and leaves the room with a bit of a chuckle. When he got to his room Frisk was looking through the clothes and cleaning up. She was wearing a blue negligee.

“hmmmm, now that’s some nice lookin’ eye candy.” He says as he sits down on the bed, looking at her.

“Pffttt… I am. You are always sweet on my eyes too.” He smiles.

“if i didn’t know any better i’d say you bathed in sugar sweetheart.” 

“You keep this up and I don’t know how long this outfit will be on.” She teased as she sat next to him. 

“You know we made it to Japan... and now we are alone. Are we going to continue to wait?” She nuzzled against him when a slight yawn. 

“only until you’re rested. let’s get some sleep.” He tucked them both into bed for the evening, holding her close.

“You are a tease... I waited so long.” She yawned again as she nuzzled against him, her eyes closing as she says it. 

“one more day won’t matter.” He murmurs as he nuzzles against her.

“Yyyyoooouuuuu going to propose?” She says with a yawn. He didn’t answer as he had fallen asleep. It didn’t matter as she was asleep in a matter of moments later.  The next day Papyrus, Mettaton, Sarah and Grillby were downstairs waiting for Frisk and Sans to show up for breakfast.

“They Are So Lazy.They Need To Be Here To Hear The Good News.” 

“Maybe… they are… umm… celebrating?” Sarah says trying not to say what she is thinking they are doing.

“It was a long flight. They are probably sleeping in dear.” The waiter stopped by and Grillby felt that he didn’t give his new mate the proper service she deserves. A minute or two passes before Sans arrives.

“sorry, i was more wiped out yesterday than i thought. what’s on the menu this morning?” 

“Is Frisk with you?” Sarah asked looking around to see if her daughter was with him.

“I Ordered You Ketchup. They Gave Me A Weird Look… So I Got The Japanese Equivalent Wasabi.” Frisk came downstairs with a lipstick mustache that Sans put on her face when she was asleep. She didn’t look in the mirror that morning and she just slipped some clothes on.

“You look lovely dear.” Sarah said with a smirk.

“I Am Jealous. I Want To Have That Mustache!” 

“What mustache?” Frisk turned around to see if someone had a mustache and what he meant. Sans chuckled.

“i am guessing you didn’t use a mirror this morning sweetheart.” He chuckles a little. 

“Why? What did you do?” She put her hand to her face and rolled her eyes as she saw the lipstick. She smeared it all over her face.

“heh, it was just an amusing prank, didn’t think you’d come downstairs with it on.” He handed her a napkin to wipe it off on.

“I know… I am just not awake yet…” Frisk rubbed it off while Sarah looked at her softly.

“What is-”

“MOM GOT MATED!” Papyrus yelled making Frisk jump a little and causing the whole breakfast crowd to stare at the table.

“C-congratulations mom and dad I guess.” She rubbed her ears. A part of her was jealous as she felt her mom stole her moment away from her.

“That is not all… I am expecting.” Frisk’s mouth almost dropped when she heard this. Not only was did she get mated but she was pregnant as well. This was supposed to be her moment and here she is not only getting what she wanted but on her trip too.

“Fantastic… news… mom.” She forced a smile on her face as Grillby gave her a look when she used a certain annoyed tone.  Sans couldn’t say he blamed her and nudged his friend a little. She didn’t know, after all, about the plans for the evening. He glanced towards Sans.

“A lady should-... Thank you Frisk.” He was going to reprimand her for talking to her mother like she did as Sarah felt disappointed her daughter wasn’t happy for her. 

“let’s have some breakfast and wake up a little more before we get this show on the road huh? i know metta doesn’t have any events planned until tomorrow.” 

“That Is What He Said. Mom Will I Be Able To Watch The Baby When It Is Born?” 

“i think we should explore the city and i don’t really think ya wanna see that pap...” 

“Why? Is Better Than Babysitting. Sitting On A Child… That Seems Like Abuse.” Sans chuckles. 

“babysitting is just a technical term for watching a child after they’ve been born pap, but i don’t think ya wanna see it  _ when _ it’s born.” 

“I think I will go to my room for a bit if you will excuse me.” Frisk got up after grabbing a bagel and left without further notice. 

“That could have gone better.” Sarah muttered.

“yeah, well... she’s edgy because i haven’t proposed yet.” Sans mutters with a sigh.

“She is acting like a spoiled child if she wants to be treated like an adult she needs to act like it instead of being mean to her own mother and MY MATE.” The end was a growl. 

“calm down grillby, i know what you mean but you need to tone down the hormones there a bit. i know she’s on edge, but you weren’t any better a few days ago yourself and you weren’t expecting a proposal or anything.” 

“Why Is She Expecting A Proposal? Shouldn’t Having You As A Boyfriend Be Enough For Now? I Mean I Been Crushing On Mettaton For Years… She Can Wait A Few Too.” 

“i’m not even gonna bother explaining that one.” He sighed, thinking about the plans.

“So, you are going to go look around the city with Frisk then?” Sarah asked.

“assuming i can convince her to go along with my original plans, yes.” 

“She always wanted to see a tea ceremony. If you find one around here. I bet she will come out easily for it.” She suggested.

“She probably will go once she doesn’t see us, too… that spoiled brat.” Grillby mutters in the end gaining a look from Sarah disapprovingly. 

“grillby.” 

“Sorry, but that is how I feel right now. That we are letting her get away with bad behavior.”


	60. Chapter 60

“i think we got that, ya don’t need to repeat it.” 

“Besides sweetie… I know my baby better than you. Trust me on this.”

“Fine. I am sorry. Sorry Sans…” 

“it’s fine. just try some calming techniques to battle those hormones.” 

“Is Frisk Going To Be Okay Then?” Papyrus glanced the direction Frisk went towards the room. 

“yeah, she’ll be fine.” Sans says as he gets some breakfast to take up to the room with him. 

“Good luck sweetheart.” Sarah says softly to Sans. 

“It will go well. I know it.” He nods.

When Sans went up to the room Frisk was sitting with her back against the door. She munched on the bagel wishing she grabbed the cream cheese or something with it.  He teleported himself past the door.

  
“um, want some orange juice with that?” 

“H-hey… yeah … if you have some.” She raised her hand for him to pull her up.  He helps her up, balancing the tray with his other hand; he had two glasses of orange juice, some pancakes, eggs, bacon, a couple of bananas, eggs and some cream cheese in three flavors.

“Did you bring breakfast for both of us?” 

“yup.” 

“Even though I acted… like a brat.” She might have overheard Grillby as she went to the elevator. 

“it might not have been the reaction they were hoping, but it wasn’t entirely brattish.” Frisk smiled as she helped clear the small table the hotel provides with a telephone and travel information on it. She sat down with Sans. She used the office chair they had while he used the little leg rest. 

“You really are too kind to me. Thank you.” He smiled and set the food down for them. This was the best he could have hoped for honestly. He hadn’t thought that it would have lasted long anyway, at least from what he’d known of her over the years and she would probably feel guilty about it later if she didn’t already.

“This looks too good. Ever had bacon on a bagel before Sans?” 

“no, only a croissant bread.”  She took half of the bagel and spread cream cheese and crushed the bacon on it before handing it to him.

“It is really good.” She did the same with her bagel and took a bite. He took a bite, odd though it was, she was right, it was good. She smiled at him as noticed a little bit of cream cheese smeared on his teeth.

“You got some… cream cheese.” She tapped her front teeth laughing a little. He chuckled and licked it off with his tongue. She took some pancakes and put some fruit on top of it and ate them bare, then the eggs.

“This… was a really good breakfast… and… I should have… been kinder to mom. She was only excited about finally having another kid with a being she loved.” He knew it would be only a matter of time for her to come to realize what she did wrong. He didn’t blame her for any of it though, he had an idea about how she saw life after all and... sometimes, it was a bit childish... sort of like how sometimes how he saw life was a bit dark. It was just one of those quirks she had that he’d come to love about her.

“i’m glad you enjoyed breakfast.” He replied as he finished his own meal.

“Thank you again Sans. I hope I didn’t ruin this morning for you. We can hang out, go to the beach or whatever. The one thing I think I realized is that… I been pushing our relationship too hard. I should just be happy and that I love you. When the time comes and you are ready… I will be ready. Until then we have fun and just enjoy each other’s company.” 

“nah, it’s fine.” Things were back on track, as he’d hoped.

“i was thinking that we could go exploring a little.” 

“That will be fun! I got a couple…” She pulled out a backpack full of disposable cameras.

“cameras... okay I went a little overboard.” He chuckles a little and smiles.

“never can have too many for memories.” 

“Exactly! I always wanted to come to Japan. This is a dream come true, to be with the cutest boyfriend of all time.” He flushed a little at that. He was pretty sure this would be a trip to remember alright. He knew, after all, some of the best places to go. 

“let’s just take about five with us, that should be enough.” 

“For now… and if we need more we can come back for more.” She dumped the backpack onto the bed and put five back into the bag before slipping it on. She put a little lock on the two zippers so that it would stay closed unless a key was used.

“Do you have any money like yen?” 

“i’ve got an account here, so don’t worry about it.” 

“What you charge things here?” She took his hand and smiled. 

“yup. don’t worry, i’ve been here before. i think you’ll like some of the things i’ve found last time i was here.” The first stop was a local shopping district, after they were done looking about at some wares he led her off the beaten path several times, showing her various things for her to take pictures of. 

“This kimono is so beautiful.” She took several pictures.

“Beautiful girl… needs beautiful things.” The salesman says pointing at the outfit.

“true, she makes such things.” He replied back. 

“But does she have such pretty thing?” Frisk snickered at the persistence of the salesman.

“she’s got something alright, she just hasn’t seen it yet.” He replied back in Japanese to the man. 

“Ahhh…” The man smiled and nodded his head. 

“You speak Japanese?” Frisk asked Sans curious. 

“i had some free time on my hands to learn while i was here touring for a year. i kinda needed to know the language.” Afterwards he’d shown her to some temples, pointed things out that she could take pictures of and told her what she couldn't, of course.

“This is so much fun. Oh Sans look at this.” Frisk saw some charms.

“Charms for luck, love, and fortune.” The women at the temple tells the pair. 

“i always preferred to have the random draw myself... last time i was here... i drew luck.” Sans says. 

“Did it work?” Frisk says with a smirk. 

“yeah... i think it did.” He chuckles and gives a bit of the yen he’d gotten from the market while they’d been there so that he could draw one and looked at her.

“want to draw one?” 

“Yeah, I will do random too.” She closed her eyes and felt at the charms.  He smiled and paid for a second charm while she pulled a random one. He looked at his charm. She held it next to her heart as she looked at Sans. 

“heh, look at that.” His read: fortune

At the bottom it was in English.

  
  


“Good fortune nice… what does mine say? Oh never mind.. Pfff… Love. Welp Sans… I guess you are out of the picture now.” She laughed. 

“heh, or it just means you’ll have more good fortune in love. hard to say, the charms don’t tell the future.” He says as they walk away.

“if they did they’d be fortunes instead of charms.” 

“Pfftt… plus I don’t think I want to know my future. As much people always clammer about wanting to know. In all reality… I don’t because if you plan too far ahead… you miss these kind of moments.” She had a beautiful view of the downtown area from the steps of the temple. 

“not to mention if you knew too much ya might be afraid of the end.” 

“That is so true. Can we go to an authentic ramen shop or maybe get some tea?” 

“sounds like that’s our next plan, but there’s something before that.”

“Pffftt… here I mention not making plans and I make plans... what is it Sans?” 

“you know this day might not have started perfect, but i think i don’t really mind that. because sometimes rough beginnings end with things we never knew we needed... our beginning wasn’t ideal to most, but it worked for us. so...” He put his hand in one pocket as he knelt and pulled out a ring; it was a silver band with a light blue rose shaped stone.

“i want to try and start a new beginning here. to be with you, for all those good and bad starts. will you marry me?”

“Oh shit… that f-fortune was real… of course I will. A million trillion times over yes.” She put her hand out so he can put the ring on. He slid the ring on then stood to pull her in for a loving kiss.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after so many chapters of story.... smut

“See fortune worked for young lady. You too can get fortune like her… FORTUNE!!!”  Sans chuckles a little at that.

“Can’t argue with the lady…” She smirked as she nuzzled against him kissing his cheek and his teeth. He returned the kiss sweetly.

“so, where are we going next then? the ramen shop first or the tea house?” 

“Anywhere with you Mr. Gaster.” He smiled as they headed off from the temple.

“hmmm, i guess the question should be then, do you want to eat? since tea houses aren’t much for filling foods.” 

“Uh huh…” She was too far gone in her head as she just stared at him with loving adoration. He chuckled a little and tugged her towards the ramen shop. Probably best place to start. She laughed as they sat at the bar like area where the man was prepping the food behind the counter. 

“the food here is great... but manners here are ... opposite of ours normally.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“the chefs here take offense if you eat a dish quietly. so basically... all those bad manners you’re taught not to do are actually a compliment here.” 

“So eat loudly? Oh my goodness this is the BEST DAY EVER!!!” He chuckles. The chef spoke Japanese to Sans. Sans chattered back, ordering for them both after Frisk had told him what sort of ramen she wanted. He nodded placing two glasses of tea in front of them and some sake as well. 

“Look our tea house experience all wrapped up in one.” 

“heh... not quite dear.” He replies. He took the shot of sake, downing it and the cup rattled a little when it hit the counter.

“Want to see a neat trick Sans?” Frisk asked him picking up the empty sake cup and faced it towards the light.

“Most sake cups I have seen… ahhh there she is … has a figure making a silhouette of geishas.” 

“so you know about that too huh? that’s awesome. i didn’t discover that until my last night here.” 

“I collect Asia… I used to.” 

“well, no reason you can’t keep doing so.” 

“I don’t doubt I will start again. I just don’t like to think of all the things I lost especially right now.” 

“yeah, i know the feeling. ah, food’s ready.” He said as the chef set down the bowls in front of them with sets of chopsticks. Sans picked his up naturally. Frisk struggled with hers. She may have loved the culture but for the life of her she couldn’t get the hang of it. 

“ah, let me show you a small trick here.” He pulled out his phone and pulled out a small rubber band. Then, using part of the paper napkin, tied the two together and stuck the napkin on as a pivot point then handed it back and demonstrated with his own, though the makeshift pivot would make it easier for her to operate. 

“You are the best.” She kissed his cheek as she finally could use the chopsticks. She slurped ramen laughing as she ate. He did as well, the two of them enjoying the meal.  After the meal, he asked if they should go to the tea shop or back to the hotel as it was starting to get late.

“Let’s go home… I mean to the hotel.” 

“alright.” He shortcut them back to a block from the hotel; the streets were less crowded where they landed and they could talk on the walk back. 

“so, did you fill up all the cameras or are there some unfinished?” 

“There is a couple of photos I can take.” She kissed his cheek and did a selfie when a guy tried to steal the contents of her backpack to only find it was locked. He still tried to pull it off her though. Sans’s magic yanked the guy off her and slammed him into the ground.

“don’t think so.” He says, stepping between the guy now and Frisk. The guy ran away the moment he got caught with Frisk clinging to Sans’ back looking over his shoulder.

“W-well that was fun…” 

“idiot. he was at least smart enough to leave.” 

“Baka you mean?” 

“heh, yeah, i suppose i do.” He put his arm around her and walked the rest of the way to the hotel. It was only a few more feet.

“You are too cute.” She says with a smirk. “Also brave and handsome.” She couldn’t stop staring at her new ring. 

“you’re the cute one.” He says as they walk into the hotel, the ring gently glitters in the light.

“Are We Supposed To Go Get The Champagne Or … I Am Confused. Hi Brother. Mettaton Told Me To Meet Him In His Room For Drinks. I Am Confused.” 

“hey pap. hmm, guess the guy wants to talk, just go meet him in his room. don’t worry about getting anything, that’s what room service does.” 

“Ahh… Good Point… Are You Feeling Better Frisk?”

“Yes, I am… Sans and I are getting married. Isn’t that great?” 

“THAT IS WONDERFUL!!!” He hugs the pair tightly to him. 

“I Love My New Sister And Now My Brother Is Marrying My Sister This Is The Greatest News Next To Mom Marrying The Bartender.” 

“yup. although i wouldn’t put it quite like that, some folks might get the wrong idea.” 

“Ahh… Mums The Word On Mom Marrying The Bartender. I Will Say She Is Marrying An Old Flame.” 

“not just that pap... pff... i love that though.” 

“I do too..” Frisk smirked as she started to laugh. 

“oh stars... too bad they aren’t here to have heard that one.” Sans said, laughing.

“Shall I Repeat It For Them? I Guess Mettaton Is Going To Help With An Impromptu Wedding For Them Here.” 

“Oh? That will be nice. Do you know when?” Frisk seemed more relaxed now.

“Yes, Two Days From Now. I Am Sure Sure Sans Will Be The Main Comedy Act Won’t You Brother?” 

“sure, but go meet your boyfriend first. not nice to keep him waiting.”

“Alright I Am Going. Nice Seeing You Two.” 

“yup, have a good evening.” He walked off towards the elevator then, with Frisk in tow.

“Wow… I never thought I see the day mom getting married… and so soon…” 

“guess it was just meant to be.” She smiled softly.

“I am just happy to be with you.” She squeezed his hand lovingly. He returned the squeeze gently as he hit the button for their floor, when the doors closed he pulled her to him for a loving kiss. She returned the kiss with a bit of heat as she held his head close to her moaning slightly into the kiss. He deepened the kiss a little, only relinquishing her when the elevator dinged softly and the doors slid open. She blinked a few times as she stumbled a bit with a deep flush on her face. Frisk had to catch her breath.  He led her to their room and teleported them past the door, once on the other side he pulled her close again; kissing her heatedly. She returned that passion with her own heat and moaned deeply into the kiss as her hands traveled across his chest feeling the material covering his body. She had waited for so long for this moment. 

A groan rose from him as he gently pushed her to the bed without breaking their contact, trailing light nibbles down her neck. It was like a dance as they made their way to the bed, clothes discarded along the way. She teased him by nibbling against neck and rubbing up against him. She loved how her body felt against his. It was several sensations all at once as she continued to let her body explore this new feeling.

“so beautiful.” He muttered between kisses as he pressed her into the bed, crawling in after her; his eye lights were bright with his desire for her and his love. 

“S-same…” She gently caressed the area where his soul was seeing how bright it was before drawing him close to kiss. He slid his tongue across hers as he pressed against her, the feel of her against him sent a shiver of wonderful new sensations through him. Sensations he was too glad he had waited for... that he would share this experience with her and her alone. He shed the final bits of material between them as he trailed kisses along her shoulder, allowing her to catch a bit of breath. 

“S-sans…” She stopped him for a moment as she glanced away a moment.

“I … umm… I seen videos… but… I myself… never… been with anyone… and… I don’t know if… I will be good…” 

“well, guess that makes two of us then. we can learn together.” He entwined the fingers of one hand with hers. She smiled and nodded.

“I love you Sans.” She kissed him gently. He returned the gentle kiss with a sweet, gentle loving one of his own. It soon turned into passionate kisses as she held him close to her and moans again started to come from her. She could get lost in this moment. He slid his fingers into her, gently exploring as he peppered her with loving, passionate kisses. She made a gasp than a deep groan as he found the sweet spot as she arched into him. 

“i like the sound of that.” He purrs, teasing her.

“O-oh… f-fuck ….” She moaned as she bit her bottom lip and moved against his hand.  As he continued to tease her he trailed kisses along her collar, stopping briefly as the magic gathered and he sank his teeth into her in a shallow bite; the magic sparking more pleasure. The mark, the one she’d loved since the note, was now permanently attached to her. Her mind fogged up as the pleasure was all that she could think of.  He slipped his fingers from her, shifting to slowly replace it with the warm magic that made up his member. When he finally inserted himself fully, she adjusted herself a little bit to get a little more comfortable. 

“W-we are f-finally going to do it huh?” Frisk teased.

“i always keep my promises.” He purrs back lustfully before kissing her. She kissed him heatedly as she grabbed onto the sheets beside her as she felt him moving a little bit. It was slow, methodical at first, as he learned the angle that got the best sounds from her. She moaned deeply as he found that glorious spot again. She arched into him and felt her body tense as the pleasure took over. 

“mmm, there we go... i love hearing you moan for me.” He growls lustfully as he sets into a more rapid pace.

“Sans… Sans… oh god… yes… please god…” She was a moaning mess. His fingers dug into the sheets as he kissed her heatedly, thrusting a little harder into her as the lust took over his mind and all he could think about was the pure raw instinct to push them both to the edge, claiming her as his own.  She held onto the sheets as tight as she could as her heart pounded and her body was feeling this new sensation of pleasure that she didn’t want to end and the faster he went the more pleasure she felt until her body started to tighten and the pleasure seemed to overwhelm her. The pleasure he felt when he felt her tighten around him sent him catapulting over the edge, he collapsed on top of her, panting a little; nuzzling against her.  She was breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath she nuzzled against him and kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss gently and lovingly. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” She muttered gently to him. 

“i love ya too sweetheart... it’s official now. we’re officially mates for life.” 

“Heh… can I still get a tattoo of the mark? I think it is amazing…” He hummed in contentment.


	62. Chapter 62

“if you really want. it just won’t glow like the mark.”

“It glows? Like in the dark?” 

“uh-huh.”

“That is SOOO cool.” 

“it’s made of magic after all, so it glows with the magic that made it.”

“I just heard that marks disappear over time.” 

“that only happens if couples have a falling out and don’t renew the magic between them. not necessarily like this of course, but in just little ways. like cuddling close so that the two souls can share magic.” 

“I was kind of hoping it might be that way… but it makes sense if we have a couple of kids we might just want to cuddle.” She smirked.

“there’s a lot of ways to renew the magic. as long as we love one another, our souls will sustain our marks and we will always have them. there is another method that some couples do to ensure that they never have to worry about it.” 

“What is that?” 

“it’s kinda serious. it’s called soulbonding.”

“Soulbonding? Wait… I think I heard of that before in high school… that is… very serious isn’t? Like if one dies the other dies…” 

“mmhmmm.”

“I love you enough to say no… because I love you and I don’t want you to die because I die… and I don’t think you want me to die because you dusted… as much as it pains me to say it. I wouldn’t want you to go that way.” 

“it’s something to think about, not do just yet. i mean, there’s a lot to it more than just the whole dying if the other dies thing.”

“Like what?” 

“like you can locate your mate faster through this bond, meaning for you it’d be like if you had my ability and could see my soul like i see souls. you’d always know where i was. there’s also the ability to tell the well-being of the other. so if one of us gets sick, the other notices.”

“Sans, what is your opinion on it? Do you want to be soulbonded?” 

“my opinion is that it is something to consider, but not take lightly. that there are many reasons to as much as there are reasons not to.” 

“My ultimate fear is that… if something would happen to one of us… that our family would be burying two instead of one, though I don’t know how I will last without you.”

“hmm, i’ve heard that, sometimes... even with a soul bond, a monster can survive it. that, given a good enough reason, they can persist beyond the tearing of a soulbond... it would be... indescribably painful... but, plausible. i’ve only heard of, so far, one monster actually doing so. he lost his mate to a terrible accident, but the reason he lived through it, and still lives today, was because he had a daughter to think of. so, he pushed past it for her sake and lived.”

“I don’t want to think of you dying... it… pains me to even think of it…” She put her head against his chest. 

“yeah.. i feel it too... and can’t tell you in words what i felt when i realized that i actually might lose you. when she told me about that bomb... i... i’m not entirely sure i was sane for a moment.” He says softly. 

“After the wedding… we will bond okay? I don’t want the time we bond be the time when terrible sad thoughts are in our minds.”

“i agree, if we ever decide to bond. i don’t want to push you into it, i just mentioned it because i remembered that it does make marks permanent by the constant flow of magic between the two souls. that is one thing it does, among other things.”

“Will it hurt?” 

“dunno, i’ve never done it before, but i don’t think does.” She touched her chest and summoned her soul. 

“I think… I want to do it … right now… I don’t ever plan to leave you… and I am pretty sure if something happens to you I will just die anyways… Are you in?” 

“if you’re sure. i don’t ever want to be without you. you’re everything i’ve been waiting for.” 

“I am here for the long haul… you started off as a stranger on the internet and now… I can’t stand being without you.” His soul shone like a white star as he summoned it forth.

“you were the one i was always hoping to find... i never thought i’d find you in a random chat, but there you were... and i’ve never been able to sleep right without some sign from you... some word... however brief.” 

“Same, even if it was hi and bye… just to see you were okay. That is all I needed to see before I knew it I was kissing the computer screen, fantasizing about the day we meet.”

“just knowing that you were alright... that was enough to get me through the next day until we could talk again... before i knew it.. I was daydreaming about you... about meeting you... holding you close... sharing that first kiss... i was in over my skull in less than a year’s time.”

“S-same…” Frisk smiled as she knew deep down that he was her other half. She didn’t have to doubt this as she trusted him completely. Just as he trusted her. She was the missing piece he had been longing for... searching for so such a long time. He gently pushed his soul towards hers. She did the same and watched as they slowly approached each other. He watched as she did, they were almost shy in the way they approached each other before finally making contact; sending a shocking jolt of pleasure through them both simultaneously as the two souls clung to one another for a brief moment.  She blinked as all the information clambered into her head all at once. 

“Woah… that… was… unexpected…” 

“y-yeah. i wasn’t quite expectin’ that either.” He murmurs as the souls had separated and drifted back to their owners, each one had a small bit of the other’s color swirling around in them.

“So now my soul should be pink right?” 

“pfff... no, you don’t change traits.” 

“It makes sense red and white make pink…” 

“that’s ink or liquid, magic doesn’t work like that.” He chuckles.

“if it did monster souls that bonded would never be white ever again.” 

“Well you ain’t pure no more so … yeah you shouldn’t be white.” He just laughs at that one, pressing a kiss to her forehead; he’d never be bored. She nuzzled against him as she felt tired.

“I love you Mr. Gaster.” 

“love ya too mrs. gaster.” He murmurs back, nuzzling against her. The new bond carrying across his love and happiness as they drifted off to sleep.  The next morning Sans woke up to a knock on the door and Frisk wasn’t next to him in bed. He could hear some talking at the door and a little bit of laughing as she gave money to the guy before taking the food to the bed.

“Good morning my love.” The food was all ketchup related from eggs covered in ketchup, omelette in ketchup, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and waffles with ketchup on the side. Plus she got mimosa and a Bloody Mary as well.

“I sent a congratulatory breakfast to mom and dad… I can’t believe I have a dad again. Plus, I sent her flowers and I want to help make her wedding dress. I hope she forgives an idiot like me.”

“i’m sure she will sweetheart.” He replies. 

“you ordered quite the breakfast i see.” 

“I thought you like to ketchup… over breakfast.” She smirked as she applied the pun to the whole meal. She on the other hand had two bagels with cream cheese and bacon.

“heh, yeah. i’d like that.” He smiled and settled into the breakfast. His soul hummed with happiness and love, she could feel it too.

“This feels so weird… it is like my soul is warm and I feel your love. Does that make sense? I mean I know you love me but now I FEEL your love.” 

“yeah, it makes sense. i can feel yours too.” 

“Does it make you happy too?” She took a bite out of the bagel.

“yeah. very much so.” He smiled before taking another bite.

“By the way… I found some interesting things online that… I think you and Papyrus should do for mom.” 

“Oh?” 

“I found adoption papers. It is not legit… legal forms but… I know mom would be so happy if you would do that.” 

“that’s an awesome idea honestly.” 

“That is what I thought!” She showed Sans the application on her phone. 

“i’ll talk to paps about it. i’m sure he’ll be for it.” 

“Has Papyrus heard anything from your parents yet?” 


	63. Chapter 63

“dunno, was thinking about asking him about that too.” 

“You mean he hasn’t mentioned anything. I know mom helped him write the letter…you don’t think the letter got lost in the mail, do you?” 

“no, come to think of it, he hasn’t. i won’t jump to conclusions on this just yet honestly.”

“Yeah, maybe, he just forgot to tell you. I mean he has been so obsessed with the house and Mettaton and mom… that he probably got distracted.” 

“probably. i’ll talk to him in a bit, after breakfast would be a good time i think, you and the others will be busy today with Mettaton’s scheduling.”

“Yes, it was so nice of him to include making mom’s wedding dress as the competition he has for us.” 

“yeah. i’m sure you’ll do wonderful things sweetheart.”

“For now though… I just want to snuggle against my mate as he enjoys his food.” Frisk already finished her breakfast as she nuzzled against him. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her while he ate.

“nothing like a meal with my bestest best friend.” 

“Oh you are just saying that because it is true.” She smirked as she picked up one of the pieces of bacon on his plate and fed it to him. After breakfast Sans got up to get dressed but he wasn’t expecting Frisk to whistle at him.

“Damn… you are so sexy... “ She smirked at him. Frisk got off the bed and took off her robe that she was wearing and started to get dress. He flushed, but he was clearly amused by her antics. He was clearly not opposed to returning the gesture either with a lower tone whistle.

“You know it.” She winked at him as she pulled on her panties slowly and seductively. He watched with loving adoration, she was so perfect for him… She finished getting dressed and placed a loving kiss on his teeth.

“I will see you tonight. Don’t go proposing to other girls out there.” Frisk couldn’t begin to explain how happy she was and thrilled to be his one and only. She felt she could float on air. Frisk went on ahead of Sans to join the group to do the mini tour of one of the many designer stores Mettaton owned and start the project of designing and making a wedding dress and suit for her new parents.  Papyrus was downstairs looking at wedding books with Sarah and Grillby. 

“I Think… A Classic Wedding Would Be Perfect For You Mom. I Will Say You Can’t Wear White Though…”

“Are you saying because she is not a virgin she doesn’t deserve the same kind of wedding like others? I think you are way out of line and she deserves the whole experience and more.” Grillby says getting a little agitated with Papyrus.

“No… It Is Because According To The Wedding Guide… White Here… Is A Sign Of Death And They Use Red For Dresses.” That shut Grillby up as Sarah patted his hand gently as she knew he was only looking out for her.

“bro’s not wrong. although i believe that was only true until the reign of queen elizabeth who wore white because she could afford it and thus it became a sign of wealth after that. i have to admit though that white is an unusual color to symbolize just death honestly. back then it depended, i think, on what was white to define the meaning of it... because white flowers didn’t mean death necessarily.”

“Good morning Sans, thank you for the lovely breakfast and flowers you and your new mate has sent to us.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“you’re welcome.” He smiles, he had a feeling that was just Frisk making up for the day before, but he figured if she had meant them to know that she’d have said so... so he didn’t say it. 

“glad you enjoyed it.” 

“She should have apologized in person instead of the little card though…” 

“grillby.”

“Hormones yes…” 

“He is worse than me and I haven’t got the quirky feelings yet.” Sarah said with a smirk.

“i did say it makes us more aggressive. just wait until the kid tries datin’... ” 

“I don’t even want to think about it…” Sarah says as she was already a protective mother.  Sans held up his hands in surrender, but chuckled a little. The hormones would have calmed down mostly by then, but the protective nature was something that would always be around for the child and Sans was just glad he didn’t have to go through this part of his life with his own father... it was bad enough with his brother.

“I Am Helping Mom And Grillby Plan Their Big Day. Is Frisk With The Group?” 

“she is.” 

“I told Grillby we can get married when we get home in a drive through chapel but he keeps insisting I deserve better.” 

“You do. You are my lovely mate. You deserve a wedding that matches your beauty and how amazing you are.” This made Sarah flush as she tries to wave it off. 

“he’s not wrong. though i believe you should have plenty of say in the size of it.”

“I am just happy to be mated with him. I am not like a young lady who wants a fancy wedding.” 

“ya don’t have to be. monsters have the instinct to pamper their mates as much as said mate allows.” 

“I still want you to have a wedding. That way the world can see that you and me are together.” He wrapped an arm around Sarah as she smiled.

“Whatever you want my love.” Sarah says kissing his cheek with a smile. 

“I Can’t Wait Till Mettaton And I Get Mated… It Will Be Wonderful…” He sighed blissfully. 

“yup... and knowing you, there will be plenty of little babybones ta follow.” 

“I Hope So. I Want A Small Army Of Little Us EVERYWHERE!” Sans chuckles.

“hope he’s up for the challenge.” 

“One diaper says he will change how many kids he wants.” Sarah says with a giggle.  Sans laughs with her.

“How about you Sans? How many babybones do you plan to have?” 

“He Is Too Lazy. He Probably Get Frisk A Doll And Claim That Is Their Child.” 

“On the positive side he will get a good night’s rest and when the “baby” gets annoying you can always put it away.” Grillby joked. 

“cute you two. but i had thought about it, just haven’t talked to frisk about it yet. a bit too soon i think.” 

“It is… but for your dear mom… you will tell me what you are thinking won’t you?” She gave Sans a puppy eyed look.

“yeah, okay... i don’t have a number in mind, but i do wanna leave a legacy of some kind beside a career.” Sarah reached across the table and made a gesture to make him do the same. He returned the gesture, letting her take his hands.

“Even if you don’t have an heir… I will love you. You made me so proud and that is a legacy that no one can take away.” He gently squeezed her hands.

“yeah, that’s true.”

“Does That Go For Me Too Mom?” She smirks as used her other hand to take his.

“Yes it does you foolish monster you. I am proud of all my children. Now… I would love to stay but Mettaton wants us to go to this… what was it again?”

“His Fashioniesta Palace.” 

“That place to get measured and get ready for the big day. You two play nice now and Sans… later on tonight I want to hear all the details about the proposal.” Grillby was gently pulling her along trying not to be late for the appointment.

“got it.” 

“Grillby Is Turning Into A Bridezilla.” 

“pff, he is not. he’s not that bad... yet.” 

“He Wants Everything To Be Perfect.” 

“and you’re saying you’d want anything less for your mate?” He looked at his brother skeptically.

“Absolutely Not. He Deserves The Best. I Know I Will Be Skeletonzilla For Sure.” 

“then who are you to complain.” He replies with a smirk.

“Not Complaining Just Stating The Facts.” 

“in this case, it’s the same thing.” He rolled his eye lights as he continues.

“Soon I Will Help You And Frisk Plan Your Wedding. I Am So Happy For You Brother For Marking Her. You Seem So Much Happier Today. Your Plan Must Have Worked Then?” 

“a lot better than i’d planned. even with the morning hitch, things went very well indeed.” 

“Congratulations! This Is Indeed A Great Day. I Am Surprised You Are Okay Not Having Frisk Around… I Thought Newly Mated Mates Don’t Like Being Separated.” 

“we don’t, but we’re not just here for a honeymoon either. have to draw a line somewhere and be reasonable... regardless of how we feel about it. besides, it’s not like they’ve even left the hotel yet meta’s gonna give the group one of his pep talks before he lets them near any of the material anyway to do their designs at the studio, which is only a couple blocks from here.” 

“That Is True. Anyway I Am Glad Mom Is Happy And So Is Frisk And You. As Long As My Family Is Happy That Is All I Care About.” 

“i second that one bro.” 

“What Are You Going To Do Today? Going To Plan A Wedding For You And Frisk As Well Or You Going To Hang Out With Me?” 

“i’m hanging out with you today.” 

“Good! I Kind Of Missed Just Being The Two Of Us.” 

“yeah, we need this time together. let’s go find some good sight seein’ spots while we have the day eh?”

“That Will Be Great!” He seemed so much happier just hearing that.

“i even brought a few cameras too so we can take photos of us in all the places we find.” 

“You Planned Ahead? Wow Frisk Has Changed You.” 

“kinda... actually frisk brought a rather ridiculous amount, but i planned to capture this day for us.” Papyrus glomped his brother. Sans laughed a little, hugging Papyrus.

“c’mon. there’s a whole continent out there for us to explore.” 

“Indeed!” He smirked.

“If You Get Tired I Will Give You My Legendary Piggy Back Rides!” 

“that’d be awesome. let’s get going.” He headed out of the hotel with Papyrus in tow. They went to various locations taking selfies together, making funny faces at the camera and just having a blast. It has been a long time since they let down their “hair” and just had fun. 


	64. Chapter 64

“Nyeh Nyeh… I Got One. Why Did The Chicken... umm No That One You Probably Know. Hmm… Why Didn’t The Skeleton Cross The Road?” They were sitting in a ramen shop eating noodles at a table. Sans was wearing oversize sunglasses and a shirt that says “My brother is the best!” Papyrus had a giant clock saying “Time To PARTY” with a bright green afro wig. 

“why?” 

“Because… Nyh Nyeh… They Are Gutless.” He busted out laughing at his own joke. Sans laughed, even if no one else would get it or care. He was enjoying bonding time with his brother. 

“This Has Been Such A Good Day. Don’t You Agree Brother? What Is Wrong? You Got That Look That Says Either You Are Going To Fall Asleep, Fart Or Want To Ask Me Something?” 

“pff, wow, such a variety.” 

“But It Is True…” 

“i suppose, this has - as you said - been a good day. i’ve been wondering though if you heard anything back from that detective.” Papyrus lifted up the giant clock and looked at it.

“W-well Look … Umm… What If I Said I Didn’t… Send The Letter Yet. Would You Be Mad?” 

“i’d wonder if there was something bothering you actually.” 

“Yeah… I Was Going To Deliver The Letter But… I Got To The Mailbox… And I Couldn’t Do It. I Am Scared.” He couldn’t meet Sans’ eyelights as he says this.

“What If They Hate Me For What I Did? Will They Be Mad I Got New Parents That Love Me? Are They Going To Try To Make You Dance Again?... Will Dad Treat Me Like I Am Not As Good As You Again.” 

_ “Come on Papyrus. You are being sloppy with your steps. Look at your brother, he keeps it tight. Faster now…”  _

_ “Dad I Am Trying My Hardest!”  _

_ “And yet Sans has mastered his dance within a couple of hours while you practiced the same routine for days. Tell me how hard you truly are practicing?”  _

_ “Not Hard Enough…”  _

_ “Exactly, Sans do me a favor and make sure Papyrus practice this routine while I go get an ice pack for my ankle.” _

_ “yeah... sure.” The moment their father disappeared Sans pulled out the puns and gave Papyrus some candy to cheer him up. _

_ “don’t let him get to you. you know he is only this way because he can’t dance as well as he used to. you are doing fine.”  _

Sans put one hand on top of Papyrus’.

“pap... they can’t make us do anything anymore. even if they are our parents, we’re adults now. we have our own lives. we have been taking care of each other for years, without help. without their guidance. they don’t have a say on what you choose to do or what i choose to do. even if they hate us, it doesn’t matter to me. you and those who do love us are my family and you are the ones who truly matter.” 

“R-really? T-they Won’t Be U-upset that I D-din’t Turn Out The Way They W-wanted.” 

“yes really, and if they’re upset... that’s their problem. not yours. i love you regardless, so does mom and frisk, and i’m pretty sure grillby does too in his own way.”

“I Wish Mom Was My Real Mom… Is That Bad?” 

“i think it just means you know how you were supposed to be treated. it’s up to you whether you send that letter or not. i don’t really remember them so... i can’t really care about someone i don’t remember. and if they weren’t the best to you or me... then i won’t blame you if you never send it.” 

“... I Think… I Won’t Send It. I Have… A New Family…” He was crying now as he was being torn between what was right and what he felt he should do. Sans put his arms around his brother and hugged him.

“don’t let it bother you, okay? you’re your own monster now. i know you will do what is right not just for me, but for yourself and the others too.” 

“I T-think… I Will Write A New Letter Saying How We Are. That They Don’t Need To Worry That They Should Be Proud Of Us… But… Maybe For Now… That We Can’t Meet. I D-don’t Know… I Don’t Know What To Do…” 

“i trust you. i’m sure you’ll figure it out, you always were better at puzzles than i was.” 

“Sans... Please… I Need Your Help This Time.” 

“i’ll do anything i can to help you.”

“W-what Should We Do. I C-can’t… Pick…” 

“well, i think you had the right idea with that new letter. when we return from the trip, we can write a new one. send that instead. i don’t want you to feel pressured. don’t let it worry you while we’re here okay?” 

“It Has Weighed Heavily On My Soul… In Fact I Lost Some HP Because Of It.” Sans did a CHECK on Papyrus and indeed it has gone down about 4 points from the usual 30 to 26. Sans sighs a little, he knew too well how this could really tear a monster down... after all, he wasn’t born with a single hit point... 

“bro, you can’t let it do that to ya. i know it’s hard, but ya need to let it go. don’t forget, the past is in the past.” 

“It Could Have Changed Our Future Though. We Could Have Had A Totally Different Lives.” 

“maybe, but i don’t think it would have changed too much if you had sent it. we’d still come here, you’d still feel the same about frisk and sarah, about grillby and me. i’d still have gone through with my plan. bro, something this small... you can’t let it dictate your life. you’ve seen first hand what happens to someone who can’t cope well with things like this... you grew up around it. don’t let it happen to you.”

“Yeah… I Just… I Want Things To Be Perfect. I Want To Have Mom And Dad Love Us. Mo- Sarah… She Makes Me Feel Loved. I Feel That She Truly Loves Me For Me And Is Proud Of The Monster I Am Even Though I Am Not The Greatest As I Claim To Be.” 

“you’re the greatest to us though.” 

“Thanks Sans. You Always Know What To Say To Make Me Feel Better.” He was glad that his brother was feeling better. He was setting into his soup again when he remembered what Frisk had said earlier that morning. 

“hey bro... frisk had an idea this morning and i thought it was a good idea.” 

“What Is That? Is It A Company That Allows You To Sleep All Day?”

“no. heh, nothing like that. she had this site on her phone where there were these copies of adoption papers... they weren’t like the legit thing, but she thought it’d be a nice gift we could give sarah and grillby.” 

“So… That Way We Can Be Her Real Kids Than?” 

“pretty close anyway.” 

“I Want To Do It! Mom Will Be So Happy! It Will Make Me Happy…” He trailed off a little with a smile than it faltered a little as he thought out loud. 

“Do You Think She Will Like It?” 

“i don’t have any doubts bro.” 

“Then What Are We Waiting For! I Want To Give It To Mom Tonight!” 

“let’s talk to frisk about it, she didn’t give me many details about it.” 

“Okay, I Appreciate It. I Have A Lock On Her Cellphone. We Can Track Her That Way.” He pulled up an app that shows a small picture of Frisk’s head and Sarah’s head and Grillby’s and Sans. 

“nah, i know where she is. but if you wanna do it that way be my guest.” 

“How Do You Know Where She Is?” Sans glanced around then smiled a little.

“only one way.” He says softly.

“but we haven’t told anyone else.” 

“Really? You DID That? Wow… She Must Be Special.” 

“yeah, she really is pap.”

“... And You Told Me First… This Is The Highest Honor.” He had tears welling up in his eye socket. It was a high honor to be told such details of a relationship as most details were considered a private matter or very dangerous information to spread.

“i trust ya bro. i know you won’t let me down.” 

“I Won’t Tell A Single Soul. I Am So Happy For You Brother.” Sans smiled. This really was a very good day indeed.

“let’s go wait for her to get done for the day eh? we can then chat with her as she gets something to eat. knowing her she’s been so focused on her tasks she hasn’t eaten supper yet.” 

“She Is Like You When You Talked To Her Online… I Could Practically Throw A Parade You Would Still Be Zoned.” 

“yup.”

“Let’s Go!” Papyrus gulped his soup some of the soup wasn’t absorbed and it kind of looked like he peed. Sans didn’t seem to notice as he left the yen on the counter for their meal and they left the shop.

“We Should Get Frisk Some Supper… Hmm… What Should We Get Her And Should I Get Something For Mettaton, Too?

“hmmm, that’s a good question. i’m sure they’d both like something. frisk told me once she wanted to try some authentic curry. so i’ll get her that. plus some not so hot stuff. curry can be pretty spicy. as for your boyfriend... i can’t say i know what he likes.” 

“I Think… I Will Get Him The Same. He And I … We Didn’t Talk A Whole Lot… We Basically Just Kind Of Were Too Shy To Do Much Other Than Small Talk. I Wish I Was Braver Like You.” He grabbed Sans and tossed him on his back as if he weighed like a feather and head off to find some curry for their love ones.

“ya know, it’s not easy. at least, it wasn’t at first... she was kinda the first one to break the ice... so i think maybe you should be too. maybe not say just anything, but think about what you want to know and just blurt out the question.” 

“... Do You Think It Will Work?”

“can’t be any worse than when you just blurt out questions to me. just try not to yell it.”

At the “competition” it became clear the other two “competing” did not like Frisk as they felt she had an unfair advantage over them. It was HER mom after all. They made it a little awkward as they made it officially a contest for the winner be the official winner of the costume contest and get an internship with Mettaton.  Even so, Mettaton was still the judge regardless. To make the judging fair, he had told them that he would not be present as they made the gowns so that he would not know which gown belonged to whom and the contestants were to be away from the dresses when the judging was being done so that there was no influence on his decision beyond his own personal opinion of each dress.

“I heard her “brother” is sleeping with Mettaton. That is how she won.” The one contestant murmured to the other and he ignored her as just idle gossip. That was rather nasty of a thing to say, considering the diva himself would have been highly offended to hear such rubbish. The speaker obviously didn’t think much of Mettaton if they were so careless to say something like that. While the three were waiting for Mettaton to return to actually do the judging, Sans and Papyrus entered the building.

“hmmm, should be done soon i think.” 


	65. Chapter 65

“Yes, This Should Be Fun! Mom Will Be Surrounded By Such Beautiful Things!”

“indeed, just hope the soul who made it is pure. or as pure as can be in this day and age anyway.”

“Frisk Is A Good Soul. Isn’t She?”

“no doubt. there’s a few others who are here around that caliber... including your boyfriend... but there’s a few who aren’t so nice and white either. some grays and other dull colors floatin’ around this place.” Sans, of course, couldn’t see the owners of said souls aside from those who were within line of sight.  He could feel the unrest that Frisk felt as she could hear the one making such comments about her. She didn’t say anything but she didn’t like it just the same. Sans did his best to try and soothe her over the bond.

“hmmm, i think the contestants are gettin’ mouthy bro... frisk isn’t happy.” 

“Let’s Go In There And Save Our Sister!”

“think they’ll let us in?” Papyrus kicked in the back door and walked in.

“... well, that’s one way in.” He said, watching his brother.

“FRISK!” He ran up to Frisk and hugged her.

“You Are Alright. Don’t Let Those Nasty Souls Bother You. Your Best Brother Will Protect You!” 

“not to mention the coolest.” Sans replies with a smile. Frisk returned the hug as Sans noticed the one gal roll her eyes and tried her hardest to get the other guy involved and he refused to.

“nasty little thing aren’t ya?” Sans mutters, walking over to Frisk.

“They said… some bad things about you. I just didn’t want to make things worse.”

“yeah... i kinda figure. only the desperate resort to such things though.” 

“Hmph… Your Dress Is Too Beautiful To Be Compared To Their Work… But Let Them Fight It Out Who Gets Second. As My Sister You Naturally Are The Second Best… Me Being The First.”

“good one bro.” He didn’t think he could have come up with a better burn than that himself. She smiled as the contestant seethed. A moment later Mettaton walked into the room with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, he was in his rectangle form.

“I see we have some observers with us darlings.” 

“My Sister Deserves Cheerleaders. So We Are Here To Cheer Her On!”

“Nothing wrong with that, if everyone will please have a seat while I inspect the different gowns. It shouldn’t take me too long.” They all took their seats except for Frisk who stood next to Sans and Papyrus. The two brothers kept her snug between them, sandwiching her with love basically.

“No Matter What Happens I Think It Is The Best Dress Here.” Papyrus said softly to Frisk which in turn gained him a smile from her.

“Thank you Paps. That means a lot to me.”

“Oh... Sans And I Want Your Mom To Adopt Us Too.” 

“She will love that! I can print them off tonight if you want to fill out the forms.” They muttered as quietly as possible while Mettaton was judging. The one contestant was annoyed how they talked softly and was thinking about complaining and claiming they were cheating but figured it would look better if she didn’t do that. She loved Mettaton’s work but she loved his clientele more… and she wanted it bad. Mettaton didn’t seem to hear what was being discussed as he methodically went over each dress, scribbling notes and other such things from time to time on the clipboard.

“tonight should be soon enough.” Sans agreed quietly. 

“I agree. It will be the perfect gift. I am surprised that mom knew she was pregnant already… that means… it had been almost a month right?”

“well, she did have some help in finding out and no, the soul wasn’t that old.”

“Oh... I think… I know how but… it is still kind of still sinking in…” 

“Frisk Don’t Say A Word. There Are Some Things You And Sans Need To Talk About In Private.”

“not wrong there.” 

“Why? Wait… maybe I know…” Frisk’s head started to hurt as the memories of Sans being a Judge and every incident that led to that moment

“H-head r-rush…” She rested against Sans feeling faint as it was almost too much already. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. Mettaton was looking over the last of the dresses as they were talking. 

“Do You Need To Sit Down Frisk?” Papyrus noticed the color in her face left her face.

“M-maybe…”

“a good idea.” The one contestant rolled her eyes.

“Typical, pretending to be sick the last minute to get sympathy.” She muttered as she shook her head. Mettaton cleared his metal throat to get their attention. Frisk was helped to a chair and the boys stood by her as Mettaton went through the outfits.

“Everyone Be Quiet My Handsome Boyfriend Has The Results!”

“Thank you darling. Now then, this dress here. Lovely in concept, but a little too over the top with lacing in terms of placement, making the dress a lovely piece to look at, but not functional.” Mettaton says, pointing to the dress he was talking about. 

“Clearly going for style, but forgetting that one needs to move and this simply will not do given the fragility of it.” 

“It is exactly your style though!” The female said annoyed. 

“But You Are Designing It For My Mom Not For Mettaton. You Forgot That You Are Suppose To Think Of The Customer!” Frisk tugged on Sans’ shirt and he leaned down to hear her.

“I am not feeling so hot. Can you grab me some water or help me get fresh air?”

“Look at how they are being disrespectful to you. See how that tall skeleton is speaking for you and how the two are whispering and not listening to you.”

“I believe that he is welcome to speak his opinion much as anyone else here darling and he’s not wrong. Fashion is important, but it’s the customer who needs to be catered to.” Sans nodded to what Frisk said and left a moment only to come back with a bottle of water that he gave to her.

“Thank you.” She said drinking some water.

“Sorry Mettaton. I think the heat is getting to me.”

“It’s fine darling. One should always know their limitations.” 

“Sir, I would like to talk to you privately if that is possible after you judged my dress.” Said the monster. He was quiet the whole time. He'd worked on the dress next to hers. 

“Of course.” Mettaton then went over the details of the last two, pointing out minor flaws and indicating that both were very good and it was very difficult to make a decision based on that both catered well to the clientele and were at two different ends of the spectrum at style but didn’t compromise the functionality. Thus, the deciding factor was to be the client themselves, without having prior knowledge of who had made which dress.

“This concludes that tomorrow the final judgement will be made.” He says in finality.

“Thank you Mettaton. I appreciate it very much that you got to see my beautiful piece.” The lady said making everyone roll their eyes.

“If you have a moment…” The monster says to Mettaton.

“Of course.” He followed the other off a ways to speak with him away from the group. When they were alone he began to say.

“I know you might want to act, and I want to first say it has been an honor to participate in this miniature contest. The reason I am telling you this now and not before is I want you to judge me fair like everyone else. The last contestant she is a vile woman. Who bad mouthed not only you but also Frisk. I may think Frisk has the advantage but to me… I think it is a challenge. I appreciate the criticism you gave my dress. I hope one day to be as good as you. You are a personal hero to me and I admire you and your work. So… with that being said it may sound horrible to say this but… I think Jessie, the other contestant should stay in this completion. Despite her foul behavior but you should know the facts as well..”

“You’re a noble soul to speak up Darin, don’t worry too much over it. I have no interest really in someone like her, but I do play by the rules. It’s her own fault for not doing what she should.” 

“I understand. I thought to myself that if she would focus on the project than on making a scene she might have had a beautiful dress.”

“Indeed, well, we make our own success or our ruin in our decisions. Now then, I’ll see you back here tomorrow around lunch. That is when I’m sure the client will be ready to make her choice.” 

“Y-Yes… okay forgive me but just to be here talking to you… I am just so honored. I am just a fan.” He patted the young man’s shoulder.

“It’s always nice to be in the company of those like you.”

“Even if I don’t win… I am just having the time of my life and it had inspired me to follow my dream of doing fashion.”

“That’s what truly matters.” 

“I will see you the next day. Have a good day.” He left with a smile.  Frisk was excited about the results and left with Sans and Papyrus. 

“Let’s go print off those adoption papers. I am so happy… that he liked the dress…” Her head was still hazy.

“i thought it was a pretty well made one, even if i’m no expert in dresses.” 

“You Don’t Look Good Still Frisk.” Papyrus picked up Frisk and carried her bridal style.

“let’s get back to the hotel.”

“Frisk? She Is Already Asleep.” She passed out from the jolt and the haziness of it all.  Sans put an arm around his brother and teleported them into the lobby. He took her from his brother to take her back to their room to rest. He settled her on the bed, keeping watch over her. He found some water that was cool, but not too cold, and set it on the nightstand near the bed.

“Is She Okay?” Papyrus said following them into the room.

“from what i can tell, bit overheated.”

“I Should… Leave The Room. I Think There Is A Rule About Being In A Recently Mated Room.”

“i’ll let you know if we need anything okay? and normally that rule is so that you don’t interrupt something, you’re fine. i’m not upset.”

“Hey... w-what happened?” Frisk muttered.

“you passed out from the heat. guess you forgot to drink some water while you were working. here.” He helped her sit up and drink some of the water.

“That… and I had all these memories of this thing called a Judge.” She took a sip as the brothers exchanged a look. Sans sweat dropped. 

“yeah... that would do it too i imagine.”

“Well… Look At The Time… I Think I Will Grab Gatorade And Other Things For Frisk. It Will Take 30 Minutes And Then We Can Print The Adoption Papers.” He had a feeling his brother was going to end up talking to him later about this, he just wondered why it had happened all of the sudden.

“You said… something about seeing the soul… and then my head started to hurt.” Papyrus was about to leave but the moment he heard that he knew he should stay to support his brother.

“hmmm. this is unusual, from what little i know such things weren’t supposed to be painful.”

“It Might Be That She Didn’t Absorb The Knowledge Like Most Do.” He came back and sat back on the bed.

“could be.” Sans agrees.

“When You Two Bonded Did You Feel, You Know, Sans In Depth...”

“No… is that what is supposed to happen?”

“supposedly.”

“It Might Be She Is Like Our Neighbor. She Told Me In Private That She Only Got The Memories By Key Words.”

“that could make things difficult.” 

“Unless You Say A Bunch Of Words Or Rebonded… Don’t Do That In Front Of Me… That Is What She Ended Up Doing And Apparently It Fixed It. I Told Her What Alphys Told Me… See I Am A Great Friend Who Can Keep A Secret.” Definitely an issue.

“Yeah… sure...” She held her head as she could see more visions of secrets and more.

“Papyrus… Go… please…” Sans wrapped his arms gently around his mate, holding her close.

“I Will Go Then. Good Luck Brother.” 

“thanks.” Sans muttered. Papyrus left them alone. 

“W-want to t-try it again… or do you want to e-explain to me why I now see you b-basically ask Alphys to find out as m-much about me as possible.” Sans flushed a little.

“i... f-forgot i did that...” 

“It is o-okay… I t-think… what were y-you trying to find? If I had a past or j-just to see how c-close you can get n-near me?” 


	66. Chapter 66

“hmm, at the time i wanted to get close to you... so i kinda wanted to narrow my search into the city so i could actually find you. i had no idea, at the time, we were so close to each other.”

“Did you m-move there or were you already there?” She was now feeling suspicious as the vision she saw. She saw all the information about her.

“Wait… secret… YOU WENT TO MY DAD’S PLACE!” Her head was beyond throbbing at this point as she exclaimed this. 

“That is where you got the money for mom… I can’t believe it… you went behind my back to do that. He… never missed me… and you didn’t tell me… about either one…” 

“i didn’t think it would help you to know at the time, you were under a lot of stress. i just thought you’d like the help. i mean, it’s not like he didn’t owe it anyway.” 

“D-did… you k-know that this m-memory thing w-was going to h-happen?”

“that you’d gain memories from me?” 

“Yes.” 

“i’d heard rumors of it, but nothing concrete... so i can’t say i knew for certain.” 

“Do you think it will stop? I d-don’t want to know a-all this… this way…” 

“well... i think it will eventually, unfortunately there’s nothing i can do to prevent it from showing you the past.” He was silent a moment before he continued.

“i had no idea it might be painful... but i do know that i don’t have any regrets. that i don’t really care what it shows honestly, because everything i am is yours.” 

“It isn’t that… I just rather hear it from you. Than the memories… I think that is why it hurts. It is because I am fighting the memories. I don’t want to know you that way. I want you to hold me in your arms like this and tell me about your life. That way I … get to know you on a deeper level.” 

“i think i understand. hmmm, well, if you want i can always just explain the memories... after all, you’re only seeing the events right?” She smiled and nuzzled against him.

“I am now seeing you practice… over and over again… on the rooftop. If only you could have seen me on the other roof watching you. This memory… and … this one… you and me holding each other after… and the proposal are my top favorite memories.” 

“so i wasn’t just imagining that then huh? i had a feeling there was someone up there. i just couldn’t be sure.” 

“Teehee… remember the chair… I snuck over to practice your moves... I was so love struck by this stranger...” The less she fought with the memories and just let them come to her, the less it hurt her. He chuckles softly.

“yeah, i remember that... i was so surprised and flattered when i’d learned about it really. and a little surprised that you hadn’t put two and two together. but you did tell me that you didn’t know my stage persona. even though your mom did.” 

“My head d-doesn’t seem to be h-hurting as much as it used to.” 

“that’s good.” 

“Is my… dad really that big of a prick?” He sighs a little.

“afraid so.”

“I know it is most likely all in my head but… I just need you to tell me that I won’t turn out like him because I am still half of him.” She sighed as she glanced at him.

“For better or for worse.” 

“you might have half his genes... but you aren’t like him at all. ya never will be. your mom made sure of that i think. you’re a lot like her ya know.” 

“I like to think so. I always wondered if my dad did anything particular or … if we had anything in common. It sucks to know that he is just a sperm donor…” She wiped her eye as she allowed a single tear to be shed for the loss of the father she dreamt of. The memories were lessening and they were coming to an end. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

“sure.”

“I had bought a frame from a store and there was a picture of a gentleman in it… he was older and when my friends came over I would claim he was my dad. That is pretty pathetic…” 

“nah, it’s not. there’s somethin’ those memories probably wouldn’t show you... after the accident... sometimes i’d lay at wake at night. unable to sleep... i’d feel so lonely at times... wondering if my parents even cared or if i even had parents at all, since i didn’t remember them. on the worst of nights i’d just stare at the ceiling and pretend that the whole not knowing was just a bad dream... that if i went out to the living room my parents would be there, asleep, just kinda waiting for me...” Frisk was in tears feeling so sorry for her mate. She held him close. 

“I am so sorry… I can’t even… I mean to not have one parent is hard but to lose both. I wish I could take that pain from you.” 

“yeah, i think it was harder on paps though than it was me... because i can’t even make a connection, even when i now know what they look like... there’s just... nothing there. he remembered them though and we did both think they were dead. i’m sure there were nights he wished the same... that he could just walk into the living room and find them there.” 

“At least now… you know they have been looking for you. They at least love you… my dad doesn’t even love me.” 

“hmmm, i dunno if that’s true though... pap told me he hasn’t sent that letter. he didn’t tell me exactly why, but he voiced some misgivings. things that i don’t remember, things he does that don’t sound like they were all that great. granted, they weren’t really bad... just... maybe not really in our best interest.” 

“Still they wanted you.” 

“yeah... but if what pap told me is true... it could be for the wrong kinda reason. and i don’t know if that’s better than not being wanted or worse... honestly, pap is afraid to find out and i really don’t blame him. because if that’s really all they want from us... maybe it was better to believe they were dead.”

“Is that why Papyrus is pressing the adoption papers for tonight then?” 

“i think so. he mentioned that he wished your mom... had been ours. that’s a loaded statement right there. it has me seconding guessing what little i do know of them and whether or not we really should give them any time of day.” 

“If I have the chance… I still want to meet my dad. I think… you should at least let them know you are okay if they are at least trying to reach out to you.” 

“yeah, paps is going to rewrite the letter your mom originally helped him write.” Frisk rubbed her eyes and sat up as she pulled the app on her phone for the adoption papers.

“are you feeling better at least?” 

“I am feeling better. I wish I didn’t see my dad that way but… I am better. I guess we have one thing in common: we both liked you though, no offense, I think a steamy pile of shit would have turned him on.” 

“heh... yeah, probably. if i hadn’t figured i could get the money from him i am pretty sure the least of that evening would have ended with him being a different gender. even then i had to spell out the idea to him just to get him to cough up what he did. and, from what al told me a week before we came here... the guy tried skipping town on us. so while i can’t say i know exactly where he is... i have a good enough idea that i could find him if i needed to.” 

“Pfffttt… now don’t say that… you might have ended being mated to him. That would be slightly awkward since a couple days before that we were a little intimate.” 

“hell no. i had no interest in that. i told him he had dues to pay, let’s face it, even if you don’t necessarily need it the guy needs to own up.” Frisk crawled back into bed and kissed Sans lovingly. He returns the kiss, holding her close.

“You are going to be one heck of a father one day.” 

“some day.” He agrees with a smile.

“Oh yes… Frisk I think you will be a great mother too. Why Sans thank you for the sweetest compliment back.” 

“oh but that’s too little, because you’ll not be just great, but the best.” He counters.

“Pfff of course because my partner Sans will help make me the best and I will help him be the best. We will be the most epic parents known to man and monster kind.” 

“sounds like a plan, now all we need to do is pick a date.” He jokes lightly.

“Ahh… well it does take some planning… nine months and all… geez how about the 18th of July sound for you. Check your calendar.”

“oh, yeah, can’t have any prior engagements then. wouldn’t wanna miss this date.” He was having too much fun with this.

“Pffttt… you know what will happen now, years from now when we do have our kid it will be on the 18th of July just to spite us.” 

“pff, or maybe in celebration of our awesome planning skills.” 

“Because things we plan always works out perfectly.” There was a slight tone of sarcasm there. 

“of course, because we always step in time.” He says with a wink and a grin. There was a knock at the door.

“Did Sans Do A Stupid Pun? I Swear I Can Sense The Stupidity Of The Pun From Here.” Sans started laughing.

“i swear he can hear them a mile away... “ 

“Pfftt… I don’t know how he did that… but that THAT was EPIC…” Sans just shrugs, grinning.

“that’s my bro for you, epic brother of all time.”

“Is Everything Okay? May I Come Inside Or… Are You Two… Umm... “ 

“we are perfectly decent brother.”

“Now… Sans… hand me my bra.” Frisk laughed teasing Papyrus.

“pff... don’t tease him too much like that he might get jealous.” 

“I C-can Come B-back…” 

“she’s joking pap.” Frisk went over to the door and let him in. He was turned around facing the other door just in case. 

“pff... pap. she’s not going to be allowed to open the door if she’s not dressed... she’s still my mate after all.” 

“That is good to know if there is a fire in the house… can’t go running out the house naked.” 

“i’d find something for ya so you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” 

“He Probably Throw His Jacket On You.” 

“if necessary, yeah.”

“Anyway…” He turned around and went to the bed sitting on the corner. Sans was sitting cross-legged on the bed now.

“Adoption Papers?” 

“I am getting them sent to both of your phones right now. You should receive them any moment.” 

“that reminds me... how do we print these things? i don’t exactly have a printer on my phone.” 

“Downstairs they have a printer. I will call them and let them know.” 

“those connect to phones?” 

“Of Course. Our Sister Wouldn’t Lead Us On A Wild Goose Chase.”

“no, i was just curious about how directly we would need to print them. i haven’t really ever heard of a printer connecting to a phone directly.” 


	67. Chapter 67

“I d-don’t know… actually… I guess we can umm… rewrite it?”

“we can ask or worst case get on the computers there and have it emailed to my account and i can print it that way.” 

“I will do that. I will email it to you Sans, you print it and bring it back up. Papyrus can you by any chance grab me some food. I am starved and something to drink too.” Her stomach felt so empty now that she can think. 

“speaking food actually... i almost forgot. pap did you give yours to metta? you might want to do that if you didn’t.” He opened his phone’s inventory box and summoned the curry he’d bought for her, along with the non-spicy. 

“Ahhh… I Forgot…” Papyrus smacked his hand and nodded.

“I Will Be Right Back!” 

“i got both original and non-spicy as well as a drink for ya. i kinda got side tracked from handing it over when ya fainted on us.” 

“You are the best. How did you know I wanted some curry? Did you remember me telling you about it? You are the best boyf- I mean mate of all time.” 

“yup. you told me if you’d ever got the chance to go to Japan you wanted to try an authentic version of curry.” She took a bite of the original and her face became quite red from the spiciness of it. 

“Ooohhh… boy… and I thought our kisses were hot…” She had her tongue stuck out because it burned ever so slightly. He chuckles, handing over the drink to help cool her poor taste buds.

“Go… I will be .. weew… fine…” 

“heh, i’ll be back soon. enjoy the meal sweetheart.” He kissed her nose.

“I will thank you so much.” He smiled and shortcut down to the lobby, he then went to get directions to where he could print off the papers. The computer lab was just around the corner from the lobby. It was three desktop computers with one printer nearby.  He accessed one of the computers, taking the one closest to the printer, and visited the Gmail account he had and pulled up the email with the image in it. He then printed out two copies and logged out of the account, wiped the cache and history and then shortcut back to the room. By the time Sans got back half of the curry was gone but the drink was completely empty. 

“heh... want another drink?” He asks, seeing the empty glass.

“Y-yes please… weew… wow… my mouth is on fire…” 

“you seem to be enjoying it though.” He pulled out a second and third glass.

“You want a taste?” 

“it’d be kinda wasted on me. i don’t exactly have taste buds.” 

“Trust me. You want a taste.” She was trying to be seductive but it seemed to be falling on its face. 

“hmmm, well, if you insist.” He put the papers on the nightstand and sat down next to her. She leaned over and let her tongue slip between his teeth. He slipped his arms around her as their tongues tangled. Pulling her closer. She moaned slightly into the kiss when a knock came at the door.

“Let Me In Guys! Let’s Get This Done With!” 

“Umm… W-what do you w-want to do?” Frisk stammered her breath slightly more stressed.  Sans thought about it a moment then pulled out his phone and shot off a quick message, but it wasn’t to his brother... it was to Mettaton. Who then shot one to Papyrus, distracting him. Sans tossed his phone onto the nightstand with the other various things there before kissing her again. She moaned into the kiss as she let him take control.

  
  


Mettaton: Darling, I feel there are some things we need to talk about... just the two of us.

Papyrus: The TWO… I Will Be Right There.

“Umm… Guys… Change Of Plans… I G-got To G-Go.”  Sans chuckled softly as he trailed loving kisses along her throat.

“What did you do? Ahh… that tickles.” 

“called in a favor.” He replies, nipping at her shoulder gently.

“Nice… you k-know… at this r-rate… ahhh… that umm…. Papyrus will ended up getting marked.” She kissed his neck returning the gesture.

“it’d be a good thing for him. he needs someone to obsess about besides me.” He replies, tossing his jacket aside.

“Oh I can see why though… “ She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

“oh?” He says there’s a hint of amusement in his tone as his shirt follows suit.

“Sexy as fuck, smartest, most talented, and damn… you have the hottest mate to go with.” She chuckled at the end.

“not sure he quite shares that opinion, but pretty sure the hot one between us is you.” He slid his hands beneath her shirt, skimming his fingertips along the soft skin beneath. She moaned softly as a slight whimper came from her.

“I wish you could… see what I see… because you know my words are true.” She kissed him lovingly. She truly saw him as a great and wonderful. She began to trail kisses against his neck and trace her hands against his ribs skimming his soul ever so gently. He shivered at the touch.

“i wish the same for you... i’d love to be able to show you just how beautiful you are... inside and out... every part of you that is what made me feel every part of me reaching out to you.” 

“Back at you…” She ran her fingers against his spine feeling each of the spinal column and the making of his back. He trembled beneath each touch, pleasured moans tumbling from him as he pushed aside the material to nip at her collar, tossing the shirt to the floor.  She tugged at her pants trying to remove them as she met his kisses with heat and love. This feeling was hotter than her soup ever could be. His hands skimmed over her breasts, the heat of their souls was made hotter with the bond’s echoing effects. 

“Is t-this hotter or is it j-just me? I m-mean…” She was cut off as she met his heated kiss again. He couldn’t really answer that just yet, he was too caught up in the heat between them; he tossed the bra next, pulling back to lavish attention to each of her breasts with his tongue. 

“Ahhh… Sans… that feels so good.” She began to rub his lower half by pressing herself up against him. His hands skimmed down her hips a lustful purr rumbling through him and he shifted to kiss her heatedly. She felt so warm as she tangled her tongue with his. Her breathing was uneven and all she could possibly think of was the pleasure to come. The rest of the clothes somehow ended up on the floor too at some point, it was hard to tell when or how as the two were completely distracted by one another from the intensity of the desire and pleasure they shared. The bond allowing them to know more intimately exactly where and how to pleasure one another, making it all the more hotter than before.

“S-Sans… f-fuck… I…” He was teasing her and she was at his mercy. She held to the sheets as she arched into his fingers. The feel and sound of her pleasure only encouraged him more, adding to his own pleasure.

“P-please… I-I want y-you…” He shuddered, pulling his hand back, kissing her with loving gentleness before he slid into her.

“i love you.” He murmurs, holding her against him, soaking in the moment; the feel of her against him. 

“I-I l-love you...” She says as she adjusted to him and pulled him close to kiss him heatedly. He returned the kiss and began thrusting, the pleasure consuming the two of them once more. Her mind, no longer able to have a clear thought, focused on kissing him and moaning his name over and over again. Her breathing became more intense as time past. The slow thrusts changed quickly this time into faster ones as he dug his fingers into the sheets below, unable to think of nothing else but that moment in time. 

“S-Sans…” She moaned as she held onto the sheets feeling her body being pushed past its limits as she felt immense amount of pleasure washing over her. The pleasure rebounded across the bond, triggering his own. He nuzzled into her neck, groaning as the pleasure swallowed him whole. She placed loving little kisses over his face.

“oh frisk!” He’d shuddered with the jolt of the pleasure itself, sinking into her. 

“Ahhh…” She moaned as the last wave of pleasure went through her. 

“T-that… was… I-intense…”

“yeah... that was one hell of a ride...” 

“N-next time I am c-charging…” She teased.

“i’ll gladly pay.” He replied with a quiet chuckle. She kissed him lovingly and nuzzled into him. His soul hummed with his happiness, contentment and love.

“How about instead of paying me… we have a quick private wedding when we get home. Just the family and no one else.”

“i’m for that.” She smiled as yawned feeling tired. He tossed the blankets over them, wrapping them up with them like they were a burrito before snuggling into her to drift off to sleep.

The next day it was slightly awkward as Papyrus and Mettaton were nowhere to be seen as Frisk and the other contestants waited for Mettaton at least to show up. Sarah was in love with the one design the guy had made but knowing Frisk’s work before she felt slightly obliged to pick hers.

“Where the heck is Mettaton? I want to get this over with.” The female contestant moaned and groaned. 

“I don’t know. He is usually not late. It might be he got called in for a fashion emergency.” The other contestant replied, ignoring the rudeness of her comment.  A few minutes later Mettaton walked in.

“The nerve of some people...” Mettaton grumbled before addressing the group.

“Good afternoon everyone.” The events of the prior evening were not obvious, at least... not to any human.

“Hello Mettaton.” Sarah says greeting him next to Grillby who gave Mettaton a look by the way he let his glasses slide down a little and then push them up.

“I do apologize for not being here earlier, some idiot decided to pull out in front of my driver today, nearly causing an accident.” 

“Pfff… idiot…” The griping contestant was trying to earn as many points as she could. 

“They should know who you are and should be lucky they can even breath the same air as you.”

“or at least learn how to drive.” 

“Pfffttt…” The guy couldn’t help but laugh at the total opposite response as he tried to stifle the sound with his hand. Sans grinned a little, his brother might not be here, but he was... and he had a pretty good idea of why his brother hadn’t shown up.

“Sans, what’s with that feeling?” Frisk could feel him being happy and the feeling of familiarity from Sans.

“you can sense it too hmm?” Sans mutters quietly.

“or you just pick it up from me i guess...” 

“I wish I could say I know exactly what you are sensing but I know it is familiar.” She continued to mutter.

“it’s the magic from mettaton.... pap’s magic.” He murmurs back.

“Pa- no way…”

“yup.”


	68. Chapter 68

“Is everyone here trying to steal our thunder?” Frisk was slightly jealous. Sans looked over at her.

“how do ya figure that?” 

“First mom with getting married, marked, and pregnant. Now Paps getting mated… I just thought this vacation be more about us…”

“hmm, i dunno about that. well, the whole thunder thing anyway.”

“Trust me the moment the adoption papers come to mom and mom hears about Paps finding the one… game over.”

“assuming he says anything, he might not. the reason i say he might not is because i think if he was going to announce... he would have by now. we’d have known before seeing mettaton.”

“Are you sure? Papyrus is not known for keeping quiet.”

“pretty sure, he’s not usually... quiet... but then again he’s not really known for being scared of anything either. i’ve practically raised the guy and he can still surprise me.”

“I have chosen a dress!” Sarah says catching everyone pretty much off guard.

“Let’s hear then which dress you have chosen.”

“I have chosen this one to the left.” It was the gentlemen’s dress.

“I TOLD YOU FRISK WOULD CHEAT and wait what?” The gal was flabbergasted.

“I believe you really have your wires crossed.” Mettaton shot a frown at the girl.

“I will wear my daughters dress at the reception hall though. They are both beautiful.”

“That is very noble of you, but I can see indeed you know your fashion - at least of your own style - to decide to do honor to both.”

“I think they are both just amazing. I had a hard time picking to be honest.” The man was so proud of his work.

“As did I, but the client is always right when it comes to what they want. Congratulations Darin, it seems you’ve won.”  He went over and first shook Frisk’s hand, with a bit of magic, who didn’t seem too upset but Sans could feel the jealousy brewing underneath. It had been a close thing, he was still proud of how she could be a professional... unlike the other girl who was just acting like a spoiled brat. It made him feel a little bit of pride honestly.

“I want to say your work is top notch and I think you rival Mettaton any day of the week.”

“Argh!!!! I am not going to let you two idiots get all the glory when I DESERVE IT!” She took a pair of scissors and ran up to the dresses planning to destroy them. Sans stopped her a foot from the dresses.

“Security!” Mettaton called while Sans frowned at the girl. Frisk watched as her mom talked to Darin. She didn’t know how to feel as she kind of had in her head she didn’t want to win because if she did win that meant she would be traveling a lot. Then again… she would be taught by the best. It didn’t matter as the die had been cast and her fate sealed. Two security guards escorted Jessie from the premises and she was banned from the building for her unprofessional conduct and malicious intent.

“Good riddance to bad garbage.” Sarah says holding Grillby’s hand.

“Agreed. Such a spoiled little brat.” 

“Mettaton, I want to thank you again for helping with our special day.”

“I’m only too happy to help. It’s really an honor to be able to do something so special as a wedding event. Even if I don’t really have a hand in the design.” 

“Still, you helped get me a custom dress… and I am so excited for tomorrow!”

  
  
  
  


“Should we go?” Frisk asked Sans.

“why not? it’s about lunch isn’t it? i dunno about everyone else, but i’m startin’ to get hungry.” 

“I am starving!” Sarah says.

“where should we eat then? did you want to go to the tea house we missed the other day or somewhere else?” 

“Is there a pizza joint?” Sarah asked as she came over.

“yeah. aside from the hotel menu there’s a pizza place a couple blocks from here.”

“Mom, you should try the local stuff like the tea house.” 

“I know but I am REALLY craving pizza. I can get tea at home.”

“Shall we go then? Mettaton you coming? How about you Darin?”

“I am going to work on the dress a little longer. You guys go on ahead.” Darin replied. The dress was quite lovely but she was hoping that her mom would have picked her dress.

“I have an appointment to keep today, but I will likely join you for the evening meal, if you don’t mind.” Mettaton replied.

“fine by me pal.” Sarah put her arm around Sans and Grillby who was already walking by her side started to head to the restaurant. Frisk followed the group slowly as Sarah was talking about the big day. She didn’t ask Frisk about her proposal or the fact that she had a ring on. She of course didn’t say anything but she had a feeling she already knew about their status. That is what bugged her the most. First her biological dad doesn’t care about her now her own mother… she was being replaced by this new life she started with Grillby and leaving Frisk behind. Sans stepped back to wrap an around around her waist gently, he knew this wasn’t intentional on Sarah’s part, likely any more than anything else that had happened.

“I know… stop being a drama queen.” Frisk muttered.

“pretty sure they kicked out the drama queen. you’re better than that, but doesn’t mean you aren't entitled to feel what you do hun.” He says softly.

“Mom, is all I have left… and it seems she already replaced me with the new kid.” She muttered as she watch Grillby and Sarah talk about baby things.

“i’d ask if that makes me chopped liver but that would imply i had meat to begin with and pretty sure i don’t.” He replies with mild amusement. She smiled a little.

“I think this whole thing is… I was hoping she would see the ring and say something. I wanted the movie surprise.”

“hmmm, well, i think the reason it hasn’t happened yet is because one... we haven’t really announced it and two, she’s kinda blindsided. which, honestly, is kinda easy to see when you aren’t in the midst of cloud nine or being affected by it directly.”

“I g-guess… do you t-think she would be happy or e-even excited?” She asked quieter than before as if she was ashamed to ask this.

“i think she’d be very happy for you. i’m sure she will be when we bring the subject up... and in all honesty... i didn’t think things would go that far last night when i asked metta to distract my bro for a few hours.”

“So what… happened? I was right then he got marked?”

“yeah, metta probably doesn’t have a visible mark in his rectangle form. though, it might be on the other one... or... i dunno, he’s a ghost in a metal casing... can’t say i know how that works with ghosts honestly.” She sighed as it seemed way too complicated for her.

“Oh MY GOD PIZZA!” Sarah was beyond thrilled to see a pizza joint.

“hmm, seems like your sibling wants pizza pretty bad if that’s your mom’s reaction to just seein’ it.” Sans mutters.

“wonder what our kid will want....” It was just idle musing, but it was meant to change the subject and help get her mind off things. Frisk flushed as she thought what they might like.

“Maybe ummm… sauce?”

“tomato sauce?”

“Yeah or spaghetti sauce.”

“pfff... paps’d love that... it’d give him a reason to cook you every type of spaghetti he knows how to.” 

“On second thought maybe not…” She recalled a few of the pasta dishes and how they had a couple of optional flavors she didn’t think belonged in a pasta dish. He laughed a little.

“well, if you just craved the sauce you could always drink it.”

“True…” Sarah looked at the menu as the rest sat with her at the table.

“Excuse me I like a large spicy sausage and pepperoni pizza for myself… make it extra crispy please.” The waiter jotted down the order.

“Mom, are you sure you want to order that for yourself?”

“Well, she is eating for two, doesn’t surprise me.” Grillby replies. Sans only shrugged a little at it, he didn’t care one way or the other as he was looking at the different menu items himself.

“If there is anything left I will have it tonight. I been craving it for the last day.”

“do you want to split a medium hun?” Sans was looking at the options.”

“Yeah that would be good. A pepperoni with mushrooms?”

“it okay if i add black olives to that?” 

“Go ahead but please make the ketchup on the side.” The waiter gave her a confused sort of look while Sans laughed.

“don’t think that’s an option here dear. anyway, that’s what we’ll do then, a medium pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms and black olives.” 

“I will just have a small Bbq pizza.” Grillby says.

“Drinks?” The waiter asks. Sans ordered a lemonade, Grillby passed on the drink all together though.

“A lemonade for all of us… except for Grillby.” Sarah repeated as she was waiting patiently for the food.

“Alright, I’ll be back with your drinks folks after I get the order in.” The waiter left and was back about five minutes later with three drinks.

“Mom… dad… I want to tell you something…” Frisk took a deep breath and tried to put the words in order. Sans took one of her hands, gently squeezing in a bit of support.

“What is it sweetie?” Sarah asked gently as Frisk froze.

“I ummm… it is about me and Sans?”

“That is?” Sarah was trying to help as much as possible. Grillby stayed quiet, but he was listening.

“Sans and I are engaged and mated.” Sarah smiles and got out of her chair and hugged her daughter.

“Congratulations you two.” Grillby says as Sarah hugged Frisk.

“I am so happy for you. You shouldn’t be shy about this… let me see the ring…” Sarah took Frisk’s hand to look at the engagement ring and glanced over at Sans.

“Nice choice…”

“thanks.”


	69. Chapter 69

“Though I think you deserve a bigger stone.” She winked at Frisk who felt a little bit better that her mom really did care.

“pff, well i didn’t inherit one unfortunately.” 

“I know. Oh that reminds me…” She pulled out of her purse her wedding band she got from her mother. It was an heirloom that she took with her. She got it when she turned into a woman at 13 but when she got kicked out that was the one thing she insisted on taking with her. She handed the ring to Frisk.

“These rings… are far more valuable than the coin that a jeweler will offer. Sans gave you his mother’s ring and I my mother’s ring. No matter where you go or where you are at. I will always love you because you are and always will be my baby…” Sarah could feel tears down her face as she cupped her daughter’s face. 

“I tried not to cry… but I don’t know if I am ready for my baby to go yet…”

“I think that things will be just fine.” Grillby wasn’t sure what else to say honestly and Sans seemed even more at a loss for words than his friend.

“Mom…” Frisk hugged her mom as they began to cry together.

“I love you my little ladybug.”

“I love you too mom.” 

“I love you lazy bones.” Sarah’s hormones were not helping as she was just letting them take control. Grillby handed her a napkin.

“I love you too my handsome loving mate.” Sarah waves Sans over to hug her other child.

“Love you too.” He smiles a little while Sans gets into the hug.

“love ya too mom.”

“My babies… most of them… missing one are all growing up.”

“yeah, i think he’s a little preoccupied.”  The waiter came over with the food and looked at the scene wondering what he should do.

“Ummm…. do y-you want me to c-come back?”

“nah, you’re good. she’s gonna have a baby so she’s a little emotional.” Sarah presses kisses on both Frisk and Sans’ foreheads before letting them go. Sans flushed slightly but he smiled anyway.

“If you two ever become parents. A word of advice. Never be afraid to show affection to your children.”

“hmmm. how about just family in general?” He says and kisses Frisk’s cheek himself.

“That too.” Sarah smiles as Frisk flushed with a soft smile.

“Here is your la-“ The pizza made contact with the table and Sarah nabbed a piece and started to eat it right away as if she hadn’t eaten in months. He didn't say anything.  Sans figured that was to the guy’s credit that he didn’t say anything and just placed the rest of the food in front of everyone else.

“This is soooo good.” Sarah was in heaven. Frisk ate her pizza and nodded before taking a black olive and placed it on Sans’ head.

“Olive you!”

“pfff... olive you too... looks like it’s on me though.” He replies with a grin before taking the olive off and eating it.  Sarah sat down the pizza as she had a grand epiphany.

“Wait… we have two wedding dresses. Why don’t we do a double wedding? You have to see the spot Frisk it is beyond words. You can wear either your dress or the one that Darin made. We wear the same size so it wouldn’t matter.”

“Well… what about Sans outfit? Sans how do you feel about this. I mean I would get married at the place I always wanted to go. Plus it would be just family.”

“it would be, if it’s what you want sweetheart. i’m for it.”

“Excellent, Waiter!” Sarah waves over the waiter. “Three more large pizzas to go please!” She was almost finished with the one pizza.

“Same order as before?” He asked politely. 

“Yes please. Your pizzeria… my god is the best I have ever had!”

“i think she just wants three more of hers actually...” Sans remarks so the waiter would understand.

“That is what I mean. Sorry, I am so excited me and my daughter are getting married tomorrow.”

“Ah, well congrats to you both then. I’ll put the order in for the pizzas. Was there anything else?” 

“Yes, a bottle of your finest wine. I can’t drink but it is for my son and daughter.” She was already sobbing again.

“Would that be the Cabernet or the Chardonnay?” 

“Chardonnay and it doesn’t have to be most ex-“ Frisk tried to say when she was interrupted.

“don’t worry about it.” 

“He’s right. I think between the two of us we can handle this.” Grillby replies.

“I’ll get the order in.” The waiter says and walks off.

“He is so nice. We must give him a big tip... this is the best week of my life.” Sarah says just full of joy and happiness. Sans seemed content to watch her seem to just gush in happiness.

“You are right Mom this is the best week. I am glad you had such a good time.”

“I am… Grillby is getting me a special ring for our wedding ring. It will have the color of each of my children’s magic in it. Orange, blue and red for now.”

“now that’s somethin’... dang, guess i’ll have to find a way to top that with a first anniversary gift.” Sans says with mild humor. It did get him thinking though.

“You best, my baby deserves the best. You best also get your hubby something as sweet if he does something nice for you.” Frisk snickered as she heard her mom play devils advocate for Sans.

“no arguments here.” The waiter brought over the wine and poured it for the three of them. Sarah took Grillby’s glass and took a sip just wanting a taste.

“Oh that is yummy.”

“You shouldn’t drink mom.”

“Back in the fifties dear they shoved booze and cigarettes to the pregnant women. I think a sip won’t hurt the baby besides heat burns off the alcohol content.”

“It does not, but a small amount will not affect the baby since they have no physical form at the moment. Though it is still not recommended.” Grillby remarks. 

“See, still I won’t abuse my power of consuming alcohol. I will use it only for good.” Frisk laughed at her mother’s remark. Sans coughed into one hand to keep from laughing too much while Grillby chuckled.

“Two more days in Japan and we are heading home. My baby and me are getting married… can anything get any better?” Frisk looked at Sans with a smile remembering the adoption papers that her mom is going to get that evening. 

“hmm, dunno. guess we’ll just have to see huh?” Sans remarks with a chuckle. Later that evening the group met up at the hotel with Papyrus and Mettaton, as Mettaton had said that he would likely join them for the evening meal. 

“hey bro, was wondering if i’d get to see you today.” He was lightly ribbing his brother about being mated, seeing as how his brother clearly was marked.

“It Has Been A Very Eventful Day. I Got The Paperwork You Sent Me. I Can’t Wait To Tell Mom About THAT And About THIS.” He pointed at the mark. 

“congrats you two.” 

“I Am The Luckiest Monster… Except For New Dad… He Is Lucky To Have Mom… And You Sans…” 

“pff, i think we’re all lucky in this family.” 

“I Think So... Shall We Do This… Mom Seems Pretty Preoccupied By The Pizza Though.” Papyrus watched as Sarah was enjoying the large pizza. 

“Go on you two… I am pretty sure mom will put down the slice when you present her the ‘gift’.” Sans nods and pulls out the one he has from his phone.

“Good luck guys.” Frisk pressed a kiss against Sans’ cheek as he got his papers.

“What are you three talking about?” Sarah says as she finished eating the slice. She waved at Mettaton. 

“Welcome Mettaton. Good to see you again. Please join us there is plenty to go around.” 

“Good to see you as well.” Papyrus retrieved his from his phone two and the two headed over to Sarah.

“Hey what is going on?” Papyrus shoved the papers into Sarah’s face causing her to blink and back her head up a little to try to see what it was. 

“got somethin’ for ya.” Sans says, he was a little more patient in terms of handing over his.

“What is it?” She took the papers and started to go through them and her eyes started to water and without saying a word got up and hugged the boys tightly. Sarah was deeply moved by this gesture. Papyrus and Sans returned the embrace, but was mindful not to do so too tightly.

“My boys… I am so blessed to have you in my life.” 

“I Love You Mom! We Wanted It To Be Official.” She nuzzled between them and wasn’t letting them go. Frisk took several photos as this took place. 

“Also… Umm… Mettaton And I … Are Mated.” Sarah was really taken aback as he didn’t seem to know Mettaton as well as Frisk or Sans knew each other. She let go of the boy as she focused her attention on Papyrus.

“Are you sure he is the one?” She asked him concerned.

“Yeah. He Makes Me Very Happy And… I Want Him In My Life Forever.” 

“Oh sweetheart… now it is official all my babies have left the nest and going to leave me behind.” 

“No Way. Mettaton And I Are Planning To Stay Around Home. I Insisted On That Because I Am Not Leaving My Family Behind Again.” 

“I will tell you the same thing I told Frisk. No matter where you go… or what you do… this goes to you too Sans. I will always be with you, because you are my child and I will be there even if I am not physically here anymore.”

“I Still Rather Be Near My Family.” 

“yeah, i think we’ll always be close by, can’t see my bro ever going too far without a good reason.” 

“Good. In reality… I am so not ready for any of you to leave my life like that.” Sarah admitted. 

“Mettaton?” She turned her head to face Mettaton was sitting at the table talking to Grillby for a moment and looked over to see what she wanted to say.

“You best take care of my baby and congrats and welcome to the family.” He smiled in response.


	70. Chapter 70

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. Papyrus… Frisk and Sans are getting married with us tomorrow.”

“THIS IS AMAZING! CAN I BE YOUR BEST MAN!” Papyrus hugged Sans and got the attention of everyone within the sound of his voice.

“heh, wouldn’t want it any other way bro.” 

“I Am So Excited For Tomorrow! Mettaton Will You Be My Handsome Date For Tomorrow?”

“Of course dear.”

  
  
  
  
  


The next day Frisk and her mother were being prepped. Her mom wearing Frisk’s dress and she wearing Darin’s dress.  While the ladies were getting dressed, of course, this meant that Sans and Grillby were being outfitted as well... and Papyrus was fussing over them both. 

“You Two Need To Have Something Blue… Or Is That Brides Only…? We Are Running Late!”

“that’s bride’s only and we’re not late.” 

Sarah was trying so hard not to cry as her daughter finished getting ready. 

“You would make Aphrodite jealous. You are so beautiful.” Frisk felt the same way about her mom.

“Y-you too…” She was trying to stop herself from crying as well. 

“No tears, today is a happy moment… and more to come. It is not the end but the beginning.” Frisk nodded at the wisdom of her mother’s words and went to the beach area where they are going to get married at.  Sans, of course, had teleported the three of them to the beach spot, the spot he’d chosen was so they wouldn’t hit anyone and it was close enough that by the time they walked they’d be where they needed to be.

“Okay, Who Is Ready To Get Married?” The priest who was up front seemed to be trying to figure out who was all getting married on top of it he didn’t speak a word in English.

“I am so nervous… but so excited!” Frisk says excitedly.  Sans had to tell the poor priest, who seemed very lost, about what was going on and what was kinda expected. He nodded, appreciating some clarity.

“Sans? How are we doing? When do we walk down the aisle?” Since it was such a small group, Papyrus and Mettaton had each decided to do a quick stand in to escort the brides down the aisle. They were just waiting for the green light to lead the ladies down the aisle. The only thing blocking the grooms view was a small party tent where the brides and escorts stayed and waited. There was a bit of music set up that had to be the cue... it seemed Mettaton at least had an idea of when even if Papyrus didn’t.

“I Will Follow Your Lead.” He says to Mettaton. Then he saw him started to take Frisk out and he looked at Sarah confused.

“He Does Know We Are Waiting For A Cue To Start Going?” Sarah laughed as she wrapped her arm around Papyrus’ arm. Metatton glanced back briefly at the pair and motioned to the two to catch up.

“The Cue!!!” Papyrus picked up Sarah bridal style carrying her up.

“You Are Supposed To Be Treated Like A Queen Today Mom!”

“Indeed so… thank you Papyrus.” As he put her down at the alter while Mettaton handed Frisk over to Sans. Sans chuckled a little at his brother’s nonsense before taking his bride’s hands into his, turning his attention to her.

“Hey… you look handsome.” Frisk whispers and he could feel through the bond how happy and special she felt. Sarah was holding onto Grillby’s hand when the wedding began and the four of them exchanged vows to their significant other. On the flip side, she could feel how happy he was as he was standing next to her, exchanging the vows.  It was lucky that Sans could translate for the priest as he pretty much had to marry himself off. It made Sarah giggle as he had to say the vows about what the groom would do. That meant, of course, he’d had to say them twice, sort of.

“you may now kiss the bride.”

“You did it! You survived marrying us both off.” Frisk teased as she kissed him lovingly as on the other side Grillby was already kissing Sarah.

It may have started with a random chat room, on a random lonely night but somehow, someway, they found each other. Some might call it fate others call it chance but it doesn’t matter because in the end if that person makes you happy that is all that matters. Once you realize that you are truly the luckiest being on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a heck of a roller coaster ride, more than initially planned but there are more left to come after this one! There are so many stories yet left to tell. 
> 
> Also, for those who might wondering. Foxtrot's stage name "Double S" actually was "SS" which was an abbreviation for "Sans-ational Stepper"


End file.
